Harry Potter and the One At Fault
by benevolent-apocalypse
Summary: Who was it? Was it Draco for being weak, or Harry for being worried? Or was it Snape, for letting the boys get too close, already aware of their.. "situations"? Or did he purposely let their dark pasts draw them closer? Just who was the one at fault? YAOI
1. The Love of a Father

Warning: Yaoi (homosexual themes), don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer

Draco: Ha! You don't own me... NO ONE OWNS ME!! FOR I AM... A MALFOY!! Mwahaha-

Harry: Shut up you ferret… The blonde's right... Benevolent Apocalypse doesn't own us.

Me: Heh. That's what you think… Just watch my awesome powers… Waves arms magically

Draco: H-Harry… What are you doing?!

Harry: I... I don't know! My body won't listen to me...

Both: Ah! (Harry tackles Draco for an unwanted steamy make-out scene)

Me: Hehe.. No, I don't own them, but shhhh.. Don't tell them that!

--

(AN: this is sixth year.. Slughorn does not exist.)

--(now, on with the show)--

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-The Love of a Father-

Feeling rather sick of Ron and Hermione's usual banter, Harry decided to leave supper early and start a particularly hard potion's essay. The two had been arguing about the rights (or lack there of), of House Elves. Hermione, being as passionate about the subject as she was, had somewhere during the argument, decided that both Ron and Harry (who had previously been uninvolved in the discussion) could write their essays themselves without her help. Harry knew he would have to start working immediately if he was going to get it done, and had decided to use the last hour and a half of supper to get a head start on the ridiculously long assignment.

Upon exiting the great hall, Harry heard a startling noise. It sounded like a strangled yelp, not unlike that of a frightened animal. He rounded the corner just in time to hear a familiar, cruel voice mutter the Muffliato spell over him and his companion. Harry came to stand behind a large suit of armor and peered under its arm. What he saw shocked him.

Lucius Malfoy was pointing his wand at his son, Draco, and yelling at him. He appeared to be accusing him of something. Harry strained his ears, but all that could be heard was the spell's soft buzzing. Draco looked pale; well, certainly paler than usual. He was shaking slightly and his hands clutched at the sides of his robes whilst his eyes darted from his father's livid face to his polished shoes. Harry was certain that peering at his footwear would do nothing to sooth him, as the young Malfoy's designer Risso loafers were most likely meticulously shined - giving him a clear view of his own petrified features.

Harry sat there, trying to decipher what the argument as about. He decided it was most likely a family matter, or Lucius wouldn't have bothered showing up. Harry was brought back to reality when he heard a resounding smack. Apparently, the spell had been strong enough to block out any screams of agony, but not the physical contact as well. Harry was horrified to see a reddish purple welt quickly appear on Draco's face, followed by a trickle of crimson falling down his cheek like a red tear. Lucius still had his cane, his weapon of choice, raised at his son.

Harry stared in shock for a few moments, stupefied by what he had just witnessed, then, after realizing that the situation would only get worse, turned to the nearest portrait. He whispered to it frantically, begging its tenant to find the nearest professor, and to bring them immediately. The plump wizard in the frame nodded and agreed to help Harry. He watched the figure leap from frame to frame, until it finally disappeared in a dark painting.

Then the raven-haired teen turned back fearfully to watch the father-son fight escalate. Draco was shaking now, his petite frame heaving with labored breaths. His fists were clenched even tighter in his robes, as if he squeezed hard enough, the pain would go away. His eyes were wide, and the blue-gray irises seemed to be locking back a tirade of tears that threatened to fall - but Harry knew they wouldn't. Malfoy's simply did not cry. Draco looked away as his father continued his rant. When Lucius realized that his son wasn't making eye contact, he paused. Harry felt a chill as he watched Lucius's mouth move to form a short statement, his eyes, if possible, becoming more and more dangerous, laced with spite. The scene between the father and son did not change, and Harry gasped when Lucius screamed loud enough to break the spell's barrier.

"I. Said. LOOK AT ME!!" Lucius drew his cane back and drove the metal snake on the head straight into Draco's gut. Harry suddenly felt compelled to rush to the blonde boy as he fell to his knees, but he found that he was far too petrified himself to move at all. He began to shake when he saw Draco spit up blood - quite a bit of blood. Lucius spoke quietly again and Harry, despite how he strained his ears, could not hear what was being said. It didn't really matter though - he could tell by the look on Draco's face that whatever Lucius had said as beyond terrifying. Draco had fallen backward from his kneeling position; his hands sprawled behind him, holding up his rigid body. He looked absolutely terrified and Harry watched his lips form the word "No" over, and over again. Lucius paid no heed, but continued to advance on the blonde teen that was now scrambling backwards frantically to escape his father's wrath.

Lucius growled and in a flash, had his wand out and pointed directly at Draco's chest. He tilted his head and commanded Draco to do something. Draco's eyes filled with the tears he had worked so hard to get rid of, and he shook his head violently, letting his blond hair flip around his face. All of a sudden, Lucius flicked his wand, and Draco began to convulse on the floor at the mercy of what was unmistakably the Cruciatus Curse.

"NO!" Harry shouted, but it could not be heard over Draco's screams of agony. Harry trembled as he watched his enemy being tortured by his own father. Finally, the unforgivable curse ended, and Draco was left panting, as silent, tearless sobs wracked his small frame. Harry's eyes went to the blonde's Adams Apple, and watched it bob as Draco swallowed his pain.

Harry realized just how small the blonde Slytherin really was, and how breakable he seemed next to Lucius. He watched the elder Malfoy repeat his request, and Harry longed to hear what was being said. Draco relented and nodded, slowly standing up and turning around. On shaky legs, he began to lead his father out of the large room. Harry listened as their footsteps started to fade. He almost shouted again as he saw Draco's father raise his cane again from behind.

"Faster, Boy!" Lucius shouted, as he swung his cane harshly against the back of his shin. Draco shrieked and fell, but he got up quickly and tried to please his father by obeying his command, though he now walked with a slight limp. When the two turned the corner and were out of sight and could no longer be heard, Harry collapsed to his knees and began to tremble even more. He looked at his hands; they were shaking uncontrollably. He heard footsteps and the swish of a cloak, and his head snapped up immediately. He saw a livid potions master standing before him. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Harry's mind would have undoubtedly been filled with sarcastic remarks. Of all people, the portrait brought him the professor that would want to help him the least - although, Draco was Snape's student, maybe he would help after all.

"What is it that you require Potter?" Harry could practically feel the venomous hatred dripping his every word. "Perhaps you need a detention, hmm? Or do you care to explain why I was dragged out of supper by a PORTRAIT!"

"Professor…" Harry paused, still in shock. "It was just - I can't-"

"For Merlin's sake Potter, SPIT IT OUT!" Snape continued to glare hostilely at Harry, obviously becoming irritated. Finally the raven-haired boy gathered his senses and began to explain.

"P-professor… Malfoy - Draco, I mean, h-he… His father…Lucius hit him. He was yelling, and then Draco was bleeding, and, a-and, coughing up blood! His father used the Cruciatus Curse on him! Now… Now Draco is taking Lucius somewhere. I-I don't know where, but… I think something bad is going to happen to Draco!" Harry looked at Snape, his eyes pleading with the man who seemed to want him dead, almost as much as the Dark Lord himself. Severus did not seem at all shocked by Harry's statement, though his cheeks were tinted red with anger.

Snape began to mumble to himself, "Lucius, you've… Not again - you've gone too far." After a moment he looked down at Harry. "I see", he said simply. He then turned to pursue the Malfoys, but stopped and looked back at Harry who was still rather frightened and confused.

"Potter… Why do you concern yourself with Mr. Malfoy's personal affairs and well being? You and Draco… You're - well, you're not on friendly terms." Harry looked away staring at his own worn loafers. For once he was glad his shoes were as old and dirty as they were unlike Draco's. If he could have seen his reflection, his face would have looked rather disturbed.

"I don't know… I just… No one deserves to be hurt like that, and I was the only one here, I couldn't just… People can't just do stuff like that - hurt their kids I mean." Harry stared at his still shaking hands, as his own buried memories started to push their way to the surface of his mind. He clenched his hands into tight fists until his nails drew blood; he couldn't afford to start thinking of that now - he really couldn't handle it. He looked back up at Snape, who seemed to be intrigued with Harry's answer. Harry didn't like the way the potions master's eyes bored into his, almost as if he was staring into his head and seeing everything he was thinking about. He averted his jade green eyes, and he heard Snape sigh (which Harry thought was rather unlike him).

"Very well. Go to your dorm, there is no need to be out here if you're finished eating. Don't you have an essay to finish for me Potter? I will take care of Mr. Malfoy. Both of them." And with that, the greasy haired professor strode out of the room to find the pair of Malfoys, leaving Harry to mull over what he had just seen.

--

Snape went to his office. He knew that if he intruded too soon, Lucius would most likely kill him. No, he had to wait for the right moment. He sighed and walked over to his pensieve. He needed to put away some old mistakes that he did not feel like reminiscing. Snape touched his wand to his head and let the silvery wisp of a memory be pulled out, and he let it fall into the decorative bowl. He looked down and shuddered. The things that man had done to Draco! It was too much. And what of Potter? Was he trying to reach out to Draco? Snape grimaced. That idea was not very appealing, but - Snape had seen Harry's marks, his inner scars.

In fact, he had, for the most part, stopped invading the boy's mind during class. Harry had made it quite clear that he didn't want him in his head. In the past, he'd usually just take a peek to see if he could catch the teen at mischief - but on one too many occasions he'd seen things that had horrified and disgusted him. Severus still had no idea how the boy could be smiling so brilliantly on the outside, when just below the surface he was bleeding with bubbling emotions such as depression, anxiety, fear, anger, and hate - mostly self hate.

Snape sat back in his chair and massaged his forehead. Life had been SO much easier when he hadn't given a damn about his students, though he couldn't remember when he had started caring in the first place. For a while, he stared down at his pensive and watched himself, and how stupid he had been.

He sighed and glanced at his watch. "An HOUR! Bloody fuck!" He'd waited far too long. He quickly grabbed a vial off his top shelf and hurried out of the small room. If he waited any longer, Lucius might loose control - again!

--Previously--

Draco led his father to the Slytherin dorms. He silently pleaded for one of his classmates to have skipped dinner, but it seemed hopeless, as he saw no one in the lavishly furnished common room. Each step Draco took felt heavier as he walked up the stairs towards the boy's dormitory. When he got to the top, he took a right up another, smaller set of stairs to his own private room. Once, he had been happy to brag that the Malfoy's could afford to pay for their own rooms, but now he wished he could have shared with the rest of the boys. With shaky hands, he turned the serpent knob and walked into his room. He could feel his father's eyes on him the whole time boring little, invisible holes in his back.

"Remove your clothes." Lucius demanded calmly. Draco's eyes filled with tears yet again as he turned from his father and did as he was instructed. He squeezed his eyes shut and sat on the edge of his king sized bed, disturbing the black, satin sheets. He listened as his father placed multiple silencing and locking charms on his door. The small blonde opened his eyes and looked down at the floor. Within seconds his father was before him. Lucius muttered one more silencing spell, ginning at his son.

"We won't be heard now, so… Feel free to scream." Draco's eyes widened as his father grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and forced him around until his chest was pressed into the folds of the expensive material. He trembled and allowed his hands to clasp at the sheets. His heart was beating at a dangerous pace, and his ears echoed with the sound of his father's shoes tapping the marble floor as he began to pace back and forth.

"You disappoint me Draco. Perhaps I expected too much from you… Worthless. It is an honor to be called to serve the Dark Lord, even if a whelp like you doesn't deserve to grovel at his feet. You will take this offer Draco. I will make you see things my way, I will NOT have you soil the Malfoy name." And with that, Lucius came to a stop behind his son, and slowly lifted his cane. Draco tensed and squeezed his eyes shut again, his breath quickening as he waited for the impending pain.

Within seconds, powerful blows rained down onto Draco's exposed back. The young teen hissed in pain and tears finally began to pour down his porcelain face - humiliating him even more. Lucius paused after a few minutes of relentless striking, and listened to his son whimper and cry as quietly as he could. He rested his hand at the base of Draco's neck and applied a gentle pressure.

"Perhaps now you shall reconsider? Hmm?" Draco remained silent, frantically trying to think of a way out of this bloody mess. He couldn't work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He would most likely end up dead. He wanted a normal life. He wanted to find the things that made him happy. But… His father… he couldn't oppose him. What the bloody hell was he supposed to do!?

His father quickly became impatient with his silence and the hand on Draco's neck tightened painfully, and Draco found he couldn't breath. The teen began to struggle as his face was pressed into the bed.

"F-Father! Mmmf!" He struggled to cry out as Lucius forced him further into the mattress, and Draco suddenly found his mouth full of silk. He could feel his father's nails begin to dig into the soft flesh of his neck and he couldn't breath out of his nose anymore. After what seemed like hours, his father's bruising hand let go of his small neck. Draco gasped and quickly found that breathing was entirely all too painful. He shuddered and tried to regain some composure.

Lucius chuckled, and all self-control he had just gained flew out his locked door."Now, now Draco. Perhaps Hogwarts has softened you. We both know you can take MUCH more than that." Lucius sneered as he allowed his cane to trail up Draco's inner shin, slowly sliding up.

"You didn't answer my question Draco."

Draco trembled. "Father, I would NEVER want to disobey you, and I would NEVER want to soil the family name, but-"

"But what!?" Lucius paused and let his cane rest on his son's inner thigh. Draco could suddenly feel his father's breath on his neck, and he began to panic.

"I-I-I would be killed! I wouldn't survive!" Draco could feel the cane digging into his skin, and he began to speak even faster.

"I don't know enough yet- I-I'm st-still in school! I'm just a kid, I can't-"

"Do I hear you correctly?" Lucius's icy tone froze Draco. He knew what would happen if his father got angry.

"Father, p-plea-"

"Shut up! Are you refusing His offer or not!?" A sob tore from Draco's throat as he buried his head in the sheets once more. There was no way out.

Lucius paused a moment, holding his cane steady. "So be it." He said, and he drove his cane home.

All over Hogwarts, students cringed ,as if they'd just heard someone scream in agony, then blamed it on their imaginations.

--

Severus shivered suddenly, and inexplicably felt a sense of dread ease it's way down his spine. He quickened his pace hoping that he was worrying too much, and that the feeling in his gut meant nothing. Finally Snape got to the spiral staircase leading deeper into the dungeon. He ran down they steep steps, taking two at a time.

"Why do these dungeons have to be so bloody huge!" He muttered, panting lightly. He reached the bottom, but he was still at the wrong end of the school. Snape growled, continuing to hasten his steps. It would take him at least fifteen minutes just to reach the Slytherin dorms.

When he finally reached the entrance he was disheveled and completely out of breath, with a thin bead of sweat running down his brow.

"Pureblood!" He spat out, and was granted entrance to the emerald colored common room. He ran up both flights of stairs and paused at Draco's door. He took a few seconds to regain his composure.

"Alohamora." He tried to open the door but it was still locked. The greasy-haired professor paused to think. He spent the next thirty seconds using dozens of other locking spells known only to Death Eaters until he heard a faint click. He put his hand to the knob once more and knocked loudly on the door.

"It's Severus." He stated. He heard multiple silencing spells being released, and he pushed the door open.

Lucius was cleaning his cane with a once white handkerchief, which was now covered in what appeared to be blood. Snape did his best to ignore Draco, who was shaking in the corner of the room, holding his knees to his chest. The elder Malfoy put the handkerchief away, glaring at the fellow Death Eater. Snape looked Lucius in the eye.

"You should leave shortly Lucius. You know Narcissa will worry." He said, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

"Of course, thank you Severus." He said coolly, "I shall be leaving shortly. Draco, you have three months to make your decision. I do hope you reconsider." And with that, Lucius Malfoy strode out of the room, his cane tapping on the marble floor as he went.

For a few minutes, Snape said nothing, just listened to the sound of Draco's labored breaths, and occasional whimpers. When he had calmed himself down to a reasonable state, Draco grabbed his robe and clothed himself. He took a deep breath and limped towards the potions master. The teen sat in a large cushioned chair, and let out a small, pained hiss.

"Professor, how did you know father wa-" Draco started, but was cut off.

"Potter sent me." Snape paused to let his statement sink in, and observed the emotions that flashed across his student's eyes. Fright, embarrassment, shame, confusion - but not hate; there was no hate.

"H-how did HE know?" Draco was in a new state of shock.

"He saw you and your father arguing in the hall. He said he saw your father hit you." He paused, not wanting to overwhelm the young Malfoy. Snape mentally hit himself; there he was, getting all concerned about his students again - but he soon continued. "Also… He said your father used the Cruciatus Curse on you." It was stated as more of a question than a declaration. Draco nodded dumbly. His face was becoming impossibly pale. If Harry knew, then…

"I'm sorry Draco… If I had gotten here sooner, maybe this wouldn't have…" Snape trailed off, and Draco looked away.

"It-It's okay… It wasn't as bad as last time." It was Snape's turn to look away. He glanced down and caught a glimpse of Draco's bare leg from the opening of his robes. Snape stared at the exposed flesh. The entire leg was covered with sickening welts, both red and purple. Some of his wounds were even bleeding. The shape of the wounds were familiar - Snape was really beginning to loath Lucius's cane. Draco saw where he was staring and quickly rearranged his robes.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Snape watched the teen look down at his feet. The poor thing was probably trying to convince himself of his own words. Wait… 'Poor thing'? Again, Snape berated himself. He had to stop from becoming so sentimental.

"Draco, I have something to help with that." Draco shifted uncomfortably - in more ways than one - as Snape pulled out a vile of purple liquid. "This will help. I'm sorry I can't do anything about these… Marks. If you want those taken care of, you'll have to see Madam Pomfrey. There's still some time left before supper will be finished."

Draco hastily protested, "N-No! I… No…" Severus just stared at the blond teen, curios as to why the teen didn't want to be seen by the nurse.

"Draco, people will ask questions tomorrow." Snape stated, trying to convince the boy to get his wounds treated.

Draco was silent for a moment, as if trying to mentally arrange his scrambled thoughts. "I… I'll just tell them I fell, or something…" He whispered, "Either way they'll just think some kid beat me up. But - Madam Pomfrey… She knows father came to see me. He spoke with her about me possibly leaving school for a while. I guess he thought I would be happy about getting the Dark Mark. She was the one who found me before supper. So, she can't see me just yet, or she'll know." Snape's eyes filled with something akin to sympathy.

"Well, take this at least. It will stop any… bleeding. And it will help with the minor pain. I'm sorry I don't have anything stronger." The professor held the little bottle out for the boy to take.

Draco grabbed the flask and downed the entire thing in one gulp. He grimaced as he swallowed, as his throat was still very bruised.

The young Malfoy's eyes pleaded with his teacher, begging him to simply leave. "Thank you Professor." Snape nodded curtly and got up. He stopped halfway to the door, remembering something.

"Draco, what would you like me to tell Potter? Knowing him, he's still pacing somewhere, wondering what happened."

"I don't care." Draco muttered. Snape shrugged and turned to leave, but was stopped as Draco spoke again. "Wait." He looked up at Snape. "Just… Thank him for me." Draco looked down again, his cheeks tinged a light pink. A thick black eyebrow rose at the boy's statement. 'Interesting', thought Snape.

"Rest now Draco, you need it." Snape said as he closed the doors behind him, leaving Draco to sleep. He walked down the stairs to see a few Slytherins entering the common room."If anyone bothers Draco tonight, I will personally use your eyes, tongue, and fingers in tomorrows potions demonstrations. He needs quiet for his… Studies." And with that, Snape left the dungeons in search of the strongest fire whiskey in his possession. He sighed yet again. He wasn't even a student anymore, and yet school was still as dramatic as ever.

--Previously--

Harry had a terrible headache. He had gone back to the Gryffindor common room to work on his essay, but his heart wouldn't stop pounding, and he couldn't stop worrying about Draco.'This is stupid', Harry thought. 'Draco hates me, he wouldn't even want me to worry about him. Besides, it's not like I care about what happens to him.' Harry tried to reason with himself, but he found himself worrying none the less. A small voice in the back of his head kept whispering, 'He's like you, he's just like you.' Finally Harry left the dorm. He walked the long distance to Snape's office. His own actions amused himself.

'Not only is this the fist time I've come to see Snape willingly, but it's because I'm worried about Draco Malfoy.' He shook his head. 'What would Ron say if he knew'. Harry froze. Ron - What was he supposed to tell Ron and Hermione. It wasn't really his place to tell them about Draco's family problems, just like it hadn't been his place to tell them about Neville. No, it was better to keep this information from them, for now at least. Harry walked down to Snape's all too familiar office and paced in front of the foreboding door. He waited for about a half hour until Snape finally returned, looking older and more tired than Harry had ever seen him. Just what had happened in the short time he had been gone? Snape stopped in front of Harry, his arms crossed and his expression sinful. "Potter, I believe I told you to go to your dorm." Snape was smirking, as if he found Harry's presence amusing.

"I'm sorry Professor - I did, it's just, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened, and - Is Draco okay? Is he hurt?" Snape sighed. 'Ah, the benevolent, selfless-boy-who-lived… Oh, how he hated that kid'.

Snape shook his head and replied, "He's hurt, but he'll live, I just hope no student bothers him tomorrow, because that child will be hurt, either by Draco, or myself. And before you ask, yes, Lucius has gone home. Now, have I answered all your questions?" Harry looked away, and scratched the back of his neck nervously, before making eye contact with spoke almost hesitantly. "Sir. Is this… Does this happen to Draco a lot?" Harry wasn't sure if his was stepping over boundaries, but he wanted to know. It was killing him. Could they really be that similar?

"I really don't think it's any of your business Mr. Potter." Harry turned red and looked down. "Moreover, it is not my business to tell you." Severus watched Harry fidget with his robes and sighed. "Harry." At the use of his first name, the raven-haired teen's head snapped up in shock. "Draco's father has a unique idea of discipline, and punishment… I'm telling you this only because you know his pain." A cruel smile made it's way onto Snape's face, twisting his already frightening features.

Harry glared. "I hate it when you go in my head Professor, you know that. Besides… I'm fine, I just… I just wanted to know if he was okay. That's all." Once again, Harry found his eyes trained on the floor.

"That's all?" Snape looked at him questioningly.

"Yes sir." Harry turned to leave, relieved that Draco was okay, but pained that Snape had to go and bring up that. He had forgotten that Snape had seen some of his more… unpleasant memories during his occlumency lessons last year. Snape had often used to take peeks into his thoughts and memories during class - though, Harry had noticed that it had begun to happen less frequently. Harry began to walk away, shocked that he and Snape had had a civilized conversation, when he heard Snape clear his throat.

"Potter. Draco asked me to thank you… For helping him." Harry turned to look at the potion's master, bewildered at his words, but Snape was already in his office, closing the door soundly behind him.

"He… Thanked me?" Harry whispered to himself. He was confused. He'd have thought that Draco would've been furious if he found out that Harry knew. Even if Draco was grateful, wasn't it below a Malfoy to thank someone? His head was spinning, and he decided to go back to the dorm and sleep. There was no sense in writing the essay now, he was far too exhausted. His head was in mix, trying to sort out his latest puzzles - and Draco Malfoy had just become the biggest one of all.


	2. Potions and the Past

Warning: Yaoi (homosexual themes), don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter… Or Draco Malfoy for that matter. sighs

(AN: this is sixth year… Slughorn does not exist.)

--(Now, on with the show)--

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-Potions and the Past-

Harry tossed and turned, plagued by visions of his past, and recent events. Suddenly he woke, covered in a sheen of sweat, his body shaking uncontrollably. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry calmed himself down to a somewhat normal state.

After deciding that he would not be able to fall back asleep any time soon, the teen crept out of his four-poster bed and down to the common room as silently as he could. As the raven-haired boy walked toward the fireplace he saw a familiar mop of curly brown hair peeking over one of his favorite armchairs. He chuckled quietly and sat in the chair next to Hermione's.

"What are you doing out here so late? It's well past midnight." Harry asked, glancing over at his friend.

Hermione smiled, holding up some brightly colored yarn with a pair of needles. "I'm making some more hats and sweaters for the house elves…" While she was speaking, Hermione's hands never stopped in their hurried motions to craft the little garments. Harry listened to her continue, "Ron, he's stupid you know. He thinks it's a lost cause. I was so angry with him at supper. Stupid prick…" Harry grimaced, recalling the heated discussion while Hermione attempted to take her anger out on the poor hat she was trying to make. Harry, not really paying attention to his fuming companion, thought their argument had been rather childish. Well, childish for Hermione at least. Perhaps- perhaps it had been a "lovers tiff". He smiled inwardly at the thought. It made sense, but he wasn't sure.

Harry then decided to speak, his voice barely above a mumble. "Yes, I noticed you were a little… frustrated." He then stared at his now bare feet, not really knowing where to take the conversation. Hermione winced apologetically, "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean for you to get involved. I'll still help you with your essay during lunch if you'd like."

A slight wave of relief washed over Harry. "Thanks 'Mione, that'd be great. I'm way too tired to do it myself." His voice drifted off into a low mumble again, but not going unnoticed by his friend. Hermione stopped knitting and looked him over.

"Yes, you look right awful Harry. What's wrong?" Said boy sighed, slouching back into the plush, red chair, letting his head droop to the side a bit. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Nothing really. Just the same nightmares… always the same." His voice came out as a whisper yet again. After carefully setting her knitting down, Hermione got up and placed a small hand on the stressed teens shoulder. "Which one Harry? Do you want to talk about it?" Harry squeezed his eyes shut at the memory. His voice came out hushed, almost quivering. "Ripper… The cage one. I… I don't want to talk about it." Hermione sighed giving him a small hug.

"Alright, well I'm going off to bed now, don't stay up all night." And after picking up her unfinished hat, Hermione then retreated to the girl's dormitories, leaving the boy who lived to drown in his thoughts.

Harry took a few shaky, deep breaths, watching the fire as the flames licked the sides of the fireplace. His heart suddenly lurched, recalling a once fond memory. "Sirius," he whispered, "I need you…" Then he allowed a single tear to drop to fall from his burning eyes, already hating the way the salty water caressed his cheek.

Wiping the brackish substance away, Harry sighed. He was bloody exhausted. But then again, from all that had happened lately, how could he not be? Yet, as much as his reeling mind urged him to stay awake (both out of fear, and confusion), Harry soon found himself staring into the blackness of his eyelids as they drooped shut, letting him fall back into sleep once more.

--

Harry awoke to a familiar voice calling him. Harry groaned inwardly. Five more minutes! That's all he wanted. Was five bloody minutes really too much to ask fore! When he refused to open his eyes, Ron shook him hard, and Harry snapped his eyes open in an instant.

"Bloody hell, I'm up! Jeez…" Harry winced as he felt a head splitting migraine to pulse through temple. Ron, noticing his discomfort, scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Ron looked sympathetic, quickly beginning to mumble an apology. "Sorry mate, but if you want breakfast you'll need to hurry up and get ready. Everyone's mostly done eating." Harry groaned and forced himself out of the chair. Falling asleep a second time had not helped to dispel him from his night terrors. If anything, they had come to eat at him with a renewed vigor, and now he felt like a hollow shell. He sighed, beginning to trudge his way up to the boys' dormitory. It was going to be a long day.

--

"Get off your arse and go grab some breakfast! You're late!" Draco woke immediately to the shrill voice and shot straight up. He whimpered in pain. Apparently, that potion had been VERY weak indeed.

"Pansy, please, not so loud!" Pansy opened the door; she had a concerned look plastered on her face. Draco mentally sighed as he watched the girl come to stand just before his bed. Great, now he had to console her.

"Are you alright Draco? Normally you're the first one up." Her voice had dropped to a soft, and rather uncharacteristic whisper, "Did something happen?"

Draco immediately recoiled, "No. Nothing happened. You don't need to worry." Pansy giggled and plopped onto his outrageously large bed. He watched as she further mussed up his sheets, reminding him of last night's activities.

"But you're like a sister to me! I have to worry about you!" Draco glared at the jubilant girl. She always teased him about being oh-so feminine, and being as close to him as she was, Pansy saw fit to call him 'sister'.

Smirking lightly Draco spoke, his voice laced with slight humor, "And you're like a brother to me, Butch." Pansy stuck her tongue out at Draco childishly and put her hands on her hips. Before she spoke, Pansy snickered nefariously. "I'm no lesbian. Besides, Blaise Zabini wants me SO bad!"

She smirked. Pansy had been toying with Blaise's emotions for well over a year now, and it was evident to the entire school that it was driving Blaise insane… Well, more than he was already. But her face turned more serious again as she asked, "Really though Draco, you look awful." She cupped his face with her hands, causing Draco to wince. Seeing this, Pansy moved back some of the hair covering his cheek. She gasped as the sickening, multicolored bruise was exposed. Draco shoved her away and turned his head, hoping to hide his wound, but Pansy wouldn't have it.

"Draco! Did HE do this?" He knew she was about to cry. "Did he hurt you again?"

"I told you I'm fine! Can you leave now so I can get ready?" He regretted how harsh his words sounded Pansy was his best friend, and even Draco knew that was NOT how one spoke to a best friend. But Draco said nothing more as she walked to his door, stopping shortly to speak once more.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Draco. We'll stop him one day, I promise." She then walked out and closed the door softly behind her.

Draco sighed. Stop him? How could they? What could they do? He himself had tried to defy him, and look what happened. He got beaten to a bloody pulp.

Swinging his legs over the end of the bed, Draco flinched again in great pain. Urging his body to move, he pushed himself off the ruffled sheets, each step he took more painful than the last. Today was going to be a long day.

--

Harry hastily sprinted down the corridor towards the dining hall. As he ran, he heard footsteps quickly approaching. He looked up in time to see a familiar blond haired boy before they both came crashing into one another, both plummeting to the cold marble floor in an instant.

Draco looked up, nursing his already wounded cheek. Seeing Harry, his face was instantly flushed. "W-watch where you're g-going, Potter!" Draco stuttered, standing rather quickly and running to his seat at the Slytherin's table.

Recovering from shock, Harry stumbled over to the Gryffindor table. He looked around and counted seven students. The raven-haired teen could never remember it being so empty. There were three Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, a young Slytherin, Draco and himself. Harry watched Draco as the blond picked at his barely filled plate. His eyes skimmed over the Slytherin's small form, checking for any signs of injury, but the young Malfoy had covered most of his skin.

Draco felt eyes upon him and looked up to meet a pair of emerald colored orbs. Harry and Draco stared at each other for a while, and the raven-haired boy watched as the blond's face begin to color, before the flushed teen turned away completely.

Harry sighed and ate quickly. He didn't have the energy or time to deal with this right now. After practically inhaling his breakfast, Harry gathered his things and hurried towards his first class of the day. He just wanted to get this day over with as quickly as he possibly could. Unfortunately, life was being particularly cruel to the scarred boy.

--

Harry smiled at Professor McGonagall and took his seat, waiting for the lesson to begin. Even after six years, Harry enjoyed taking Transfiguration (though it was still one of his more challenging classes). Professor McGonagall always managed kept things fresh and exciting, and he could always look forward to having class with his House Head.

Harry watched as the last of the students filed in. He frowned when he saw Draco entered among them, his head bowed slightly as he took his seat in front of Goyle. Damn. He had forgotten that Slytherins were with them on Mondays.

The first half of the class went by uneventfully. Professor McGonagall coughed to silence the frustrated mumbles of attempted spells and flicked her wand. Instantly, notes appeared on the board, and the students hurried to get them copied. Harry was just finishing the last line when he heard Goyle's awed voice ring out, filling the once silent classroom.

"Jeez Draco! What's on your neck?" Everyone's attention turned towards the blond as Draco's head whipped around allowing him to glare at the oaf.

"Shut up Goyle!" But by turning around, Draco had given the entire class a view of his neck.

Harry stared in shock. A huge purple welt in the shape of a handprint covered most of the revealed flesh. His unmarred skin was such a startling contrast to the bruise, that Harry thought it was almost a pity for the soft porcelain to be discolored. Draco's face had quickly drained of the little color it possessed, and turned slowly back around, ignoring the whispers. He trained his eyes onto his wrinkled parchment, not daring to look up. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat once more and added a few more notes to the board.

"When you finish these, you may go." Everyone looked at Professor McGonagall in shock. She had never let them out early before. The students wrote furiously for a few minutes, then gathered their things and burst out the door. Harry, however, lagged behind long enough to hear Professor McGonagall say, "Draco, I would like for you to stay a moment." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione speaking quickly, "You guys go ahead. I'm going to use the extra class time to talk to McGonagall about some Auror requirements…" It was a lame excuse and he knew it, but Ron and Hermione seemed happy to accept it. Harry shook his head. He wasn't blind. He knew they enjoyed their… 'Alone time'. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"See you in potions then." Ron pretended to slit his throat and the three laughed. When the duo left, Harry walked to the doorway of his last class. He peered in and saw Draco standing with his fists clenched, glaring at the older woman.

"I told you it's nothing. I... Fell!" Draco's voice cracked and he seemed to be pleading with her to leave him alone. But McGonagall wasn't one to let things go, least of all something like this. She persisted in her questioning, "Draco, I need to know if a student did this to you. Or… Even a teacher." She put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Well it wasn't." Draco stared at the ceiling and Professor McGonagall sighed, by chance glancing at the door, and seeing Harry.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Potter?" The Professor stressed, obviously already past irritation. Draco's head whipped around, and his face flushed yet again when he saw the taller adolescent standing there.

Draco quickly made his way to the other student. A he walked past, Draco grabbed Harry's arm, whispering into his ear. "Don't tell." And in an instant, he was gone.

Harry's hand slowly rose to his ear. His neck tingled and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the teen, slightly annoyed that he had provided Draco with the distraction he needed to slip away.

"I'm sorry Professor; I didn't realize you were having an important conversation." He lied. She looked at him sternly.

"Mr. Potter, do you or your friends happen to know who harmed Mr. Malfoy?" Her beady eyes scrutinized him, almost as if conveying her thoughts to him through her stare.

Catching on to what she was suggesting, Harry spoke, "Professor, I assure you that none of us laid a hand on him." He forced a small smile. "I was just going to ask about OWL requirements for Aurors, but I didn't know you were busy, and I should really be heading down to the dungeons for potions. Can I stop by to see you some other time?" She nodded her head curtly.

"That would be fine. Good day, Mr. Potter." Rushing out of the doorway, Harry breathed a sigh of relief and left for his next class, glad to have avoided trouble.

He reached the classroom with five minutes to spare, though everyone else had arrived and seated themselves. Snape eyed him distastefully, "Five points from Gryffindor. You're tardy Potter." Harry frowned, still standing in the doorway, "But I-"

"Ten Potter, if you don't shut up." Harry sighed; he didn't feel like arguing with the greasy haired man today. His eyes scanned the room for an empty stool. At last, his eyes fell upon the only one available, which was (as fate would have it) right next to Malfoy. He groaned loudly and the class laughed. They knew of the teen's hatred for the blond - hatred that was evenly met. Harry sighed and collapsed into the stool glaring at Snape. The Potion's Master should have known that the two couldn't handle being this close. Harry picked at the table, while Draco stared at his hands, suddenly finding his cuticles very interesting.

"Now, I want you to follow the instructions on the board very carefully. If you don't work well with your partner, you might screw things up, and you do NOT want to find out what happens when you screw things up." The class glanced at Harry and Draco's cauldron nervously. Dean laughed.

"Don't blow us up guys, I have to live to ask Ginny out again." Everyone in the class roared with laughter, except Ron, who was glaring at Dean, while Draco glared at Harry, who was in turn, glaring at Snape. The potions master, of course, glared at all of them.

After a moment, Harry and Draco's gazes altered, and the boys stared at each other almost fearfully, causing the class to laugh louder.

"Quiet." Snape said coolly, effectively silencing his class. "You may begin now." And with that, the class scrambled to get their ingredients listed on the board. When Draco made no move to get up, Harry grunted.

"I'll get everything I guess. Get the cauldron ready." Harry then hopped off the stool and went to the cupboards. Hermione walked up to him and grabbed his arm, "Harry, are you going to be able to work with him? You didn't exactly get much sleep last night." Harry sighed and grabbed some bizarre looking roots, mumbling what he thought to be a sufficient answer, "I'll be fine… I think." And he walked back to Draco. He handed Draco some flasks of suspicious looking liquids.

"Stir these in," Harry demanded, "the directions are on the right side of the board. I'll chop these up." This was like a replay of their third year when Draco "couldn't use his arm". Draco gave only a small nod of acknowledgment before starting his task. After a few minutes of uncanny silence, Harry heard small mutter.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked. Draco's cheeks tinted. "You… You're cutting the roots too big, they have to be smaller." The shorter teen muttered quietly. Harry glared at Draco before cutting said roots into minuscule pieces, "There. I fixed them. Shouldn't you be paying more attention to your job? You need to start stirring the other way now. Worry about yourself." Draco frowned.

"Hypocrite." Harry froze and immediately turned slowly to face Draco. Said boy was now staring at his shoes yet again, and blushing profusely. Harry was getting annoyed with his constant fascination with his shoes. He scowled, "Did you want me to just leave you there?!" Draco looked up at Harry, conflicting emotions flickering across his face. Draco's eyes searched Harry's, seeking something.

Soon, Draco sighed softly, not meeting the raven haired boy's jade stare, "You shouldn't have even seen that. That…that was… Our business, not yours. You-" Harry cut him off, "Would you rather I had done NOTHING?!"

"N-no! I never said I wasn't grateful, I thanked you didn't I?" Draco bit his lip, daring to continue, "Look, Harry, I'm glad you did what you did - but, please, PLEASE leave it at that. Don't get involved. You wouldn't understand, I mean, this sort of thing happens all the time in my family, it's just… Our business." He repeated looking up at the taller teen.

Harry smiled painfully. "What makes you think I wouldn't understand?" He turned and grabbed a flask full of their finished potion and walked to Snape's desk before Draco could reply.

The blond really didn't know what to say. If he asked what Harry meant, he would sound stupid. Not only that, but he would be prying into Harry's personal business. If Harry really did understand what he was going through, than he probably wouldn't want to talk about it. Draco shuddered. His life was bad enough; he knew that he certainly didn't enjoy sharing it with others. Pansy had been an - no, the exception. He had needed her… But maybe, maybe Harry needed him.

Draco laughed and pushed the idea out of his head. He was jumping to conclusions; **major** conclusions. Harry's life seemed so perfect. He was loved by most of the school, and had really great friends that were like family. Not to mention he was good looking. A faint, almost invisible blush tinted Draco's face at the thought, before he corrected himself. No, Harry was good looking _for a guy_. Yeah- for a guy. It's not like he was attracted to Harry. That'd be weird right? Besides he hated the damn prick.

Draco sighed dejectedly. What was he supposed to say anyway? Harry would be back soon, and he still had no idea as to how to respond to his former statement. It's not like Draco could just start chatting with him and casually ask him about his family life. NOTHING with the two teens was casual. But before the troubled blonde could even begin to conjure up some sort of counter statement, Harry chose to walk back to their table.

As he approached the table, Harry could feel a pair of eyes on him. Looking back to his partner, he soon found the culprit. "Why are you staring at me like that Malfoy?" Harry questioned. Draco (after all this time), still didn't know what to say, and he began to ramble aimlessly, "Y-you think you can do and say whatever you want just because you're _Harry Potter_, and you have that stupid scar."

Much to Draco's surprise, Harry snickered, "Would you like a scar too?" He leaned close to the blond, and Draco suddenly felt his heart beat speed up. Harry was close, so close. TOO close!

Harry smiled evilly and continued. "Judging by last nights occurrences, I'm guessing you already have _plenty _of your own scars." Draco reeled back in shock and anger, pushing Harry away roughly. His eyes glittered with tears that were quickly blinked away before detection. Harry knew he had crossed the line, immediately blabbering out a sad excuse for an apology, "Draco, I'm sorry, I d-" But before he could finish, he was cut off by the enraged voice of Draco, "Screw you Potter! Your scar's stupid and ugly anyway." Draco spat out, his voice escalating.

Harry glared. "Whatever you dumb blond! Speaking of which, how long to you spend on your fucking hair anyway you pouf!" He yelled back. Draco scowled and put his hands on his hips. Harry smiled inwardly; Draco really _did_ look feminine right now, all small and slender, his lips pouting so… Ah! Focus. Harry shook his head. Draco was a boy. NOT a girl.

He realized that Draco was still shouting at him. Something about his ugly old sweaters. Upon realizing that the shorter teen's words were indeed an insult, Harry fired back yet another venomous retort of his own, "Oh yeah?! Well hey everybody, I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm a bouncing ferret!" Draco became flustered and was about to shout back when Hermione cleared her throat, voicing her own opinion, "I hate to interrupt your little argument, but do you realize that you are disturbing the class over the _stupidest_ things I have _ever_ heard come out of your mouths? I mean honestly-"

"Shut up!" Harry and Draco shouted at the same time. The class laughed at the two yet again, and Snape saw fit to step in, "I believe you are in _class _Mr. Potter. Another five points from Gryffindor." Harry clenched his hands tightly at his sides before forcing himself not to scream at the greasy haired professor. He sat down again, still fuming, waiting for class to be dismissed. The remaining moments left in class were uneventful, other than Dean, who blew his cauldron to bits, and was rushed to the hospital wing by a worried Seamus.

When class let out, Harry rushed out of the room. He was just about to catch up with Ron and Hermione when Blaise Zabini cornered him. "What's wrong Pot Head? You're acting like a girl on her rag." The Slytherins laughed. "Yep - just like a bitch in heat." He continued as he watched Harry's face redden. "All _dogs _are the same don't you think?" Blaise questioned his friends. Harry's fists clenched once again. They were talking about _him _again… Sirius.

Harry's face contorted in pain as Blaise continued, "All dogs deserve to _die_, or be caged. Locked. Up." At the word cage, Harry began to shake. He couldn't help it. His pupils dilated in fear. 'No cages, PLEASE, no more!' he frantically thought over and over. Blaise laughed; Harry knew he must look like chicken shit.

"Would you like to be caged Pot Head? We could have you locked up for good. You know… I don't think it's your fault you're _fucked up _Pot Head. I've been told it starts with the mum. Like my dad always said, if there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the p-" Blaise wasn't able to finish his statement, because at that moment, Harry's fist decided to connect with the Slytherin's jaw. Harry pulled his arm back and punched him again, this time square on his nose.

"Y-you asshole!" Blaise stuttered. He was bleeding and a student was calling for Professor Snape. Ron had finally reached Harry and was holding his arms back, trying to calm him down. Hermione stood behind Ron, holding Harry's wand, as he had dropped it before he had punched Blaise. Ron tightened his grip as Harry began to struggle furiously, "Calm down mate!" Ron yelped as Harry elbowed him accidentally. Harry shook his head violently.

"I-I can't. He- No! No more cages, no more…" Harry shouted over and over. His eyes clouded with unshed tears, hidden by his thick black glasses, and black shaggy locks. He had never felt so ashamed.

The surrounding students were confused. Draco stood in the back of the crowd watching Harry curiously. He knew that Blaise had gotten him riled up over that Sirius bloke, but Harry hadn't started panicking until he mentioned the word 'caged'. Draco sighed and walked away. He wanted to eat lunch quickly so that he could talk to a friend.

Snape calmly watched from the background as he opened his mind, searching for Harry's. Disturbing images flashed by. The potion's master began to sweat, and when a sudden pain seared through his forearm, he hissed and grabbed the offended limb. Hearing his teacher, Harry looked up from his place in Ron's grasp.

Seeing Snape's position, he growled wildly, "Get. Out. OF MY HEAD!" Harry struggled more and shook his head as he felt the foreign mind in his subconscious fade away.

After a moment, he looked back up at his teacher. "I-I told you to stop, didn't I? I told you! It'll hurt you more than me anyway. _You're _not used to that type of pain." Students looked back and forth between their classmate and their teacher, even more puzzled. Snape cleared his throat and strode over to where the boys were standing, the air about him now calm and collected, as it normally was.

"Mr. Weasley, let go of Mr. Potter. Now, what happened here?" He asked coldly. All the Slytherins began to speak at once about how Harry "cornered" Blaise and punched him. Harry just looked away, knowing that he couldn't avoid punishment.

"Very well." Snape said arbitrarily, "Potter you are to report to the Headmaster immediately." Harry sighed, gathered his things, said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and stormed off. When he got to the statue he spat out 'Lemon Drops'. He was bewildered when it stayed in place.

"He must've changed the password." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly the statue moved aside, and a spiral staircase was revealed. He figured Dumbledore must have opened it from the inside. He trudged up the stairs.

When he opened the door he found Dumbledore sitting at his desk, fiddling with an odd, purple contraption. After a few moments of nervous fidgeting, Harry cleared his throat. Dumbledore looked up and sighed.

"Sit down Harry." The headmaster ordered. And so, Harry sat. Dumbledore went on. " Please explain to me why one of my students is bleeding." Harry could tell he wasn't really mad, but couldn't help but feel reprimanded all the same.

"I… punched Blaise, Sir." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, leaning forward in his cushioned, purple chair, "Oh? I would have thought that at you, now at sixteen, would have grown up enough to work things out in other ways."

Harry looked down, ashamed, "He was talking about Sirius, Sir. I know I should have controlled myself - but… It just…" Harry trailed off, his voice fading away while his eyes turned toward the fading embers of the room's fireplace. Harry sighed poignantly, not wanting to continue.

"It hurt too much?" Dumbledore supplied. Harry swallowed the dry lump in his throat and looked up, "Yeah." He replied softly, his eyes once again drifting back to the dying fire.

Dumbledore nodded, "Well, Professor Snape wanted to dock you fifty points, but I convinced him to let it go with just a detention." Harry started to protest but Dumbledore held up a hand, "I'm sorry Harry, that's final. Now, is there anything else that's bothering you?" Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

Dumbledore sighed, "The detention will be served when Professor Snape sees fit. He doesn't have time to fit you in right now. So, be prepared." Harry nodded, then paused, "Sir, how did you know what Professor Snape wanted? He's still-"

"I can always speak with the teachers, Harry. Professor Snape already told me what happened." Harry blanched. What if Snape told Dumbledore about what he had seen?!

"And… What… What did he say?" Harry asked, trying to mask the nervousness his voice now harbored.

The silver bearded man stood from his chair and made his way over to Harry. A he approached he began to speak, "He told me about the fight, and said something was bothering you; something OTHER than Sirius." Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry growled softly, "Sir, Professor Snape's been going in my head. I know it sounds-" He was cut off, "I know Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "I asked him to keep an eye on you since you didn't take well to the occlumency lessons." Before one could blink, Harry shot up and out of the chair, nearly knocking it over in the process. In his swift movement, he began voicing his opinion on the current matter at hand, "I don't want him in my head, _Sir_." Harry's eyes were hard, determined to make him understand.

Dumbledore just gave him a dreary smile, "Yes, well, Professor Snape doesn't want to be in your head either if it makes you feel any better."

Harry's emerald eyes flashed with anger, "Of course not, he hates me!" Fury continued to bubble its way through the young boy's veins. Dumbledore shook his head, "No Harry. That's not why he didn't want to see inside your head. There is so much more that you don't know, and yet, you persist in assuming things that may not in fact be true."

Harry closed his eyes and picked at his sleeve, not really wanting to accept the old man's words. "Harry, please tell me if something bothering you." Dumbledore pleaded. Harry could already feel the crystal blue eyes of the Headmaster boring into his skull. He had to tell the man **something**…

He looked up, his reply already spoken before he had time to process it in his mind. But if he had, he might have made it sound less cold as it came out, "I'm fine Sir, really, and I'll serve my detention when it's due. Have a good day." Harry quickly walked out and shut the door, but not before hearing a drawn out sigh, causing him to feel worse.

The raven-haired boy knew that he should get to lunch for help on his paper. It was, after all, due tomorrow. But… he needed a release from the unyielding pain that had been thrust upon him. He needed to just… go away. And upon exiting the spiral staircase, Harry turned down an empty corridor, and left for the one place he knew he could be alone.


	3. Bloody Knuckles

Warning: Yaoi (homosexual themes), don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own Ha- wait… Harry?

Harry: What?

Me: …Can I buy you?

Harry: Hell no! You put me through enough!

Me: Oh… Dra-

Draco: NO!

Draco and Harry: Benevolent Apocalypse does not own us (and never will).

Me: sulks in dark corner

(AN: this is sixth year… Slughorn does not exist.)

--(Now, on with the show)--

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-Bloody Knuckles-

Harry felt bad for upsetting Dumbledore, but the old man was prying. He had no right to have Snape watch him. Now the slimy man knew about his past, and Merlin knows what he would do with that information! Harry quickened his pace down the cool and quiet corridor. He had the sudden urge to rip and kill, and this time, a basilisk didn't cause it.

He remembered the look on Snape's face, and the way he grabbed his arm. It couldn't possible have been as bad as it had been for Harry though. That pain had been absolute hell. Memories piled on one another, and Harry was suddenly glad that Zabini had said 'caged' instead of 'tied up'. Snape would have been mentally scarred. Harry shook his head, and repeated to himself, 'Don't remember, please don't remember'. His chest hurt and his throat was constricted, making it hard to swallow let alone breathe. Finally he reached his breaking point. The pain in his chest reached its peak, and Harry had to stop.

The raven-haired teen leaned against the wall. His shaking hands rose to tug at his dark locks. Grasping his hair, Harry began to shudder violently. The memories finally flooded him, and it was too much for his wounded heart to take. Feelings of disparity and images of violence overwhelmed him. He saw dogs, ropes, cages, empty plates, and laughing faces. It hurt so badly! His eyes fluttered shut and his hand searched for the wall for more support. He breathed slowly, forcing the laughter out of his head, and pushing the pain out of his heart.

Harry stayed like that for well over ten minutes in a silent struggle to suppress the horrible memories. Panting, he opened his eyes, scanning the hallway. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found them to be empty. He swallowed his pain, ignoring the drops of sweat that had formed on his brow, and continued walking.

Harry followed the corridor for a few more minutes until he reached his destination: Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. He strode into the abandoned lavatory and walked to the sinks. His eyes trailed down the side of a certain mirror, falling upon a silver snake emblem on the faucet. Looking at it reminded him of a past ordeal just floors below his feet.

Harry shuddered, remembering his encounter with Tom Riddle before he had become Voldemort. Harry's hands gripped the edges of the sink, his knuckles turning white. He glared at the person he hated most, the person he hated more than Voldemort.

Harry was glaring at his reflection, loathing the being that stared back at him. His eyes wandered over his sun kissed skin until he reached the scar that had ruined his life; that **continued **to ruin his life. He glared at the marred flesh, disgusted.

"So fucking ugly." He muttered, still clutching the sides of the sink, "Draco's right. All people do here is praise me this stupid bloody scar. This **fucking ugly scar**." Harry's eyes bore into his reflection, as if he stared hard enough, the scar would miraculously erase itself from his face, his past, and his life.

"I didn't do anything to gain merit by getting this thing… I wish I were someone else." Harry sighed and he leaned his head against the cool glass of the mirror, closing his eyes. He heard someone huff. His eyes shot open and he saw Moaning Myrtle herself, reflected and floating behind him.

Harry spun around. "Uh… Er - Hi Myrtle." He said rather awkwardly. For once, Myrtle didn't look terribly upset, like she was wallowing in despair. No… No, this time she was one hell of a pissed off poltergeist; she was livid. "At least your… Alive!" Myrtle let out her signature sob. "All you're complaining about is being popular! You have nothing to be distraught over! You're Harry Potter!" Angry tears filled Harry's eyes but he blinked them away.

"Is that all you fucks can say?! Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that! I didn't ask to be fucking Harry Potter! I didn't ask for this stupid fucking scar! I didn't ask for MY PARENTS TO DIE!" Harry began to shake. "I… I didn't ask to live with the Dursley's, and I certainly didn't ask for them to hate me." Harry's voice was steadily getting quieter, but he still looked frighteningly angry, and Myrtle was slowly floating back to her stall, an almost fearful expression plastered on her face. Harry continued his rant, oblivious to Myrtle's discomfort, his voice now broken by sobs.

"I didn't ask for them to… to…" Harry had reached is limit. The flood of memories he had been suppressing broke through his barrier. Images and emotions swirled in Harry's head and struck him in his heart. The raven-haired teen fell to his knees, his hands dropping to the ground, his head bowed. He felt so weak. Finally Harry allowed himself to cry for all the things he had kept locked up inside. An endless sea of tears ran down his cheeks. His next words came out a whisper, as he sat, hunched over. "I didn't… I didn't ask for them to hurt me like that…"

Harry watched as a puddle of his tears formed between his hands like a miniature lake of despair. What had he done to deserve this? It was bad enough he had lost his parents, but why couldn't he have been placed with a loving family? Had he done something wrong? No… He had been wronged, and it wasn't fair. If Dumbledore had thought it wise to place him with those damn Dursleys, even after hearing Professor McGonagall's report, then there really were a few loose screws in the old man's head. He knew for a fact (after listening in on a private conversation) that McGonagall had told Dumbledore what horrid muggles they were!

Harry felt his sadness ebbing, and being replaced by the slow, steady feeling of anger just ready to burst. This anger grew and grew, never relenting in it's rapid growth.

Harry picked himself off the floor, his legs wobbling. All of a sudden, the tears stopped. He found he couldn't cry at all. The feelings had built up too much.

With an enraged scream, Harry turned to face the mirror. He immediately saw his troubled expression. He saw the emptiness of his eyes; and it frightened him. Without a second thought, Harry slammed his fist into his reflection, shattering it in an instant. Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind, he registered Myrtle diving into her toilet with a petrified squeal. Harry stared at his hand. His fingers had multiple, deep lacerations, blood flowed to dye his white sleeve cuff a dark red.

After staring at the wounds for a while, Harry slowly picked up a shard of glass that had fallen into the sink. He held it to his wrist, but hesitated. He'd promised Ron and Hermione he'd stop. He shouldn't need this, but… He felt so weak; all he wanted to do was to drag the sharp implement across his flesh. All he wanted was to be free of this never-ending pain.

--

Draco walked unnoticed out of the dining hall. He hadn't really been hungry. After forcing down some celery sticks, he had left to find his new friend. Walking down the hall, Draco thought about the day's events. He thought about all the things Harry had said. His words cut through him and Draco shuddered. "**You have plenty of your own scars**." Ha! If only he knew.

He listened to his feet tapping on the floor tiles with each step, his hand slowly tracing the wall as he walked. He recalled Harry's most startling comment. "**What makes you think I wouldn't understand?**" What had he been implying? Draco didn't know if he should take his statement literally or not.

Harry didn't look like a rape victim, and the older boy didn't even know exactly what had happened between Draco and his father, but maybe he had other issues. Draco scoffed at himself. Of course the boy had issues; everyone had issues, and Harry had more of an excuse to claim he did than many of the self-absorbed freaks at their school. The kid lost his parents, and was the main target of the wizarding world's worst nightmare. The blonde was lost in thoughts when he finally stopped at a dirty, unused door that was wedged tightly shut.

"That's odd… Normally it's open." The blonde muttered. Draco cracked the door open a few inches and peered in. "Myrtle?" He called. Suddenly he froze. Harry was in there, and he looked frighteningly angry. He could just barely make out what was being said, so he pressed in as close as he dared, and listened.

Draco watched the distressed teen fall to his knees. Draco's eyes widened. Was he… Was he crying? Draco's chest was on fire and all he wanted to do was hold the shaking boy. Wait - **Hold him**?! He, Draco Malfoy, wanted to **hold** Harry Potter! Bloody hell, what the fuck was wrong with him! He should be enjoying the scene before him, and yet… Harry looked so fragile, like he was breaking right before Draco's eyes. Harry began to speak again. Draco held perfectly still, barely breathing, as he strained his ears. He almost didn't hear Harry's whispered words.

"I didn't… I didn't ask for them to hurt me like that…" Draco was in a shocked daze as he watched his enemies tears accumulate on the dirty floor. Enemy… Could he really call him that? An enemy was someone you hated. Could he really hate someone as vulnerable as Harry appeared right now? Draco shook his head. He didn't know where they stood anymore, everything was mixed up now.

He watched as Harry suddenly stood and turned facing the mirror. Draco shivered as he saw the hatred in his eyes. Suddenly, Harry punched the mirror and glass flew in every direction, causing the small blonde to yelp and close his eyes.

When he finally looked up, Harry was holding a shard of glass. Harry stared at it for a moment, then placed it against his wrist. Harry's eyes were dilated and Draco wasn't sure if Harry was "aware" anymore. Harry paused, then pressed the glass to his skin and Draco saw pricks of blood starting to pool.

'I can't let him do this.' Draco thought frantically. 'But do I have any right to stop him?' Draco watched as the cut lengthened and he made his decision. 'Fuck it' He thought, and (ignoring the hypocrisy of his actions) burst into the room.

"Harry!" Said boy dropped the shard and spun around. Their eyes met and Draco was unnerved. The emerald orbs seemed to be looking through him, and directly at him at the same time. "You - er… You shouldn't…" Draco sighed, it was hard to find the right words. "You're bleeding; you should see Madam Pomfrey." Draco turned towards the mirror. "Reparo!" The smaller teen muttered, and, feeling satisfied with his work, strode out of the room.

--

Draco came back twenty minutes later to see if Myrtle had returned. To his shock and anger, he found Harry, still standing there, staring at his wrist. "Damn it Harry! I told you to see Madam Pomfrey!" Draco huffed and dragged Harry out of the room by his good arm. Harry unconsciously let his fingers intertwine with Draco's, causing the blond to blush. Draco felt queasy for some reason. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Draco knew he should be more careful. It would be bad if someone saw them together like that, no, beyond bad. But Draco was too worried about Harry's wounds to think on the subject anymore. After turning a corner, Draco pulled the raven-haired boy up the stairs to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Hello?" Draco called. "In a moment dear." Came the curt reply of the school's nurse. "What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked, as she stepped out from behind a patient's soundproof curtains.

Draco pushed Harry forward. "His hand's bleeding." Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry's bleeding knuckles and gingerly turned his hand over. Seeing the perfectly straight, and obviously self-inflicted gash marking his inner arm, she gasped.

"Mr. Potter! You promised me last year you would stop. Now, a deal's a deal, give them to me!" The woman held her hand out to the bleeding teen, obviously wanting something. Harry finally snapped out of his reverie and trembled. "No! Please, I need them, I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking clearly! I-" Harry looked down biting his lip, not noticing the way a certain blond was staring at him.

Draco almost wanted to cry. Almost. Harry's pain was real, not some concocted self-pity he had mustered up. Draco could almost feel the depression radiating off the older boy. Draco found himself wanting to comfort the boy, in any way possible, and this time, his conscience was silent. Yet, Draco remained in his place, wanting to finish watching the intriguing scene before him.

"I'll give you one more chance Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said strictly and she placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked at Draco. She saw the concerned look in the teen's eyes and she smiled. "Are you two friends now? That's lovely, thank you for bringing him to me Draco." Harry's head jerked around and he stared at Draco, as if seeing him for the first time. "You… Draco - erm, that is…" Harry trailed off, not sure how to phrase his embarrassing question.

"I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're trying to say." Harry nodded dumbly, then hissed as Madam Pomfrey dipped his hand into a yellow substance she had conjured up. The wounds immediately began to heal, and scab over. Harry looked at Draco, then glanced away, avoiding his eyes.

"Look Draco… That was… It was a weak moment. You shouldn't have seen it, it wasn't really any of you're-" Draco winced, interrupting him. "I guess we're even now then, aren't we." Draco didn't miss the hurt look on Harry's face, and immediately felt sudden guilt. "Are you… Are you keeping score then?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco was stunned, and didn't answer for a moment. When he found his voice he shook his head and spoke in a slightly subdued voice. "N-no. I'm not." He blushed as Harry gave him a small, but visible smile, and turned slightly to pull off his blood encrusted shirt.

The blonde watched as the clothing article was removed, his eyes unintentionally roaming over Harry's muscled torso, lingering just above his belt. Draco realized he was staring, and averted his gaze, blushing. His stomach was mysteriously fluttering for the second time that day.

Harry turned to him, pulling his cloak back on. "Um, well thanks Draco, I - Oh! I got some blood on you, sorry." Draco looked down at the splatter of blood on his sleeve from where he had held Harry's arm. Draco's already churning stomach lurched, and he felt like he was going to puke. He dashed out of the infirmary, leaving behind a very bewildered Harry.

"Perhaps he doesn't like blood." Commented Madam Pomfrey. "Maybe." Harry replied, allowing the older woman to wrap a bandage around his newly healed wrist, so the wound wouldn't reopen.

After a moment of silence, Madam Pomfrey spoke. "He's a good friend to have. Draco, I mean. You take good care of that boy, you hear me?" Not sure how to react to such a forward statement, Harry merely blushed and nodded. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey, and I promise it, won't happen again." He smiled warmly at her as she patted his shoulder with a gnarled hand. "Good boy. Now go get some food, I don't want you getting thin again." He took the clean shirt that was offered to him, smiling appreciatively, and left for lunch. He really needed Hermione's help on his paper, but he walked to the dining hall with something else on his mind… Draco.

--

Draco ran at record speeds to the Slytherin Dorms. Running past Pansy and Zabini, Draco burst into his private corridors and pushed his way into the bathroom. Draco closed the door and leaned against the dark, cool mahogany. Taking deep breaths, he attempted to calm himself. Draco looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. His blonde hair was tousled, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes wide. His shaking was visible. As his eyes roamed his reflection, they came to rest on his blood-splattered arm.

Seeing the coppery red stains on his white shirt, Draco felt his stomach heave once more. The blond threw himself onto the sink and emptied the contents of his stomach into the marble basin. Although it wasn't much, Draco still wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve before pulling the desecrated shirt over his head. Throwing it over his shoulder, Draco gargled mouthwash to get the putrid taste out of his mouth, and walked out of his bathroom.

He threw the revolting clothing article onto the floor and was walking to his wardrobe when Pansy came in. "Draco, are you-", She gasped as she saw his exposed chest for the first time, her eyes scanning his upper body, as if counting the various marks. She saw them all, old ones, new ones, bleeding ones. Draco froze, not knowing what to say.

"D-Draco! Is that what he… Are those…" He could only watch as she broke down and cried. He hugged her awkwardly, attempting to avoid any painful positions as he tried to calm her.

"It's okay Pansy, they don't hurt anymore. Besides, I made him angry." Pansy sniffed. "What did you do?" Draco let out a harsh laugh. "I told him I wasn't ready for the Dark Mark yet." Pansy stared in shock. She knew it would happen eventually, but… It was frightening to think her friends were running out of time.

She sighed. "Anyway, I heard you throwing up, are you sick?" Draco grimaced. "Not really, I just, er, well… There was a bit of blood on me, and I felt a bit queasy." Pansy looked around and spotted his shirt. "Draco! Is that your blood? Did you get in a fight?" She asked, her dark eyes filling with concern. "Erm, well no, that's Harry's blood. Harry Potter." Her eyes grew wide. "Did you hurt him?" Draco shook his head.

Could he tell her? It wasn't really her business and Harry would probably get mad at him… Not that- not that he cared if Harry was mad at him! Draco decided to tell his friend. "Well no. I didn't hurt him. He… He hurt himself." Draco watched his friends face as he let his words sink in.

"He… Hurt himself?" Pansy looked puzzled. "He cut himself and well, I saw him, and, he was bleeding all over, and I-I couldn't just leave him there, so… I took him to Madam Pomfrey, b-but then I saw the blood." He rambled as his face turned a nasty ashen shade.

Pansy laughed cruelly. "So the 'boy who lived' is a cutter? Who would have thought! It's probably just another stunt for attention." As she continued to rant, Draco began to seethe. He didn't know why, but for the first time, he REALLY wanted to hit Pansy. "Shut up!" Draco yelled, outraged. Pansy was taken aback, and rendered silent. "It wasn't… It wasn't like that, okay? You don't know what it's like. He was in a bad place, and you - you didn't see it!" Draco shuddered. "It was horrible, his eyes looked so… dead." Pansy shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize - I just thought… I thought you hated him."

"Well I don't." Draco's reply came before he had the chance to think. He blushed. 'I don't hate him?' He thought. 'I could have sworn I did.' But Draco's words had shown him otherwise. No, he didn't hate the older boy, in fact, he wanted to get to know him, learn his secrets. Draco looked down, blushing darker. Pansy cleared her throat.

"So, erm… What… What happened after you found him?" Draco pushed his pristine hair back. "I told him he should see Madam Pomfrey. When I came back later, he was still there, in a daze almost, and his arm was still bleeding. So I dragged him to the infirmary. I left when he pointed out the blood."

Pansy nodded sympathetically. "Blood still bothers you doesn't it? Since that time when you were-" Draco cut her off. "Yes, yes. But, I felt queasy earlier too. That was just the icing on my rotting putrid cake." He grimaced at the disturbing mental image. "Oh? Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?" Pansy questioned.

"No, not that I can think of, I had a light lunch. That's what's weird. I was dragging Harry to get his arm fixed, when all of a sudden, he grabbed my hand. I don't even think he realized he was doing it. When… When he grabbed me, I… felt like there were snakes crawling in my stomach, or frogs, or something. I just got all jittery. It happened when I just looked at him too." He sighed, evidentially confused, "I don't know Pansy, maybe I do hate him after all. I mean, I can't think of any reason to, but I dunno, I mean, if I feel sick when I see him, or when he just touches me, then maybe you were right." He looked back up at his best friend.

Pansy was giving him an odd look and it seemed like she was holding in laughter. "What?" Draco asked, slightly perturbed. "N-nothing." She giggled. "I'm pretty sure you don't hate Harry though." Draco frowned. "But why else would I have felt like that?" Pansy smiled. "I don't know. I guess you'll just have to figure it out by spending more time with him." Draco shook his head, his hair falling from its place again, settling around his angular face.

"Even if I don't hate him, he hates me." Pansy placed a small hand on his shoulder, careful not to upset any wounds. "I don't think Harry hates anyone, except maybe Him." Draco winced at the mention of the Dark Lord. "Besides, you helped him, so he must be grateful." Draco sighed yet again. "I guess. Anyway, I better get ready. We have Charms next."

Pansy nodded. "And I have a sexually frustrated Blaise boy downstairs." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Draco frowned. "You're not going to-" Pansy smirked. "Nope! But he doesn't know that. I'm just going to tease him a bit, then leave him wanting more! Besides, he just had his nose fixed a couple hours ago, so I'm being nice by pretending I like him." She laughed, and Draco shook his head, giving her a disapproving look.

"You are a bad woman Pansy Parkins." She giggled again then flounced to the door. "Alright, see you later!" She called, still giggling.

When she left, Draco finished putting a new shirt on. He sat on his bed, confused. What had Pansy meant? Did Harry hate him? Should he try pursuing a friendship with the boy? Draco shook his head at a sudden thought; what would his father say!? He tried to push away thoughts of the boy, but they kept coming back.

Why had he cut himself? It didn't sound like it was his first time, but he hadn't seen any scars on Harry's arms or wrists when he had taken his shirt off. Not that he had been staring at his arms; his really muscular arms… And what had Madam Pomfrey wanted Harry to give her? What lied in the shrouds of Harry's past? Draco groaned and rubbed his temples, willing a headache away. 'This is your fault Harry.' He thought, grumbling, as he laid back into his sea of pillows, hoping to rest before class.

--

Harry finally made it to the dining hall after replacing his shirt. He seated himself across from Ron and Hermione. Before he could fill his plate, the raven-haired teen sneezed three times. Ron laughed.

"Seems like someone's thinking about you mate! Who's the lucky girl?" For some reason, Harry's thoughts went to Draco. The image of the blonde's concerned face while leading him to the infirmary was spinning in his head. Everything about him was so… exotic. The way his voice had sounded so… clear, and sweet. The way he seemed so small standing next to him. The way his slender form moved when he walked. The way his hand felt on his. The way his lips looked when he-

"Harry!" Harry snapped back into reality. "You okay mate? You totally spaced." Harry shook his head from the puzzling images. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ron tilted his head, not entirely believing him. "So anyways, what took you so long?"

Harry subconsciously grabbed his wrist under the table. "Dumbledore was talking to me. I have to serve a detention with Snape sometime." Ron growled. "What a load of shit." Harry nodded and filled his plate, forcing all thoughts of a certain blonde out of his head. "Yeah, but it was worth it. Punching that bastard…. After he said that shit." Ron and Hermione traded looks that Harry did his best to ignore. Plastering a fake smile on his lips, Harry spoke. "So, Hermione, about my essay…"


	4. Who's Fault?

Warning: Yaoi (homosexual themes), don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer:

Me: This is a "Fan fiction" so, everyone should assume I am simply a fan writing fiction…

Harry: Hmmm… Could you say that again please?

Me: No. Just because I don't own you, doesn't mean I can't play with you!

Draco: snickers

Me: Why are you laughing? You're on bottom.

Draco: … W-what?!

Me: Well what were you expecting?

Harry: Well that's one consolation… I guess.

Draco: groans Please shut up now… All of you.

This is a SPECIAL thanks to my dear friend Tandokude, who will now be referred to as Moose-chan… Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!! Moose-chan is my editor/beta/advisor/muse/whatever-the-hell-you-can-think-of… She is awesomely awesome, and makes these chapters more… Pretty! So, everyone, lets bow our heads for seven seconds to appreciate the lovely Moose-chan!

(AN: this is sixth year… Slughorn does not exist.)

--(Now, on with the show)--

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-Who's Fault?-

"I think you've got it Harry." Hermione said with a kind smile. She had helped him with his essay the night before, and had taken the time at breakfast to go over it one last time. Harry thanked her and put the parchment into his bag, careful not to wrinkle the edges of his perfected essay.

Ron groaned as he reviewed his schedule. "Double Potions with Slytherin. Damn, now we've gotta deal with Malfoy. Today's gonna be hell." Hermione scolded him.

"You should have known that Ron, we've had this schedule for two weeks now!" Harry tuned out their playful banter and focused on a blond teen, three tables away.

Draco was holding a scone and was attempting to cover it with some sort of jam. The small teen was having difficulty evening out the red substance. Eventually he gave up and brought his smothered breakfast to his mouth, but when he took a bite, he smeared jam all over his cheek. Groaning, Draco stretched his tongue to the side until he was able to lick off the sweet substance.

Harry laughed at the boy and continued to watch him. Today was going to be a good day. After all, he had Double Potions with Draco.

--

Harry entered Snape's classroom with a sigh. Looking around, he saw an empty seat next to Neville. His eyes searched for a certain blond, and found Draco sitting next to Zabini. 'Great', He thought, 'Now I can't even look at him… Zabini might notice and make a fuss.' Harry paused his thoughts. When had he become so fixated on the blond boy? Harry didn't know when it started, but he did know he wanted to talk to the younger teen more. He had the sudden urge to find out everything he could about Draco.

Harry sighed again and sat next to Neville. The pudgy boy was fidgeting with his robes and making a poor attempt at looking cool. Harry's thoughts drifted as the class was allowed to talk for a good twenty minutes. Snape seemed preoccupied and the students took advantage of the free time.

Finally, Snape cleared his throat, "Now. As you all know, you have two major essays to be written this year. Most teachers believe it wise to assign them at the end of the semester. However, I do not agree. Therefore, I am assigning one now." The entire class looked absolutely terrified. Even Hermione looked unnerved.

"After you turn in your assignments on moonstones, I will tell you your assigned partners." The class groaned. Table by table, the Gryffindors and Slytherins turned in their homework. When they were all seated once more, Snape cleared his throat again.

"Close your mouths and listen, I will only say this once. Mr. Weasley, you're with Granger. Patil, you are to work with Ms. Brown. Ms. Parkinson, with Mr. Blaise" The class was in a state of shock. Snape never let them work with friends. He listed off pair by pair, all of which were friends in the same house. Suddenly, Neville whimpered, startling his nearby friends.

"Guys… W-why is Professor Snape smiling?" Everyone turned to look at the greasy haired man. He was indeed smiling, but it was not the kind of smile that made you feel warm inside. It was the kind of smile that made you want to run very, very far away.

"Mr. Potter, you are partnered with Mr. Malfoy." The class was silent, waiting for an enraged outburst. It never came. Harry was playing with a piece of scratch parchment, and Draco had turned the slightest of pinks and was tracing the grains on his table. Harry's eyes darted to the blond, then back to the parchment he was defiling - a trace of a blush adorning his cheeks. Snape's "smile" widened.

"Now, I have some topics on the board, you and your partner are to choose one, research it, and write your essay. I want no less than five feet." There was a thud. Harry glanced around and saw Neville on the floor. The poor boy had fainted.

Snape talked a while longer, then gave them a simple potion to concoct for the day, allowing them to work with whom they wished. Harry stepped carefully over Neville's sprawled form and walked towards his trio's usual cauldron.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just… I don't know how I'm going to be able to get this done now. Snape paired everyone else up with a friend! What did I do to deserve this? Draco hates me!" Harry threw his hands up, exasperated. He dumped some ingredients into their potion half hazardously, and began stirring them in, taking his frustration out on the assignment at hand. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Yeah, it's gonna be tough, but maybe something good will come out of it. Like… I dunno, maybe you'll get blackmail or something." Ron offered. Harry sighed and stopped complaining. After all, hadn't he gotten what he'd wanted? A chance to talk to Draco? Yeah, life's a bitch. He focused on their task, not noticing the anxious looks he received from a certain blond.

Poor Neville was forgotten and woke up six minutes late for his next class.

--(Previously)--

Snape watched the vermin scuttle into his classroom. Yes, vermin. His frown deepened as they contaminated his sterile sanctuary with noise, pointless chatter, and utter cheerfulness. Students disgusted him. They prattled on about their miniscule problems when the world was in a state of disarray! They had absolutely no respect for fine, intelligent men such as himself, and they certainly had no respect for one another. The disgusting creatures trampled on one another, creating a man eats man world. Now, normally, Snape would have been happy to watch the 'things' devour each other, but today he had a severe head ache and needed an outlet badly.

The grumpy man scanned the room for his favorite pupil. Draco was sitting rather morosely in his chair. It seemed like his wounds were healing nicely, judging by the fact that he could sit comfortably in his seat, but it was apparent that they had not been treated yet.

Snape's eyes moved to follow Zabini as he made his way towards Draco. 'There', Thought Snape, 'Now he should be happy, he doesn't have to sit next to the Potter brat today.'

Snape was shocked to find himself rather mistaken. Draco glared at Zabini as he sat next to him. The blond's eyes shifted to the last empty chair, next to the Longbottom brat, and towards the door, just as Harry walked in, blushing and turning away immediately when he saw the older boy walk in. The teen mimicked Draco's actions in reverse, first finding the empty seat, then locating Draco. When the raven haired boy saw Zabini, he scowled causing Snape to fight down a smirk. He had found his outlet. If he were right about his newest hypothesis, he would have plenty to smile about later. He allowed the 'vermin' to chatter on a bit longer, as he opened his mind in search of his godchild. After all, while Harry was doing his best to lock him out, Draco had no defense against legilmency whatsoever.

He felt his conscious sync with Draco's and he began to pick up on the blond's thoughts and memories. It was as he suspected. Draco was thinking of the Potter brat. Snape saw images of Harry crying (which greatly amused him), and then a flash towards Harry cutting himself (which, was oddly not a surprise). Next he saw Draco dragging Harry towards the infirmary. Interesting. Obviously Draco didn't hate Harry or he wouldn't have helped him… Either that or he still felt indebted.

Images swirled again and he saw Draco watching as Harry removed his bloodstained shirt. Snape's eyes scrutinized the younger teen's actions, noting all the while how Draco's eyes roamed over Harry's body, not missing the blond's obvious blush. It must be his birthday! Draco Malfoy liked Harry Potter, and judging by the irritated look on Potter's face, Draco's feelings were reciprocated. The oblivious idiots! Snape scoffed. Well, wouldn't it be fun to 'play' with the two a bit? Snape felt the smirk tug at his lips again as he cleared his throat for class. This, was going to be simply wonderful.

--(presently)--

Harry stared. And stared. And stared. And -

"Harry! Will you quit staring?! You two are scaring me!" Hermione glanced at the blond boy three tables away, then back at Harry. They had been staring at each other for ten minutes straight, and both of them looked increasingly frightened. Harry sighed and broke the eye contact. He had been a nervous wreck since Potions, and even Professor Flitwick had noticed during Charms. He had allowed Harry to go the infirmary if he wished, but Harry declined the offer.

"Sorry, Mione, it's just… This is crazy! I mean, I'll have to be nice and everything… I have to do well on this, but I mean, come on, we've NEVER gotten along. We've always hated each other!"

Ron cleared his throat. "Actually, he did offer to be friends with you, remember? Back on the train in our first year." Harry paled and looked away. Hermione looked intrigued. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, well… He told me people like Ron were scum. I got mad and turned him down, rather harshly. I mean, I suppose he couldn't really help it, he was probably raised that way."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Are you defending him?" Harry looked back. "I - no… No, it's just, you've seen Lucius, you know what he's like. Imagine having him for a father." Ron paused for a moment, then grinned. "Well, I mean, he probably treats Draco like gold." Harry blanched at the thought. He remembered the last time he saw how Lucius 'treated' Draco.

"Harry… You okay mate? Hey, you know I was just kidding right? It would be awful. You know, to have a Death Eater for a father, and -" Harry shook his head, "No, no… It's not that… Just shut up for a moment." Ron looked shocked but complied. He looked at Hermione and cleared his throat. "Right then, I'll be in the common room, we can talk about our topic later." Hermione nodded. "Alright, I'll be there in a while."

When Ron was out of earshot, Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, what's wrong? You've been acting really weird lately." Harry looked up at her, her brown eyes were wide with concern. Harry sighed. It wasn't right of him to worry her.

"Well… You see… I helped Draco out the other night, and I mean REALLY helped him out. It was awkward. Then, yesterday, he… Well… He caught me during a… Weak moment." Hermione's brows furrowed.

"You don't mean… Harry! I thought you'd stopped that last year!" Hermione scolded.

"I did! I did…" Harry said, in an attempt to sooth his worried friend. "I just had a small relapse. Zabini really messed with me you know? I just… I didn't even know I was doing it. Anyway, Draco took me to the infirmary." Hermione looked puzzled. "He did?" She inquired.

"Yeah. I was about to thank him, but he kind of got sick, from looking at the blood or something. Anyway, he left before I could really say anything. Now… We've both helped each other, which means we don't hate each other. So, now, I don't know where we stand." Harry sighed rather dejectedly. "I don't know how to act around him anymore."

Hermione smiled. "That part's easy. You just act like yourself. Be polite, and wait to see how he reacts. He's still Draco Malfoy, so be careful, but cut him some slack. He didn't choose his parents." Harry snorted in agreement, then sighed. "I guess. Anyway, don't tell Ron about this… Or that I… slipped. I don't want him going all 'mother hen' on me again." Hermione giggled. "Alright, I'll see you at dinner then." Harry nodded and began to finish his lunch.

--

Six, five… Four, three two… One - no wait, wait for it… One. Harry inhaled sharply. The last student had officially cleared out. He and Draco were the only ones left in the Great Hall. The two made eye contact then quickly looked back at their respective tables. 'Great', Harry thought, 'How the fuck are we going to get anything done like this?' In the past they could have just sworn at each other, argued, and gotten their own part done. Now… It was much more complicated. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and both boys' heads shot up simultaneously.

Dumbledore stood, in all his glory, directly between them, two tables away from each, his magenta colored robes sweeping the floor in a most majestic manor.

"My my, and here I thought I would find this room empty by now." The old man chuckled and made his way to a platter Harry could've sworn disappeared at least twenty minutes ago. The headmaster picked up the entire tray and began to make his way back. He paused, between them again, gesturing with the tarnished silver in his gnarled hands.

"Fancy a cream puff?" Both boys shook their heads, bewildered. "No? Alright then, Ta!" He made his way to the big doors and paused. He turned back to them, his eyes a bit more serious.

"Isn't there something you boys should be doing? Like… Working on an essay perhaps?" Draco looked shocked, while Harry was simply amused at Dumbledore's display of his vast knowledge. The headmaster gave Harry a wink, and with one last nod to both boys, he strode out of the room, his robes billowing about him in a fashion only he could produce.

After a moment Harry burst out laughing, startling the other boy. "Now that, Draco, is the perfected art of subtlety."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Never mind. Do you… Er, do you want to go to the library to work? I'll bet most people are working in common rooms because they're all in the same house. That way, we'll get the place all to ourselves." Harry asked as politely as he could.

Draco, with all his poised Slytherin mannerisms turned up his nose and said, "You don't call the shots here _Potter. _I do, and I say… Er…… Oh what the fuck, let's go the bloody library." Harry smiled and followed the flustered teen out of the Great Hall.

--

Draco fumed as he led Harry to the library. This was messed up. Ha! That was the understatement of the year. No, this was _SO_ fucking messed up, Draco wouldn't have been surprised if Severus put on bright pink robes and pranced around him merrily singing Christmas carols, because at this point, nothing would have made Draco's life more complicated. He should be threatening Harry, and be making fun of that dumpy Weasley woman. But he couldn't. In fact, he wanted to be nice to him. Draco shuddered. That was so wrong. _So very wrong._ He couldn't even imagine how bad he'd get it if his father knew.

His father had been the one who urged him to befriend Harry in their first year. But that had been different, and it hadn't gone very well. He could still remember his father's words.

--

'_Son. This is the year you will be entering Hogwarts. You know what is expected of you. You are to uphold your name, and to excel. You should know that this is also the year that Harry Potter begins his schooling.' Draco briefly imagined what the other boy would be like. His father continued, his voice sounding cold, like ice. 'It would be wise of you to gain his favor. The Dark Lord would be pleased if we reigned him in a bit. Put him in a… Closer position to Him. Do you understand?" Draco had merely nodded and followed his father to the train, watching as other young wizards and witches stumbled through the entrance looking frazzled, yet excited._

_He smiled to his mother, and mirrored his father's curt nod, leaving them for the first time as he boarded the train. When he walked between the small compartments, he heard laughing and loud voices. Curios, he looked in the compartment from which the sound was emitting. He gasped as he saw the emerald-eyed boy from earlier that week. He had seen him while getting his robes done! His eyes drifted upwards and he caught a glimpse of a lightening bolt on the boy's forehead. _That _was Harry Potter!? Draco fidgeted nervously and looked around the compartment. He saw a beautiful snowy owl, mounds of candy, a dead looking rat, and a red-haired boy. Draco snorted. A Weasley. His father had told him about _them. _Lowlifes, his father had called them. 'They cheat, lie, and take what's ours.' His father had said. Draco couldn't see anything wrong with this boy, in fact, he seemed rather nice. But his father was always right. Even when he was, well, wrong. His father's word was law. Draco sighed and his eyes wandered back to the laughing raven haired boy. He might as well do what his father asked. His hands trembled as he pulled back the sliding door…_

--

Draco peeked over his shoulder. The stupid raven haired idiot was grinning and staring into space. Draco sighed. All he knew was that for some reason, he wanted to be Harry's friend. Ugh, that sounded so stupid! But maybe, maybe if they had met under different circumstances, and Harry hadn't been… Well, Harry Potter, then maybe they could've been friends.

Draco thought about that. He'd really only ever had Pansy. All his other 'friends' were merely for the sake of his father, and his fellow Death Eaters. He wondered what it would be like to have a friend that had nothing to do with the Dark Lord's inner circle. It would be nice, but… This was Harry-fucking-Potter! That was an absolute no! Why was life so damn complicated? Draco squared his shoulders. He'd let the 'boy who lived' make the moves. If Harry was willing to make nice, then _he _could make the effort, and maybe this time around things would work. Maybe if Harry did the talking this time, things would turn out differently. Draco took a breath and pushed open the giant doors, stepping into the library.

--

The two sat in an almost-but-not-quite comfortable silence, flipping through books. Their topic, much to Harry's delight, was human transformation. Harry was covering the polyjuice potion (with regards to his second year), the Metamorphmagi (in regards to Tonks), the Animagi (with regards to his father), and the common werewolf (in regards to his old professor Lupin). Draco was covering transformations from the darker points of views, all of which (Harry was sure) were quite illegal. They sat there for twenty minutes before Harry became tired of the silence.

"So, Draco, are you finding everything all right?" Draco shot him a glare and returned to his reading. Harry tried again. "Erm… So, how do you think Dumbledore knew about…" Harry trailed off and sighed. He just couldn't find any common ground. They were in for a bumpy ride.

--

Harry skimmed his book as he thought of things to say to Draco. He just couldn't find a way they could connect. They were opposites in almost every single way. They didn't even like the same quidditch teams. Wait. Quidditch! They had quidditch!

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "So… Erm, Draco, does Slytherin need any new players for the quidditch team this year?" Draco looked up, obviously shocked at the sudden change of topic.

"Er, yeah, we need a new chaser. We're holding tryouts next Friday." Harry let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and allowed himself a small smile. They were making small talk. He and Draco were talking. It had nothing to do with Voldemort, and there was no shouting. They were talking. Harry shivered.

… Hell had officially frozen over.

--

Harry and Draco sat, lounged in large armchairs, their books long forgotten on the table a few feet away.

"I'm telling you that didn't count! He drove the bludger straight at him! Completely unfair." Draco smirked at Harry's morals.

"Potter, you play much to much by the rules! You've got to have a little… Wiggle room. You know, leave room for interpretation." Harry frowned. "Besides, you're a little unorthodox yourself Potter. Who was it that caught the snitch in his mouth in our first match?"

Harry laughed. "You remember that?"

Draco smiled slightly. "Well, it's not everyday you see someone attempt to eat the winning points." Harry snorted. "It was disgusting, it fluttered around in my mouth. I felt like I was going to puke." Draco sneered, "Yeah well, you looked like you were going to puke."

Harry frowned. "Well, you know, you and that rouge bludger were chasing me, I didn't have much of a choice." Harry complained. "Rouge bludger?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, Quirrel was trying to kill me." Draco's eyes widened. "Quirrel? Oh… Yeah, that was when he… On his head…" Harry's eyebrows rose.

"You knew about that?" Draco snorted. "My father is Lucius Malfoy. Of course I knew." Harry glared. "Then you must have known what he wanted." Draco frowned. "Well, there was that stone… And, also…" He trailed off looking uncomfortable. Harry swallowed. "He almost killed me Malfoy."

Harry did his best to block the memories rushing back. He could see Quirrel, unwrapping his turban. He tried to picture what should have been the back of his old professor's head, but images of a horribly frightening face pushed through his conscience. He remembered the ropes tying him down, burning his wrists. He remembered the fire, everywhere. Harry could almost feel the searing heat of the flames as they licked the nearby stairs. He remembered the weight of a certain stone in his pocket. He didn't want it! He couldn't protect it! He remembered Quirrel, coming closer. That horrible face still talking, screaming. The raven haired boy remembered reaching out, and grabbing his professors face. He could still remember the way the man had burned and crumbled at the touch of his fingers. Harry pushed the images back again. Farther back this time. He wanted to be done with those now.

Harry looked down, but he could still feel Draco's eyes on him; studying him. They were testing the waters, and they were getting too deep.

Harry forced a smile. "Well anyways, maybe if you hadn't tried to show off on that stupid broom of yours, I wouldn't have been forced to use extreme measures." Harry wiggled his eyebrows. Draco scowled. "If you recall Potter, I fell on my arse "showing off", and it was in front of my father and everything!" Harry winced. "Yeah well, maybe if you had a little more coordination on a broom, you wouldn't have fallen off!"

Draco glared. "Fuck you! I fly better than you can Potter!" Harry laughed, "Please Malfoy, I can out-fly you any day, in any weather, under any circumstance." Draco growled, "I'd like to see you try chicken shit!"

Suddenly a harsh voice interrupted them. "Shush this instant. The both of you!" Shouted Madam Pince. "And I will not tolerate that type of language Mr. Malfoy! Now out. Out!" The elderly woman proceeded in chasing them with their books out into the hall.

The two ran as fast as they could out of the room. Gasping for breath Harry frowned. Then muttered, "That, was your fault Malfoy!" Draco looked up through a layer of bangs and growled.

"What the hell are you talking about, you insulted me first!"

"Yes, but I wasn't the one who flipped out, and started yelling and swearing."

"You yelled too!" Draco growled.

"Admit it! You got us kicked out! It's your fault!"

"Hell no! It's your fault!" Draco countered.

"No, it's your fault, you pansy!"

"It's your fault, scar face!" Draco shouted.

Harry hissed. "It's your fault!"

"It's your fault!"

"It's-" Suddenly, two books flew out of the library, and smacked them both on the head. Draco winced and clutched his already wounded skull. Rubbing the slowly forming bump ferociously, Draco growled. "Now _that _was your fault." Harry looked down the few scant inches to the younger boy, scrutinizing him. Seeing his determined, flushed face, he burst out laughing.

"This is stupid. I don't even know why the fuck we're arguing anymore." Draco himself was bewildered as he watched the older teen put his books into his bag, and straighten up. Still chuckling, he turned to face Draco.

"Well, whatever it was that we were arguing about, I still say it's your fault." He said, winking.

Draco's face colored and he tried to find a retort. "It - It's not! It's…" He trailed off, watching as Harry began to walk away. He already felt a sort of melancholy setting in as the other teen's absence was noted. Suddenly, Harry waved back to him.

"Catch you later Draco."

The pink in Draco's cheeks developed into a healthy shade of red. 'Damn!' He thought, 'All he does is say my name, and he's got me blushing. What the fuck is wrong with me?' He didn't know why he was reacting like that, but he did know that he had enjoyed spending time with Harry. He also knew that he was looking forward to whenever Harry's "later" was… Fuck… He had to talk to Pansy.

--

"And then, he said, 'Catch you later Draco.' He said my name! He definitely doesn't hate me."

Pansy smiled at her friend. "Did you feel any of those snakes in you stomach?" Draco frowned slightly. "Only when he looked right at me. Or, this one time, he touched my hand when he passed me a book. Oh! And when he said my name… That's all." Pansy's smile widened.

"Well you don't hate him, so what do you think that means?" Draco cocked his head. "I don't know. I guess it doesn't really matter." Pansy sighed. "Draco, do you remember what you said to me when you saw Harry for the first time, before you knew it was him? Back in Madam Malkin's shop when you were getting your robes done?" Draco fidgeted. "You told me he had the prettiest green eyes."

Draco snorted. "I was ten! I can't be held accountable for the stupid things I said." Pansy sighed again. He just wasn't following her. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Well then, do you want to hear about my day so far?" Draco shrugged and said, "Sure."

"Well, it took a while, but I had finally ditched Zabini during lunch, and was walking back to the common room when I saw this boy. He was a seventh year from Ravenclaw. Absolutely gorgeous. Blond hair, dark brown eyes… Just yummy!" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, he looked me in the eyes, and it gave me butterflies - you know, that nervous fluttery feeling?" Draco frowned. "Then he nodded his head at me and said, 'Afternoon Ms. Parkinson', and I nearly shivered at the sound of his voice. I don't even know how he knew my name! But his voice… His voice just made me melt." Draco's eyebrows furrowed.

"Then, he brushed past me, his shoulder touching mine for just a second, and I couldn't breathe." Pansy finished with a devilish grin." Draco grit his teeth.

"I see what you're getting at Pansy, but that is NOT funny." Pansy sighed and tried to reason with her stubborn friend, "Why are you being so difficult? Why can't you just accept that your story and mine are the same?"

Draco growled. "I do not get butterflies in my stomach when I'm near Potter." Pansy giggled, "Fine, you get very manly snakes and frogs of attraction." Draco blushed. "I am not _attracted_ to _Potter_!"

"What makes you so sure?" Draco threw up his hands in exasperation. "Well for one thing, we've NEVER gotten along before now, and for another, he's a _guy_ for Merlin's sake!" Pansy paused for a moment. "…So?"

"So?! Are you kidding me?" Pansy shrugged. "Honestly Draco, it's not that big a deal. Dean and that Seamus kid have been together for, like, a year. Parvati and Lavender are 'friends-with-benefits' whenever they're both single, and Millicent swung both ways. I know for a fact that pretty Weasley girl, Ginny, practiced kissing with Luna Lovegood. She was worried that she wouldn't be very good when Dean asked her out, even though everyone knew he was only doing it for appearances sake. And besides, Luna is a hardcore lesbian, she just doesn't broadcast it. It's very common now a days."

Draco flushed. "But this is Harry-Fucking-Potter… I don't like him!" Pansy frowned. "Why not? What's not to like. I mean, I was rude to him and all, but that's only because I thought you hated him… He's pretty good looking. I bet he's got great abs." Draco blushed as he remembered just how great Harry's abs had looked, then realized what he was doing. "Merlin! Do you even know what you sound like? Can you hear yourself?! I can't like him! I'm not even gay! And for the last time, he's HARRY-FUCKING-POTTER!"

Pansy cocked her head. "How do you know you're not gay?" Draco spluttered and tried to form coherent sentences, "I-I don't like guys! I've never liked guys!" Pansy stared at him, penetrating him with her gaze. Her next words were painfully blunt. "Have you ever liked a girl?" Draco's cheeks tinted pink, and he stuttered again. "W-well, t-that's different… I… I've never really had the time." Pansy smiled. "Then how do you know? Don't knock it 'till you try it."

Draco hissed. "Oh really, have you kissed a girl?" Pansy sighed. "I made out with Padma a couple times… You know, Parvati's sister - very good looking. Anyways, I decided it wasn't for me" Draco was astounded.

"You… You actually… With Padma." Pansy laughed. "Yep." Draco glared at her. "Why didn't I know about this? I thought you told me everything!" Pansy smiled at his frustration. "I don't kiss and tell Draco, besides, at the time, it was her secret too, I couldn't betray her like that, and she really was a nice girl." Draco simply stared at his friend, as if she had suddenly grown bat wings and a third eye.

Pansy cleared her throat. "Now, I want you to do something for me." Draco looked at her suspiciously. "What?" Pansy smiled. "Tell me, who's the prettiest girl you can think of?" Draco paused. "Er, I guess that Fleur Delacour girl." Pansy shook her head. "Of course, all guys go for the veela. Now, close your eyes and picture yourself kissing her." Draco frowned at her, but did as he was told. Pansy watched as his frown deepened and he scrunched his nose. The blond opened his eyes. "That… S-she's a bad kisser. She's like a dead fish!"

Pansy laughed. "Kay, now, picture yourself kissing Harry." Draco's eye's widened. "Pansy! No, there's no way I'd -" Pansy smacked him lightly on his wrist. "Shut up and do it… If you're so sure, the just prove me wrong."

Draco grumbled and closed his eyes. He began to blush. "Pansy, I'm not sure how I should… I don't know what to…" Pansy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pretend I'm not here. Pretend Harry's here, next to you on your bed. Harry's shirt is… Unbuttoned." Pansy smirked as Draco swallowed. "Imagine him brushing your hair back. Now he's leaning towards you. Kiss him."

Draco blushed hard. He couldn't stop the images! He could see himself kissing Harry. His hands were tangled in the other boy's unruly locks, pulling him closer. Their lips moved in sync, while their tongues danced, the kiss becoming more and more heated. Draco could feel the lust radiating off the Harry, lust that was equally matched. He longed for - no, _needed_ more. The older boy's hands seemed to hear his silent plea for contact as they traveled down his chest, going lower and lower until they reached his belt. Harry's hands reached for the buckle - Panicking, Draco's eye's shot wide open. That was not supposed to happen! Pansy was examining her fingernails.

"I take it he kisses better than Fleur?" Draco blushed crimson.

"Fuck." He whispered. "Fuck! Pansy! Why? Why couldn't you let me be blissfully unaware?" Pansy sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "Because I want you to be happy, and I think Harry could make you happy."

"Fuck Pansy! I don't even know if Harry's gay, or bisexual! And even if he was, why in the world would he want me?" Pansy stroked her friend's cheek. "Draco, everyone feels that way. You just have to try." Draco looked down.

"Yeah, but not everyone has to see if the person they like is gay. They also haven't been enemies since they were ten! He's 'the boy who lived'! And I'm… I'm just the son of a Death Eater." Pansy frowned.

"That's your problem Draco! Your pompous ass is too caught up with titles. Why don't you try forgetting that for once! You aren't a Malfoy, and he isn't a Potter. You're just two boys that go to the same school."

Draco's lip trembled. "But Pansy, I can't forget… My father… Do you know what he would do to me?" He whispered. He couldn't even think of his father's response. He'd thought he'd seen the full extent of his father's wrath the night he'd… Well, hurt him. But this was far worse. He could only _imagine_ what his father would do to him. Draco swallowed, feeling rather sick. "Pansy, if he ever found out… He might kill me!"

Pansy hugged him. "He won't find out. I'm not asking you to go tell Harry you want him to fuck you senseless." Draco blushed again. "I'm just asking you to make nice, and shoot for something… More." Draco sighed.

"Okay… I need to go think… Wait! Pansy! What do you mean 'fuck me senseless'! What makes you think I'd be on bottom?!" Pansy snorted. "Oh please!" Draco huffed undignified. "Ugh, I'm leaving you, you wretched woman!" Pansy laughed. She got up and walked to the door before him. "Draco, just… Think about what I said, kay?" Draco nodded. "Oh, and Draco? I never kissed Padma." She smiled evilly. Draco's face contorted with anger and he jumped up. "You little… You fucking tricked me!" Pansy laughed then ran out of the room. Draco ran after her. He was going to kill her.


	5. Secrets and Snitch Candy

Warning: Yaoi (homosexual themes), don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer:

Me: (Slaps Head) Do I have to go through this every chapter?

Harry: Jeez, stop being so lazy, you haven't had to write a disclaimer for weeks!

Me: I know, I know… Draco, you do it.

Draco: Gladly… Benevolent Apocalypse does NOT own me and my Malfoy godliness.

Harry: You are SO full of yourself. B.A. Doesn't own any of us… She's just writing some hopeless fic where, for some reason, Draco and I mysteriously turn gay on each other… (snorts) Like that would ever happen.

Draco: You mean… You don't actually… Like me at all? (teary eyes) What about that time in the broom clos-

Harry: Gah! Shush!

Draco: (blushes) Oh… Oops…

Me: O.o - tee hee.

Harry: Oh god, now look what you've done… Now she's probably putting that in. (looks horrified) Oh no, oh no, you are NOT pu-

Me: I said nothing… Heh… Nothing about adding a steamy closet scene.

Draco and Harry: Shit…

-(Now, on with the show)-

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-Secrets and Snitch Candy-

Beams of light streamed through Draco's enchanted windows, cruelly aimed at his eyes. The tired blond cracked one open to glare angrily at the light and its source. He hated his windows. They were enchanted to act as his alarm clock, but instead of waking him at sane hours, they were determined to have him out of bed by five thirty… Even on weekends! He'd tried many a time to re-charm them, but to no avail… He was doomed to wake before all other students could be declared alive or coherent.

Grumbling, the small teen kicked his legs half hazardously over the edge of his bed. Draco yawned and walked over to his vanity. He slumped into the small cushioned stool and scrutinized himself in the mirror. He frowned and grabbed a large bottle, pouring liberal amounts of hair-stiffening serum into his hand.

Draco hated his hair. When he was younger, his blond locks had been long like his father's, for the man had been, at the time, his idol. But Lucius had told him quite cruelly that he "just didn't have the balls to pull it off". The remark had hurt the young Malfoy deeply, both mentally and emotionally. But the comments didn't stop there. No… Lucius Malfoy never gave up the chance to beat someone down, whether it be by voicing his outrageous opinions or physically impair them with his cane.

His father's next jibe was that he "looked like a woman with such long flowing hair". His bluntness only sent young Draco into a cornucopia of utter depression and inferiority. As a result, Draco's idol was thrown off his high-flying broom and his hatred for his father began to cut into his heart… All the while his hair was being chopped off his once innocent head. Immediately after, his father had re-cut his hair. Draco had been forced to gel his pristine locks back, a technique he'd perfected by the age of eight.

He finished slicking his hair back, hopped off the stool, and walked to his wardrobe. Classes were cut in half today so that Dumbledore could talk to the professors and all the other students would be wearing more comfortable clothes, or, filthy muggle rags as his father called them.

Draco sighed as he sifted through his clothing. He didn't have comfortable clothing. Everything he owned was stiff and expensive. It was like, an unwritten rule for the Malfoys. After pulling aside the last of his numerous white shirts and green ties, something caught his eye in the very back of the wardrobe.

It was a plain gray button down; and was impossibly soft to the touch, despite the crisp look of the fabric. He'd never seen it before. Draco knew his father hadn't gotten it of him… Maybe his mother had snuck it in his trunks. Smiling slightly, Draco pulled the garment off its hanger, enjoying the feel of the material as it slipped over his shoulders. Muggle garbage or not, Draco was happy to have something that didn't hinder his breathing process. He was going to have to thank his mother for this later, when he visited. Pleased to feel "normal" Draco glanced back into the wardrobe, hoping to see more clothes matching his current attire. He frowned when he saw only dark wood.

He wished he had more comfortable clothes. Harry always had those nice sweaters from that Weasley woman. They were horrid looking of course, but they seemed so warm. He remembered when Harry got one his first year. The raven had drowned in the scarlet mass of yarn, and Draco had made sure to tell him that. But now… Now, the sweater pulled tight over his figure. Harry looked like he had grown at least a foot since then, maybe more. He appeared to be about five foot ten, while Draco was stuck at a mere five foot four. And a half. Don't forget the half.

Draco sighed, mentally disappointed in himself for thinking like that again. Pansy was right though. Draco would definitely have to be the "girl" in the relationship. Yet… For some reason, the thought didn't bother him.

But of course, there was never going to be a relationship. Draco had done a lot of thinking the night before, and had come to a conclusion. He would do nothing. He would do absolutely nothing. He could not act on his feelings. There was no way he could. There were too many problems. Harry was most likely straight, judging on his past relationships, and he was the object of the Dark Lord's wrath. Not to mention, they had been mutual enemies for years now. But… More than anything… Draco didn't think he could handle the rejection he was sure would come if he acted of his feelings. And Draco wasn't very tolerant of pain. Whether it be mental, physical, emotional, or, a twisted combination of the three.

He was just going to have to suppress his feelings. They would write their paper, and then Draco would wash his hands of Harry Potter... At least until their next big fight or quidditch match, or whatever it was that would make them want to kill each other. The blond teen smiled grimly at his reflection and straightened his shirt and slacks. Two week. He had about two weeks left with Harry. He could survive that much.

The blond sighed and left for breakfast. Maybe they could actually write their rough draft today… And not argue like a married couple. The thought caused a heavy tingle to run down Draco's spine as he continued his way towards the Great Hall. Or maybe they'd just fail.

Harry stared at Draco. The blond had just walked into the dining hall. He looked less intimidating today. His hair was rebelling against the gel that held it in place, and Draco was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. But the most dramatic change was Draco's apparel. He had deviated from his usual starch white button down for a soft, oxford gray button down that clung to his figure. 'It matches his eyes', Harry thought offhandedly as he watched the blond take his seat.

He and Draco were always at breakfast early. Harry woke because of the nightmares that plagued his sleep. He briefly wondered what woke the blond at such early hours. Harry shook his head to clear it, and continued piling his plate full of food. As he chewed, he occasionally snuck glances at the only other person in the room, who'd begun to eat yet another scone. Harry almost choked, holding back his laughter, as the boy had trouble with his jam yet again.

Draco took a deep breath and began the unnaturally long walk to the Gryffindor table. His hands started to shake and his heart was pounding in his chest. He was sure all the students in the near vicinity could hear it.

He had finished eating as quickly as he could so he could ask Harry to work with him today. It had taken a while to muster up the courage, but the thought of hearing Harry's voice appealed to him more than walking to the Gryffindor table scared him.

Draco pushed past Ravenclaw and was almost at Hufflepuff when he saw a sudden flash of red and bushy brown hair. 'Damn!' He thought, 'It's bad enough when Harry's alone, but now his friends are there!' But it was too late. Everyone had seen him get up, and Harry was staring straight at him. Draco shivered when their eyes locked. Why had he decided to eat so many damn scones so slowly? If he hadn't, then he wouldn't have had to deal with all these people. His procrastination hadn't helped his nerves much either.

When he reached the table, Draco cleared his throat. Ron gave him a startled look that morphed into a glare surprisingly quickly. Jeez, what was his problem? Oh… Yeah, he had called his mother a fat whore last Saturday. Really though, he needed to learn to let go. Hermione stared questioningly at him, and Harry looked mildly interested, and… Dare he say, amused.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

Draco took in a shaky breath and forced himself not to retort rudely. If he wanted Harry's friendship at all, he'd have to refrain from any Weasley bashing. Damn, it had been fun.

"Potter, I wanted to know if you were willing to start the rough draft today." The silence of his short-lived pause urged him to continue. "We can get this thing over and done with if we finish studying after lunch, and we can make the rough sketch of the paper then."

Draco was mildly proud of himself for keeping his vocal chords in check, and not letting his voice crack from the nervousness of giving his small speech.

Harry nodded. "I'm not in a hurry, but we did get a little sidetracked last night."

Harry laughed a bit, easing some of Draco's discomfort. He mildly wondered how Harry was able to be nice to him in public.

"Er… yeah. So after lunch then, since we have afternoon classes off. I assume you know where the room of requirement is. You did make quite the use of it last year Potter."

"Sure. See you later then." Draco swallowed and gave Harry a curt nod, then turned and left the room to prepare for class. As he walked (or more, sprinted) back to the dormitories, the blond nearly threw up his heart, feeling a rush of happiness.

Back in the Great Hall, Ron eyed Harry confusedly. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Harry eyed the redhead with slight hesitance. That was Ron's "mother hen" voice.

"That! You and Draco. You and Draco not fighting! And what did you mean, you got sidetracked?"

Yes, that was most definitely mother hen. But this wasn't the usual tone of voice. This was the , 'You are doing something that mother doesn't like, and doesn't even care what it is, you are going to go back to the way it was before whether you like it or not', tone.

Harry stiffened. "Look Ron, we're both trying to be mature about this thing. And as for getting sidetracked, we were arguing about quidditch!"

Ron looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry mate… I guess… I don't know, it's Malfoy… It's weird; I can't see you even getting along." There was a mildly awkward pause before Ron stood up abruptly, disturbing some food on the table. "Well, I'll see you in Herbology." With that he grabbed some toast and walked off, grumbling under his breath.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at Harry. "I promise I didn't tell. I don't know why he freaked out."

Harry sighed. "It's fine. But about our paper; he wants to write the rough draft today? I mean, we have two whole weeks… Well, minus Monday and yesterday… Maybe he just wants to get rid of me."

Harry's mood suddenly fell to the gutters as depressed thoughts ran through his mind. However, Hermione, being the genius that she was, had him doing a complete one-eighty with her words.

"Or maybe he wanted to see you sooner." Hermione smiled gently. "Don't give up on him Harry. Just think, if you and Draco were friends… Well, just think of what that could mean for you. He's the son of a Death Eater. He could really be of help to you."

Harry grimaced. "But at what cost would that be for Draco."

Hermione sighed and changed the topic. "Anyway… Er, how's your wrist?"

Harry held up his wrist. Madam Pomfrey's potion had already healed it. "See, no scars." He laughed grimly, and it made Hermione feel sick to her stomach. That laugh… It was unnatural. And his smile… When had it become so fake? He had smiled genuinely when Draco had come to their table… Maybe Draco could bring that smile back. The one he'd had before he was abused. Before he found out about Voldemort. Before his life was endangered, even at school. Before Sirius died.

Hermione sighed. "Er, that's good to hear, you wouldn't want marks that would last forever would you? I'll see you in Herbology, I'm going to go catch up to Ron." She squeezed his shoulder gently. Harry watched her turn away, knowing he'd upset her, and for once, not caring.

Harry sighed. "No one freaking understands anyway." He mumbled. The raven got up and walked to the owlry. Maybe seeing Hedwig would cheer him up. And… Even if he would never read it, sending Sirius a letter might make him feel better.

Harry smiled at Hedwig, and petted her as she nipped him affectionately. "Hey girl… Sorry I haven't seen you these past weeks… Settling back home always takes me a while. It takes a few nights to realize no one's… Hitting me, or that I'm allowed to eat and… Well, anyways, I'm sorry. I brought you some food." He smiled sadly as she snatched up the toast, her beak clamping down on the food.

He pulled out some scratch parchment and a quill, trying to put his thoughts into words. He wrote about the nightmares, about Ron and Hermione, about Hogwarts, Snape, and, as an after thought, Draco. Harry glanced down at the last section of his letter.

'Anyways, I'm not sure how to feel about him. I think, maybe, if I play my cards right, we could be friends. I know, I know. He's the son of a death eater. But Sirius, if you had seen the way he looked that night… His eyes. They're just like the one's I see in the mirror. And now he's helped me. I know I promised Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore, and everyone, that I'd stop… You know… Well, I'm sorry. I really am. It just hurt too much. And than Zabini - He's a Slytherin, well… He just brought back some painful memories… And then Snape had to dig through my head again. You know I hate it when he does that! Turns out Dumbledore put him up to it. He's watching me again. Probably because you can't. I miss you Sirius. A lot. I have no one to talk to now. But, I'll try to stick it out. I wish you would be able to write back.

Your lonely Godson,

Harry J. Potter.'

Harry sealed the letter and addressed it to his dead Godfather. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to cry so badly. But he held the tears back. He knew it wouldn't solve anything. Suddenly, someone entered the owlry. It was Draco.

Startled the blond paused and looked at the raven, clutching a letter in his hands. "Er, hey Potter…"

Harry nodded, too drowned in grief to muster a smile. "Hi… Sending a letter?"

Draco nodded.

"To whom?… If you don't mind me asking that is." Harry asked, eyes locked on the other boy's shiny shoes, marveled by their cleanliness. Harry didn't see the boy staring at him as he responded awkwardly.

"My mother… It's her birthday in a couple weeks. I'll be expected to return home for the weekend, so I'm just writing to ask about travel arrangements."

Harry stared in disbelief, feeling suddenly outraged. "You're willingly going back to that bastard, when you're perfectly safe here?!" He didn't understand. He knew he'd never go back to the Dursley's during the school year.

Draco stiffened at the outburst. "As proof of this weekend, I am not perfectly safe here Potter. You are, once again, butting your head into my affairs."

Harry continued to glare angrily at him.

Draco sighed dejectedly. "Look, I don't have a choice. He'll be angrier if I defy him anymore."

"What were you defying in the first place? I mean, no one should get that angry at their child."

Draco growled. "That is none of your fucking business! Just drop it already."

Harry would have been angrier if he hadn't caught the desperate, pleading, undertones of Draco's harsh words. "Fine… Whatever."

Draco turned away and called his eagle down, easily attaching the letter, and watching his pet carry it off into the sky. "You know Potter… Even if my dad's a bastard, my mum… Well, she's all I've got… I mean, she doesn't do much for me, but she's under the same pressure I am. She's just better at not pissing him off. And besides, she's my mum, I can't just miss her birthday." He mumbled.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't know anyways. So sorry if I don't understand your reasons." He muttered.

Draco frowned and watched as Harry tied his own letter to his beautiful snowy owl. Harry ignored the beady stare of his pet as Hedwig tilted her had back and forth as if to say, 'what the hell am I supposed to do with this?.'

"I know girl. Just… I need to send it. Kay?" The bird hooted and nipped his fingers again, then took flight.

Draco stared curiously. "Who'd you send yours to?"

Harry swallowed. "My Godfather. Sirius Black."

Draco's eyes widened. "He's your… Was your… Wait, isn't he?…" Draco was suddenly tongue-tied. Harry took the opportunity to answer his obvious but unasked question. His words were harsh, and laced with venom.

"Yeah… He's dead. Your aunt killed him." And with that, Harry left the gaping blond, walking quickly out of the room, and then breaking into a full run to Herbology. This was just getting too damn hard.

The day passed by quickly for Draco. He kept thinking about what Harry had said in the owlry. Had his aunt really killed Harry's godfather? That Sirius bloke was Aunt Bella's cousin, wasn't he?

When lunch finally came, he rushed through his meal, eating very little. Then he sped to the room of requirements. He gasped for breath as he paused in front of the curios wall. What kind of room would they need? He paced for a moment.

'We need a place where… We can work easily, with materials at our disposal. A place that's comfortable, and has a good atmosphere for the both of us'. Draco took a deep breath and watched the door form. His hand grasped the cool knob and he paused. 'Now all I have to do is wait for Harry.' And he walked into the room.

Harry's pace quickened as he turned the corridor. He had taken his time to eat, but he didn't want to keep Draco waiting. He'd seen the blond leave lunch rather quickly and Harry wondered if he'd eaten anything at all. At a last seconds thought, he'd grabbed two chocolate glazed scones on his way out of the dining hall.

He turned the corner, to stare at the blank wall. He briefly asked the room to appear, which turned out to be, of course, completely green. Harry snorted at the color scheme and Draco jumped upon hearing the other boy. Harry grinned at the blond, and sat at the nicely furnished desk facing Draco's.

"Here, I brought some food. You, er, didn't eat much, so I thought you might still be hungry."

Draco blushed. "Were you watching me eat, or something?"

Harry didn't so much as bat an eyelash. "Well, you left rather quickly, you couldn't have possibly eaten much."

The taller boy grabbed the blond's hand, holding it with his left, while he shoved the scone into Draco's grasp with his right. He paused for a moment, noticing that Draco's hand was soft and warm. He dragged his thumb against Draco's pale flesh, barely registering the smaller boy's gasp. He did however, notice when the younger teen pulled his hand from his grasp while his face flushed.

"Er, thanks. W-we should get to work now". The blond mumbled looking down at his desk.

Harry frowned and turned towards the small bookshelf to his right. He summoned a few books and grinned when he saw they would be perfect to complete his notes. The room of requirement always had the perfect things to fit your needs. He cracked open a book and stared at the crisp pages.

Why had he held Draco's hand? 'Maybe… I was subconsciously telling him I… Want to be his friend.' Somewhere, an inner voice snickered. 'Holding hands isn't just a friendly gesture.' Harry shook the voice away. The hands had been so soft though. And small, at least, compared to his. They were… Almost delicate. Harry sighed and forced his mind to absorb the words he was reading, pulling his thoughts from the blond, sitting not a foot away from him.

Draco gripped his book tightly to keep his hands from shaking. He could still feel Harry's hand on his, and the "frogs and snakes" in his stomach were going insane. 'Why did he do that?' He wondered. His eyes fell on the scone and he felt his stomach grumble slightly. It really was nice of Harry to bring it for him. He grabbed the tantalizing food and nibbled at it, enjoying the way the chocolate soothed his taste buds. He couldn't help but let a small grin escape his lips as he realized the chocolate matched his moods.

His eyes fell on Harry's face, watching as the raven read his book, his eyes slowly skimming the pages as he flipped through them lazily. Draco's eyes focused on the teen's lips. Occasionally, Harry's tongue would dart out to wet his lips. The blond eyed the pink appendage, wishing it were licking other things. Draco blushed and forced himself to look away, trying to focus on the task at hand.

Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Harry's hand snake out to grab the scone he'd brought for himself. Draco gulped, watching as the teen brought the food to the very mouth he'd been attempting to stop looking at. Harry paused, then took a bite, chewing slowly. Draco watched Harry's firm jaw as it broke down the treat, gulping again when Harry swallowed, his Adams Apple bobbing ever so slightly.

Harry unconsciously slicked his lips to remove any trace of the sweet scone. Draco shut his eyes in horror as he felt his pants tighten a bit. Harry was simply eating for Merlin's sake! It should not have such a huge effect on him! Draco pinched his inner thigh. Hard. He forced away his mild arousal and made himself ignore Harry, and focused on his reading. That was easier said than done, but somehow, Draco managed.

They only had roughly eighty more minutes to work before lunch ended officially today, completely freeing the students from school. The next couple of weeks were going to be harder than he thought.

Draco winced as a fellow student clapped him on the shoulder on his way outside. His shoulders and back still hurt immensely, as well as… Well, just about everything else. He really should see Madam Pomfrey today; he'd waited long enough… But he needed some peace and quiet to think about his growing problem.

The blond ambled over to his favorite tree, a giant oak that had spread its broad branches for students over the ages. Draco loosened his tie, and took off his shoes. His outstretched arms pulled him onto a low branch, and he carefully swung his feet up to push him higher. Draco made himself comfortable in a crook in the tree, five branches up. The boy laid there deep in thought, rethinking what he'd pondered just the night before.

He really liked Potter. And, with this afternoon as proof, was, admittedly, very attracted to the boy. That bothered Draco the most wasn't that it was Potter himself, or even the fact that he was gay, but the fact that he hadn't even known it. How could he not notice his attraction? He'd liked Harry and he hadn't even realized it. If he had, he might've been able to put a cap on his feelings. Now it was much too late.

He'd either have to deal with simply befriending the boy, or get Harry to like him back. But Draco knew he'd never be happy with just being friends with the boy. All he had to do was get Harry to… What exactly did he want Harry to do? Pansy's words echoed in his head, 'Fuck you senseless.' Draco blushed when he realized he found the idea very appealing.

He didn't know why, but the thought of Harry, panting, moaning, and holding him down really turned him on. Draco berated himself. This was not the place to get carried away. He was in public for Merlin's sake! But then again, he could just jump in the ice-cold lake if he had to. That would probably take care of his problem instantly.

The blond didn't even know if Harry had any interest in males whatsoever. He knew that the raven had dated Cho Chang for a short while, and he'd always had a thing for that Weasley girl, but he'd turned down so many girls, that Draco was able to hold onto a tiny pinprick of hope. Draco shifted and against the tree, and winced as the branch scraped against a particularly unforgiving bruise. He thought he had figured this out Damnit! But now… Now, he knew he couldn't ignore his feelings. How could he when Harry was being so nice?… And attractive? He just hoped it didn't hurt too badly when he got turned down. That is, if he ever managed to gather up the courage to tell Harry.

The blond sighed and fidgeted again, looking down. Through the branches, Draco should make out a sickeningly familiar teen sitting below him, under his tree. Shrieking, the blond twisted and fell off his branch, and towards the hard ground below.

Draco landed dramatically, startling the boy next to him. Pain shot up Draco's spine. Draco hissed and pulled his knees to his chest, whimpering as his body reminded him of its previous abuse, while adding some knew pains to the list.

Harry quickly grabbed Draco by the shoulders, his eyes full of concern and surprise. "Are you okay?!" The surprised teen shouted.

"T-this sucks!" The blond hissed painfully. "I was healing and I just had to fall on my arse." He added mumbling. He tried not to look at Harry's worried face.

"Did… Did you hurt your injuries?" The raven asked quickly, hesitant to question him further.

Draco blushed and shook his head, managing to shake away his embarrassment. "I'm fine - it doesn't really hurt."

Harry scoffed. "So, this doesn't hurt?" he asked, squeezing Draco's shoulders harder.

Draco's eyes watered and he gasped in pain. His hands shot off his knees, up to Harry's hands, grabbing at them and pulling them away from his wounds.

"Right Draco, it doesn't hurt at all." Harry paused looking at the sullen teen. "Why don't you just see Madam Pomfrey? She can help you with that."

Draco glared. "I was, I just had to… Be alone and think for a while."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Thinking? What could the great and mighty Draco Malfoy be thinking about?"

Before he could stop himself, Draco blurted out, "You, Damnit!" Draco's eyes widened before shooting to the ground to glare at the suddenly interesting grass, while attempting to hide his red-tinted face.

Harry gaped and stared at the blond, his mouth opening and closing. "You were… Thinking about me?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. Harry smiled and leaned forward a bit.

Draco's breath caught, and he realized vaguely that he was still grasping Harry's hands. "I… Er, I-I was just t-thinking about our pr-project… And…" Draco shut his eyes, and breathed deeply. "I don't get you damnit!"

Harry leaned back again, in shock.

"Y-you… Why are you so nice to me? Why are you helping me? I-I don't understand you at all!" He bit his lip and trembled, his hands finally releasing Harry's.

Harry sighed. "Draco… What are we?"

"W-What?" Draco stuttered.

"I mean, I don't hate you Draco." The blond's heart soared at the words. "I don't think you hate me either. I just thought… Maybe, you know, you would understand me. I mean, our lives are already intertwined, what with your dad being… Well, a Death Eater. We're gonna see more of each other whether we like it or not. At least this way it's on our terms, and neither of is… Well, anyways, I just thought… Maybe, if I was nice to you, you'd… You'd be willing to be… Friends. Am… Am I just being stupid?" Harry looked uncomfortable at his confession and took over Draco's job of staring at the ground.

Draco took a deep breath. "I… Agree. It's too hard continuing this façade. You're right. I don't hate you. But the thing is, I can't just be friends with you. People would talk, and it would get back to my father." His voice had dropped down to a mere whisper, and Harry had to lean in slightly to catch all of it.

Harry bit his lip, looking utterly disappointed. "I know. I thought that might be a problem. I just thought… Maybe…. I could talk to you." Harry paused and looked away. "Ron and Hermione… They try but… They don't really get it. I thought… Since you… Well, I thought you'd get it, and maybe, you could talk to me too."

Draco glared at Harry. "What the hell do you think I am Potter?! I'm not some fucking charity case to be pitied. I have no "sob story" to share with you. What you saw was an anomaly. Yes, my father is… Different, but I'm fine… It's not like I've cracked!"

Harry looked taken aback. He looked at the lake and mumbled, "Sorry." He moved away and kept his eyes on the water mumbling some more. Draco almost didn't hear him. "I guess you're stronger than me then."

Draco felt bad immediately. Pansy had told him to make nice! He had tried. He had formed the words in his head, but… When they came out, they sounded harsh and unforgiving. They sat like that for a long time in silence, looking over the lake. The silence extended for a little over fifteen minutes, and Draco began to worry if he had seriously hurt Harry.

He was about to talk to the raven when suddenly Harry glanced at his watch. Remembering that it was broken, he squinted at the sun and gauged the time. Swearing, he pulled a small vile out of his pocket. Draco stared at the glass tube, and saw little gold balls, the size of a pea, that looked oddly like little snitches.

Harry fumbled with the clasp and carefully poured one out onto his hand. Draco watched, mesmerized, as Harry's lips parted, allowing him to toss the tiny "snitch" in. The blond's eyes never left the older teen's lips as he closed them again and swallowed. Draco flushed, realizing that he was beginning to become obsessed with the raven's lips, and cleared his throat.

"Hey Potter, what was that?"

Harry jumped, obviously startled. "Draco! I'd… Er, forgotten that you were here."

Draco snorted and repeated his question. "What was that Potter?"

Harry hesitated. "It's… Just candy."

Draco snickered. "Cut the bullshit Potter, I want to know."

Harry immediately looked defensive. "It really is candy."

"Oh really? Can I have one?"

Harry blushed. "They're special… Er… Sirius gave them to me before he… I want to save them."

"Hmm… You seem to forget that I'm extremely rich. Tell me where to get them."

Harry flustered. "Alright! They're… They're not candy."

Draco stared patiently, waiting for an explanation. Harry seemed beyond embarrassed at his point, his face flushing bright red.

"They're… Anti-depressants. Madam Pomfrey gives them to me every month in exchange for my promise not to cut anymore."

Draco raised a brow. The tense atmosphere was lifted as the blond spoke. "So that wasn't a one time thing. I was wondering about that. But… I didn't see any scars when you… took off you shirt. Unless you didn't cut your arms."

This time, Harry raised a brow. "Where else would I cut? My legs?"

Draco blushed and looked at his pants, knowing what lay beneath the surface.

Harry sighed. "I don't scar."

Draco laughed out right. "Honestly, that's funny Mr. Lightning-Bolt. 'I don't Scar', he says… Hilarious." Draco threw his hands up, mocking the older teen, not believing Harry.

Harry glared. "I only scar when it's caused by magic. Unfortunately my Uncle was delighted when he found that bit of information out."

Draco eyed Harry confusedly.

Harry continued. "Look, Draco. Maybe you father isn't as bad as I assumed," Draco winced inwardly, "I didn't necessarily mean you were the one with the sob story. All I meant was that I wanted to talk. Talking involves both peoples' input you know."

Draco took a long breath and forced his words out carefully. "Then talk. I'll listen. Tell me why you started cutting, and when, or whatever it is you wish to say."

Harry paused. He knew this was dangerous. He was giving his enemies son useful information about himself. But, for some reason, he felt like he could trust Draco, and his secrets would be kept safe.

"I started… I started when Sirius died."

Draco watched Harry's eyes. They clouded with sadness. "So you were really close to him?" Draco questioned.

Harry trembled "He was my godfather. He was the first person to really talk to me about my parents. Everyone just flitted over the subject… But Sirius, he really talked to me about them… Told me I was like my dad… Although, I'm not sure if that's a good thing yet." Harry bit his lip as he remembered what James had done to Snape.

Draco gave a small smile. "I'm sure it is Potter."

Harry smiled back. "Anyways, he was their best mate at their wedding. He… He promised me he'd let me live with him. He said he'd take me away from the Dursley's." Harry chocked out.

"I'm sorry." Draco replied softly. And he was.

Harry looked into his blue gray eyes and Draco's heart stopped beating for a moment. "Thanks. I've accepted it though. I mean, I miss him, but I was able to move on."

Draco looked at him incredulously. "Then why the hell do you still need to take those things?"

Harry looked away, unsure now. "I… Started taking them to stop cutting, but that's not why I continue to take them. It has nothing to do with Sirius."

Draco sighed and looked at the lake again waiting for a bigger explanation. When he didn't get one, he twitched in aggravation. "Well, why do you take them then?"

When he glanced back at Harry, he blanched. The raven looked like he was going to puke. "I…" He trailed off looking uncomfortable and unsure. Draco battled with himself for a moment, then, after shoving his common sense aside, he grabbed Harry's hand. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Harry was surprised at the contact, but he didn't pull away. Draco's cheeks flushed and he could feel the "snakes and frogs" going at it again.

Finally Harry spoke. "They hurt me." He choked out quietly. Draco looked at him worriedly. The teen was pale and his hand felt clammy. "Before I came to Hogwarts I… They used to… Keep me in a cupboard… They locked me in there if I made them mad."

Draco stared, a combination of disbelief, shock, and slight disturbance etched across his face. A cupboard? The blond knew that his room at home was huge; at least half the size of a quidditch field, and that normal peoples rooms were small, but really, a cupboard?

Harry could barely contain his shaking. "My Uncle Vernon… He likes to hit me… Sometimes, it's with his belt. But the marks never stay. When I got my letters for Hogwarts, it was addressed directly to my cupboard. It scared them, so they moved me to my cousin Dudley's spare room." Draco's eye twitched. His cousin had had two rooms while Harry was kept in a cupboard?!

"When they put me in that room, they put bars on the window, and a cat flap on the door to shove some food in… Sometimes. Dudley usually ate it, and they didn't stop him. They like telling me how skinny and ugly I am. They say a lot of awful things."

Draco stared and squeezed the hand he was holding. "You…You're not ugly Harry." He said blushing. Harry smiled appreciatively. This all sounded bad, but he could tell Harry was hiding things.

"What about cages? You freaked out when Zabini mentioned them." At the word, Harry's eyes dilated in fear and the raven began to shake, squeezing Draco's hand. Hard.

Draco yelped. "Potter? Potter, it's okay, you don't have to tell me… Potter?" They boy didn't respond. Draco wrenched his hand out of Harry's grasp and grabbed his face, gently shaking him, while running his thumbs in soothing circles. The blond took a deep breath. "Harry?" At his name, the boy's eyes returned to normal and focused on the boy holding his face.

Harry looked at the smaller teen's face, worriedly. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't… I can't…"

Draco sighed and continued forming the circles with his thumbs. "It's okay, you don't have to spill everything if you don't want to… But I take it that's partly why you take those pills?"

Harry nodded dumbly. "They're supposed to stop the nightmares too, but they don't work, and Madam Pomfrey says I'm mostly immune to the Dreamless Sleep potion, since I had to take so much of it in our fourth year… I mean, I took it first and second, but I had a lot fourth year." Harry stood suddenly, startling the boy holding his face. Draco fell on his butt for the second time that day. Harry stared worriedly at Draco as he whimpered. The raven immediately offered a hand. Blushing profusely, Draco took it.

"Draco, I want you to see Madam Pomfrey before dinner, or I shall be forced to ask you if my assumptions are correct."

Draco stared. "Assumptions?"

The corners of Harry's lips began to turn upwards suddenly, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow at the taller student. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets, his lips forming a genuine smile at his brilliant choice of words. "As to why you can't sit properly." The causality of his words didn't help the blond's reaction.

Draco yanked his hand away from Harry's comforting grasp. "I'm fine! I-I'll go see her now."

Harry smiled. "Then I'm going with."

Draco glared. "What makes you think you can do that Potter?"

Harry frowned. "I thought we were past the whole last name thing!" He grumbled. "Anyways, you agreed to talk. So I get to ask you the questions now."

Draco frowned. "Fine, but I'm not answering if I don't want to."

Grumbling, he put his shoes back on and walked towards the castle glancing back at the older teen. The raven now had his hands behind his head and was smiling joyfully. He looked utterly ridiculous, and unfortunately, very sexy. With this arms back, Draco could see the contours of his sculpted body through the hideous maroon sweater he wore. Draco's eyes lingered on Harry's chest, remember the soft feeling of his face. He snapped out of his reverie, blushing faintly, yet again.

Glaring at the teen he asked, "So Harry, what do you want to know?"

Harry laughed. He could just imagine Draco flying his toy broom into his house… Er, Mansion.

Draco growled. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead, laugh at my pain… What else do you want to know?"

Harry paused. "What's your favorite color?"

Draco's face tinted again for the umpteenth time that day. He scowled. 'Well hello there blush, I missed you too!' Draco sighed. "Green… Emerald green."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, pick the house color…" And for the first time, Harry asked, "Why are you blushing like that?"

Draco glared, his voice cracking slightly as he yelled, further embarrassing the poor Slytherin. "I'm not blushing… And I've liked that color since before I came to Hogwarts."

Harry laughed. "Okay, okay, fine… What's your most embarrassing hobby, toy, or memory."

Draco winced. "Do I have to say?"

Harry frowned. "Yes. You know, I could be asking much worse questions." He grinned wickedly. "Now spill it Draco".

Said boy blushed darker. He liked the way Harry said his name. He just wished he were moaning it. Ah! Bad thoughts! He remembered the question.

"Well… You know Fred and George Weasley's shop?"

Harry just gave him a look, so he continued.

"Well, I… I got myself a pygmy puff."

Harry burst out laughing. Who would have imagined Draco Malfoy like the cute, furry animals! Draco glared at the teen who was attempting to make legitimate speech again.

"H-how'd you g-get in? D-didn't they b-ban you?" Harry said, in-between bursts of laughter.

Draco sighed. "I paid a Ravenclaw girl to get me the one I wanted."

Harry wiped a tear out of his eye, and regained his breath. "What does it look like?"

"It's green and a grayish silver. I named it Edicius."

"Edicius." Harry said, playing with the word in his head. He'd heard that before somewhere. It suddenly clicked. "Isn't that suicide backwards?"

Draco flushed. "Maybe." Draco then hurried up one of the many flights of stairs, leaving Harry to catch up, giving the blond's glowing cheeks time to dim back down to a reasonable shade.

Harry shook his head and led Draco to the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey?" The plump woman leaned out from behind a patient's curtain and waved them closer.

"Come, come. So. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what brings you back so soon? Hopefully you are here for different reasons than the last time." She said sternly.

Draco blushed and paused. He hadn't actually thought of a story yet. He opened his mouth and closed it, panicking. Suddenly, Harry cleared his throat.

"He fell out of a tree. Really, he's so clumsy. Anyways, I saw it, and was the only one around, so I thought I'd bring him in to be checked. He fell a long way, and got pretty bruised up."

She smiled warmly. "Alright Mr. Malfoy, please take off your shirt, and point out where it hurts so I can see what you need."

Draco flushed and started to unbutton his shirt, his fingers shaking. Madam Pomfrey, observing the wounded student, noticed his hands.

"Harry dear, could you help him out of that please? I don't want him hurting himself." She called as she gathered a few things, and pulled a chair next to a small table, waving her wand to produce a cup.

"Er… Sure." Harry awkwardly began unbuttoned Draco's shirt and the blond looked away, horribly embarrassed and incredibly turned on at the same time. He sucked in his breath as Harry's hands touched his chest occasionally when he had trouble with the small buttons.

Harry smiled. "I like this shirt. It suits you."

Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"Makes you look nicer, less… Stiff, and intimidating. I think it actually made it easier for me to talk to you. You should let you hair down though. That stuff, I dunno, it makes you look uncomfortable… Like, older but not so human or maybe kind of regal. No offense or anything, it's not that you look bad." Harry rambled on, not noticing Draco's blush steadily growing darker. The raven reached for the sleeves, but Draco backed away.

"I-It's okay. I got it Harry. Thanks." He turned to his side, trying to hide his horrible blush, as he removed the garment.

Harry stared numbly as he eyed the numerous bruises and scars. They were healing, but some still had nasty tints to them. Draco turned away from the raven and walked towards Madam Pomfrey's waiting chair, leaving Harry to gasp when he saw all of Draco's back. Angry red and purple marks still colored his back, some tinted a sickly green. They were everywhere. All of them looked the same. Long, and slightly oval-like. It made Harry feel sick.

Draco swallowed and sat down in the rather uncomfortable seat, wincing. Madam Pomfrey noticed and frowned.

"Did you bruise you tailbone?" Draco flushed again and looked down.

"I might have… A bit." She appraised his wounds and clucked disapprovingly.

"All these from falling out of a tree."

Draco glanced at Harry. "Yeah well, I er, hit a lot of branches."

She shook her head. "I'll go get something stronger then." She disappeared for a moment, then returned with two potions, and waved away the unnecessary potions and cup with her wand. "This one's for internal bruising and such, to help the boned and muscle, and the other, for the external damage. Your wounds should be gone in a couple of hours." She said with a smile. "But no more climbing trees for a week or so, do you understand?"

Draco nodded and put his shirt back on carefully. He downed the potions and grimaced. They really were horrid tasting.

The blond walked past Harry, his eyes downcast, as he hurried out of the room. Harry barely registered the boy walking past him as he stared, dazed. Suddenly, his mind caught up with his eyes, and he ran to catch up to the blond.

"Draco!" The blond swiveled around and stared at Harry curiously.

"What?"

Harry blushed and stuttered. "I-I… I just wanted to thank you, for listening to me, and… If you ever need to talk… I'll-"

"Why would I talk to you?" Draco asked rudely.

Harry blinked and swallowed. "W-well… I talked to you didn't I?"

Draco sneered. "So?" 'What am I doing?!' He thought frantically as he started to walk away, leaving Harry looking rather upset and angry. Draco grit his teeth and forced himself to turn around.

"Harry."

The teen's head shot up in surprise.

"I'm… I'm not ready… To talk yet." He swallowed looking down.

Harry sighed. "Okay… Okay." The raven brushed past Draco and walked towards the dining hall.

Draco twisted around. "Harry!"

Harry paused, not looking back. "…Yeah?"

"I… I'm sorry."

Harry turned and smiled at him genuinely, his emerald eyes sparkling. "It's fine… I'll see you later." And with that, he walked into the dining hall, leaving the flushed, speechless blond to himself.

"What's going on Harry?" Ron asked coldly.

Harry blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You and Draco! What the fuck Harry?! You pushed it off like it was nothing this morning. But if it were nothing, then what were you doing talking to him all after lunch? I mean, I know you guys worked for a couple hours, but, I mean, I saw you talking to him, and you didn't even have books or anything! Why the hell are you wasting your bloody time on that git?!"

Harry growled. "I was simply conversing with him Ron! Besides, it's no like I was there forever, we only talked for like fifteen minutes!"

Ron snorted. "Try two hours!"

Harry frowned, his eyes narrowing. "What?"

"Yeah, and then you and him just walked off together…" Ron sneered. "What the fuck were you doing?"

Harry's glare intensified. "I was taking him to Madam Pomfrey's! He fell out of the oak tree today and was really bruised! I wanted to make sure he actually got checked."

"Why do you care?!" Ron spat out.

Harry blinked and flushed. He didn't really know why, and it wasn't his place to tell Ron about Draco. To tell him that Draco might understand him. He swallowed.

"I… Er… It's-" He stuttered.

"Oh!" Came a squeal from Hermione. Harry jumped a bit. He'd almost forgotten she was there.

"What?" Ron ground out.

"Oh… It's nothing, just a… silly letter." She waved her hand at him, attempting to brush him off.

Ron's focus suddenly shifted to the girl beside him. "From who?"

Hermione blushed. "Victor Krum. You remember him don't you?" She asked, almost too sweetly.

"Y-you, you're still talking to him?!" Ron growled turning a nasty shade of red, not unlike the color of his hair. Hermione scolded him and tucked the letter away. She turned and winked at Harry. He smiled, nodding appreciatively for the distraction. She really was a genius. Especially when it came to understanding Ron.

Harry stared at his plate. Two Hours? He couldn't believe they had actually talked for two hours! But… Draco was so easy to talk to. Harry felt like he could cry on the blonds shoulder. Not that… Not that he'd actually cry or anything. But maybe… Maybe Harry could tell him about Ripper… And the cage. Even Ron and Hermione didn't know the whole story.

Harry sighed. He wished he'd waited to send his letter. He had more to get off his chest. It had felt good to send it though. Harry thought about it for a moment. He figured it would be okay to keep sending them. It was like writing a hate letter and ripping it up. It was a way for him to release his pent up emotions. Emotions… His thoughts turned back to the blond. He'd left out a lot, but then again, Draco hadn't told him anything. Although, the little he did say… Well, it was amazing to get it off his chest. Already he felt happier. Or was that the meds kicking in? Harry sighed.

Now all he had to do was get Draco to talk back.


	6. Departures, Detentions, and Discoveries

Disclaimer:

New girl: (Walks in) Hello Harry, hello Draco!

Draco: Who the hell are you?

New girl: I'm B.A.'s beta, Tandokude AKA Moose-Chan. I'm here to make sure that you two lovebirds do the disclaimer for this chapter.

Harry & Draco: (Major blushing) WE'RE _**NOT**_ LOVEBIRDS!!

Tandokude: Just keep telling that to yourselves and everything will be okay… actually that's a total lie. There's no hope in even thinking it.

Harry: Why not?

Tandokude: Because this is Sheep-Chan's fan-fiction, which means you are under her control for this fic.

Draco: But she doesn't _own_ us.

Harry: Yeah. We belong to our rightful owners, who are neither you nor B.A.

Tandokude: (Laughs) Wow. So what are you, some rich guy's sex slave? (Laughs)

Harry & Draco: (Silence/Insane blush)

Tandokude: **O.o** Well now, that's certainly… _interesting _to say the least. (Sudden evil grin)

Draco: Oh no… (Freaking out) shit, you're not going to tell–

Tandokude: (Bolts from room) SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP-CHAAANN!! SHEEEEEEEEPPP-CHANN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Harry: STOP HER DRACO!! (Runs out of room) First the closet slip out and now this?! Can it get any worse?

Tandokude: (Yells) You bet it can! Bwhahahaaa!!

**Warning****: This chapter contains mild fluff and a Rape Scene (in memory form) look for the PLUS SIGN(+) if you'd like to skip over the rape. It is NOT necessary to read, although I believe it's important so one might understand why Draco is the way he is.**

--(Now, on with the show)--

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-Departures, Detentions, and Discoveries-

Harry tossed and turned feverishly in his slumber. His arms shot up and covered his face as he whimpered, cowering in his bed sheets. Crying out, he shot up and grabbed his arm, the pain waking him from his sleep. Trembling, the raven wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around the quiet room.

He was mildly amazed that no one had woken up from the racket he'd been making. Ron was sprawled out awkwardly across his four-poster and was snoring lightly. Neville was curled in a ball, his thumb hooked in the corner of his mouth. Dean had found his way into Seamus's bed sometime during the night. He was wrapping his dark arms around his boyfriend protectively.

Harry felt a surge of jealousy. He wondered if he'd sleep better if someone we're there besides him… Protecting him. He sighed and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, watching carelessly as the warm comforter fell to the ground in an undignified heap. He resolved to fix it in the morning… Well, later in the morning. It was well past midnight by now.

Harry pushed himself off his bed gingerly, still rubbing his arm. The phantom pain was almost as bad as the real pain. Luckily though, it didn't last nearly as long. He stumbled in the dark, forging his way to the end of his bed. He gabbed his wand from a pile of clothes, quickly using it to illuminate the room with a muttered "lumos". He opened his trunk, and with a few seconds of rummaging, emerged with something finely woven, shimmering even in the dark.

Grabbing an all too familiar map, the teen hastily put on his invisibility cloak and made his way downstairs. Once he was up there was no point in going back to sleep. Well, he could sleep if he did so choose, but he knew the nightmares still lied in wait.

Stretching his shaking limbs, he slowly and quietly opened the portrait, as not to awaken the Fat Lady. He made his way to Myrtle's bathroom, all the while monitoring the Marauder's Map. He made his way down the silent halls, trying to tread lightly, lest his footsteps echo and alert a teacher. Harry breathed in a sigh of relief as he neared the door of his destination. Pushing it open, he stepped into the room and removed his cloak. He folded it carefully and set it under a sink, then rose to stare at the mirror. He grimaced slightly, remembering his last encounter with the mirror.

Harry ran a hand through his thick, unruly locks, in frustration. Looking up, he squinted at his reflection. Damn. He'd forgotten his glasses. His eyes looked bloodshot and the bags under his eyes had gotten darker.

He traced a finger along the lightning bolt on his forehead. Sighing, he dropped his hand to the sink and turned the knob on the faucet, allowing the cool water to flow. Cupping the translucent liquid, he brought it to his face, slowly washing away his exhaustion, and soothing his nerves. A sudden movement from the map on the sink next to him sparked his attention… What was Draco Malfoy doing out of bed?

--(Previously)--

Draco blinked and read the letter again. Some young boy had found his eagle rapping against the windows of their dorm and had let the creature in. The boy had taken the letter from the bird, at risk of being mauled by the ill-tempered creature, and had walked, trembling the blond's room. The young Slytherin had delivered the letter as quickly as possible, leaving as soon as the envelope left his hand.

It had been addressed directly to Draco from his father. Regardless of what he'd told Harry, the content of Draco's letter had nothing to do with his mother's birthday. True, his family would want him to celebrate, but his letter had been one of more serious matters.

He had, in all his terror and indecision, declined his father's offer. Draco knew that it would result in a serious beating, but in his eyes, it was better than being killed on some perilous assignment he was likely to receive from the Dark Lord. In his opinion, the final results of the oncoming war would be over before he was out of school anyways. He'd worded this all carefully as to upset his father as little as possible. At the bottom, he'd requested that he _**skip**_ his mother's birthday so that he could work on his very important essay for "Uncle Severus". Needless to say, his father was _**not**_ pleased. Lucius hadn't sent a howler, but his words rung out just as clear.

--

_I will not allow such childish behavior to continue. You have taken your name for granted, without offering to give back to the __**cause. **__You say that you have little to offer, yet you forget, our resourceful Lord can find many ways for you to be of use. Especially with your current location. You know this. You __**will **__be coming home this weekend. I want you here Thursday, not Saturday as previously discussed. You shall be able to return Sunday. Do not disobey. Your mother shall be quite upset if I have to harm you on her birthday._

_L. Malfoy._

_--_

Draco swallowed and folded the letter neatly, tucking it into his nightstand. He stood and began to pace. He couldn't think. Not in this room at least. He resolved to go to the abandoned girl's lavatory so he could have a more comfortable atmosphere, rather than fell smothered by his own walls as they stood, appearing to be leering at him. It was amazing how a bathroom made him feel more at ease than his own bedroom.

Quietly stepping out of his room, he began the tedious walk of weaving through the sleeping boy's beds in the dark. He stumbled against something and immediately froze, holding his breath. It was never a good idea to bump into something you couldn't see… Especially in the Slytherin dormitories. When nothing exploded or ate his foot, he let out a held breath and continued to sneak out of the room.

--

Draco walked wearily to the stairs. He allowed himself a moment to watch the magnificence of the stairs as they moved around, never once hitting another. Draco ran a hand through his soft currently un-styled, soft hair, enjoying the freedom of his blond locks. Sighing, he waited for his set of stairs to pick him up.

Standing of the moving stair, he finally allowed himself to review what he'd read. He… He was leaving for home early. He wouldn't be able to see Harry or work on their project. And… His father was mad at him. Oh god… 'What was his father going to do to him this time? Why had his father gotten so mad?' He thought. Then Draco remembered his own letter… He began to shake. Oh no… If his father hurt him for simply questioning the mark, what would he do now that he'd refused it?! Surely he wouldn't… But what if he did?! Draco quivered and squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't supposed to think about it for too long. Severus had told him that if he thought about it for too long, the memories would come back. Draco was forced to open his eyes though, when the stairs finally connected with the floor.

Draco got off, shaking, and made his way to the lavatory. As he walked, he shivered as he noted the cold feeling of the marble beneath his… Bare… Feet… He looked down wincing slightly. He'd forgotten his slippers.

Draco held himself as he walked to his destination. He didn't want to go home! His father would hurt him again, he knew it! And his mother… His mother would listen to his screams and lock herself in her room as usual. Just like last time…

Draco whimpered and he held his head in his hands trying to push it all back… But it was too late. They were coming back. The memories were coming back.

**--+--**(Warning: Rape Scene)**  
**

_Draco screamed. His father slapped him and continued thrusting into him cruelly. Draco knew he was bleeding from somewhere, he felt blood dripping on to his thigh, and he briefly wondered if his cuts had re-opened. It hurt. Everything hurt so bad! His back was stiff and cold, pressed against the stones that made up the floor of the Malfoy Manor Dungeon. His wrists tugged fruitlessly against the chains that held him captive. They rubbed his skin raw as he tried to hit his father. He truly was useless without a wand. Giving up on his hands, he painfully bent his leg, biting his lip to keep from crying out. He know exactly where he was bleeding from now… Struggling to gain control over his leg, he lifted the injured limb and put all his strength and energy into kicking the terrifying man off of him. His foot connected with his father's face, causing the man to growl angrily. Lucius backhand him in the face. Draco coughed blood and his father snickered, taking a hold of the outstretched leg. He grabbed the underside of Draco's thigh, forcing the leg to his chest, his knee bent._

"_What a clever idea Draco, thank you." And with that, he thrust in yet again, forcing himself deeper into the wounded orifice of his son. Draco's screams tore from his throat, his voice becoming hoarse. His eyes overflowed with shameful tears that he couldn't control. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he clung to the small hope that Severus or his mother would come. They would hear his cries and save him… He waited…_

_But they never came._

_--+--_

Draco clutched his small hands into fists to keep them from trembling. He remembered now. Why hadn't she done anything? Severus could've gotten in trouble… He couldn't blame the man. But… His mother! She… She should have come. She should have saved him. His eyes watered, but he refused to cry. He wasn't in his haven yet.

The blond quickened his pace trying hard to ignore the ripping ache he felt tearing through his chest. He looked down, and brought a hand to his chest. He couldn't understand why the emotional hurt felt like a physical wound. His eyes were trying their best to humiliate him, filling with tears again. Blinking them away, he turned a corridor, trying to ignore the childish sounds of his snuffling nose. Lifting his head a bit, he saw the door to his sanctuary.

Running, he threw himself into the room and into a stall, the sobs finally forcing themselves out of his throat, his shoulders shaking. The distraught blond pulled his feet up and hugged his legs, burying his face in his knees. He hated the feel of his tears through the silky material of his sleep clothes, but he couldn't lift his head. He wanted to stay curled up forever. He wanted to stay there until he could forget again. Draco whimpered, quieting himself a bit, ashamed of the noises he'd been making.

When his volume had lowered considerably, he could hear footsteps approaching his stall. Someone was in the room with him!

--(Previously)--

Harry watched as Draco's mark moved from the dungeons to the great stairs. He pulled himself up into a sink so he could sit and watch the blond's actions more comfortably. As Harry watched the dot, he wondered if he should go to Draco. Maybe he would talk now.

But as he watched the tiny footsteps labeled 'Draco Malfoy', he realized that they were getting closer. Harry briefly wondered if Draco was really coming to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It seemed unlikely, but then again, Draco had been the one to find him when he'd been there a few days before.

The footsteps turned another corridor and Harry was sure Draco was coming. All of a sudden, the footsteps sped up and Harry stared in shock as the person he'd been watching on the map, burst through the door. The blur that was Draco threw himself into a stall, and loud sobbing noises quickly ensued. Harry blinked a couple times, then frowned worriedly. He hopped off the sink and cleared the map, tucking it away with his cloak.

The hysterical sobs had subsided to muffled cries and whimpers. Harry walked to the stall that held Draco and pushed hesitantly on the door. Draco was sitting on the toilet seat, his legs pulled in close to his chest, his entire body shaking.

The blond looked up and gasped, pushing himself farther back. Their eyes met and both sets of orbs widened in shock.

"H-Harry! W-why are y-you here?" Harry looked at the smaller teen in awe. Most people got red and puffy with bloodshot eyes when they cried. But Draco… His eyes glittered with tears, turning the gray orbs to a silvery color. His cheeks were only slightly flushed, lined with the streaks from the salty water that continued to flow from his eyes. The small boy looked like a broken angel. Harry blushed.

"I-I was already here… I saw you come in. Are… Are you okay?" Harry asked. Draco quickly wiped his eyes, embarrassed.

"I'm fine." He said, snuffing his nose. Harry shook his head.

"Fine? You're in denial. You want to tell me what happened?"

Draco eyed him for a minute. Technically, Harry had a right to know about the letter, because he'd be leaving Harry for four days to finish their paper on his own.

"I… Got a letter from my father. I'm going home next Thursday. He-he's really mad, and I-" Draco shook as more tears made their way down his porcelain cheeks and he hid his face in his hands, ashamed to be seen in such a pitiful state. Harry felt the sudden urge to wipe the tears away, but he held still.

"God Harry, I'm… I'm so fucking s-scared of him… I don't… I don't know what to do!" Harry rubbed soothing circles into Draco's back. The raven knelt down and looked up at the blond, completely marveled by how ethereal he looked.

"Draco… Is he going to hurt you?" The blond looked up slowly, his eyes locking with Harry's. The raven felt his chest tighten. Draco looked small and broken, and he had the strongest urge to protect him from all the bad things in the world. Draco licked his dry lips, quivering.

"…Yes." He whispered.

"Draco, what is he going to do to you?"

Draco shivered. "H-he just… He just hits me. That's all." He looked down at the floor.

"I think you're lying." Translation: You _are _lying.

Draco attempted to glare, but he was so frightened, and Harry looked so concerned. Draco swallowed and focused his eyes on his trembling hands as they grasped the silky material of his pants.

Harry's next words were nearly inaudible. Yet Draco caught the whisper. But as soon as the blond heard them, he wished he hadn't.

"I think he rapes you."

Draco's head shot up, his eyes wide. He tried to speak, but he found he couldn't even breathe. Ah… So that's why Severus had suppressed the memories. It nearly killed him to remember the truth. Draco was hyperventilating, shaking as he held himself. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him and he found himself pulled off the toilet and into Harry's grasp. Draco stiffened and tried to pull away, but Harry just pulled him closer, pressing Draco to him.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"I'm hugging you… Shuddup."

"W-why?"

Harry looked at the blond incredulously. "Because that's what you do when someone needs comfort. You hug them."

"I-I don't… I've never… Pansy's the only one who's ever hugged m-me… B-but it wasn't like this." Harry's eyes widened and he replied by squeezing his arms around the thin blond. His head dropped into Draco's shoulder mumbling quietly.

"Um… W-what?" Draco asked.

"… Sorry."

"For what?"

"For being right. I am right, aren't I? I mean, I'm sure I am, but your face looked so… Shocked… Like you'd been in denial."

"I-I… When it happened, Sev- Professor Snape gave me a potion to suppress the memories… I… I knew it happened, but at the same time it just felt like a dream. A horrible, twisted, evil dream. I would never remember for too long. But… With all that's happened lately, I think my brain just forced me to remember." Draco had no idea where any of that little speech had come from. Why was he confessing again? Oh, yes. This was Harry. He could trust Harry.

"I'm sorry." Harry said softly, brushing Draco's hair back.

Draco's eyes welled up again, but he held the tears back. "Yeah. But I… I can't talk about it yet." Slowly, he wrapped his thin, shaking arms around Harry lightly. Immediate warmth seeped into him and he found himself clutching Harry harder, breathing his scent and relishing in the mere proximity of the older boy and himself. It was also frightening though, he wasn't used to this sort of closeness. This sort of… _Intimacy_.

The heat was intoxicating. He pressed himself as close as he could, resting his head on Harry's chest. He was only vaguely aware that their position was mildly inappropriate, and that getting caught was _not _and option. But… It felt so good to be in Harry's protective arms. He felt warm and safe, and he couldn't help but think that they fit well together, like he belonged there.

Harry sighed and laid his head on top of Draco's. it was slightly awkward for him, but Draco was like a small child in need of care… And it seemed like he rarely had human contact.

He thought about what Draco had said. He was to leave Thursday… his father was angry. Harry's eyes welled up, and he couldn't help but let them fall. It was different. Crying for someone else was different. He could _see_ Draco's pain, could feel the pain seeping through his skin to his very soul. The raven continued rubbing circles onto Draco's back, more calming himself than the blond.

Draco pulled his head up and looked up. His breath caught as his eyes locked with Harry's tearful ones. "W-why are you crying?"

"It's nice you know… To cry and care for someone else."

"You… Care about me?"

Harry paused, then nodded. "I know you can't 'just be friends', but I promise to be there for you. I don't want you to get hurt. And, I can't protect you from everything, but, I will help you heal."

Draco hugged him tight, then released his grasp. He couldn't "just be friends" because he wanted more than that. Draco sighed. "Thank you."

--

They sat like that for another twenty minutes. Harry breathed deeply and slowly removed his arms from the small blond, noting instantly the lack of warmth. "We should go back now."

"Yeah…" Draco blushed and pulled away from the older teen. "Harry… I can't… I can't thank you enough. No one… I can't talk to anyone else. So, thanks a million, I…" Draco looked down, felling small and rather girl-like.

"Don't sweat it, it was nothing."

"D-don't say that! It… It really does mean a lot to me!" Draco squealed.

Harry smiled. "That's not what I meant. You're my friend now, and yeah, that sounds corny, but hell, I care about my friends. And as your friend, it is my responsibility to care for you. So it was nothing. Get used to it, because I'll keep doing it as long as you need it."

Draco smiled slightly and fidgeted with his shirt. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow… Er, later today, I mean."

"Alright. Get some sleep, we're going to finish the rough draft today." The blond smiled gratefully, and retreated form the bathroom, leaving the raven behind.

--

Harry stared at the door for a while, thinking about what had just happened. Draco… Draco was going back to his father. His father was most likely going to hurt him. He still didn't know why Draco was in so deep with his father. Well, it would come in due time. Draco was still learning to talk back.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, exhausted. Draco had been raped. His guesses had been confirmed. The raven smiled sadly. Draco would be able to understand him, he knew it. But the blond was so fragile. Harry remembered the beauty of his tears.

They really had been strangely pretty. It was odd to think of a boy as pretty, but Draco really was quite feminine. His eyes had looked so pained when he cried. It seemed like as if he hadn't _really_ had a good cry in a long time, and all the weight of the past week's events had broken his wall of defense.

Harry placed his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart pounding, and his skin still tingled where Draco had rested his head. Harry felt at peace, happier that he could care about someone else for once. He could feel worse for someone else.

Draco. Poor Draco. He'd been through so much. Maybe, they could help each other now. Maybe they could _heal _each other. Harry remembered what he'd said to the blond. He'd told Draco that he cared about him. Harry grimaced as he recalled his sugary words… Ugh, when had he become so… But it was true. It reminded Harry of when Cho was crying and he'd comforted her with a kiss. Now, when he'd seen Draco cry, he hugged the younger boy until he'd felt better. The blond had clung to him as if Harry was his lifeline.

Harry blushed at a sudden thought. He'd never really hugged Ron before… Come to think of it, Harry didn't really think that guys hugged each other. But… Draco was like a girl almost, right? So it was okay? Besides… Draco definitely hadn't been complaining.

--

Draco woke up, the light shinning through his "beloved" windows. The blond rolled over onto his stomach and pulled the covers over his head. He let the buzzing in his head come down to a soft trill, allowing coherent thoughts to once again flow into his brain.

He blushed as he slowly remembered the night before. Barely four hours ago, Harry Potter, the boy he liked, had held him in his arms. Draco wrapped his arms around himself, trying to remember the warmth he'd received. In Harry's arms, he'd felt so small, and the older boy had treated him like he was something delicate to be protected. His blush darkened

Harry said he cared about him, and he'd hugged him. But… He'd only referred to Draco as a friend. Draco sighed. Now that Harry was his friend, he couldn't help but want more. And Harry had even cried for him on his behalf. Draco wondered if it was normal for someone's tears to make you happy. But, Harry told him that he cared. Draco grinned idiotically and pressed his face into one of his many pillows. Well… It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he'd take what he could get.

Suddenly, his door flew open. Draco shrieked as Pansy jumped on his bed.

"Oh… You're awake."

"Yes! Why are on my bed?!"

"Well, you weren't at breakfast so I was worried that you were hurt again, or sick."

Sitting forward, Draco smiled at his friend. "Nope! I'm good, really good. Well, actually, I'm horrible, but it's okay because I'm really really good."

Pansy wrinkled her nose and tilted her head, her copped black hair falling around her face. "Er… I'm sorry, I don't follow."

Draco scratched his head. "Well… Next Thursday… I have to go home for Mother's birthday, and Father's really angry because I told him I didn't want to get the mark… To put it bluntly, I refused it. But, Harry said that we're friends. He said that he cares about me!"

Pansy's eyes widened. "Really? W-wow! That was quick! When did this happen?"

Draco's cheeks pinked. "Er, well, last night, well this morning really, I guess… I was, er, a bit distraught over Father's letter. I went to my place, and Harry was there. He… Well he guessed why I was upset… He asked about my father. I lied, but… He knew. Then he hugged me." Draco's cheeks grew darker as he divulged his personal moment.

"Er… Draco, guys don't normally hug their friends. Well… Not any guys I know."

"Well, I think he felt bad because I… I was crying."

Pansy stared. "You cry?"

"I'm not proud of it, but yes. I was trying no to, b-but I… I remembered. I-I'm not supposed to remember! Severus said I wouldn't have to remember, but I did, a-and it hurt really bad." Draco shivered.

Pansy looked sympathetically at her shaking friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's okay. Besides, Harry hugged you because you were crying, so that's good right?"

"Yeah." Draco breathed out smiling again.

"Jeez Draco, your almost bipolar… Ha! You're getting mood swings like a girl!" Draco glared and threw a pillow at her. "Anyways, you missed breakfast, so I brought you a scone. You like scones right? Do you care for chocolate?"

Draco smiled, remembering the scone that Harry had brought him. "yeah… Chocolate's good."

--

Harry groaned. Gryffindors weren't paired with Slytherins at all on Thursdays. He'd found it unnaturally hard to sit through his classes, and Hermione was starring at him oddly as he eyed Professor Binn's hourglass, waiting for the sand to completely empty so that he could meet Draco for lunch in the Room of Requirement.

When their ghost of a teacher finally released them, Harry burst out of his seat towards the door. He was about to head to their meeting place when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Draco for lunch so we can finish our rough draft." He blurted, without thinking.

"R-rough draft? Harry, I haven't even finished researching yet! Are you sure you have enough materials?"

"Oh, yes. We've plenty. Anyways, I can't keep him waiting, so I'll be going then."

Hermione stared after her friend, her mind whirling with thoughts and calculations, as he walked away from her.

--

Draco was sitting in the Room of Requirement piling his plate full of food. It was nice actually. Eating in this room gave an advantage. He could get exactly the food he wanted. He previewed his notes and made an outline while munching on his celery.

He looked up when a familiar raven haired boy walked into the room.

"Hey Draco. Wow… I guess the food in here is even better."

Draco gave a small smile, felling slightly awkward. He wasn't quite sure of Harry's boundaries yet. Harry had hugged him, and held him close, but… They were just friends, right?

"Well, I'm going to eat quick, then I'll write my rough draft, alright?"

Draco blushed and nodded, nibbling on the celery, the reaching for a bread roll, feeling especially glad that Harry hadn't noticed or said anything about the candles in the center of the table.

Draco glanced at the raven, then looked away, remembering the last time he'd watched Harry eat. He focused on his own food, devouring it with renewed vigor.

After they finished, the plates vanished and they got out their notes and some parchment. Draco spread his notes before him in a fan-like shape. Looking over the various forms of transformations. He smiled, knowing Severus would particularly enjoy some of his more… Interesting methods.

Harry was already scribbling away, not bother to look at his notes. The tow sat for a half hour, writing furiously. Harry finished suddenly, putting his quill down and wiggling his fingers, attempting to get his blood circulating again. Draco felt Harry's eyes on him and he looked up, uncomfortable.

"What?" "I'm done, you want to trade so we can review each others work? I'm sure we could use some peer editing."

"Er, well, sure, but I'm not quite done yet."

Harry got up and walked to Draco. "That's fine, I'll just read over your shoulder."

Draco swallowed as Harry leaned over his shoulder. The older teen's hair brushed his ear, and he inhaled sharply. Harry stayed for a minute, then bent over more, bracing his hands on the table on either side of the blond.

Harry's eyes skimmed the first two pages, then made it to the third, where Draco's hand rested, shaking slightly. He wasn't writing anything. Harry looked at the blonds face and saw it was tinted pink.

"Draco? You okay?" Said blond snapped his head around and swallowed again when he and Harry were just an inch apart, their noses almost touching.

"I-I, er, I'm j-just slightly claustrophobic." Draco was shaking and Harry pulled his hands back, his eyes wide as he took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry, I should've realized… I shouldn't have… Well, I read it anyways, so, I-I'll just go over here then."

Draco nearly slapped himself in frustration. Why had he said that?! Now Harry was afraid he'd mentally scar him! No more hugs! He had to think of something quickly.

"N-no, no! It usually doesn't bother me, it's not like it's its _really_ a phobia… I… Well, It's just, I'm not used to anyone but my father being that close." He rambled on trying to fix the awkward situation.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, staring at one of the walls blankly. "I'll keep my distance then."

"No!" Draco blurted out, then slapped a hand over his mouth, mortified, but actually scared now. "No, no, I-I don't have anyone else, d-don't distance yourself. I-I want to be able to hug people a-and stuff without being afraid." The blond trembled feeling abnormally pathetic. "P-please… I don't want to freak out when people get close."

Harry frowned and took a step forward. "Does it mean that much to you?"

Draco paused, embarrassed. "… Yes."

"Okay then… Come here."

"W-why?"

"I'm going to hug you."

"W-what? Why?"

"We're going to get rid of your fear. Sorry I'm not some cute girl, you'll just have to deal with me for now."

Draco's blush deepened as Harry stepped close to him. Slowly, Harry raised his arms, and wrapped them around Draco. The blond felt himself stiffen instinctively, his shoulders tensing and his palms sweating. It was hard to enjoy Harry's closeness when he was scared shitless. The night before he'd been too upset to notice their actual proximity. He'd felt his animal instincts take over and he'd sought Harry's warmth. Now, he was coherent, frightened, and horribly embarrassed. Draco jumped when he felt Harry's hand begin to rub his back, his palms warm, even through the material of his absurdly expensive shirt.

"Relax." Harry commanded.

Draco took a shaky breath and forced his shoulders down. Still breathing heavily, he focused on the circles Harry was tracing along his spine. The blond relaxed quite a bit, beginning to enjoy the warmth again. He was still unable to hug him back yet, now that he was aware, so he settled for resting his head against Harry's chest, the top of his head nestled in the crook of the raven's neck. Harry seemed mildly shocked for a moment, pausing in his administrations for a second, then resuming.

Draco's breath slowed down, his eyes closed, and his arms still hanging limp as he stood in Harry's warm grasp. He inhaled the boy's scent. Harry smelled masculine. Not the disgusting pig smell that most boys had, but a musky scent mixed with the smell of pine and grass, probably from quidditch practice early that morning. The season didn't start for another two weeks, but that Angelina girl was a harsh captain. Draco sighed enjoying a fragrance, then stepped back.

"Okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… Okay." Draco gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"I told you, its nothing. Anyways, we're almost done right?"

"Yeah, hang on, I just want to finish this." Draco finished scribbling something down and had barely put his quill down when Harry gathered his papers up.

"Aren't we writing the full paper now? The final draft? A-Are you leaving?"

"No, I read through yours and it mine will flow into it very well. We can write the final draft after dinner. Then we'll be done, and you won't have to worry about leaving any work for me while you're gone." He flashed a dazzling smile. The raven looked around for a minute, as if trying to locate something. Then, he turned from the blond abruptly, startling Draco, and walked to a shelf that Draco hadn't seen before.

Harry laughed. "This room… It always has what you need."

Draco was confused. In Harry's hands was a box for Wizard's Chess. "And why do we need that?"

"Because it's fun, I'm going to kick your arse, and we are going to talk."

Draco swallowed. "Harry, I-"

"We can start small, it's okay. Just random shit."

Draco nodded and sat on a conveniently placed couch in the corner of the room. Harry set everything up, allowing Draco to take the white set.

"So… You're afraid of human contact?"

"… I don't know. Pansy's okay so long as she's not really hyper or clingy, but… I…"

"Do you think you're more afraid of male contact because your father raped you?"

Draco grit his teeth and looked at the ground. "How can you say it like that? Like it's so simple to talk about?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you."

"… Harry? Are you afraid of anything?"

"Sure… My friends dying because of me I guess."

Draco stared in awe. Hare was more afraid that his existence would cause others harm, than he was of the Dark Lord. "Are you afraid of anything tangible?"

Harry paused. "I… Well, you already know don't you?"

"Cages? Will you tell me why?"

"I don't know… Not yet at least. I can tell you other things if you want though."

Draco leaned forward eagerly. "Yeah."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Mmm… Start with… Signs of your wizard powers… And when you got your letter."

Harry grimaced. Draco couldn't guess why. Those were some of the best things that had ever happened to him. When he showed signs of his powers, his father had gotten him an expensive broom.

"Well… It started with little things. I turned my teachers hair blue, wound up on the roof when my cousin's gang was chasing me, and somehow grew my hair back every time my aunt forced me to cut it short." Draco snickered at that. "The real deal came on Dudley's eleventh birthday. We went to the zoo. I started talking to a snake." Harry picked up a pawn and moved it across the board. "That's when I found out I was a parseltongue. Somehow, I let him out by disappearing the glass. I always wonder if he made it to Brazil."

Draco chuckled lightly, commanding his pawn forward. Harry paused, and made his move, then continued.

"As for my letter… Wow. That was interesting." Draco raised an eyebrow. "I went to get the mail… I was one of my chores. I saw a letter addressed to me, directly to my cupboard." Draco winced. Cupboard… It sounded so demeaning. He commanded another piece to move. It was Harry's turn again. "I was excited, because it was my first letter ever. My cousin Dudley pointed it out to my uncle. Uncle Vernon took it and showed it to my aunt. They were pretty freaked out. They knew who and what I was, but they never told me a god damn thing."

"Wait, what?" Questioned Draco, confused.

"I… I didn't know anything about the Wizarding World. They lied and told me that my parents died in a car crash."

"Cars… Muggle contraptions for transportation?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That must've been a shock." He watched as Harry to a piece of his down, the ebony castle utterly destroying the ivory bishop.

"Yeah. When I found out my parents were murdered… Well, it explained a lot anyways. They never showed me the letter. They kept coming. Eventually, Uncle Vernon boarded up the mail slot and the fire place. If any made it into the house, he burned them. One day though, hundreds just shoved their way in. Uncle Vernon got crazy mad, and moved us all to a lighthouse in the middle of nowhere. That was on my eleventh birthday. They forgot it. Not like they'd do anything for me. Anyways, Hagrid broke down that door, and gave me my letter and a birthday cake. Best birthday ever. He gave Dudley pig ears and a tail, and bought me Hedwig, my owl."

Draco took Harry's knight. "Then… When we went to the Leaky Cauldron, everyone came up to me, staring at my scar, telling me how much they'd wanted to meet me… I was scared out of my wits. I had no idea what they were talking about." Harry studied that board, then made a subtle move.

"Well… That's not what I was expecting."

"What?"

"We… Er, well, the kids here, we just assumed that the 'boy-who-lived' was glorified everywhere, especially in you own home."

"Glorified?" Harry laughed. "I'm practically their slave. I make the food that I barely get to eat, I weed the garden, clean the house, I…" The raven grit his teeth. "They used me to get what they wanted." He spit out, watching as Draco's pawn was obliterated.

"I-I'm sorry." Draco was staring at the ground fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Harry's head snapped up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all testy."

"That's okay, I understand." And he did.

Harry smiled. "Check mate."

Draco grinned. "Actually, you just moved yourself into check."

"Ah! Damn." Harry fixed his move.

Draco slid his castle into position. "Check."

Harry whined and moved his queen defensively.

"Check mate." Draco smiled at his victory. "I do believe you told me you were going to kick my arse, did you not?"

"Argh, I want a rematch."

Draco tilted his head. "… After dinner, once we've finished the paper then?"

"Sounds good. Well, we've got eighteen minutes until classes start. Do you want me to leave first? That way… You know." Draco felt an odd tightening sensation in his chest.

"Eh? Oh, sure."

"Sure you don't need another hug before I go?" Harry asked teasingly.

Draco punched Harry weakly on his arm, glaring. "Shut up, I-I".

Harry laughed heartily. "I know. Sorry." He straightened up, gathered his things, and walked out the door.

"See you later Harry." The blond whispered.

--

Draco put his things away, then sat on his bed with a sigh. He didn't need to pack anything, he had duplicates at home. Home… Draco shuddered. The Malfoy Manner was _not _home for Draco. In fact, he'd rather just live in the Room of Requirement.

He and Harry had spent the last week in that room reminiscing, talking, arguing, and… Hugging… Draco blushed. Harry made sure to give him one friendly hug before thy started their game of Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snaps, or Gobstones. Draco wished I wasn't so friendly, but he had to admit, it was helping. He didn't tense so much and was almost able to hug back without feeling sick.

They'd finished their paper Thursday night after dinner and Friday they'd reviewed it. They took a break over the weekend, and Draco found himself missing the raven after only one day.

Today was Thursday again, and Draco was a nervous wreck. He was to go him that night through Dumbledore's flu network. He and Harry were meeting one last time before he left. Draco groaned running a hand through his hair. He'd followed the advice Harry had given him a few days ago, during a very destructive game of Exploding Snaps, and had, for the most part, stopped gelling his blond hair back. His expression soured when he realized he'd have to style it again for his father; he'd grown to like his loose and soft hair.

They were meeting in about fifteen minutes, so he could leave now. Maybe he'd tell Harry how he felt. After all, he might not live to tell him later.

--

Harry sighed as he walked into the Room of Requirement. Snape had informed him at lunch what he'd be doing for his detention. Snape had cut the time into two parts. One to be served Friday night, and the other Saturday night. Angelina was going to be pissed when he told her that he'd have to miss practice.

Harry walked to their game cupboard, then paused. Maybe they should just talk tonight. He settled for sitting on the couch. Draco was supposed to meet him in a half hour, so he'd have time to work on his transfiguration homework. Grumbling, he looked around and smiled when a hamster appeared suddenly on the coffee table. Grinning, he picked up the rodent. Well… Time to make a tea pot.

--

Draco walked to the room slowly, hands in his pockets. He wanted to tell Harry, but the words were too hard to find. Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, enjoying the silky feel of it, at least for the rest of that night.

Suddenly, the all too familiar door appeared, granting entrance to the nervous blond.

"Harry? Sorry I'm late, I-" Draco stopped short when he saw the raven. The older teen was sprawled out on their couch, a blanket falling off of him. His right arm dangled off the side of the couch, his glasses hanging perilously from his limp fingers. Draco gulped when his eyes caught sight of Harry's shirt. The top half was unbuttoned and the rest were mismatched. Draco couldn't decide if he should drool or laugh. The blond leaned over the couch, smiling, as he watched the raven sleep, barely noticing how Harry's presences had calmed his nerves.

He didn't even spot the rodent scurrying out of the room. It had endured enough shape shifting to last the rest of its short lifetime.

--

Harry blinked groggily, his eyes barely registering what he saw as his brain tried to reboot. The first thing he noticed was a pair of silvery gray orbs that were watching him. Harry felt strangely at ease, as if the eyes stayed there, the nightmares would never come back. The color of the eyes was familiar, comforting. Harry opened his own eyes all they way and rubbed the sleep out of them. He sat up and looked at the owner of the calming gaze.

"Draco? Oh! Sorry, I… Must have dozed off while I was doing homework. How long have you been here?"

"Twenty minutes. You looked really tired so I let you sleep."

"Oh, er… Thanks. I don't get much sleep at night. Sorry though, I guess this is kind of a party for you, and I cut into your time."

"Party? I'm meeting my doom!"

Harry scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah well, I dunno, it's just like a farewell thing. I had some house elves make some cakes and tarts for you…" Harry blushed. "I just wanted to make today nicer than normal."

"Thanks."

"Now, all we need is a bed."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you don't want to die a virgin do you? Who knows if you'll make it out alive."

Draco blushed red, his eyes wide. "W-what?!"

Harry burst out laughing. "It's a joke Draco, jeez, your face is so…" Harry laughed again and Draco grit his teeth. It was bad enough he liked Harry, but now the raven was teasing him and he didn't even know how badly it affected Draco… In many ways.

"First of all, I am _not _technically a virgin. I believe one loses their virginity if they are raped, yes? Second, I'd really like to believe that I'm going to survive this little trip home, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't trample my hopes and dreams here."

Harry smiled guiltily. "I know. You're going to be fine. You're strong. Besides, this was the first time you've actually said that you were raped out loud."

Draco stared, his mouth dropping as he recalled his words. "I… I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed and pulled Draco down to the couch, sitting next to him. "Draco… That's another thing. As long as you didn't have sex by your own free will, then I think you're still pure… It's not like you've been tainted, and you're not dirty." Draco's eyes filled. He was embarrassed, but Harry had already seen him cry so… It was okay, right?

"T-thanks." Harry chuckled and ruffled the blond's hair.

"Would you be offended if I told you I considered you very feminine… Like a girl?"

"N-no!" Draco stuttered, embarrassed by his quick response. "Er, Harry… I… Before I leave, I wanted to… I just wanted to…" Draco blushed. He couldn't to it. He couldn't lose Harry yet. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Heh. Okay. Well, tonight, I figured we could just talk. I'll give you a little parting gift."

"Gift?"

"I'm going to tell you… A-a little about… C-cages."

"Really?!"

"Y-yeah. I trust you." Draco smiled gratefully. Harry swallowed and smiled back, looking rather pained.

"Well… My cousin was going to go to this prestigious school. He didn't have the grades for it though. It's called Smeltings. Anyways, Uncle Vernon knew some of the professors… He… Gave me to one of them for a week."

Draco paled. "Gave you to them?"

"Yes. I was collateral for the tuition. Professor Quinton kept me locked up in a cage. I guess it was one of his sick fantasies. Bad things happened. Then, when I was finally returned… Well, they knew I'd already become afraid of them, so they bought me one. They told everyone that it was a cage for the dog of my cousin's aunt. She brings it with her when she visits usually. His name is… Ripper. And his name suits him well too." Harry's voice had become deep in his reminiscing; his eyes had gone black as past tortures slithered across his conscience.

Draco stared, confused. He wasn't sure what side of the story had traumatized Harry more. Being caged by the teacher, or at home, when this… Ripper dog was there. "H-Harry? I don't… Which one was more frightening?"

"Well… What's more frightening Draco? Physical abuse or sexual abuse? You tell me."

Draco gulped. "Were you raped too?"

Harry sighed. "No. Professor Quinton never went that far. I guess he was afraid of getting in big trouble if anyone found out."

"Then what-"

"I guess you could say my knees are weak, and my mouth, experienced… That's enough… I… I'll tell you the rest later." He replied, bitterly.

Draco stared, color rushing to his face. "I'm so sorry… I-"

"Draco, it's okay, I've accepted it. What happened to me was wrong, but he never beat me, or said cruel things to me. In actuality, he was kinder than the Dursleys ever were. Sure, I hated it. I wanted to cry, and scream in frustration, but I survived that week, and at the end of the summer, Dudley went to Smeltings, and I got my letter to Hogwarts."

Draco jumped up. "You were molested when you weren't even eleven?!"

"Yes… Why? When did your father first…"

"… It was when I was fourteen… He…"

Draco paused, the story stuck in his throat. Harry squeezed his arm. "It's okay. You're getting there."

The two of them turned as they caught the smell of the delicious looking food. Dinner would be over in twenty minutes, so they didn't have much time. Harry was shaking. He hadn't told Draco everything, but, he knew a hell of a lot more than Ron and Hermione did. When they finished eating they stood.

"I need a… A mirror." Draco smiled as the room gave him one. He took a small bottle of gel out of his pocket and proceeded in styling his hair.

"Why are you doing that? I told you, you look so much better without it." Draco blushed at the uncustomary comment.

"I agree, but my father wouldn't like it." Harry sighed and the two of them walked to the door. "Well, I have to go to Dumbledore's office now. I'll see you Sunday I guess. I feel bad for you though, you have to turn in our paper by yourself tomorrow, and Professor Snape doesn't exactly like you."

"Don't sweat it, I've got detention with him anyways. He gave me two nights of scrubbing test tubes and cauldrons by hand - _no magic_.

Draco winced. "Ugh, I feel bad for you. Well… I should go now, then."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, you'll be fine."

"…" Draco said nothing.

"Do I get a hug?"

"Ah! Don't ask like that… It sounds like I'm a girl!"

"I already told you I considered you a girl… Sort of… Like a girl with no boobs and a dick."

"H-Harry!"

The raven laughed. "Sorry. But seriously… Hug?"

Draco grumbled and let Harry pull him into his familiar embrace. Immediately feeling his nerves soothed by the strong arms and that wonderful scent that was uniquely Harry. Slowly, he brought his arms up. Trembling, he wrapped his outstretched limbs around Harry, his shaking hands resting on the taller boy's back. Harry squeezed tight, then let go. He was smiling.

"You hugged back."

"You said you trusted me… I trust you too. I'm… Sorry for not being able to talk yet, when you've already told me so much."

Harry smiled again. "It's okay." He opened the door. "I think I'll stay for a while. You should get going then, you'll be late. Be strong okay?"

Draco swallowed. "Yeah." And he walked to Dumbledore's office.

--

"Ah, Draco, right on time." Draco didn't bother to tell him he was thirteen minutes late. "I've set everything up. I trust you know how to use the flu network?"

"… Yes."

"Very well then. Do you need anything before you go?"

"… No sir."

"Draco…" The blond looked up. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Professor… How much did Sev-… How much do you know?"

"Enough."

"I'll be fine. Thank you for your time… And your fireplace." Draco grabbed a handful of flu powder and stepping into the grate. "Malfoy Manner!"

When the smoke cleared, he opened his eyes, blinking away the soot and excess powder. The soot was from Dumbledore's office of course. The immaculate Malfoy Manner would _never _have a dirty fireplace… Not that they actually had fires in it. The house was always cold, just like the people that lived within its walls.

Draco brushed himself off and stepped out of the abnormally large fireplace. He looked up, startled, when he heard a sickeningly familiar voice.

"Welcome home, Draco."


	7. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Disclaimer:**

Me: (Bubbly) Now, I want you all to give a special thanks to my editor, Moose-chan, or Tandokude. Really, she is quite amazing! Everyone, lets give her a great big round of applause!

Harry & Draco: (Blank/evil glares towards said 'editor')

Me: I. Said. CLAP DARN IT!!

Harry & Draco: (Clap weakly for about a second)

Me: That was pathetic! Did she really do something that bad make you guys hate her that quickly?

Draco: YES!! You weren't supposed to know about… (blushes) well, you know! It's all her fault that you found out!

Tandokude: Then maybe you should be in better control of the blood vessels in your faces so you don't give yourselves away so easily.

Harry: But you still don't own us.

Me: Shut up or I'll add that to the story too.

Harry and Draco: (silent)

Tandokude: (Blunt) She may not own you, but for this fic she is in total and complete control of you.

Me: True Dat. Now, on with the chapter!

And also, a huge thanks to my readers! Thanks so much guys! I really do appreciate ALL of the reviews. I know it's hard to sit and wait for a freaking story to get updated, really, I do, I'm waiting on 16 right now… (Sighs). I also know, that this is getting kind of long. I mean, when I look for a story, I find something with a moderate length with the insurance that it will get right to the "good stuff", wink wink - nudge nudge. I wasn't expecting to let it get this long, and I've had the entire story planned out this whole time. It's just, when I actually write out my ideas, they take a lot longer to put into words. '

-So thank you for reading!

**Warning****: This chapter contains a Rape Scene. I cannot mark it as I did last time, because it is spread out, and there are other gruesome scenes. Just… PREPARE YOURSELF. I promised people I'd get to the good stuff, but unfortunately, this chapter was so long, I had to cut it in half. I am writing the next chapter immediately though. Also, myy editor moose-chan says you can blame her… She took FOREVER to edit!**

--(Now, on with the show)--

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-Two Sides of the Same Coins-

Harry sighed and levitated a small paper bird, watching as it fluttered in the air. Professor Flitwick was droning on about pattern and color changing charms, and Harry hadn't the slightest intentions of paying attention to the lesson. He was worried… No, he was frightened. He wanted so badly to talk to Draco, and see if he was alright. The raven bit his lip. He had this dreadful feeling that Draco, for reasons he'd rather not think about, might not come back.

At least, not the Draco that he'd come to befriend… And that was what scared Harry the most.

--

Draco groaned as he woke. The first thing he registered was that his head was aching. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. The blond shivered and cracked an eye open to take in his surroundings. Tears formed when all he could see were the dirty, monochromatic walls of the Malfoy Manner Dungeon. Draco trembled as he tried to recall how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was the tea…

--

"Welcome home Draco." The teen in question shuddered. He didn't feel welcome at all. Not in this house, and _certainly_ not near this man. "Come. Nonny, bring us some tea."

"Yes sir!" The small house-elf squeaked before disappearing, a subtle crack signaling her exit. Draco was suddenly envious of the servant. He wished he could simply vanish as well. Lucius led him to their ornately decorated sitting room. Draco stared in disgust. The carpet of the room probably cost more than Weasley's whole house.

"Sit." Said Lucius. And so he sat. Draco squirmed uncomfortably under his father's gaze, his sweaty palms grasping at the armrests of his chair. Nonny appeared with the tea, bowing so low, her nose and floppy ears touched the ground, then left them with a quick '_snap_' of her fingers.

"Drink." His father commanded. His tone was dark and promising, but of what, Draco was terrified to know. He was beginning to become frightened of his father's monosyllabic speech. It was more frightening than when his father actually yelled. Draco wished he were anywhere but here. He wished… He wished he were with Harry. Harry… The raven was so brave, accepting his demeaning abuse, and the death of his godfather. But Draco was no Gryffindor. He wasn't brave, and right now, he wished that Harry were here to lend him some of his never ending courage. And some of his luck too.

Draco took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Finally, he raised his gaze to meet his father's penetrating stare. "It's good to see you father. How have you and Mother been this past month?" Lucius seemed slightly shocked by his sudden bravado, but his mask quickly fell into place, his face adopting the traditional Malfoy sneer.

"We have been doing quite well. The ministry is completely under my thumb since my last generous donation. We haven't had any more problems with… Snooping."

"T-That's, er, good… Is Mother doing any better?"

"She eats, but stays confined to her room. I'm afraid she may only come out to eat her birthday dinner on Saturday." Draco swallowed. He knew he couldn't expect any help from her.

"Oh… I see." He sipped his tea. It tasted strange. It was probably something foreign and expensive.

"Draco, it is time we talked." Draco kept his eyes downcast, focusing on the thick emerald green strands of the carpet. They were almost the color of Harry's eyes.

"About what Father?"

"Your refusal." Draco glanced at his father and shivered.

"I-It's not t-that I don't understand the cause Father, I-I do, a-and I support you. B-but…"

"But what?" Draco felt a sickening sense of déjà vu.

"Father… I'm s-scared." He whispered.

"Well, grow a pair god damnit! You're a Malfoy!" Draco trembled and his eyes returned to the floor. The teacup in his hands was shaking, almost spilling its contents.

"I implore you my son. One last chance. Will you reconsider?" Draco bit his lip, his eyes becoming moist.

"I…" What would Harry tell him to do? He… He would tell him to be strong. He would tell him to do the right thing. Harry suffered for doing the right thing, so… He could too.

"I'm sorry Father… No." Draco was surprised by himself. His voice was clear and his resolve was strong.

"I'm disappointed Draco."

"I know. I'm sorry I failed you." Draco finished, subconsciously feeling good for resisting the heavy burden of his father's command.

Lucius poured some more tea. "It really is a shame too. You would have done so well." Draco stiffened and sipped the rest of his drink. It was warm, and the muggy scent was strange, tingling in his nose. He swallowed and closed his eyes, feeling dizzy. When he opened them, he was seeing double. One Lucius was bad enough, now, two blond and equally terrifying men sauntered towards the inebriated teen.

Draco struggled to stay upright as the man, or "men", raised his cane. Draco panicked his heart beating faster. He opened his mouth, attempting to speak, his voice slurred.

"F-Father?" And he saw darkness.

--

Draco swore. His father had drugged his tea and knocked him out. He tried to touch his head, to feel for an injury, but discovered instead, the chains linking him to the wall. Sickened, he cowered against the cold stones, waiting for the eminent return of his father. It was really happening again! It was all happening again. His mother was locking herself away in her room, and he was here, chained to the dungeon wall.

He didn't want it to happen. He didn't want to feel the pain… The pain of being ripped nearly in two. He didn't want to feel dirty and disgusting. But… Harry had told him that he wasn't dirty. Draco managed a weak smile. If he survived it once, he could survive it again. Draco gritted his teeth, and mentally prepared himself for what he knew would come.

And come it did, at full force, unrelenting and brutal, breaking more than Draco's already fragile state of mind.

--

Harry stared at his plate, pushing around some mashed potatoes with a fork. Hermione stared worriedly at him.

"Harry?" She whispered. "Are you okay?"

Harry clenched his jaw. "It's… Draco. He went home for the weekend, and… I'm afraid he's going to get hurt… Badly. And, I won't be able to help him until he comes back Sunday."

Hermione stared, analyzing him. "You really _did _become friends, didn't you?"

Harry swallowed. "Yeah." His voice lowered to a whisper as well. "It's… Almost scary how quickly it happened, and… I just feel like such an idiot, like… If I had somehow managed to change how I… Declined his offer of friendship all those years ago, maybe, just maybe, we could have been great friends." Harry ran a tired hand through his hair letting out a pent up sigh. "I feel at ease with him. And I know it doesn't make sense, I mean, we've hated each other for so long, but… I just… I don't know how to explain it 'Mione… H-He's just like me in so many ways, and yet he's so different, and I can't help but want to get to know and understand every part of him."

Hermione blushed. "Er… Harry - you… Er, never mind." Oh yes… They were definitely _good_ friends. Hermione blushed as naughty images of her friend entered her mind and she blushed embarrassed at her own thoughts. She had no right to assume that Harry was, well, gay. She cleared her throat nervously. "Well, anyways, I think I understand. You and Draco are like two sides of the same coin."

"What do you mean?" Harry proceeded to stab his potatoes.

"Well, you two obviously aren't opposites, like yin and yang, but rather, two sides of the same sickle. Like, your heads and he's tails. You two are both caught up in the same mess, yet, you're on opposite sides. Get it?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Er, I've been meaning to ask, but… How's Ron been lately. I mean, I haven't really talked to him this past week." Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, he was neglecting mother-hen again. She must be terribly worried by now.

Hermione laughed. "Well, he's a bit sore because he thinks you've been ignoring him, but I told him you were just stressed because your nightmares were getting worse… And that's not a lie. But it's not that hard to distract him."

"Distract?"

Hermione blushed again, darker this time. "It's just, well, we've been spending more and more time together, and… I think he's finally starting to get it."

Harry forced a smile. "That's great 'Mione. I'm… Going to leave early for class. Say hi to Ron for me."

"Your willingly going to Potions early?" Hermione asked, shocked. Harry didn't answer. Feeling rather sick, the raven began the long trek towards his class. Walking into the dark room, he found Snape, sitting at his desk, pouring himself a glass of something amber colored.

"I-Is that fire whisky?" Snape's head shot up.

"Potter, what bloody hell are you doing here? You're never early."

"I just…" Harry sighed and pulled their report out of his bag. "Here… It's mine and Draco's report. He…" The raven scowled and ran a hand through his thick, coarse hair.

"Sit down Potter." Harry stared at his Potions Master for a second then sat in a stool near the desk. Snape threw back his liquor, then picked up their paper, his beady eyes reading and absorbing the information, leaving Harry to fidget nervously.

Harry had been counting ceiling bricks when Snape finally cleared his throat. "It's good Potter." Shocked by the unexpected compliment, Harry spluttered.

"T-Thanks Professor."

"I'll give you two an E. It's not quite O level, but the information was surprisingly adequate, and the two of you were very thorough. You certainly exceeded my expectations."

Harry nodded, accepting the parchment, neatly tucking away.

"Professor… Do… Do you think he's going to be alright?"

Snape stared at him. "Do you care Potter?"

"Y-Yes." Harry looked away. "He's become… A good friend."

Snape looked caught off guard and reached for his alcohol again, one hand rubbing his head.

"No. I don't think he's going to be alright." Snape took a swig from the bottle, then corked it and stored it under his desk. "Please be seated Potter, class starts in fifteen minutes."

--

Draco groaned in frustration. He still had no idea what time it was, or when he'd be getting out. And he was _hungry_. He hadn't eaten since Harry's "party" last night. He was sure it was past lunch time by now. Draco's stomach grumbled.

"Need food." He mumbled. Suddenly, Nonny appeared, holding a bowl of ham and bread. She bowed, then left his meal on the floor, disappearing with a 'pop'.

Draco lunged at the food, practically inhaling it. He couldn't even bring himself to care that it was served in a dog bowl with his name inscribed on it. He choked the food down quickly, before sighing gratefully, and lying against the wall once more. Draco let his mind wander, as not to think of what would come to pass.

About an hour later, he heard footsteps coming slowly down the stairs, a terrifying 'tap' of a cane, clicking between each footstep. With each nearing 'tap', Draco's heart rate sped up dangerously. At last, Lucius stood before him. His father eyed him, sneering.

"Did you like your food little bitch?" Draco blushed angrily and looked away.

Lucius strode towards him. "Hands." He commanded. Draco raised his hands slowly, stopping only when the chain had reached its end. Draco's father whipped his wand out of his cane, steadily aiming at the cuffs. With a sharp flick of his wand he unlocked them. Draco looked at his father questioningly.

"I thought I'd try something a little different." Lucius said. Draco swallowed and stood. His father slowly raised his wand and aimed it at his son. Draco shook. Was he going to use the Cruciatus Curse?

"Imperio!" Draco was momentarily stunned, confused as the spell hit him and soaked in. He felt lightheaded. Draco stared at his father, puzzled.

_Take of your clothes._ Draco's eyes widened as his hands moved on their own accord, obeying the silent command that ran through his head. His fingers shook as he unclasped his robes and let them fall to the ground. Then, they made their way to the buttons on his shirt. One by one, each button was undone giving way to the pale, creamy expansion of his chest. The shirt slid off his shoulders and onto the floor, falling to a heap with his robes. Draco's hands moved down to his pants and tears finally sprung from his eyes.

'Why was his father doing this to him? Why couldn't he just abuse him and get it over with? Why was he -' Draco's breath stopped for a moment. He was mentally torturing him this time. Mentally right on top of physically. Lucius really was a sick bastard.

With his belt undone, his fingers made quick work of his button, and he stepped out of his trousers delicately. He shut his eyes, his breath quickening. Draco could feel his legs shaking. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Lucius was watching him, a sadistic smile adorning his face. The blond shut his eyes again, horrified.

Draco thought desperately as his fingers gently tugged off his socks. Fourth year… Harry had stopped the Imperious Curse hadn't he? It was beatable. His socks lay on the floor and he paused, struggling. Then the voice was back.

_I _**said**_ take off your clothes._ Draco gritted his teeth, his head pounding as he pushed the voice back.

NO.

Suddenly, Draco cried out, his cheek throbbing with pain. His eyes flew open as he grabbed his wounded face, feeling blood seep out from the newly formed cane induced cut. Draco shook, crying as his father sat down in a summoned chair, his weapon of choice now lying across his lap.

_Now… Undress._

Draco's hands flew to his boxers and hooked the waistband. Whimpering, he let them slide off his slender hips, watching as they pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of the silky bit of material and stood, exposed. Lucius glared at him from his seat

_Come here._

Draco paused, shaking as his head began to pound again. The blond tried to cover himself, and he looked away.

_Now boy!_

Draco's eyes went wide and he scrambled towards the man. It was no use. He couldn't fight it like Harry could. Draco stood in front of the man he feared the most.

_Kneel._

Draco did as he was commanded. Why would his father want him to… His eyes widened as he recalled Harry's words. 'My knees are weak, and my mouth, experienced.' Draco began to cry in earnest. Before, his father simply violated him. Now… He himself was doing horrible things. He felt sick.

Lucius leisurely unbuttoned his dress pants, not bothering to take off his robes. Draco stared, horrified, as his father freed himself from his underclothes. His member stood, erect, and Draco could tell his father had enjoyed watching him in his pathetic state. He was forced to watch, sickened, as his father stroked himself, his eyes, never leaving Draco's. The young teen's knees were starting to ache and he shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly, Lucius's hand stopped.

_Suck._

Draco closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. There was no way. He would fight this. Suddenly, Draco's father grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back, and ripping the hair from its gelled position. Draco cried out and Lucius used the opportunity to force himself into Draco's mouth. The boy's eyes widened as his mouth was stretched painfully, his lips pulled tight around the large cock. He gagged at the feeling.

_**SUCK**._

Lucius tightened his grip on his son's hair. Whimpering, Draco was forced to do as he was ordered, his mouth betrayed his brain, and acted on its own accord. His tongue ran along the underside of the man's cock as he sucked. His eyes were closed, his cheeks hollowed, and his soul, diminished. Slowly, the blond began to bob his head up and down, gagging when it touched the back of his throat. His father growled and tightened his grip again, this time forcing Draco's head up and down faster, controlling the movements with his hand.

Draco cried out around the cock as his father suddenly tightened his grip, nearly ripping his hair out as he came with a feral growl. Draco felt his mouth fill with his father's cum, and he pulled back, in shock and appalled beyond belief. His father was breathing heavily as Draco spit out the salty substance, disgusted by what had just happened. His hand ran over the cut on his cheek. It felt like it was on fire now.

Lucius's breath had evened out and he eyed Draco and the mess distastefully.

_Clean it up._

Draco glared and tried to turn so he could use his shirt as a cloth, but his body wouldn't let him. He found himself on all fours, lapping up the white mess, mortified.

Suddenly, he was released from the spell and he scrambled towards the wall, petrified.

"W-Why?!" He cried out. "Why are you doing this to me?! I'm your son!"

"My son should have done as his father asked of him." Lucius replied cruelly.

"Why this though?" His voice began to crack. "Why?! I-It's wrong!"

"It's the most efficient way to break you." A familiar, sick grin made it's way onto the older man's face. "I'll make you hate me now; hate yourself, hate everyone."

"Y-You're sick!" His eyes stung with unshed tears as Draco listened to his father's reply. "No… I'm powerful. Now. Before I continue… Have you had enough? Will you change your mind?" Draco didn't hesitate.

"No! Just s-stop! Stop this!"

"It's too late Draco. You've made your choice… I was rushed before, but this time, no one shall interrupt."

Lucius threw Draco down onto his back. He snapped his fingers and the chains on the wall flew forward and clasped around his wrists. Draco cried out as one of the cuffs clamped down on his skin, tearing it. He felt queasy as his blood dripped from his body. His father left his on clothes on, probably to emphasize Draco's pathetic state. Lucius grabbed his son's knees and Draco forced his legs together as tight as he could. In a state of panic, Draco broke a cardinal rule of being a Malfoy.

He begged.

"Father, _please stop_!" Lucius responded by forcing the thin legs apart, his large hands grasping his inner thigh with a bruising strength.

"S-Stop!" Draco tugged at the chains, watching helplessly as his father brought a hand to his mouth. Lucius licked at his fingers slowly, slicking three digits. When he deemed them wet enough, he brought his hand down to Draco's newly healed entrance. Slowly, he pushed a finger inside, watching his son's face contort as he defiled him with his fingers. Draco bit his lip and turned away. He didn't know why his father was bothering with that. Normally he just thrust in harshly. This… This didn't really hurt. Well, not physically. But it made Draco's heart shatter a bit each time he felt his father's finger probe inside him.

As if hearing his thoughts, Lucius began to speak. "If I don't at least prepare you, you might not survive the rest of tonight." Draco's eyes widened impossibly and his mouth hung open, unbelieving.

"Shut your mouth boy, unless you plan on using it." Said 'boy' shut his mouth immediately. Draco looked away, his eyes filling again with angry tears that he still refused to let fall. He winced as his father inserted another finger, stretching him wider. Suddenly, the intruding fingers brushed against something that made Draco gasp.

"W-What d-did you just d-do?!"

Lucius sneered. "Don't tell me you're enjoying being touched by your father?"

"NO! N-no, I'm not I'm not! I-I want you t-to s-stop!" Lucius simply added a third finger. Draco shrieked in pain. "A-Ah! S-Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, PLEASE!"

"Why Draco, you were enjoying yourself before… Perhaps I should do that again?" Draco screamed as Lucius twisted his fingers and thrust them in at a new angle. Draco gasped feeling unwanted euphoria. A large fragment of the teen's sanity broke off, and tears began to finally leak from his sparkling gray orbs. Why, why, WHY?! Why was this happening to him?!

"Please stop! W-What are you - AH! - Doing?!"

"This? It's simply a bundle of nerves… Pleasurable, isn't it?"

"N-No!" Suddenly, the fingers withdrew, the friction causing Draco to hiss in pain. His father hooked his arms under his hips, aligning his member with Draco's abused orifice. Draco stared, frightened, at his father, his eyes glazed with fear, hate, and tears.

"Please… Please don't." His words fell on deaf ears.

And his father thrust in.

Draco screamed in agony. It wasn't as bad as before, because he'd been stretched, but Lucius was fairly big, and Draco's throat quickly became from hoarse form crying out. Suddenly, Lucius held still. He waited until Draco's breath had evened a bit, and the cries became whimpers.

Draco gasped when he felt his father's hand on him. He - He'd never 'touched' him before! Lucius held the member in his warm hand, stroking his son.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" A line had been crossed and Draco screamed himself hoarse yet again.

Lucius laughed. "You're disgusting aren't you Draco? You tell me to stop, yet you're getting hard by my administrations. You filthy whore." Lucius spat on his son's face.

"F-fuck you! I-I don't want - Ng! I don't w-want this and you k-know it!" Draco's eyes flared. _Why did he keep __**touching**__ him? _"I don't w-want his and you k-know it!"

"Watch your language." Lucius tightened his grip and jerked his hand faster.

"S-stop it! Please Father! I-I don't want this, s-stop it!"

"You're so disgusting. It's no wonder you have no friends… No followers."

"T-that's - Ah! N-not true! I h-have Pansy!"

"Ms. Parkinson doesn't know how dirty you are. If she knew, she'd be disgusted. She'd hate you. Just like you hate yourself."

"I-I don't -"

"Of course you do! When you look in the mirror, do you not feel disgust? Do you not feel tainted, and ugly? You are." Venom… That's all his words were. And it was beginning to pulse feverishly throughout Draco's broken mind, body, and soul, slowly killing him from the inside out.

Draco shook as more tears poured from his gray orbs. He closed his eyes and vaguely wondered if he'd become dehydrated. His body couldn't possibly have enough water to produce all these tears. Lucius began to thrust again, and Draco's let out a soft moan. His body felt hot, and his mind had become hazy. His eyes shot open. 'T-That sound came from m-me?' He thought, horrified. He - He didn't want this! He didn't! Why? Why did even his own body betray him? Lucius laughed cruelly.

"You _are_ enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No! No… No, I'm not!"

"Don't lie Draco. I slipped an aphrodisiac into your 'food bowl'. You _are_ enjoying this. Whether you want to or not."

Draco sobbed as he covered his face with his hands, glad that the chains reached that far at least. Lucius's hand fell in sync with his thrusts, and Draco barely registered his body arching up into the cruel hand. With a loud sob, he came, his father following soon after, filling him with his cum.

Draco panted, before slowly opening his eyes, realization dawning on him. He stared horrified as his father grinned and lazily licked at the cum covering his hand. "No…" Draco whispered. "No. NO! NO! NO!" He screamed, hating himself.

He flailed, kicking and screaming, trying to hit his father. He was still screaming when his father yelled and told him to shut up. He was still screaming as his father grabbed his cane and beat him more ruthlessly that ever before. He was still screaming as his father flipped him over and forced him through hell again and again.

--

Harry's stomach turned as he left for dinner. He knew something was wrong, and the only person he was thinking about was Draco. His friend was in grave danger, he knew it… But, he could do nothing. It frustrated him to no end. He hated feeling useless.

The raven made his way down the familiar halls and sighed as the noise from the dining hall hit him full force. Harry weaved his way through the throng of people, finally making his way to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Hermione and filled his plate, even though he wasn't hungry. He felt eyes on him and looked up, searching for the culprit. His eyes locked with Ron's.

"What?"

"H-Hermione told me your dreams were getting worse… Why didn't you tell me?" Harry sighed. Mother Hen was back.

"Ron… I don't want to talk about it. Hermione only knows because she was awake when I couldn't sleep. If I told you about them, you'd feel awkward. You wouldn't know what to say to me. That's okay. I won't burden you with my problems."

"B-But, I'm supposed to be your friend! You _need _to talk about it don't you?" Mommy was feeling a bit out of the loop apparently… She didn't like that.

"You _are _my friend." Harry said honestly. Ron _was_ his friend…. But he could relate to Draco on so many more levels. "I just… Need some time alone. And if it makes you feel better, I am talking to someone. They're going through something similar right now."

"What?! Who?" Mother was worried about her baby.

Harry groaned irritably. "I can't tell you Ron. It wouldn't be fair to them if I did tell you. They probably don't want anyone else to know about their personal life. Besides, you two don't particularly like each other."

Ron frowned. "Fine, don't tell me who it is. But at least tell me if your dreams get worse! I don't want to get pissed at you for no reason."

Harry smiled. "Okay Ron."

After dinner, he made his way to the dungeons with "good lucks" from Ron, the twins, Dean, and Seamus. Snape was in his classroom, waiting for him. Sighing, Harry looked around at the mostly empty room, save for the professor at his desk… A familiar bottle near his hand. More fire whiskey.

"What do you have for me to clean?" Harry asked. Snape stared at him for a moment, then pointed to a small cluster of equipment consisting of two cauldrons and a few test tubes and beakers. Harry stared.

"That's it?"

"Do you really want more Potter?"

"No Sir."

"Very well then… Get started."

Harry grabbed a rag and began gently scrubbing the grime out of the large cauldrons. It only took him twenty minutes to finish both of them. Then he started on the test tubes. He took extra time shinning the glass, then grabbed a broom. The raven swept, as if the broom he held could sweep away his problems. Harry systematically cleaned the room. He swabbed the floors, wiped down the desks, and straightened the students supply shelf. Then he grabbed some extra beakers to clean and scrubbed them vigorously. He could see his face in them like Draco's shoes. Draco… Harry cringed then squeezed the beaker tightly.

"Potter, I asked you to clean, not try to break my equipment."

"… Sorry Professor."

"Hmm… You seemed to have cleaned _much _more than necessary. Much more than necessary. My classroom is, dare I say, _clean_.

"I… Er, clean when I'm nervous. I-It's a habit I guess, because at home I…" Harry trailed off.

"I see…"

"P-Professor… What should I do?"

"Do?"

"For Draco, I mean, what if I can't do _anything_?!"

Odd thoughts crossed the professor's mind. 'Bloody fuck, Potter is _really_ starting to sound like a panicking lo-' Agh… Merlin, no. He was _not_ going to think of that now. Snape groaned and massaged his head. "Then you can't do anything." He downed the rest of his fire whiskey in a single gulp.

"But I-" Snape slammed the empty bottle down on his desk in frustration. "Potter, did you ever stop and think that maybe you _don't_ have to save the world each year?"

Harry stared at the ground. Finally, he raised is head, his eyes searching for a bit of understanding. The raven inhaled slowly. "Yes. But I _do_ have to save Draco. For his sake… And mine." And he left for his dorm, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of dreams that awaited him.

Snape just watched him go, wondering why in all hells he was doing this, before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. He needed more whiskey… Tons more whiskey. And if things didn't change soon, he mentally feared he'd become an alcoholic. In despite of all this, Snape found himself sure of one thing.

He _hated_ teenagers.

--

Draco cracked a swollen eye open. It was morning, or at least, so he assumed. He could barely move. His father had left him at midnight. He _knew _this only because Lucius had an expensive gold pocket watch that began to mutter each time the little hands struck twelve.

He had never been so ashamed of himself. A part of him didn't even want to go back to school, because school was where Harry was, and he didn't want the boy to know how dirty he was. Draco swallowed and looked at his hands. They were still trembling. His father hadn't even bothered to keep him chained. He couldn't really move enough to try to get away anyways.

Draco sat in the room for hours. It had gotten late again and Nonny still hadn't brought any food. The blond felt his stomach growl angrily and he pressed on his belly, hoping the pressure would relieve the pain. All he could do was sit and wait to be let out… Or die.

That option didn't sound so bad to him at this point.

--

Harry was in a fowl mood. It was Saturday, and Draco would be gone yet another day. He snapped at Ron and Hermione, didn't pay attentions in any of his classes, and was just about ready to stab himself with a fork by the time lunch came around.

Harry grit his teeth, and forced himself to sit down at his designated table. He attempted to eat, but everything tasted like wood, and made his throat dry.

"Harry? You okay mate?" Seamus asked from across the table.

"I'm _fine_!" Harry snapped, stabbing his potato.

"Don't need to snap at 'im!" Dean growled, putting a protective arm around his boyfriend. Harry felt his stomach turn in jealousy and he turned away. He caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione sharing looks. The raven scowled, and turned back to Dean.

"Whatever, just tell you _boyfriend _to leave me alone." Harry knew he was being rude, after all Seamus had only been looking out for him, but he was just so frustrated!

"The fuck?! You got a problem with '_us_'? That it?"

Harry slapped his forehead before standing abruptly. "Fuck! No _Dean_, I have no problem with you two, I would have said something _last year_! I just want. To be left. ALONE!" And with that, Harry grabbed his bag and walked to the dungeons. He didn't have to be there until eight, but he didn't want to face anyone by going to the common rooms just yet. Harry clenched his fists as he recalled that morning.

--

"_God, I'm glad it's the weekend! I'm gonna use it wisely!" Ron shouted over the breakfast table._

"_You mean you're going to study and actually finish your homework for once?" Sarcasm was laced into Hermione's words as she spoke, not trying to hide her false hope._

"_Wha? Hell no! I mean I'm gonna get a bit of quidditch practice in, then _relax_. Harry, you wanna play a little Wizards Chess later?"_

_Harry felt his chest constrict and he looked away. "No thanks." He croaked. That game had become his and Draco's._

--

Harry grumbled. That was what had ruined his day. The raven stopped and ran a hand through his hair, muttering to himself.

"Why the hell does he affect me so much? I mean, we've only just become friends, so why…" Harry trailed off, frustrated. He wanted to help Draco, but he wasn't sure if it was because he had a super hero complex, or because Draco was his friend. Snape and Hermione were giving him mixed opinions. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, and Harry jumped, turning, to find himself face to face with a portrait.

"Maybe you like this person." A round witch said from her frame.

"Er, yeah… I do, I mean, he's really nice, and he makes a great friend."

"No, no, no. I mean you _like _him."

Harry stared puzzled. "Isn't that what I just said?"

The portrait grumbled and moved to the back of it's painting complaining of today's youth and the ignorance of men. Harry continued walking, Draco once again preoccupying his thoughts. He rubbed his arm. He did that whenever he was in pain, because his arm had suffered the most pain in his life. Harry continued rubbing the limb as he made his way into the dungeon.

He poked his head in to see Snape fiddling with a rubiks cube. "I didn't know people had those here." Harry muttered.

Snape glanced up, alarmed. "We don't. My father was a _muggle_." He spat the word out, seeming to hate to taste of the word as he spoke it. "Dumbledore gave this to me as a joke at the start of the year. He said it would help my mind relax. I found him to be very wrong; I can't figure out this confounded contraption."

Harry gave a small smile. "Yeah, my cousin got one a few years ago… Stupid git gave up after five minutes. Anyways, your father's a muggle? Why do you seem to hate them so much then?"

Snape growled. "He _is _why."

Harry fidgeted. "Yeah… Sometimes, I… But… I dunno, there're some good people out there."

Snape grunted and twisted the cube, connecting a few more reds.

"Why are you here Potter? It's Saturday; don't you have some arrogant frolicking to do until eight?" Harry didn't even bother to retaliate.

"C-Can I just stay in here?" Snape looked up from the cube, clearly shocked.

"Er… Fine." Harry sighed gratefully and set his bag down. "Potter? You want to be able to help Draco, right?"

Harry's head shot up in an instant. "Yes."

Snape ran a hand through his greasy hair and sighed. He flicked his wand and four sets of directions for a complex looking potions.

"These are as follows. A wound-cleaning potion, a potion for external wounds, and a potion for internal wounds. I've added powerful intensifiers to each recipe. That last one is simply a Draught of Peace. Get going."

Harry hesitated. "I'm _not_ making him a Draught of Peace."

"Why the hell not?"

"To force him to feel happier… When something miserable just happened… It's not fair to him." Snape stared at him, his eyes wide. "Er… Besides, you told me I didn't do so well on it last year, so… Yeah." Snape shook his head, then let out a rare smile. It nearly made Harry leave the room, but it wasn't like the evil grin he'd had when he'd been pairing up students. It was more understanding than anything, and, dare he think, _knowing_.

"Fine… Get to work Potter."

"Sir… You, er, always fail me… Do you really think I can make these? I mean, they look so complicated."

"I didn't fail your essay Potter."

"B-But, that was Draco's too…"

"Potter… You can make these."

A-Alright, I'll get started now." Harry went to the cupboard and gathered the ingredients. He was feeling better now that he wasn't so helpless. Carefully, he began to chop and mix ingredients, watching over his potion carefully. Snape fiddled with his cube, occasionally glancing at the raven's work.

"Clockwise Potter; stir it clockwise now." Harry blushed, embarrassed.

"R-Right, thanks Professor." The two felt mildly uncomfortable in such a contented atmosphere. Harry gathered some of the potion in a large vial, corked it, carrying it carefully to Professor Snape for inspection.

"Hmm… Good, this will be effective." Leave it on my desk. You may start on the second one now. Harry gathered a few more supplies and waited patiently for Snape to get some more restricted ingredients from his private stores. He had almost offered to get them himself before he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know where they were. The raven muddled through his task completing the second one in record time, waiting only because it had to simmer for a good twenty minutes. Snape approved the second one, making Harry more confident in his potion skills.

"Potter, when this one turns violet, call me over." The tired looking professor said, before twisting his rubiks cube again in aggravation. Harry followed the recipe down to the last two ingredients and then called Snape over. His potion was violet.

"Good Potter, now, let me do this part." Harry stared, amazed, as Snape threw in some roots, viciously mixing the potion one way, then another. He poured in some hellebore, and lacewing flies, then gave it a final mix, clockwise. Harry could tell that Snape truly was, adept at his job.

"Alright Potter. This one's done. Cork it, clean your equipment, then go to bed."

"R-Really? What about my detention?"

"Potter, you're helping my Godson. Besides, I'm sure you'll get into more trouble doing something idiotic, sometime soon."

Harry grinned then set about cleaning his work space. When he was finished, he gathered his potions. "Thank you for giving me a way to help him... _Professor_." Snape squinted at his cube, turning it again.

"Don't worry Potter. Though it may be hard, everything…" He paused, realigning his rows. "_Should_ work out in the end." And with that, he twisted the last row of colors into place, smirking at the teen. He handed Harry the rubiks cube and sent the grinning teen off.

--

Draco yelped as he was jerked out of his pained slumber. His eyes widened and he flinched when he saw his father standing in front of him. Lucius glared at him, his nose turned up as if Draco was simply a piece of garbage that smelled.

"Get up. You have one hour to return to your room and make yourself presentable. Your mother will be out then to eat her birthday dinner. Do you understand?" Draco swallowed. He was starving.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good, now go!"

Draco scrambled to his feet, barely able to limp to the stairs. He hobbled up the steps, each one more painful then the next and forced himself to pull open the heavy metal door barring the dungeon. Draco crossed the mansion quickly, before climbing another flight of stairs to reach his personal suite.

When he was finally out of site from his father, he sank to his knees. It had taken so much effort not to fall in front of his father. It had definitely taken a toll on him. Now, he couldn't bear to stand. Crawling feebly, he crossed the small hall to his room.

Draco took hold of his door knob, using it to pull himself to his feet. He stood shakily, and opened his door. He sighed as he entered the room. He had no posters or pictures, and barely any personal artifacts. There was nothing in the room that signified it as his own. The only things he had were the occasional practical gifts he'd gotten from Severus, and a few dark and illegal objects his father had seen fit to give him.

Draco laid out a nice outfit with dress robes, then made his way to his adjoined bathroom. His bathroom was twice as big as the prefects' one in Hogwarts. He gingerly peeled away his clothes and viewed himself in his wall length mirror. What he saw made him want to puke, but of course, his stomach had nothing to heave.

He was bruised _everywhere_. The cuts he'd received had crusted with dried blood, and his hair was matted with dirt, blood, and other unidentified… _Substances_. His lip was split in two places, and his left eye was bruised black. It was a miracle he hadn't lost any teeth. He stared at his inner thighs. The horizontal cuts there were enhanced by the dried semen. Draco's eyes lingered on his father's cum… Evidence… That's what it was. It really happened. Draco let out a sob and tore his gaze from his image, forcing himself to ready a bath.

When the Jacuzzi was filled, he gingerly stepped in, wincing as the warm water brushed against his open wounds. What he wanted was to be clean, inside and out. What he wanted was to cut… Cut away the pain. What he wanted was to scrub his skin raw, to forget that _man_, and everything he'd done to him… What he did instead was gently and carefully wash his wounds and hair, readying himself for supper.

He pulled on a clean pair of boxers, and gingerly stepped into black dress pants. He'd chosen a black shirt, so if his wounds started bleeding, they'd be less likely to show. His robes were elegant and green, his favorite pair. He even had a duplicate set at Hogwarts. He could never wear them though. They were exact copies of the robes Harry had worn in their fourth year to the Yule Ball. Draco smiled as he remembered getting them. He'd refused to let himself believe that he'd liked the way Harry looked in them. Instead, he told himself that he simply wanted to prove that he looked better in them. Now, Draco knew that wasn't true. Draco pulled on socks, and lastly his shiny Risso loafers. It was time to face _him_ again.

When he walked downstairs, his mother and father were already at the table. The two of them sat at one end, while Draco's seat was twelve feet away, at the other end of the feast.

"Good evening Mother, Father."

"It's good to see you Draco." His mother smiled warmly. Draco felt sick again.

"… Happy birthday Mother."

The three of them ate in silence. Slowly, they consumed the expensive foods, each seeming to mull silently over their own separate thoughts. Finally, Lucius waved the food away and stood. Narcissa's eyes widened and she called Nonny to the room.

"N-Nonny, why don't you bring my cake in now?" The elf disappeared and Lucius glared at his wife and took his seat again.

Draco watched as two elves staggered under the weight of a giant vanilla cake. 'Pity,' Draco thought. 'I wished it were chocolate.' The cake was served and Draco ate slowly, savoring the pastry. He was reaching for a second piece when his father once again cleared the table.

His mother seemed to sense the ever intensifying aura between them."Dear, I-I think Draco wanted more."

"Draco's had enough. Say goodbye, then retire for the night, you're not well." Narcissa bit her lip. She got up from her seat, and crossed the room to her son. Bending down, she hugged him carefully, and whispered in his ear.

"Y-You liked the dinner Little Dragon?" He shuddered, hearing the term of endearment. It made it sound like she was actually a caring mother. "You were happy to come home and see me, right?" She pulled back, her eyes wide, full of remorse. He knew she was really asking for forgiveness. He shut his eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Mum." She smiled weakly and left for her room.

Suddenly, Lucius muttered and ropes tightened around Draco's arms, holding him to the chair, appearing to have come from thin air. The blond yelped, struggling to free himself from the ties.

"F-Father? What's going on?" Lucius said nothing and pressed is wand to the mark on his left forearm. Suddenly, Death Eaters were everywhere, apparating into the mansion.

"Father!" Lucius ignored him in favor of placing his mask on, effectively blending in with the crowd of men and women. Draco trembled. The Death Eaters parted and Lord Voldemort himself stepped in front of the table. The fear-provoking man waved his wand, vanishing the furniture between the blond teen and himself. He continued to advance on Draco until he stood directly in front of him. Wordlessly, he removed the ropes holding Draco's let arm.

Draco shook. T-That man - No! That _thing_! He - He was going to give him the mark! Draco's face paled considerably and his eyes widened. He didn't want that! He couldn't do that to Harry! The Dark Lord grabbed Draco's arm and brought his wand to his lips. He began speaking in parseltongue and the tip of the wand started to glow. Draco jerked his hand out of the cruel man's grasp.

"NO! F-Father! I-If you were g-going to d-do this in the end, the w-why?! Why did you d-do that?!" His masked father stepped forward, separating himself from the crowd of followers.

"I told you… It was the most efficient way to break you."

"NO! N-no, I won't let you!"

The Dark Lord's red eyes narrowed into slits. He opened his mouth and spoke his first recognizable words of the night.

"Crucio."

--

When Draco woke up, his father was carelessly levitating his body up the stairs to his room. He whimpered in pain. Lucius glanced back at him and allowed the spell to drop him onto his bed. Lucius walked towards Draco and the teen scrambled backwards, crying out when he put too much pressure on his broken wrist.

"What's done is done. Sleep. In the morning, you will go back to Hogwarts; then begins your first assignment." Then Lucius strode out of the room, leaving the broken teenager behind. Draco trembled as he raised his broken wrist. There it was. The thing he'd worked so hard to avoid. The thing he'd endured so much pain for. The Mark.

Draco sobbed himself to sleep.

--

Draco didn't wake until the next night. When he did, he wished he hadn't woken at all. Memories and pain stabbed through him as he gingerly pulled himself out of bed. He grimaced when he saw all the blood that had seeped into the sheets. Blood. Draco's heart pound and he dropped to his knees, emptying his stomach. He shuddered as he recognized last night's cake. Draco winced as he tried to get up and walk. Most of his wounds had reopened last night and during the day while he'd slept. He could go back now… Back to Harry. No… No, he couldn't let the raven see him like this. He couldn't let him see the marks. Couldn't let him see _the _Mark.

Draco somehow managed to creep down the stairs without fainting or falling down. Wearily, he stopped in front of the huge fireplace. He took one last desperate look at his mother's room before stepping into the now green fire, allowing it to take him away.

When he returned, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, and Draco was glad. The blond made his way to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, limping. When he got to his sanctuary he paused, once again looking at the frightening creature that was his reflection. He hated himself, he was so disgusting, so dirty, so - Draco froze, remembering his father's words. He'd been right after all. Lucius was _always_ right. Draco sobbed and buried his face in his good hand, letting himself sink down, deep into darkness.

--

Harry checked the Marauders Map again. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was, once again, in the building. Quickly, Harry got out his school bag. He took out everything unnecessary and replaced the items with three large vials, and a roll of bandages he'd managed to nick from the infirmary. Harry hoped he wouldn't have to use them. The raven checked the map one last time, confirming his destination. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Harry nodded his head sharply and tucked away the map.

The boy carefully snuck out of the common room unnoticed. It was still the weekend, and some students were making use of the last bit of free time. Harry quietly closed the portrait, ignoring her comments that it was "a bit late to be out", and walked down the empty corridors. He thought about his dream from the night before. This time, it had involved Cedric's death. He'd been locked in his cage like usual, when suddenly Ripper had appeared. The dog did its usual damage that turned away. Instead of disappearing, like the hellish creature normally did, it merely shape shifted. Suddenly, Harry was no longer looking at the vicious short-haired animal, but the body of his dead schoolmate.

Harry shuddered. When he'd woken up, he'd been a nervous wreck. All day he'd been restless, waiting for Draco's return. His eyes had been glued to his precious map, waiting for the blond to appear. He had dozed off, exhausted, but had woken when a certain orange cat jumped into his lap. When he checked the map again, he'd seen them. Draco's footsteps.

Harry ran to the door and threw it open. His eyes zeroed in on the figure standing in the lavatory.

"Draco?" The blond turned and Harry stared in shock. He'd been right. _His Draco hadn't returned after all._

--

A/N... Wow... That was... Wow... Well, sorry if that offended anyone, but it had to happen. Anyways, I just wanted to make clear that Lucius does not get off on raping little boys, nor does he have incestuous feelings. He is, however, addicted to power, and the degrading of others, which is why it pleases him to torment Draco in such horrible ways.


	8. Confessions, Kisses, and Liquid Courage

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Harry, why don't you do the disclaimer, seeing as Draco's not feeling too well right now.

Harry: (glares) And whose fault is that do you think?!

Me: … (wails) I'm sorry! Really I am, but… Hey, this chapter makes everyone happy right?

Harry: In the long run, yeah, but how can we be sure you won't hurt him again?!

Me: I can't… promise anything… BUT! There will be a happy ending! I promise!

Harry: You little bitch! Why can't you ju-

Draco: (coughs and mumbles) Benevolent Apocalypse doesn't own us. If she did, I'd probably end up as Potter's bitch for the rest of my sad lowly life.

Harry: (grins wickedly) Er… B.A.? I'm sorry for yelling… How's about we sell ourselves to you now?

Me: (cackles) I knew you'd come around.

Draco: Wha? NO! Traitors! All of you!

(Harry proceeds in throwing Draco over his shoulder and leaving the room to… -hem- 'entertain' himself)

Me: So… I don't own Harry Potter… yet.

OMFG! I'm so sorry this took this long… I'm finishing Drivers Ed cuz I was out of the country all summer and couldn't take it before… DX And I just finished PreACT's and WKCE testing, and I'm preparing for my black belt testing in January! My brain is cramping!

Note from the Beta: You can mostly blame the delay on me, Moose-Chan i.e. Sheep-Chan's beta. She gave this to me… two weeks ago? I'm not sure, but a while ago, and I just haven't found to time (or motivation) to edit this until now. But before any of you start complain, be happy that it's up. I can't even remember the last time I updated my own stories, so just shut up and read.

B.A.- Isn't she a feisty one? Haha, that's my BF for ya!

**For all those who didn't see it, I wrote a Oneshot for Dean in Seamus (called, "Kiss Me, I'm Irish) relating to this fic, based on why Dean was so pissy at Harry in the last chapter… It's Lemon Scented XD.**

**Also, but if you go to my page, I have links set up to my Deviantart website that goes directly to my Harry Potter folder. Obviously you don't need to read the chapters (there are the same amount there as there are here on Fanfiction) but I also have some pictures, so you can see how I picture the Room of Requirement. Some pictures are even sneak peeks for future chapters, so go take a look please! :]**

-Now… On with the show!-

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-Confessions, Kisses, and Liquid Courage-

Harry felt his heart stop and break in one instant. The blond in front of him wasn't Draco… It couldn't be. He took a shaky breath and called out to the disoriented teen. "Draco?" The smaller boy stared at him, his eyes frighteningly cold, seemingly devoid of emotion.

"Draco? Oh god, what did he do to you?" He whispered. Draco's face didn't change, but he looked down at his hands. Harry realized that he was shaking. Finally, the blond spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. The raven didn't catch his words and cautiously walked closer to the quivering blond. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't look at me… I'm disgusting." The blond whispered, his words now reaching a vaguely audible level. Harry's eyes widened, and he stepped forward to hug the blond, but Draco flinched and pressed himself into the sink.

"Draco… Don't do this! Talk to me; tell me what happened! You got through this before, right? Y-You just have to be strong!"

Draco was shaking his head and mumbling. "B-Before… That was before. That was… It was different this time. I- You… B-Before, you s-said I wasn't dirty… It was different this time. P-Please. Please, don't look at me… I-I'm-" Draco looked down.

Harry couldn't bear to look into his lifeless eyes anymore. "Draco! You told me before that you hadn't cracked yet- that you weren't broken. Please!" The small teen said nothing, clutching at his wrist. Harry sighed. "Draco… I won't pressure you to talk tonight, that wouldn't be fair. I'm going to take you to the Room of Requirement. That way you won't have to deal with anyone. I'll talk to Professor Snape for you tomorrow, okay?" Draco nodded slowly, still not looking at the raven. "Can you walk?"

Draco paused; then whispered. "A-A bit, but my right wrist is broken. It hurts, and my b-back… It's still… I might need some help." Draco allowed Harry to gently pull his good wrist over his shoulder. Harry carefully put his right arm around Draco's waist, and he felt the young teen shudder as he held him close.

Harry staggered a bit under the weight of Draco and his bag, but forced himself to remain upright as he slowly made his way to their destination. When they reached the magical room, Harry paused.

'We need a place where Draco can heal in peace. A place that he'll feel comfortable in.' He thought. The door appeared and Harry extended his hand, carefully balancing his possessions and friend. Opening the oak door, he stumbled forward and led Draco to a small bed, covered with soft green blankets. Draco allowed himself to be set on the bed, as Harry readied his potions. The blond stared at the concoctions nervously.

"What are those?" He croaked.

"Healing potions." Harry muttered, not glancing up from his bag. "Professor Snape helped me make them."

Draco's eyes widened a fraction. Harry went to Severus for help? But… They hated each other. Draco shook his head and he sat back, not knowing what to do with himself. Harry handed Draco the first potion and helped him hold the vile as he spilt the bitter liquid down his throat. The first two went down easy, but the third had Draco feeling queasy as his broken bones realigned themselves.

"Harry…" He paused, not knowing what to say.

"Tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow." Harry grabbed his role of bandages. "Can you take off your shirt, or do you need help?"

"Wha? Why?"

"So I can bandage any cuts you might have."

"I-I'm fine. There aren't any."

Harry hissed. "You're bleeding through your shirt moron!"

Draco bit his lip. He couldn't let Harry see _it_. Merlin knows what would happen if he did. "I-I can't. I c-can't take it off… _Please_."

Harry stared at him, and then sighed, nodding. "Alright. Well… Can we at least unbutton it?"

"… Okay…" Draco whispered. He watched as Harry slowly unbuttoned his black shirt, his fingertips getting flecks of crimson blood on them. Finally, the raven undid the last button. Harry carefully pushed the shirt open, the material barely clinging to Draco's shoulders anymore. Harry surveyed the bloody chest, his eyes hardening in anger. His hand rose to test a particularly nasty looking bruise. Draco's breath hitched as the sensitive skin was traced, the fingertips leaving feather light touches on his chest as they ghosted over the discolored skin. Draco cleared his throat and looked away, blushing. The hand stopped its motions, drawing back from the soft skin.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

Draco shook his head no. How could Harry be so nice when he could see how sullied he was? He was brought out of his confused thoughts when Harry swore.

"Damn. I didn't bring any-" Just then, Harry noticed a sponge and bowl of warm water on the nightstand. "Never mind."

Gently, he took the yellow sponge and slowly dabbed at the bleeding cuts and bruises. Draco gasped quietly when the raven grazed his nipple, biting his lip to stay quiet. As Harry washed away the red liquid, he could see small scars raging all across the blond's chest. They were fine, white lines, barely raised above the skin. Harry bit his lip and cleaned out the sponge. He felt slightly sick when he noticed the water turned a light reddish color. The raven's heart ached for the boy as he looked at the numerous wounds he had received.

"Okay. I'm going to bandage your chest." Harry grabbed the white roll, and leaned forward slowly. He allowed his hand to slip under the edge of the shirt, and around the blond's back to wrap the gauze around his torso. Draco exhaled sharply as Harry scooted closer. He could smell the raven. He smelled… Familiar, and comforting, and Draco really wanted a hug from his dark haired friend. He watched as Harry silently wrapped his chest, feeling his warm breath on his collarbone.

"… Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Why… Why are you still… I mean, that day, under the tree… You said you didn't hate me… B-But, why? You can see how h-horrible I am. So why…" Draco bit his lip.

"Draco. You are _not_ horrible. When I hugged you that day in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, I told you to get used to me, because I'm going to be your friend. I care about you, and I don't want you to be hurt again. I just wish you could talk to me now… I mean, we had been making such progress…"

Draco's throat constricted, and he ran his good hand through his hair. Harry pulled away, tying off the bandage securely, leaving Draco to miss his warmth. Harry quickly wrapped up his broken wrist, and Draco was glad he didn't turn his hand over. Harry sighed and gently pulled of his dress robes, folding them and setting them on the dresser. When he relinquished his hold on the velvety green, he stopped to look it over.

"Er… Draco? Are these- Er, I mean, I wore robes just like those for the Yule Ball."

"Yeah." Draco looked down and said nothing, not ready to give himself away. Harry frowned at his lack of communication and waved his wand, transforming his black soiled shirt and dress pants into a pair of his own soft blue cotton pajamas. Draco stared down at himself scowling, a part of his old self beginning to return.

"_Why_ am I wearing baby blue, Potter?"

"Because it's cute, it's comfortable, and they don't fit me." Draco blushed darkly. Had Harry just called him cute? Wait! These where his pajamas?! Harry sighed and sat on the bed next to the blond.

"Are you… Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know… I'm numb right now. I can't even register… I mean, I'm just waiting for it to all come crashing down on me." He hunched over and grabbed the green sheets, clenching his fists in the soft material.

"Draco…" Harry's eyes squeezed shut, and he carefully wrapped his arms around the teen. Draco stiffened and he stopped breathing. Harry's chest was pressed into his back and side, trapping his left arm between them. The raven let his head drop onto Draco's shoulder. The smaller teen inhaled slowly, his cheeks flaming red.

"Harry." He breathed softly, his eyes closing. He just wanted to forget, and Harry's intoxicating scent was helping him greatly.

"Draco, I'm so glad you… I mean… When I saw you - I wasn't sure you were still Draco."

"Harry… Don't leave. Not tonight, please. Please, don't leave me alone." He was sure he wouldn't be able to handle that, lying there in the darkness, with nothing but his own thoughts to occupy him. Merlin knows how he'd be the next morning.

Harry pulled back and bit his lip. Nodding slowly, the raven summoned his school things and clothes. "Alright. But this bed, I mean, I only asked the room for one." Suddenly, the bed stretched into a queen-sized mattress. Both teens blushed and Harry stuttered. "Er, w-well, that's not what I meant."

"Harry, please, it doesn't matter… Just stay, please." Harry sighed and nodded. How could he refuse? Draco was _begging_. Malfoys never begged.

He moved them both so they were lying juxtapose to one another. Draco pulled the covers over himself and shivered. The room was cold. Suddenly, the lights went out. He looked up and gasped. The ceiling was an illusion, illuminated with stars that glittered brightly. Draco pushed all his bad thoughts away, to the recesses of his mind, breathing deeply and snuggling into the sheets. Harry lie stiffly at his side, obviously feeling awkward. Draco's eyes welled up. That boy… He really, actually cared. Draco couldn't remember the last time someone cared for him so deeply.

"H-Harry?" He sniffed.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Just… Thanks. Thanks f-for everything." Harry's hand found his good one, and the raven squeezed it, his fingers interlacing with his own, his thumb running smooth circles over the soft porcelain skin.

"It's going to be alright… Okay?"

"… Yeah. Okay."

-----

--

_Draco whimpered, caught up in a whirlwind of images. His father's leering face appeared and he cowered in the corner of the dungeons that his mind had trapped him in. His hands pressed against the wall, and he could _feel_ the damp stones scraping against his skin. Suddenly, his father was upon him, touching and feeling him. Draco tried to scream but no sound escaped his lips. Draco closed is eyes, but his sense of touch was intensified. His father's hands were everywhere. Tears streamed down his face, and he felt his father spread his legs. He couldn't move; he couldn't speak… He could do nothing but lie there as his father violated him. Suddenly, his father spoke._

"_You're enjoying this aren't you? Disgusting."_

--

Draco screamed and shot up in bed, whimpering as pain shot up his spine, paralyzing him in agony. He really should know not to do that by now. Draco whimpered.

"No." He whispered, and began to cry. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He stiffened initially, frightened and still unaccustomed to such contact. Harry twisted him around and tucked Draco's head under his chin, his hand stroking the blond locks, helping the smaller teen to relax.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"W-Why are you s-sorry?" Draco sobbed.

"Because I don't now what to do to make it better… And it kills me." Draco hugged him tightly; ignoring the pain his wounds caused him.

"Whatever you're d-doing right now is fine, because it's w-working. J-Just stay." Harry held the shaking boy to him as he lie back down. He carefully ran his hand over the blond's cotton covered spine, trying his best not to upset any of his injuries. Draco tried to enjoy the moment. He knew it might not happen again. His hands trembled, resting on Harry's chest. He could hear the raven's strong heart beat, and he let it lull him back to sleep once more.

-----

When Harry woke, Draco was still half draped across him, his small hands clutching at his sleep shirt. The raven smiled then looked around for a clock. One conveniently appeared above the door. Harry yawned and gently rolled the wounded teen off of him. Draco's eye as almost completely healed, and judging by the lack of pain featured on his sleeping face, most of his other wounds were healing quickly as well. The blond hadn't had any more nightmares, and to Harry's surprise, neither had he.

Harry quickly changed clothes and got his things ready. He had about a half hour until breakfast. Suddenly, Draco groaned and opened his eyes, blinking owlishly.

"Oh, hey… You're awake." Harry said, smiling.

"Y-Yeah." Draco yawned and rubbed his wrist. "Look. A-About last night… Thanks."

"You already thanked me."

"I know. I just… I don't know how I can make it up to you."

"Just be my friend Draco."

"O-Okay." Draco blushed and looked away.

"Can you get food here?"

"Yeah. Last time, when we ate lunch in here, I just called for a house elf. They know how to get to this room."

"Great. Well, I guess I'll head off now. I'll talk to Snape after breakfast so he can alert your teachers of your absence. You gonna be okay alone?"

"… I guess." He replied meekly.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll visit at lunch, and I'll be back after dinner so we can talk."

"… Okay."

Harry sighed. "Draco. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I really think it will help."

Draco bit his lip. "If I don't talk about it, I can try to forget, like last time. I can have Snape put another memory block on me."

"I thought you said that broke last time he tried it. Look, you will_ never_ forget. I know I can't. You have to talk about it, so you can move past it."

Draco looked up. "B-But it's so… I-I don't know if I _can_!"

Harry sat on the bed again and took a deep breath. "Draco… At lunch… I'll tell you _all_ about-" Harry took a deep breath, then continued. "Cages. I'll tell you everything. And, I won't force you to, but I'd like you to talk to me too."

"I-I'll try."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Harry then left for breakfast, and Draco called for 'room service'.

-----

"Harry! Where _have _you been?!" Shrieked Hermione. "I was _worried_! I almost got Professor McGonagall!"

Harry winced at the sheer volume of her voice. "Sorry Mione, Draco just got back."

"So you stayed with him all night?!"

Harry looked down. "He was really hurt Mione… Cuts and bruises everywhere. His wrist was even broken! I… I gave him some potions-"

"Where'd you get them?"

"Professor Snape helped me make them." Hermione gaped at him. "Anyways, he's still in shock, and he asked me to stay with him last night. He had a nightmare at about three thirty, but I got him back to sleep. I feel bad enough leaving him all alone today."

"He can't come to class?"

"No, not today, he's still healing."

"… _Harry_… Are his parents abusive?"

Harry paused, unsure if he could divulge such personal information. The raven sighed. "His father is. I don't really know much about his mum, but it's plausible."

"Oh Harry."

"You know what though? I didn't have a single nightmare last night once I was with Draco."

Hermione's eyes widened and her face broke into a grin. "That's great!"

"Did Ron notice I was gone?"

"No, he was already in bed, and he's still not up yet. He's really late today."

"Alright, good." Harry quickly ate some breakfast and said goodbye to Hermione, then ran off to find Snape.

"Professor!"

The greasy haired man sighed, and faced the teen. "Yes, Potter?"

"Well, er, Draco's back, but he can't go to his classes yet. Could you tell his teachers?"

"I suppose I could…"

"Those potions seem to be working really well… I mean, he looked horrible when he first came back, and now he's almost completely healed. I mean, I took a week to heal after the Triwizard Tournament."

Snape sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had you add some illegal intensifiers."

"I-Illegal? They won't hurt him, will they?"

"No… He'll simply heal very quickly. In fact, by tomorrow, he should be mostly healed."

"Maybe physically." Harry muttered off-handedly. Snape said nothing. "Alright, I have to get to Transfiguration, but… I guess I'll see you later in Potions."

"Hmm. Go to class Potter."

Harry's classes went by quickly. He couldn't wait to get back to Draco, but he was also nervous about what he was about to do. Would Draco laugh at him? At this point it really was a bit irrational of him, but… Even that word… It still had a terrible grip on him. Harry grabbed some food at lunch, then left, leaving Hermione to cover for him yet again.

Harry ran down the empty hallways, narrowly avoiding running into Filch. The old caretaker growled and limped away, telling his precious cat how horrible young wizards were.

Harry knocked cautiously on the magic door, then entered. Draco sat on the bed, clutching at his sleep clothes nervously. His eyes followed the raven as he sat on the bed, munching on an apple.

"Hey." Said Harry, nonchalantly.

"… H-Hey."

They sat there in silence, as Harry finished his lunch. When the raven was done, he froze, staring at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry… I'm just not sure how to start."

"Y-You don't have to-"

"I do."

Draco swallowed, and nodded. Harry needed to tell him this. _His friend_ needed to tell him this. "Alright. How about you start where you last left off. You told me about Professor Quinton."

Harry shivered involuntarily. "Right… I guess I can just recap a bit. I… When I was with Professor Quinton, I didn't completely _fear_ cages, I just hated them. The Professor liked to think of me as a pet. I mean, I was still human to him, just… A pet. I had to wear this collar and… Well, anyways, if he didn't feel like _playing_ with me, he'd just lock me in this cage next to his bed and watch me. I… I wasn't allowed to wear clothing, so I'd just sit there on the metal, shivering. He'd stare at me with these hungry eyes… That was what I hated the most. It's like, his eyes violated me more than he ever did _physically_. I think it's because he wanted to do more to me, so he'd just… Imagine it…"

"The first night, I was scared and angry. I didn't understand what was going on, I mean, I was only _ten_!" Harry choked on his words. Draco froze, then quickly grabbed Harry's hand before he could lose his nerve. He interlaced their fingers and squeezed the hand tightly. Harry's eyes darted from the blond to the floor.

"I… After he made me do those… _Things_… Well then I understood. During the day, I was locked in that fucking cage, and at night, we'd _play_." Draco grimaced as Harry's hand gripped his tighter.

"After a while, I learned to forgive Professor Quinton. But… I could never forgive that cage."

Draco stared confused. "How do you mean?"

Harry shuddered. "I-I don't know how to explain exactly. It's like, even though it was Professor Quinton who did those things, the cage is the one who kept me captive. The cage is the one who wouldn't let me go. I-I was young, so, even though it was just an inanimate object, I still feared it. Finally, after a week of… Well, _that_, I couldn't stand to even think of cages. When I was returned home, I was relieved. E-Even though I got more food with Professor Quinton, and he didn't beat me… I just felt like I was safe because I was away from the cage. Then… Aunt Marge came. She's my uncle's sister, so she's not really my aunt, but I still have to call her that."

Draco recalled Harry telling him about his third year incident with his aunt. He would have snickered at the mere thought of Harry blowing her up, but Harry's face was extremely pale.

"That was the first time I saw Ripper." He said quietly.

"Ripper…"

"My aunt's dog. He's small, but… I swear to god, I think she had that thing trained specifically to torment me. She kept him locked in this big cage that sat in the middle of the living room. I would avoid it at all costs, and at first, they thought I was just scared of Ripper. After a while though, they noticed that I wouldn't go near the cage, even if he weren't in it. They thought it was hilarious. One night… Uncle V-Vernon… He got mad at me… I had burned the dinner a bit. He locked me in Ripper's cage on a whim. I was so scared, I-I couldn't move. I could feel Professor Quinton's eyes on me! After they were done eating, they fed Ripper _my _dinner. I hadn't eaten since Aunt Marge came, so that was my third day without food. I was so hungry, I… I just sat there shaking. The cage wasn't as complex as Professor Quinton's had been, so I could have just reached out and unlocked it, but, I could only sit there, trembling and crying, and I just couldn't move. They… They thought it was funny… All of them. T-Then… Dudley got this idea." Tears streamed down his face as he recalled the horrible memory. He let out a sob. His hand covered his mouth and he closed his eyes, ashamed.

"H-He…" Harry stopped once again, unable to continue.

"Harry?" The raven shivered and squeezed Draco's hand.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry… Try to tell me slowly. What did he do?"

"D-Dudley… He… Found R-Ripper. And he locked him in the cage with me." Harry whispered. Draco's eyes widened for a moment.

"What happened?"

"H-He just started biting me! H-He wouldn't stop! T-Then, he sunk his teeth into m-my arm. I was screaming so loud… My blood was everywhere, covering the cage. Aunt Petunia was afraid the neighbors would hear. She told him to take Ripper out. He unlocked the cage and grabbed him. Since his t-teeth were still in m-my arm, when he was pulled, his teeth tore my skin open." Harry sobbed clutching his arm. Draco sat, frozen, completely unsure how to comfort him.

"It hurt so bad! I've never felt so much pain before! E-Even when Voldemort-" Draco flinched at the name. "A-Anyways… I fell unconscious. When I woke up, there was a dishtowel tied around my arm, and I was _still_ in that fucking cage. They let me out after a few days, and I'd never been so happy to sleep in my cupboard… Well, it didn't matter really because they moved me to the spare room a month later. The rest of my aunt's stay was horrible. S-She said all these awful things to me, and she had Ripper chase me up a tree… I-I get terrible nightmares about it at least one a week."

Draco stared in awe. How many times had Harry endured such pain? Draco's eyes fell on the raven's arm. "C-Can I see it? Can I look at your arm?"

Harry paused. "T-There's nothing there though."

"I know. But, when you're upset, or hurt, you hold that arm. I noticed it last week."

Harry's eyes widened. Neither Hermione nor Ron had ever noticed, and they'd all been friends for over five years. Harry nodded slowly. He tried to roll up his sleeve, but it wouldn't reach that high. Sighing, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

Draco stared at Harry's shoulder, trying not to stare at Harry's exposed body. Somehow, the silver-gray orbs made their way over to Harry's neck. His eyes caressed the boy's jaw, sliding down the Adams apple, and dipping into the clavicle. They slipped down between the folds of white cloth, tracing his smooth chest until they met Harry's hands, struggling with the last two buttons. Draco blushed and tore his gaze away.

"Er… Here. My arm." Harry said sheepishly. Draco looked back and swallowed seeing Harry's completely bare chest. He forced himself to focus on Harry's arm. The blond leaned over and peered at the unblemished skin. There was no scar, no mark, nothing. Draco reached out hesitantly and traced an invisible line on the skin. He vaguely heard Harry's breath hitch as his fingertips ghosted over the tanned arm.

"Nothing…" He whispered. "There's absolutely nothing at all." Harry nodded, in shock. Though he hadn't scarred, he'd always felt a phantom pain, a hollow ache in the limb. As soon as Draco had touched him, the pain disappeared.

"Draco?" The blond's head snapped up, and he quickly removed his hand, much to Harry's displeasure. "T-Thanks."

"For what?"

"For listening and… I don't know, just thanks."

"Sure." Draco smiled and Harry felt his heart speed up. He put his shirt back on self-consciously. Even though he had no scars, he could feel them. He always felt like people could see through his skin, to the scars, and see how ugly he'd become.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"I-I'll tell you. After dinner, I'll tell you." Harry's eyes widened and slowly, a smile spread across his face. He carefully pulled Draco into a hug, coaxing him to relax in his arms.

"Thank you."

-----

The rest of the day was torture for Harry. Hermione was staring at him nervously all through Charms, watching him as he stared at Draco's empty seat. He stayed in the Common Room during the rest of the day, giving Draco some space. He played Wizard's Chess with Ron, and lost spectacularly. Still, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of euphoria. He'd finally told someone. He felt free.

Before dinner, he made his way to Seamus and Dean, who were sitting, snuggled on a couch. Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Er, hey guys."

"Hey." Seamus replied, staring at him questioningly. Dean glared at the carpet, mildly annoyed.

"Want something Potter?" The darker boy asked.

Harry sighed. "Look guys… I'm sorry I got all pissed off at you. I was having a god-awful day, and one of my friends was in trouble, so I just snapped. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Dean's features softened and Seamus smiled. The smaller teen elbowed his boyfriend. "Ouch! Oh, yeah… I'm sorry too. I wasn't having the best day either. I overreacted, sorry mate."

Harry beamed. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're good."

Harry laughed and chatted with Ron and Hermione on his way down to dinner. I seemed like they hadn't spoken in ages. When they sat down, Harry piled his plate high. He was _hungry_. Suddenly, he heard Hermione hiss, and looked up to see Pansy Parkinson hovering over their table.

"Oh, can it bush." She snarled at Hermione. "Look, Harry… Can I talk to you? It's rather important." Harry stared at her nervously. Ron leaned over and hissed in his ear.

"Don't do it mate, she might kill you."

"Harry." She pleaded. "It's about _him_." She fidgeted with her blouse nervously. Him? Suddenly, it clicked. Draco. Pansy was friends with Draco.

"I understand. I'll be with you in a moment." He said, ignoring the sounds of protest coming from his table. He quickly shoveled his food down his throat, and walked out of the great hall. When he saw Pansy, he stopped and smiled at her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is he okay?! He was supposed to be back yesterday night!"

Harry nodded. "He got back last night really late. He's… He's not okay, but he's getting there. He had one nightmare last night, but his wounds are healing quickly. They'll probably be gone by tomorrow. At least, that's what Professor Snape said."

Pansy visibly relaxed. "So, Professor Snape's taking care of him?"

Harry blushed. "Er, well, no. Not really. I'm kind off watching over him right now. He helped me make some potions for Draco, though. Anyways, I'm supposed to meet Draco after dinner."

Pansy stared at the raven, visibly surprised. "Wait… You said he had a nightmare last night… Were you with him?"

"Eh? Oh, well, yeah. He, er, didn't want to be alone, so I slept with him." Harry flushed as he realized the implications of his words. A slightly awkward tension then drifted between them, but Pansy couldn't bring herself to care, and she continued.

"Heheh… W-Well that's understandable. So you two are…" Pansy trailed off, looking questioningly at the raven.

"We're friends." Harry piped up. "I trust he told you?"

"Yes, he told me. He talks about you a lot." She said slyly.

"Ah, well, he's a _good_ friend." He replied, completely missing the innuendo.

Pansy nearly slapped herself to keep from biting his head off… Literally. "Well then, tell Draco I'm glad he's back… _Alive_… And tell him I hope he gets well soon."

"Right."

She gave him a quick hug, then left the stunned Gryffindor standing there in a shocked stupor. He wandered, dazed back to his table. "Er, I'm done eating… Think I'll go for a walk." He mumbled to Ron and Hermione. They stared at him as he strolled out the double doors, a small smile etched across his face.

-----

Draco paced nervously, subconsciously rubbing his Mark. He'd snuck out to the Prefect's Bathroom during classes, and had carefully washed his wounds and hair. Rewrapping his chest had been a struggle, but luckily, the cuts were mostly healed, so he had much less to wrap than originally. Currently, he was waiting for Harry to go to dinner, and hopefully eat a quick supper. Now that he was alone, he had a chance to recap on all that had happened since he'd returned.

Harry had helped him to the Room of Requirement. He had given him potions that _he _himself had made. He'd washed the blood away from his abused torso, and had wrapped his injuries… And he'd stayed with him the whole night. Draco's jaw dropped.

Harry Potter had _slept _with him! Well, not like that, but _still_! And he'd even comforted him after he'd woken up from his nightmare! Draco blushed as he remembered the warmth of the hug. He'd pressed right against Harry, and he could vaguely recall the feel of Harry's firm chest right against his.

Draco shuddered pleasantly, and couldn't help but let his mind grab a hold of the memory, and take it in a… _Different_ direction. One that included much less clothing on the darker haired boy. Draco moaned softly as his imagination took over. He envisioned Harry kissing him, his tongue darting into his mouth, tasting him. The raven's hands moved up his chest, smoothing out his cotton pajamas, then trailed back down, his blunt nails scraping against his hardening nipples.

Draco gasped, and Harry broke off the 'kiss', leaning down. He latched onto a nipple, sucking and nipping at the bud through the material. The feeling of the hot tongue, and the delicious teeth on the cloth-covered nub was almost too much for the blond. Draco could feel himself clutching at Harry's soft skin, marveling at how smooth it felt. The wonderful hands caressed his hips, and Harry lowered them, cupping him through his pants. He could almost hear the raven's breathy voice as he whispered into his ear seductively. 'Are you enjoying this?'

Draco's eyes shot open in fear. He groaned. How was he supposed to be in a relationship, let alone _imagine_ being in a relationship with Harry, when he'd only remember his father? Draco shivered as his eyes welled with tears. He blinked them away rapidly. He'd cried more than enough for one lifetime in the past couple of weeks. Maybe talking to Harry tonight would help. Draco glanced down and groaned. He sighed and looked over at the clock. He had thirty minutes to deal with his 'problem', and change the room back into their lounge. He had thirty minutes until Harry would come.

-----

Harry walked to the Room of Requirement with a couple of Butter Beers from his private stash. He figured they'd need it. When he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised to see the room had changed back into their original lounge. Draco sat, fidgeting nervously on their couch. He was still wearing the pajamas.

"Hey."

"H-Hi." Draco didn't look at him.

"I though you didn't like those pajamas."

Draco blushed. "I-I… They're comfortable." He mumbled.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah."

Draco's blush darkened. How was he supposed to talk to the guy he'd just fantasized about?! Luckily, Harry mistook his embarrassment for nervousness towards their imminent conversation.

"Oh, Pansy wanted to say hi, and also that she's glad you're… All right. I brought us some drinks. A little 'liquid courage' if you will." Draco looked up and glanced at the bottles in Harry's hands.

"Thanks. So… You talked to Pansy."

Harry nodded. "She came to me at dinner. She was worried because she didn't know you'd come back yet. Anyway, I told her you were doing okay, and she was nice enough about it. She even hugged me when she said goodbye."

Draco gritted his teeth. He was _so_ going to bitch at her for that. Hugs with Harry were special to him. There was no way he'd let her take those away. Harry wordlessly plopped down next to the sulking blond, and handed him his drink. Draco took it, biting his lip when Harry's fingers brushed his. Harry was sitting dangerously close.

"Do you know where you want to start?" Draco stopped, surprised. Shit. He'd spent all day thinking about Harry. He didn't even know where to begin.

"Er… No, not really."

"Would you mind if I guided you then?"

"T-That's fine."

"Alright… I'll start with what I want to know I guess." Draco swallowed and nodded. "So… Your parents are abusive?"

"Just my father. My mother's body is weak, so she stays locked in her room. The last time she really left the house was two years ago at the World Quidditch Cup." Harry nodded, remembering the frail woman.

"My dad… He's… It's him. Always."

"When did it start?"

"… I don't really know. I mean, when I was about eight, he'd slap me around, or cuss at me. When I was twelve, he broke my arm and wouldn't let me heal it with magic. When I was fourteen… T-That was the f-first time he…" Draco paled.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's still not completely clear to me… I think he was taking out his frustrations on me. He wanted me to switch schools, and go to Durmstrang. He figured that way I could be enrolled in the Triwizard Tournament, and somehow help t-the Da… V-Voldemort." He shuddered and Harry felt deep compassion for the blond. It had to be extremely hard for him to say that name.

"What did you do?"

"I refused. Pansy was all I had, I couldn't leave her. After you escaped… They all got punished. My father got it pretty bad. He told me it was m-my fault. H-He… He locked me in the dungeons and told me he'd deal with me later." Harry felt sick to know that he was part of the reason that Draco got hurt. He countered his guilt with a question.

"You have a dungeon?"

Draco shivered, his face showing his displeasure. "Unfortunately. My father stayed upstairs with Severus for a while. They argued and my father threatened to kill him. I think he was trying to protect me. But in the end, h-he was too scared of my father. I think… I think he still feels that it's his fault I got hurt. That night…" Draco's body shook involuntarily. Harry picked up Draco's Butter Beer and held it to the blond's lips. The teen accepted it and took a sip. Instantly, warmth spread throughout his body.

"That night… H-He raped me for the f-first time. I-I was so horrified - I couldn't even move, or think, it just hurt so badly! I-I felt like I was dying- no! I'd wished I was dying compared to that hell. I… I was bleeding, and I didn't have my wand. I tried to kick him, b-but, he just grabbed my leg and… I-It just made it worse! Afterwards, he beat me with his cane. T-There was so much blood. The smell and sight of it makes me feel sick now… A-Afterwards, Severus locked the memory of it away in my head. I-I knew it happened, but the actual memory was hazy and dark. This year… I remembered."

Harry watched sadly as his friend crumbled before him. "Do you know what triggered the memory to return?"

Draco stiffened. "The day you saw me arguing with my father… H-He got mad at me. He decided that he had to punish me. He made me take him to my room; Malfoys pay for private rooms attached to the dormitories. He…" Draco squeezed his eyes shut and took a large sip of the Butter Beer, tipping the warm liquid down his throat.

"He locked the door and put silencing charms on the room. H-He… He made m-me undress. I still wouldn't do w-what he w-wanted, so he beat me with his cane. I-I couldn't breathe. He j-just kept hitting me over and over." Draco bit his lip. "I thought he was going to kill me. He choked me then. That's why I had the bruises on my neck." Draco looked down at the carpet. "T-Then… Then h-he… He-" Draco let out a sob and dropped his drink to the floor. He buried his head in his hands and clenched his teeth. He couldn't cry.

Harry noticed his shoulders wracking with silent, tearless sobs, as the blond held himself. Harry touched Draco's cheek. The teen's eyes darted to meet his, the silver-gray orbs wide.

"Draco… You don't have to force yourself. It's _okay_ to cry. You can cry." Draco's eyes watered and he shut them as the tears finally leaked out. As he sobbed, Harry wrapped his arms around the shaking teen and pulling him until he was lying against him. One hand rested on Draco's abdomen, while the other carded through his silky locks in a soothing manner.

"What did he do Draco?" He questioned softly. "Did he rape you?"

"H-He… No… Yes - I… It w-wasn't h-him exactly."

"Did he make someone else-"

"No… It was h-him, but…" Draco bit his lip and clutched Harry's arm. "… His cane." He whispered. Harry stared in horror. Feeling rage and pain envelope his heart, he hugged Draco tighter. He buried his head in the teen's shoulder and mumbled into the baby blue cotton.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!"

Draco breathed slowly. "I'm going t-to tell you the rest now."

"Are you sure? You can take a break-"

"No. No, I'll just lose my nerve."

Harry sighed and lifted his head. He gave Draco one last tight squeeze and relaxed his hold. Draco grabbed Harry's Butter Beer and downed it all, tilting his head back onto the raven's shoulder and allowing the warm drink to pour down his throat. When he finished, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and leaned forward to put the bottle on the table.

Closing his eyes, he lie back onto Harry's chest and recalled what happened. He told Harry about the tea, and waking up chained in the dungeon. He told him about the dog bowl, and the aphrodisiac in the food. And then, he told him about his rape.

"My father came down after I ate. H-He laughed at me first. T-Then, h-he put the Imperious Curse on me." Harry blinked owlishly, confused. "At first I didn't understand what he was doing. T-Then he ordered me to take off m-my clothes. I-I couldn't control my body - I just started undressing. I-I tried to stop. I remembered how y-you stopped it in the fourth year, b-but when I resisted, my head pounded, and my father hit me… He was sitting, a-and I had to kneel in front of him. H-He told me to - I couldn't-" Draco's breath quickened and he clutched at his chest.

"Breathe." Harry instructed softly. Draco took a deep shaky breath.

"When I got on my knees, he… He undid his pants… H-He m-made me…" Draco clenched his teeth and he clutched at Harry's arm.

"Did he make you suck him off?" Harry asked quietly. Draco's eyes squeezed shut and he nodded, his cheeks red with shame.

"Y-Yes. W-When he finished, I-I spit it out. H-He got mad and m-made me… He m-made me lick it up." Draco shuddered. "Horrible… It w-was _horrible_. No beyond that! I can't even explain it!" The blond took a shuddering breath, daring to continue.

"Then he released the spell. H-He chained me to the wall… He-" Draco's throat closed up. What if Harry hated him? What if he thought he was disgusting? Draco opened his eyes and twisted in Harry's arms to look at him. He could see the depth of caring and anger in those beautiful emerald orbs. Draco closed his eyes again and rested his head under Harry's chin. His hands folded between them, pressing against Harry's strong chest.

"H-He touched me. I- He'd never d-done that before. Before, he j-just force his w-way in, b-but, he p-put his fingers in m-me. I didn't - I-I couldn't!" Draco sobbed, his tears soaking through Harry's shirt. The raven held him tight.

"I'm here Draco. You're with me, not him… I'm here."

"H-He t-touched something in m-me… I-It felt _good_. I didn't want it to! I d-didn't, b-but it did! T-Then, he started t-to je-" Draco clenched his hands in Harry's shirt, shaking. The raven's eyes filled with pain as he stared at his broken friend. "H-he started t-to jerk m-me off. I d-didn't get it! W-why would he d-do that?! W-Why?"

Harry's eyes watered and he had to blink away his tears. He had to be strong for Draco. "I don't know Draco… I don't know why." He whispered, his hand coming up to back of Draco's head, stroking his hair and holding him to his chest. Draco sniffed, trying to regain his composure.

"T-Then he laughed at me. He said I was disgusting b-because I was enjoying it, b-but I didn't- I wasn't, I-I couldn't help it! It was that f-fucking aphrodisiac! And then… Then, h-he was inside me." Draco was shaking uncontrollably. "I-I…" His eyes were dilated in fear as he remembered that horrible night. "It hurt so b-bad - but… H-He was also m-making it feel g-good." Draco sobbed louder, the tears endlessly pouring from his eyes. "F-Finally, h-he came… And… So did I!" He cried, tearing himself away from Harry. Someone as good as Harry shouldn't have to touch something so dirty. Draco curled up at the other end of the couch, holding himself and rocking back and fourth. Harry tried to reach out to him, but the blond just flinched away.

"Draco…"

"Don't… Please, don't! Can't you see? I'm disgusting! It hurt, and it was wrong, and still I-" Draco shook and his hands moved up to clutch at his hair. Harry's chest constricted. His friend was so hurt, and he didn't know what to do. He hated being useless. Draco was feeling ashamed of himself and it wasn't even his fault!

Harry lunged at the blond, encasing him in his arms. "No. No, no, no! You're not… It's not your fault, it's not your fault!" Draco froze, unprepared for Harry's reaction.

"D-Don't you hate me?"

"Hate- How could I hate you?! Do you know how much you mean to me?! You're the _best _friend I have!"

"B-But Ron-"

"Doesn't understand! Not like you." Draco pulled back slowly, and looked Harry in the eye. The raven was enraptured by the blond. His lips here red from biting them, his eyes sparked with unshed tears, and his cheeks were lined with the fallen ones. His hair was down, and tousled around his petite face. How could this magnificent creature be disgusting? Moreover, how could anyone hurt someone like him? Draco's lip quivered, and Harry found himself staring at it.

"H-He told me everyone would hate me, and see how ugly and dirty I was if they knew."

"How could you possibly be ugly?" Harry whispered. He stared at Draco, their eyes locking. Harry inhaled slowly, smelling hints of Draco's lavender shampoo. The raven leaned forward, hypnotized. "How could you be ugly?" He repeated quieter. "You're beautiful." Harry's eyes shut and he closed the distance between them. His lips pressed against Draco's and his hands found their way to the teen's hips, holding him carefully as he coaxed him into a soft, gentle kiss. Draco's hands clutched at the material of Harry's shirt as he tilted his head up to better receive the kiss. The blond's lips were so soft, and Harry felt like everything bad was melting away.

"Harry…" Draco breathed, his lips parting. Harry's eyes shot open, and he pulled away quickly.

"Oh my- Oh god." He whispered, his hand slowly covering his mouth, his lips tingling. "What did I… I-I'm Sorry!" The raven jumped up and he stumbled backwards, forcing himself out of the room, running as fast as he could, to get as far away as he could.

Draco's eyes were wide. His hand slowly touched his lips, the feeling of Harry still lingered. Tears filled his eyes yet again and he hid his face in his hands. That was what he'd wanted most, and now… Draco sobbed harder than before. Why had he looked so horrified?! Why had he run away? Did he regret it? Was he disgusted? Maybe… Maybe his father… Was right.

-----

Harry ran down the halls and tripped onto a flight of moving stairs. When he made it to the fat lady, he was out of breath, and still in shock.

"Hey…" The portrait snored slightly. "Hey!" Harry shouted. The large woman started and glared at him.

"It's much too late for you to be out of bed."

Harry growled. "Doxy Pox. Let me in." The woman sighed and swung the painting forward, allowing him passage to the Gryffindor common room. She was right though, it was later than he'd thought. Everyone was in bed. Well, everyone who wasn't hell bent on peace and house-elf liberation.

"Hermione." He called, rushing to a seat next to his friend. "I ruined it! I ruined everything!"

Hermione's wide brown eyes stared up at him. "Goodness Harry, you startled me… What do you mean you ruined everything?"

Harry slumped in his chair, his shaking hands grabbing the armrests, his knuckles white. "I-I… I kissed him. I kissed Draco!" He hid his face in his hands, his whole body trembling.

"What?!"

"He- We were talking, and I finally got him to talk to me about his father, and all that happened to him, a-and he was crying, and I just felt so- I had to… I just saw him like that a-and I just kissed him!"

Hermione's jaw suddenly appeared unhinged. "D-Do you make a habit of kissing crying people?" She asked, her squeaky voice cracking.

"Don't joke! This is serious! He's my friend, I might have just lost him!"

"What I'm trying to say is, did you kiss him to comfort him, or because you like him?"

"Of course I like him, he's my friend!"

Hermione sighed. "No, I mean like Dean and Seamus like each other."

Harry's cheeks were flaming red. "L-Like I'm gay? B-But, I've never liked guys before!"

"That's not important right now. Think!"

"I-I don't know, I've never thought about him that way before."

"Did you like kissing him?"

"I…" Harry paused remembering the kiss. He recalled the soft feel of Draco's lips on him, the way Draco's body arched into his. He looked slowly up at Hermione. "I think so." He whispered.

"Did he like it too?"

"He… He kissed back, b-but, that could just be from shock. Well… He said my name- I don't know!"

"Well then, I don't see what the problem is here…"

Harry growled. "The problem Her-My-Oh-Ne." He ground out. "Is that I just near molested a rape victim!" Harry slapped a hand over his mouth, horrified.

Hermione's eyes widened. "R-Rape?!"

"Ah! P-Please don't tell anyone!"

Hermione bit her lip. "W-Well, this does complicate things a bit then."

"You think?!" Harry moaned and gripped his head. "What if he hates me now?"

"Oh Harry." Hermione set down her knitting and hugged her friend. "You need to talk to him… What happened after you kissed him?"

"I-I ran away, I didn't know what to do!"

"Idiot! He probably doesn't know what to think now! You kissed him, he kissed back… He might feel used! At least tell him how you feel! He deserves your respect, even if it means risking where you stand with each other." She gently squeezed his shoulder and walked towards the girl's dormitories. "Goodnight Harry."

-----

Harry avoided Draco for three days. He just didn't know what to say. He felt so stupid! He should have known what his emotions had meant. No, he wasn't gay, but he did like Draco. By Friday, Draco was a wreck. He didn't know what to do. He _wanted_ Harry, but more importantly, he _needed_ Harry. He couldn't let him go… So he took his troubles to Pansy.

"I just don't know what to do! I- The look on his face! He was horrified-"

"Draco, don't be a fool, this is your chance! He kissed you! Tell him how you feel."

"But what if it was a mistake?"

"It doesn't matter. Draco, I talked to Harry. He cares about you! He won't give up your friendship over something like this!"

Draco shook his head. "But I-"

"Shut up! Did you ever stop to think that maybe _he's _the one worried about rejection?! Besides, I think he's totally clueless about how he feels. Draco, you just finished telling him about what happened. What if he thought he was taking advantage, or worse, mentally scarring you?"

"But that's-"

"That's how Potter thinks! You'll regret this later if you do nothing with this opportunity. Are you or are you not a Slytherin?"

"Pansy… What about… What about the Mark?"

Pansy sighed and looked away, her black hair falling to cover an eye. "Draco… He'll be mad. Furious maybe. But… If he doesn't find out for a while, and he's come to terms with his feelings by then, I think he can look past it. I think he could understand. It was _not_ your fault Draco Malfoy."

"I…"

"If you don't do something, I will!"

"No! I-I will, I'll talk to him!"

"Good." She replied smoothly, and pranced off. Draco palmed his head and groaned. What the fuck was he going to do now?

-----

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. His hand rose to feel his stinging cheek. They had been on their way to lunch and Hermione had sent Ron on some meaningless errand. The minute the red headed boy was out of site, she had slapped him… Hard.

"Harry James Potter! You need to fucking grow a pair, and talk to that boy!" Harry's eyes widened. Hermione had never been so vulgar. "He hasn't really been eating, and he's pale. Well… Paler… Argh! Fix this! Now!"

Harry stuttered in surprise. "O-Okay." He mumbled nervously. "I'll send h-him a message. I know what I'm going to do now."

"What's that?"

Harry smiled sadly. "… Apologize."

-----

Draco stared at the paper airplane on his plate. It had flown over to the Slytherin table at lunch, swooping a bit before landing on the blond's mostly empty plate. The teen stared at it nervously. It was from Harry.

--

_Meet me at the Room of Requirement at seven. Please. I want to talk._

_H._

--

The last classes couldn't have gone by slower, and Draco found himself cursing the names of his teachers. As soon as the last class let out, he went straight to the Room of Requirement. Like hell he'd make it through dinner. Draco paced in their lounge, doing his best to maintain his courage. He knew he'd probably regret his decision, but he had to do it. He couldn't live with himself otherwise… Draco stared mournfully down at his Mark, and waited.

-----

After dinner, Harry walked slowly towards his destination: Hell. A part of him wished he wasn't doing this. No… A BIG part of him wished he wasn't doing this. He wanted Draco. He wanted to hug and hold him, and protect him. But… He couldn't. Draco would probably never be his.

Harry sighed as he approached their door. He'd missed this room. As Harry entered, he saw his favorite blond pacing. Draco heard the door shut, and his head snapped around to face him, his hair whirling about his head, framing his face. 'Merlin he's beautiful.' Harry thought sadly, in awe of his friend. The smaller teen walked towards him slowly.

"Look Draco… I'm so-" His apology was cut off by a soft, familiar pair of lips. Draco pressed against his body, standing on his toes to reach the raven. Slowly, he pulled back, gauging Harry's reaction. The taller teen opened his eyes and blinked, his tantalizing lips parted and he stared at Draco.

"Oh… Oh thank god." He stated, and then pulled Draco into a fierce kiss. Happiness filled to the blond as he wrapped his arms around the boy and clutched at his robes. Harry's more experienced mouth teased Draco's, his tongue teaching him all the steps to their lips' passionate dance. Draco pressed closer, wanting to feel as much of the older teen as possible. Finally, Harry pulled away smiling, his eyes shinning brightly. Draco blushed and stared at his feet.

"So… Are we… A 'we'?"

Harry gently grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. Grinning, pressed a light kiss to Draco's lips. "Definitely."


	9. Closets and Quidditch

Warnings: Boy on Boy fluff/light smut

Disclaimer:

BA: So… Here we are again… The ninth disclaimer…

Harry: We still haven't drafted that contract.

Draco: What contract?

Harry: The one where we sell ourselves to BA.

Draco: WTF?! Don't make me a part of your sick plan. This bitch rips my heart out for the umpteenth time this chapter.

Harry:… I'm sorry… It's also my fault… I'm an idiot.

Draco: Damn straight!

Harry: Well then… I'll beat up BA, atone for my mistakes… And then sign the contract.

BA: (laughs) Soon… Soon I shall own them…

--Light Smut--

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-Closets and Quidditch-

Harry grinned lazily at his boyfriend… Boyfriend. Draco was simply amazing. It was as if their declaration had strengthened some invisible bond. Three weeks had gone by quickly, and the two of them spent as much time together as humanly possible. Draco had really opened up; telling Harry about his favorite memories, his dreams, and even his fears of what the future might bring. Much to Harry's delight, the small blond was completely relaxed around him now, hugging back on his own accord.

Harry blushed as he stroked Draco's hair. The blond was draped across him on their couch, and he could feel the steady rise and fall of his petite frame as he slept comfortably, his head on the raven's chest. For the blond's sake, Harry insisted they take everything slowly. He didn't want to risk frightening him away. But it was getting hard… Harry could feel himself becoming more and more attracted to the devious little blond.

The teen stared at his boyfriend as he yawned and blinked owlishly, waking slowly. "Mnn… You're warm." Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around the boy protectively. "What time is it?"

"Nine forty. It's still early, but we should sleep now. Quidditch prepping starts tomorrow, and I don't know about Flint, but Angelina's going to slaughter us."

Draco frowned. "I don't want to move."

Harry grinned and bent a bit to kiss him lightly on his forehead. "So don't."

Draco blushed. "C-Could we sleep in here then?"

"I don't see why not." Harry smiled as the room began to change, a queen sized bed at the heart of it.

Draco smirked at Harry, summoning his nightclothes. The blond turned away from his boyfriend, choosing to strip rather than transfigure his clothing. He was careful to keep his right wrist pressed to his body. Now was not the time for misunderstandings.

Harry's eyes glazed over as he watched Draco undress, revealing more and more of his creamy back with each button. The raven's mouth went dry as his eyes were finally greeted with the sight of the small of his back, the gentle curve of his spinal cord dipping down to the curve of his ass, unfortunately still clothed… For the moment.

The blond unclasped his pants and let them fall to pool around his ankles. Stepping out of the black material, he turned to face his boyfriend. Draco smirked at Harry's wistful expression. He smirked as he walked towards the teen.

"You're not going to change?" He asked. Harry blushed and quickly summoned his things. His blush darkened under Draco's gaze, and he fumbled with his small shirt buttons. The blond's gaze softened as his hands joined Harry's, helping him to undress. The raven suddenly felt awkward. He'd never been completely nude in front of the person he was dating before. He didn't want to move too quickly.

His breath hitched as Draco ran his soft fingers up the rivets and contours of his chest. Harry silently gazed at the blond, aroused by this sudden intimacy. The blond's fingers trailed around the raven's nipples, rubbing them, feeling them harden. When Draco pinched them, Harry's hands shot up to capture the thin wrists as he stared wide-eyed at the blond.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I… If you do that, I'll get all… I don't know if I could stop myself from touching you."

Draco laughed. "I _want_ you to touch me."

"B-But… I thought we decided…"

"I'm not going to have sex with you. At least not yet. But as I recall, our pact of temporary abstinence did not include touching." He smiled and reached forward to caress Harry's chest again. Harry's face reddened as he was stripped of his shirt. Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips to the raven's.

Harry's mind went blank and he forgot all about resisting the tempting blond. His hands stroked Draco's silky back, his fingers running over the slightly raised scars. He lowered them slowly, his palms resting on the blond's hips. Harry's fingertips brushed the edge of the black boxers that rested on the boy's slender frame.

Draco shuddered and pressed closer to Harry until their chests were flush. The raven moaned as he felt the smaller teen's pert nipples rub against his firm chest. Harry turned them around, pushing Draco backwards as he monopolized the blond's lips.

Draco squeaked as he reached the bed, his knees buckling until he was forced to lay back. Harry followed him down, and coaxed him backwards until the two were in the center of the bed. The blond gasped as Harry's hands decided to return the favor. His nipples hardened as the raven pinched and tweaked them, running his fingers over them.

Harry took advantage of his open mouth, and introduced his tongue to their kiss. Draco stiffened as he felt the foreign muscle in his mouth. What was he supposed to do? He'd never… Been kissed like that before. Harry noticed his lack of response and pulled back.

"Something the matter?" He asked, frowning.

"N-No, I just…" Draco blushed. "I've never done this before, so I'm not quite sure what to do." Draco was embarrassed at his lack of experience. He also feared that doing these… Things, would lead to Harry finding the Mark. Well, he supposed if Harry was distracted enough, he wouldn't even notice.

Harry smiled and caressed his cheek, his thumb running over his lips. "That's fine, just go with your instincts, and I'll guide you." Draco blushed and turned away. Harry sighed. "If you're not ready, we won't do this. I'm happy just being close to you."

Draco's eyes pricked at the sweet words, his face forming a scowl. The blond wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, putting the Mark out of Harry's line of sight.

"Harry, I might not be very… Experienced," He blushed, "but I do want you. When I see you, I immediately… I want to touch you, and do all sorts of wicked things to you, but I don't know how. It's not that I'm not ready, and it doesn't have anything to do with my father."

"But…" Harry started.

"No, really. My body's completely healed, and I'm trying to move past it. I can't do that if I'm still afraid to touch. You can help me. Show me that touching can be good. Teach me what to do… Please?" Draco turned his head and looked at Harry. The raven was smiling.

"Most of the time I'm just scared of rushing things. I don't want to frighten you. But it's not just that. Really, I've never had any experience past kissing, that's all Cho and I ever did. Since I've never had sex… In some ways, you might understand… Better… I guess." Harry watched Draco nervously, hoping he hadn't overstepped his boundaries, but Draco seemed unfazed.

"Don't worry about scaring me. I'll always tell you if I want you to stop. As for the sex… Well, it's not like I know anything about making it feel good, so… I guess we're in the same boat." Draco felt awkward and he shifted uncomfortably. He pushed against Harry, and was shocked when he heard a low groan. Draco froze when he felt something rather hard pressing against his knee.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry… If you… Could you just move your knee? You're driving me crazy." Draco gapped at Harry's flushed face. His eyes were glazed, his mouth open… He looked delicious, like hell he was moving his leg away! Draco shifted his knee again, purposefully rubbing against Harry's length causing the raven to tremble and inhale sharply.

"Y-You're doing that on purpose?" Whined Harry.

Draco chuckled. He'd finally found something he could do. Leaning forward, Draco recaptured his boyfriend's lips, wanting to continue where they'd left off. His lips idly toyed with Harry's and his knee continued to distract him. The raven moaned into the kiss, and ground onto Draco's knee, desperate to feel more of that insane pleasure.

He deepened their kiss, determined to teach Draco, and reassure him. His tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip, startling the blond. He distracted Draco by running a hand down his thigh. He licked at the lips again, coaxing Draco to relax. The blond opened his mouth and Harry took the opportunity to leisurely slide the tip of his tongue in, flicking against the other boy's tongue, teaching him to 'play'.

Draco was soon immersed in the kiss, responding and licking at Harry. The kiss deepened and Harry felt drawn in by the kiss, like he was drowning in Draco's intoxicating taste and smell. Draco's hands took purchase in Harry's thick locks, pulling him closer as if he were trying to meld their bodies together. Harry pulled away, panting and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Draco? C-Can I make you feel good?" He asked, breathing heavily. Draco blushed but nodded. He could barely think. As Harry's hands reached his waistline, he froze. Draco grabbed Harry's hands.

"Wait."

Harry stilled immediately. "Okay."

"No, I mean, just give me a second…" Draco inhaled slowly. "You know that day in Potions, when you said I had plenty of my own scars?" Harry nodded nervously. "Well I… I wasn't… After my father- after the first time… I wasn't very good to myself." He said quietly.

Draco lifted his hips and hooked the waistline of his boxers. Nervously, he slid the silky black material of his slender hips, letting them hand off his knees. He would have been more embarrassed about revealing himself for the first time if Harry hadn't been so fixated on the dark scars running along his inner thighs. Harry trembled.

"See, when I was depressed, I did that… Father saw me and laughed, so I stopped. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I didn't want to lose to him. I didn't want to let him break me. Sometimes I still want to, but I won't. That's why I know you can stop for good too."

Harry closed his eyes and bent down, pressing his lips to the scars. Draco shivered, feeling the feather light touches on this thigh. Harry kissed and licked them one by one, as if trying to erase them from his skin. The raven kissed up the thigh, until he reached his destination. Draco gasped when Harry kissed his length, from the base to the tip. When the raven licked the slit, he thought he was going to die from the pleasurable sensation.

"H-Harry?" He rasped.

"Relax, okay? I'll make you feel good. I'm good at this."

A wave of sadness overtook the blond, but before he could comfort the teen, Harry engulfed is cock. Draco let out a strangled cry as unparalleled pleasure overtook his body. Draco moaned as Harry sucked hard, flattening his tongue and swallowing. The raven swirled his talented appendage around the head, forcing profanities out of the petite blond's mouth.

Harry's right hand accompanied his mouth, grasping the base tightly. His left hand gently cupped Draco's balls as he stroked and fondled them. Draco thrashed and writhed, his head tossing fervently, his hands clutching the sheets. His legs spread wider, and he couldn't help but buck his hips.

"Harry!" He called, feeling like a helpless child. He didn't know what to do, overrun with all that pleasure. "If you don't stop- I'll… I'll c-cum!" His voice shook and he was faintly amazed that he could still form coherent sentences.

Harry ignored him in favor of giving a long hard suck while pressing behind his balls. Draco came with a loud cry that could be deciphered as broken fragments of the raven's name. Harry swallowed the substance with ease, and continued lapping at the softening cock until Draco came down from his euphoric high.

Draco opened his eyes, breathing heavily to see Harry looming over him. The raven captured his lips in a fiery kiss, and he was still too dazed to be nervous, or notice the strange flavor that had been added to Harry's taste.

Harry thrust his tongue in, tasting and touching every crevice, mapping out his mouth. Slowly, Draco responded, his tongue darting out to meet Harry's, still shy, but getting increasingly bolder. Harry nipped at his lips, capturing the bottom one in his teeth, and he couldn't help but grind into Draco.

The blond gasped as his sensitive flesh was simulated and he pulled back to look at Harry. Draco's eyes roamed over the raven's body. When their eyes met, he glared.

"_Why_ are you still wearing pants?!"

Harry looked down and laughed, giving Draco a light peck. "Sorry. I didn't know how far you wanted to go. I was content in just pleasing you. It's fine."

Draco smirked and cupped Harry's groin, feeling the stiff cock. He snickered as Harry groaned, his head and mouth dropping simultaneously. "Really… _This_ is fine? You don't want me to take care of it?"

Harry grit his teeth. "I d-didn't… Know you w-would."

Draco frowned. "I want to make you feel good too… You'll have to tell me what you like though." He blushed at his bold statement.

Harry smiled. "You're cute."

"Wha? I-I'm not-"

"Yes. You are." He said, smirking.

Harry pulled back, taking Draco's boxers all the way off, and went to work on his own pants. As he slid his jeans off his hips, Draco sat forward and reached out to release Harry's aching cock from his boxers. When Harry was completely nude, Draco stared at his manhood.

"So… Big…" He said, blushing. Draco unconsciously reached out to stroke the organ, marveling in the soft feel of the skin. He only realized what he was doing, when he heard Harry's sharp intake of breath. He blushed but managed to turn them around.

"L-Lay down Harry." He commanded.

Harry looked at him curiously. "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded and pushed him down. He gazed at Harry, who was flushed, and breathing slowly, his hair fanning out a bit on the pillows. His eyes seemed even brighter than usual. Draco's gaze landed on the raven's stiff member, entranced again, and he reached out to hold it again. He stroked the organ and traced large vein running along the underside of Harry's cock. He looked up to see the raven's face contorted with pleasure.

"D-Draco! S-Stop teasing me!"

The blond stared. Teasing? He hadn't even realized. Draco lowered his head and took a deep breath, trying to remember what the raven had done to him. He breathed hot air onto the already dripping head, and allowed his tongue to gather the pearly substance. It was… Much different than the last time he did this. Slow… Relaxing. His mouth formed and 'O', and he sucked on the head of Harry's cock, slowly taking in as much as he could.

---

Draco blushed as Harry pulled him flush against his chest, the heated skin warming his cold body. Glancing up at the raven from under his lashes, the blond questioned his boyfriend.

"So… Did I… Did I do okay?" He asked timidly.

Harry burst out laughing. "In all my four years of jerking off, I have _never_ cum so fast. Really, _I'm_ the one who should be embarrassed."

Draco smiled and laid his head on Harry's chest, tired and happy. The raven pulled the sheets around them and stroked Draco's hair. The blond closed his eyes, feeling sleep coming for him.

"You know… I don't think I ever actually said it, but…" He yawned loudly. "But I really, really like you. A lot." Harry bent a bit and kissed him on the cheek.

"I really, really like you too."

---

When Harry woke, he felt refreshed, more awake and energized than he had in years. When he glanced down at Draco's sleeping form, he realized he hadn't had any nightmares the entire night. He felt his heart swell and he stroked Draco's cheek. He looked so peaceful, not even a hint of a scowl on his face. Harry sighed and glanced up at the clock.

"Shit!" They only had fifteen minutes left to make it to breakfast. "Draco! Wake up!"

The blond shot straight up. "W-What?!"

"We're late!" The two of them flew around the room, grabbing their clothes from various places on the floor. Putting them on in haste, the boys gathered their school bags and dashed for the door. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him into a quick but passionate kiss. When he pulled back, Draco was breathless.

"Go first. I'll wait a minute, and then come out so it doesn't look suspicious." He muttered, wishing he had brushed his teeth.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Right. See you later."

Harry waited a while; then ran to breakfast, stopping to grab some toast and an apple before running to his first class. He ate them quickly on his way, stopping just outside the classroom, finding it hard to breathe. When he made it into the classroom, he was altogether uncomfortable, and he undid the top two buttons. He finished eating as the last of the students filled in, Draco among them. He, it seemed, had eaten a full breakfast that day, and was talking animatedly with Pansy.

The blond looked different somehow. Harry's eyes roamed over the teen. His hair wasn't gelled, but that wasn't uncommon as of late. There were absolutely no bruises on him whatsoever… He _did_ seem happier… Harry's eyes fell on the blond's shirt. The green orbs widened. The Slytherin's shirt was at least three times too big. It was hanging loosely around his form, draping over his small shoulders and chest. He seemed not to notice how he drowned in the large garment.

Harry gulped and looked down. His own white button down was tight, squeezing his form, constricting his breathing. They had switched shirts! Harry's eyes strayed over to Draco again, enjoying the better view of the nape of his neck. The raven licked his lips unconsciously, and felt himself harden at the delicious sight.

Harry pinched himself. Hard. Harry loosened his tie and shrank lower in his seat. It was going to be a long day.

---

Draco yanked his shirt up higher, readjusting the collar yet again. It had become a nuisance lately, constantly slipping. It was as if his shirt had suddenly grown. Draco glanced down at the sleeve and noticed a loose thread by a snag in the material. His clothing didn't have snags; they were charmed against such things. Draco gulped as his eyes flickered over to Harry. The raven was sitting low in his chair, his cheeks flushed. He was fingering his tie, pulling it loose as he shifted awkwardly in his seat. The blond's eyes traced the boy's flushed face and down his beautifully shaped neck and chest. Draco felt his mouth watering. That shirt was _much_ too tight for him.

The white material was stretched tightly over his form, showing off every contour and muscle. His nipples were fighting the shirt, staying hard and standing out, rebelling against the cotton. Draco whimpered and stared longingly at Harry, shifting uncomfortably when Harry licked his dry lips. Damn him and that infuriatingly sexy mouth. Draco could still remember all the wonderful things that mouth had done to him just the night before.

Harry shifted and looked over at him, catching his gaze. Draco shuddered as Harry's smoldering gaze devoured him. He felt the raven's eyes scan his body, then flickering back to meet his own silver-grey orbs. Their eyes locked and Draco's breath quickened; he could feel the hairs on his neck stand up.

He swallowed and forced himself to look way from Harry's tempting body. After a few seconds, he felt Harry's gaze leave him, and he sighed in relief. It was _definitely_ going to be a long day.

---

Harry rushed to potions, making sure he sat on the opposite side than Draco. It was getting harder to control himself; every time he glanced at the blond, he felt his mouth water. Ron and Hermione had noticed his flushed face and the redhead seemed particularly concerned for his health, while the brunette simply smiled and shook her head.

---

Draco trained his eyes on his potion, barely listening to his friend as she prattled on about one thing or another, ignoring Zabini's poor attempts at seduction.

"Draco! Are you listening to me?!"

"Eh? Ah, sorry, no… Not really." She glared at him as he fixed his shirt yet again. Eyeing him Pansy sneered at his clothing.

"What _are_ you wearing?"

"Er… It's Harry's shirt."

Her eyes widened, and a delighted grin flitted across her evil face. "So?" She strained, obviously wanting to know more.

"So what?" Draco asked, lost.

"Was it good?"

"What are you- Ah! No, no, no. W-We didn't do _it_ yet." He stuttered quietly, embarrassed by her blunt question.

Pansy frowned, disappointed. "Then why are you wearing his shirt?"

"Well… It was, er, late, and we didn't want to go back to our rooms, so we just stayed in the Room Of Requirement together. We woke up late, so I guess we grabbed each other's shirts."

"Oh? Really… So you didn't… _Do_ anything?" She asked coyly. "You slept together all night, and you didn't touch each other at all?"

Draco blushed like a tomato as he turned away from his childish friend. Not to be ignored, Pansy began to whisper in his ear as she eyed his preoccupied boyfriend. "Wow. That shirt is _tight_ on that boy." She giggled. "I didn't know the difference between you was _that_ big!" Draco groaned and stirred his potion vigorously, trying to block out her voice. "Mmm…, look at that! His nipples are showing through his shirt… Don't you just want to run your hands down his chest?"

"Pansy… could you _please_ stop looking at my boyfriend like he's a piece of meat?"

"Boyfriend? So are you two going public?"

"Hell no! Don't joke like that!"

Pansy sighed and added the last ingredient. "Well anyways, when he _finally_ strips you of your virginity, tell me."

Draco frowned and poured their potion into a crystal vial. "Pansy… You know I'm not… Don't pretend like it didn't happen."

Pansy closer her eyes and wrapped her arms around her friend. "While I'm glad you've accepted it, you still need to see the truth in it. There's a _big_ difference between rape and consensual sex. While you might have lost your innocence, you haven't lost your purity." She smiled gently and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, unaware of the two people glaring at her.

"Besides," She said devilishly, "I've seen the way he looks at you, not to mention the way _you _look at _him_. I know how badly you want him to fuck you into oblivion."

"Pansy!" The girl laughed, enjoying the horrified look on her friends face as he frantically searched the room for people who might have overheard. Snickering, she continued. "You want him to lick you all over, don't you? You want his hands, touching everywhere at once. I bet you want him to cum inside you, claiming you, while he calls your name. You-"

Draco shot up and ran to Snape, thrusting his potion into his hand. "Sir, may I _please_ use the lavatory?!"

The older man seemed torn between being kind to his godson, and torturing him for his own sick amusement. After a moment he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, warding off a headache. "I suppose." He stated dryly. The words had barely left his mouth before the teen was but a blur, dashing out into the corridor.

A certain raven eyed Draco as he made his way up to the potions teacher.

"Er… He didn't look so good… I'm going to check on him."

"Potter, you can't just leave cla-"

"Too late, I'm gone." Harry called, as he walked towards the door. "Punish me later." Harry said as he sprinted after the blond. Snape shook his head and sighed, marveling at how unobservant his students were. Really, how could no one notice? Ah, well, it appeared Granger and Parkinson were well informed, but that was to be expected. The two were smiling humorously. When they turned back towards their potions, their eyes met, and silent daggers could be felt in their venomous gaze. Snape chuckled at their antics while marking Harry down for a detention. Why waste the opportunity?

---

When Harry finally caught up to Draco, the blond was a quivering mass, leaning heavily against a suit of armor.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The silver-grey orbs snapped up to the other teen, his face turning red.

"Er… Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"But you're shaking,"

"W-Well, see, Pansy noticed that we mixed up our shirts… She started saying these- these things, and I… I got all…" Draco looked down, embarrassed.

Harry grinned. "Was she saying perverted things?"

Draco blushed darker and nodded, not yet looking up. "Tell me… What did she say?" Harry inquired, lowering himself to Draco's level. The blond shook his head, not wanting to divulge such embarrassing information. Until that is, Harry's hand landed on his groin.

"H-Hey! We're in a hallway."

"Yes. We are." Draco grit his teeth as the hand began to rub him trough his pants, Harry's" palm rotating in small, torturing circles. "Draco… You're already this hard? What _did_ that girl say? I'm going to get angry with you for letting her get you aroused unless you give me a good explanation." He said smirking.

Draco's shirt had slipped down again, exposing the left side of his neck,. Harry kissed the creamy white skin softly, his lips barely touching. "What did she say?" He asked again, his palm grinding into Draco's groin. Draco moaned and tried to cover himself, but Harry wouldn't have it. The raven pinned both his hands against the wall, using only one of his own while the other continued to tease the blond.

Draco gasped and gave up. "S-She said… Ah! She said t-that I wanted you t-to l-lick me. And… Ah- touch me."

"Is that all?"

"She said- Mnnn… She said… Y-You'd… F-Fuck me, and, a-and… Mng- cum inside m-me… S-Scream my n-name. Ah!"

Harry grinned evilly, his face far appearing more Slytherin than he'd ever admit, and he leaned forward to whisper into the blond's ear. "You want me to call your name?" He asked, licking at the lobe.

"Mng! Y-Yes! Sounds… S-Sounds so good when you s-say it."

"Like this? _Draco_…" Harry practically purred.

"H-Harry, please. W-We're in a h-hallway! I c-can't hold on! Y-You're making me c-crazy!"

"True." Harry stated calmly. The raven stood abruptly, yanking the blond along with him. Draco groaned uncomfortably as he was dragged down the corridor. Harry flung open a closet door and shoved the blond inside, following him as he stumbled into the dark, cramped storage room. Harry closed the door, and turned to Draco, a predatory look in his eyes.

"H-Harry? Are you seriously going to continue this?"

"If you'll let me. You've been driving me crazy all day… Seeing you in my shirt…"

"Why would that effect you? I mean, it doesn't even look good on me. _You_ however, look fairly good."

"Hmm… It's, sort of a muggle thing I guess, but boyfriends usually give their partner a sweater or jacket of theirs to wear. It signals that they are theirs, and that their partner accepts their relationship by wearing it."

Draco's mouth opened and closed, and he could think of nothing to say.

"So… Can I continue?" Draco blushed, but nodded. Harry bent down to capture his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, barely touching him. The chaste kiss made Draco's knees go weak and he leaned forward to deepen it. To his frustration, Harry leaned back. The blond stepped forward, but the taller teen simply lifted his head, keeping him from satiating his hunger.

"Harry! Stop teasing me when I'm already like this!" Harry just grinned and slipped a hand up his boyfriend's loose shirt to toy with and tease his nipples. Draco could feel his old attitude returning. He was a Malfoy. A Slytherin. He was not to be toyed with. The blond placed a hand on Harry's chest, shoving him back into the wall.

"Get. On. Your. Knees." He commanded coolly, his voice like ice.

"Is that an order Malfoy?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing playfully, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Yes. I'm obviously not going to be on top in this relationship, but I am _not_ your bitch."

Harry's eyes glazed over and he knelt slowly. "I love it when you assert your authority. No matter how absurd your reasoning is." The teen unzipped Draco's pants, and took him into his mouth, sucking and touching him, gently. Draco's hand grasped the raven's hair, gripping it harshly, forcing the boy to take him deeper. Harry adjusted to him easily, and moaned around the cock.

Draco rode his mouth, panting heavily as his boyfriend sucked him. The Slytherin gasped as his boyfriend hummed, sucking tightly on the head. The blond came with a shout that echoed embarrassingly in the small closet. Harry swallowed and stood slowly, kissing his way up the gasping blond. Draco yanked him up for a kiss, hungrily devouring Harry's mouth.

After a moment, Harry withdrew from the kiss, and took off his shirt. Draco looked at him curiously as his clothes were handed back. "Do you want me to finish you?"

"No, I'd be late for Charms. Just pay me back tonight after quidditch practice."

Draco blushed as they finished trading shirts. "… Alright. Meet me in the prefect's bathroom. It's at the-"

"I know where it is, and how to get in." Harry said, smirking.

"Of course you do." Draco said dryly. "Okay… Do you want to meet at lunch or dinner?"

"No, just be a good boy and wait for me until after practice. It'll make you miss me more." Draco was about to retort when Harry pulled Draco into a fierce hiss, his arms wrapping around him tightly. When the blond could no longer stand by himself, Harry pulled back. He gazed at Draco, then brought the blond's left hand towards him.

Unclipping his watch, he slid it over the Slytherin's thin wrist, clasping it a little tighter. Draco looked at him questioningly. "I know it's broken," He said, "but we can pretend. Just think of it as your sweater." He finished, smiling. Hugging Draco one last time, he whispered, "I'll see you tonight." Leaving Draco to stare at the wall in front of him, dazed, until he realized he had three minutes to make it to Herbology.

---

Harry sighed as his eyes scanned the skies. The Slytherins had finished training about forty-five minutes ago, tired of trying to beat the Gryffindors at 'most-grueling-training'. Harry was glad. He couldn't concentrate before, his eyes always straying over to his favorite blond as he flew majestically on his sleek black broom.

Angelina shouted suddenly, and Harry veered left as another bludger came at him, ready to knock him off his broom. He squinted, his eyes scanning the blue for a hint of gold; then veered off the chase after his fluttering goal. Close on its tail, the raven extended his hand. Tilting is broom for the slightest adjustments in speed, he zoomed forward, his hand clasping around the snitch as he completed the practice. As he touched the ground Angelina smiled.

"Well done Harry! That was splendid! A very quick capture. You can go. Everyone else, a little longer please." The team groaned and Harry gave his thanks before trotting off to the changing rooms. He couldn't wait to meet Draco.

The raven stripped and stepped into the boy's shower room. Harry sighed in relief as the hot water beat against his sore muscles. He knew he was meeting Draco in the Prefects bathroom, but he didn't want to greet him smelling like… Well, quidditch.

He relaxed his shoulders and rested his forehead against the cool tile of the stall. Inhaling deeply, Harry's eyes closed and let all of his bodily stress leave him. Opening his eyes again, he quickly began to scrub the sweat and grime from his body, leaving only the smell of citrus. When he'd finished, he grabbed a red and gold towel and dried off.

Harry pulled his clothes on and slipped on his robe, returning to his locker to gather his things. When he reached it, he noticed an envelope sticking out of it. As he took the envelope, a green light flashed over the seal, obviously releasing a protection spell. He opened it cautiously and gasped when the contents fell out.

Harry picked the Polaroid up off the floor, his cheeks turning red and his pants tightening. Damn. The picture was of Draco. Naked. Jerking off. Shit! The image in the photo was smirking at Harry while he sat by the edge of the bath, his right hand behind him, supporting his body. His left had slipped between his legs, stroking leisurely at his cock. His erection was already straining, and Harry licked his lips, wishing to taste the precum that was dripping from the blond's tip. Harry swallowed and slipped the picture into his pocket. Slamming his head against the wall, he tried to will away his erection. Think… Umbridge? Not quite… Umbridge in a bikini? Harry shuddered. Almost there. Umbridge in a bikini kissing Lockhart? Good to go.

Rubbing his head, he locked up his broom and left the changing rooms. He had a little blond to ravish.

---

Draco laughed as he put away his camera. That should get him to hurry. He almost hadn't had the nerve to send it. He'd wandered into the bathroom early, tired of waiting for the Gryffindors practice to be over. The blond had stripped, carefully putting Harry's watch in his pants pocket, and settled by the side of the giant tub. First he toyed with the knobs, setting the temperature and loading the bath with blue bubbles.

He had always preferred the blue ones because they were more like foam than they were actual bubbles. They were think and frothy, and had the viscosity of hair mouse. If he turned the dial enough, Draco was sure he could float on the blue fluffy surface. After a while, he began to feel rather bored, and he found himself cursing Angelina for keeping Harry longer than necessary.

Getting a wicked idea, he summoned his old camera and set it on a small washstand. Bracing himself so that the Mark couldn't be seen, the blond gently stroked his flaccid cock, attempting to get a good shot. Draco bit his lip. If felt good, but damn! It was hard using his left hand!

He closed his eyes and thought of Harry, his hand tightening around his slowly growing erection, pumping faster and faster. Panting, Draco waved his wand, timing his camera for five seconds. Then he for a relaxed smirk, and posed. The camera flashed and he watched the old Polaroid pop out, drifting onto the floor. Ignoring his arousal, Draco gobbled over to the photo, and picked it up.

The blond blushed at how shameless he looked and debated sending it. No, Harry deserved it for waiting patiently. After sealing it in an envelope, and spelling it for protection, he sent it to the Gryffindor locker rooms. He couldn't risk someone else's prying eyes. Draco chuckled to himself. Now, all he had to do was wait.

---

Harry rushed as fast as he could to the fifth floor. He muttered to himself. "Which was it? Oh, yeah… Fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered." Harry paused, saddened. The boy who had told him the password was dead. And it was his fault.

The raven shook his head, and forced himself to think of Draco. Instantly, his bad mood was lifted. "Pine fresh." He muttered, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited to be admitted. When the door swung open, Harry scrambled inside. Seeing Draco attempt to float on the bubbles, Harry suppressed a laugh, and he crept forward, stripping quietly, and setting his glasses down next to a very suspicious camera.

He dipped into the water a few yards away from Draco. Harry waded over to the blond quietly; then bent over to peer at the smaller boy. The blond lay there, floating; his chest rose and fell slowly as he fought to keep his buoyancy. His eyes were shut and his face reflected his calm. The blue foam seemed to be placed in the most strategic of places, keeping him sinfully modest.

Harry gave into his temptations and he lowered his lips to the smaller boy's, brushing them together in a silent greeting. Draco's eyes opened slowly. Seeing Harry so close, his black hair brushing his cheeks, he blushed and inhaled slowly, breathing in his scent.

"Harry…"

"Hey." The raven replied, before dipping down to place another sweet kiss on the pliant lips. As he pulled back again, Draco smiled.

"Your eyes are so green without your glasses. They're wonderful." He was happy to admit his early childhood thoughts. "That's why green, emerald green, is my favorite color."

Harry's cheeks pinked. Not wanting to be the only one flattered, Harry grinned. "I got your picture."

Draco flushed and lost his balanced position in the foam. With a yelp, he slipped under the water, shutting his eyes in surprise. Suddenly, a strong grip on his forearm pulled him to the surface. Harry chuckled and brought his hands to Draco's face; gently wiping off the foam.

"Why so shy? What happened to that clever boy who commanded me this morning?"

Draco lowered his lashes and mumbled. "He left when his boyfriend reminded him of his shamefulness."

Harry laughed. "That wasn't shameful, it was lovely. Art, if you will." He said, winking. "Actually, that was the first time I've ever seen porn… Unless you count the time I caught Dudley drooling over some perverted site."

"Porn?" Draco asked, unsure of the term.

"Muggle sex on film for the viewing pleasures of single men and women everywhere." He laughed as Draco wrinkled his nose.

"Ew…"

"You're the one who sent me a picture of yourself jerking off. I'm keeping that one in a safe place."

Draco blushed and rested his head against Harry's chest "Mmm…" He sighed, felling contented. Harry guided them to the tiled seats and pulled Draco forward. Turning around slightly, Harry reached behind them, his body stretched taut as his hand fumbled around on the washstand. Finally hooking the camera strap, he turned and smiled at Draco.

"Hey. Make a memory with me." He said, his voice a bit rough.

"A-Alright…" Draco settled back onto Harry's chest, and looked up at the camera the raven was aiming back at them.

Harry kissed his cheek. "Smile." He whispered.

The blond blushed, but smiled happily, his heart tugging as Harry's free arm tightened around his torso. After the flash, Draco's hand shot up to grab the photo. It was… Incredible. One month ago, when Draco looked at his haunted reflection, he never thought he could look, or feel, this happy. Draco's heart stopped when he realized Harry wasn't smiling at the camera. The raven was gazing at him, his look filled with lust, adoration, and… Love?

The blond looked up at his boyfriend and swallowed. Harry was gazing at him, his expression matching the one in the Polaroid. Draco's eyes watered and he shut them, unsure of why Harry's features gave him this reaction. He set the photo on the stand, and grabbed the raven's arms, shocking him when he gave in to the urge to kiss his boyfriend.

Their kiss was passionate and raw. Draco clung to Harry as the older boy wrapped his arms around him protectively. The blond arched his back slightly; pressing his chest into Harry's and tilting his head back just a fraction. His actions of submission urged Harry on, and his hand rose to cup the back of Draco's head, desperate to bring him even closer.

In need of oxygen, Draco pulled back from the kiss, his eyes glazed over. Harry eyed the blond, licking his lips as he took in his state. The boy was flushed, his wet hair, slicked back, some strands sticking to his face. His eyes were at half-mast, glossy and dark. The Slytherin's mouth parted as he greedily breathed in, his chest rising and falling with each intake of breath. The delicious sight made Harry shift uncomfortably, as his obvious lust was made apparent from the very depth of his loins.

Draco's eyes widened a fraction as he felt Harry's arousal pressing against him. "H-Harry?"

The raven chuckled weakly. "It's your fault you know… You're just so… God, just looking at you makes me…" Harry trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

Draco smirked. He trailed his hands up Harry's sides, enjoying the way the muscles contracted under his fingertips. "Well, since it's my fault… Should I take care of it?" He let his hand fall between the raven's legs. Harry groaned and laid his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco…" He mumbled.

"You're such a good boy." Draco said demurely, stroking him beneath the murky, bubble filled water. "You've been waiting patiently all day, haven't you? I'll reward your good behavior." Harry's eyes shut and his hands gripped Draco' hips roughly as the blond's thin fingers wrapped around him. Going based on instinct, Draco nipped on the ear offered to him, tugging at it gently with his teeth.

He ran his tongue around the shell of it, eliciting exotic noises from the raven's seductive mouth. His hand kept a leisurely pace, pumping Harry's cock slowly. His lips left Harry's ear in search of new territory to claim as his own. He made his way down he strong jaw line, littering it with soft kisses until he reached the raven's neck. Draco pressed his lips against Harry's pulse, smirking as he felt Harry's heart beat speed up.

Harry swallowed; his breathing shallow, as Draco slowly nipped at the skin, tugging at it and sucking on it, to leave his mark. The raven moaned at the feeling. "H-Honestly… You're s-such a tease."

Draco lapped at the mark, and then pressed his lips against it. "Who, me? I'm innocent. I know not what I'm doing." He whispered against the skin.

Harry shivered. "M-Must be an animal instinct." He muttered, his voice coming out ragged and broken. Draco let his free hand join his other between Harry's thighs. He stroked the raven's balls; gently palming him as his other hand gradually began to pick up speed.

"Ng… God, Draco… "

The blond chuckled darkly. "God? Harry, we're close. Call me Draco. Or master. Whatever gets you off."

Harry's quiet laugh turned into a strangled groan as Draco's hand tightened its grip, moving much faster than before. Harry called out broken syllables of the blond's name in between pants and moans. His hands slid from Draco's slim hips, down to cup his ass.

Draco squeaked, undignified, and tightened his grip painfully. "Bad boy." He whispered harshly in the Gryffindor's ear. "And I thought you wanted to cum."

"Mng! I do! I-I do! Please… N-Need to… Need to cum… Hurts. Ah! M'Sorry. All day. All d-day I wanted to grab it. S-Sorry."

Draco laughed wickedly. "Alright. I'll let you. But only because you were so good today." Harry moaned as his hands squeezed and molded the small cheeks. Perfect. They fit in his hands perfectly.

Draco's hands resumed their motions and Harry grit his teeth, trying to hold out from the insane pleasure. Draco tilted his head and kissed the lips that he'd always been so captivated by. Deciding it was his turn to take initiative, he parted his lips, allowing his tongue to drag along Harry's bottom lip. The raven seemed shocked by his sudden bravado, but he opened up for the blond.

Draco's hand was bringing his pleasure to its peak, and he couldn't help but thrust into the hand as Draco explored his mouth. The raven soon dominated the kiss though, and his hand continued to massage the pale globes he loved so much. He felt the heat in his abdomen become unbearable and he kissed Draco desperately, trying to convey his discomfort. The blond simply ran his thumb over his slit in reply, and Harry's balls tightened painfully.

"Draco!" He cried, thrusting wildly into the hand, disturbing the water.

"Cum, Harry." Draco whispered. And Harry saw white.

Screaming his boyfriends name once more, Harry came into his boyfriend's hand, and into the water. Draco smiled softly; watching as the charmed bath slowly cleansed the water, vaporizing the semen. That was definitely an advantage with self-cleaning water.

Harry panted as he came down from his euphoric high. His eyes opened slowly and a contented smile adorned his face. "Have I mentioned how amazing you are?"

Draco blushed and looked away. "Hm…"

Harry laughed. "So adorable… You're so commanding and torturous one minute, then shy and bashful the next… How come?"

Draco's eyes closed and he leaned forward to lay his head on Harry's chest. "Cuz… When I do those things to you… I see you in that state, and it's like, I have control… Power… I can keep you under my spell. When… When it's over, I'm at your mercy. I _want_ to give all control to you… You protect me… I don't have to be in charge anymore. I… I really… I care about you so much."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of his head. Suddenly, the raven turned around, and began massaging his scalp. Reaching over towards the tub's center hub, he pumped a lever to receive a generous amount of shampoo before rubbing it into Draco's soft, wet hair. The blond sighed contentedly as Harry's fingers worked their magic.

Suddenly, the two heard a small giggle. Whipping around, the two saw Myrtle floating behind them, apparently enjoying the view.

"Gah! Myrtle! How long have you been there?!" Harry shouted, his face flushed. Draco's eyes were wide, and the teen had sunk into the water, trying to hide as much of himself as possible.

"I just got here now. Why? Did I miss something?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"No! Get out! That's… This is weird Myrtle! I'll tell Dumbledore you come in here to spy on boys!"

Myrtle huffed. "Fine! Then I'll just tell Peeves that you two are together! How long do you think that would take to get around?"

Draco shot up. "M-Myrtle! I-I thought I could trust you! I-I told you about my dad right? How h-horrible he is? What do you think he'd do to me if he found out?!"

The ghost trembled, and her trademark sob was heard. Myrtle sniffled loudly. "I'm sorry Draco! I'm sorry! I won't tell! I'll go now, okay? Just… Just come say hi sometime. I'm so lonely."

Draco's gaze softened. "Okay Myrtle. I will." The ghost sniffed once moaned before diving into a stall and flushing herself away. The blond relaxed and sighed, sinking back into the water. Harry hugged him tightly; then finished rinsing the suds from Draco's hair.

When he was done, Harry cleared his throat. "We should go now. I want to hurry to the Room Of Requirement so I can ravish you."

Draco blushed and nodded, and harry gently pushed him off his lap. The blond chose to take the small tiled stairs, and Harry's eyes zoned in on the boy's small, round ass as he went to get his wand. Harry got pulled himself up and out of the tub, and began gathering his scattered clothes. He heard Draco mutter a drying spell, and he walked to where he'd set his glasses. He put them on; then picked up the picture sitting next to them. Smiling, he turned to see his boyfriend clearly.

Beautiful. Though he was dry, his hair was still damp and messy, twisted a bit from Harry's administrations and slightly plastered to his skin. Harry watched as the blond carefully stepped into his pants, pulling them up until they rested comfortably on his hips.

The raven's eyes followed Draco's graceful hands as they fumbled with the zipper. Hs skin was so pale and… Harry's eyes widened when he saw a flash of black. His eyes narrowed and his green orbs zeroed in on Draco's right wrist. Harry felt his heart stop, and his voice trembled as he spoke out.

"What… What is that?" He asked quietly.

Draco glanced up, and he stared at Harry, tilting his head in confusion. "What's what?"

Harry grit his teeth, a blinding rage surging through him. He raised his hand, pointing at what he wished he hadn't seen. "What. The fuck. Is _that_?" Draco's eyes widened in fear, and flickered down to his wrist. Flinching, he covered the ugly mark and stared up at the raven.

"H-Harry… I-I swear, I didn't mean to… It's not-"

"It's not what?!" Harry screamed. "You… You have the mark! The fucking dark Mark Draco! I thought…. I… I trusted you! And you… Just now, with that very hand… How could you!"

Draco's eyes filled with tears and he sank to his knees. "Harry! Please, just listen! I-I tried-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Harry screamed, his own tears finding their way down his cheeks. He waved his wand furiously and his clothes appeared on his body, clinging to his still wet frame. "Don't come near me! I never want to see your face again!"

Draco sobbed as Harry threw their picture down at him before running through the passage. With trembling hands he picked up the photo, trying to make out Harry's face through his tears. Wiping his eyes, Draco trembled as he stared down at Harry's loving face, knowing what he'd just lost.

"I knew it… I knew it wouldn't last!" Draco held Harry's watch to him as he sobbed, wishing he had never gone home that weekend. Wishing he had told Dumbledore, or Harry, from the very beginning. Wishing he could stop the voice that was whispering in his hear, telling him that his father had been right all along. No one loved him. Not anymore.

**PLEAE READ: I usually skip author's notes at the top, so I figure other people will too. Anyways, I am REALLY sorry this took so long. A lot happened over break. I also had a relative pass away. Then, when I got back to school, it was really crazy. Then I went to Washington for the inauguration, and had the worst day of my life, getting lost while cold and hungry in D.C. I have SO much homework now… Again, I'm sorry.

-If you _still_ haven't seen it, I also posted a one-shot with Dean and Seamus from THIS story. It explains why Dean bitched at Harry in the other chapter… MUCH SMUT. And lastly, if you go to www (dot) farubaluver (dot) deviantart (dot) com, you'll be at my art site. In my gallery, I have a Harry Potter folder where I posted pictures for this story.


	10. Toad Acid

Warnings: Boy on Boy fluff/light smut

Disclaimer:

Me:…

Harry: Really now… You went overboard this time.

Draco: -crying-

Me: … I know. I don't deserve to own you…

Draco: Damn strai-

Me: You're not straight. Anyways, just in case you're interested in selling yourself, Harry, I might be willing to draw up that "special" photo for you! BOTH of them. Wouldn't you like that?

Harry: Evil bitch… Gah… We'll see.

Draco: -indignant- Fuck you both! BA doesn't own us for now. Thank god, I can keep my sanity.

Me: -winking- Just not your virginity! (Harry restrains a violent Draco_

-now, on with the show.

--Light Smut—

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-Toad Acid-

The brunette jumped when she saw her friend clamber past the Fat Lady. He stood on shaky legs, his clothes soaked. The raven didn't move, and water dripped off his still form onto the burgundy carpet.

"Harry? What happened? Weren't you staying with Draco? Why are you all wet?" Hermione asked.

The raven didn't answer. Nor did he look up from under the wet mop of midnight hair plastered around his face. The teen stumbled over to the fireplace and sunk into his favorite chair, not caring that he was soaking the cushions. He shivered as the flame's heat lay atop his wet skin. His emerald green orbs stared longingly into the bright flames.

"Sirius…. Sirius, what do I do?!" The raven cried. Hermione gripped his shoulders, frightened for her friend. Shuddering, he slowly lifted his head. Hermione shuddered as she looked into his hurt, wounded gaze. "I-I… Harry trembled as his eyes strayed to her curly hair. He couldn't look at her eyes. His chest ached. He felt a deep emptiness raging through him, a painful abyss that expanded across his heart. He hadn't felt this way since his godfather died.

"Draco… Why did he do that to me 'Mione?" Harry sobbed, his hands clutching at his heart.

"Do what?" She asked, panicked.

"Draco… Draco has the Dark Mark!" Cried the teen. He turned away from his friend, hiding his tear stained face in a pillow. Then he lay there, crying, as Hermione's shaking hand rubbed soothing circles on his back as he started to fall asleep. It seemed the nightmares would be back that night.

-----

Draco shook as he stumbled into the green common room. Fuck. Just seeing the color made him want to start crying again. It was his fault, all his fault. Why hadn't he just shown it to him in the beginning? Why hadn't he just told Harry that the Mark was the reason he was beaten and abused? Trembling, he pushed past some chairs and walked up to his room, his heart feeling heavy. He waved his wand numbly watching as his clothes were replaced with his favorite blue pajamas… Harry's pajamas.

Draco placed a hand over his heart, mildly surprised at the slow but steady beat he found. He'd been sure his heart had stopped completely. His fingertips traced the jet-black ink lying just underneath his skin. He shook as he recalled Harry's words. 'I never want to see your face again!' His eyes widened and he clutched his chest, his breath becoming short and labored. He dropped to the floor and scrambled to find his robes. Fiddling around with them, he pried the pockets open.

His hands clasped around the sacred item he found there, and his shaking hands brought it to his face. The photo. Draco clutched it to his heart. He would treasure this photo forever. This was the one moment in his life he'd known genuine happiness, something akin to love. Love… He loved Harry.

He pulled it back and stared longingly at Harry's kind face until his face until his eyes were blurred with tears. Looking through the salty substance, Harry's loving face turned to one of hate. Draco closed his eyes trying to forget that hateful face. He focused on the beautiful, smiling face, and he quickly locked the picture in his trunk. He wanted to be able to remember it the way it was: a happy memory. Sinking down, his back scratched against the wood until he was sitting against his trunk. He clutched his knees and cried.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up his stairs. Quickly he tossed his clothes into his hamper and staggered into the bathroom to scrub at his tearstained face and bloodshot eyes. He took several deep breaths, and walked slowly to the door just in time to receive an earful of loud knocking. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the site of a very happy Pansy. She squealed as she threw herself onto his bed, hugging one of the pillows from his copious supply.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here! I thought you were going to be staying out all night. I really wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" He asked, managing to keep his voice in check

"Blaise and I are official! He finally asked me outright with singing roses and Honeydukes chocolate, the good stuff not the cheap stuff, and he asked me to be his!" She laughed and pulled Draco onto the bed with her, hugging him tightly.

"I said yes, and we…" Draco looked at her, his chest feeling tight. "And I gave myself to him! Oh Draco, he was so wonderful, and kind, and… Well, that boy has great genetics!" She giggled.

Draco turned away, his back stiff. He didn't want to ruin Pansy's moment with his tears. "T-That's great! Really, he'll be good for you… You… You deserve to be happy. This is great… The two of you…" He trailed off shuddering.

"Draco? Are you okay?" He flinched as her hand touched his back.

"Oh? Y-Yeah… Um, Harry… H-Harry and I had a bit of a fight… I-It's nothing."

"Nothing? Draco, look at me." The blond didn't move. He held back a sob, biting his lip. He forced his voice out. "Look. Pansy, I don't want to ruin your night. Just… Go. I want to get some sleep." He whispered.

The petite girl frowned and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Is it something that can be fixed?"

Draco trembled and held himself, his fingers digging into the soft blue material clinging to his small form. "No… I don't think so."

Pansy's hands grabbed him about the shoulders and turned him about. She stared when she saw his crystalline tears bubbling in e corner of his eyes. He'd _never_ cried so openly in front of _her_ before. "Draco, what did he say? What happened?"

"He… I-I thought everything was going so well! We were b-being intimate, and we decided to go back to the Room of Requirement, b-but before I could cover it… He saw it! The Mark! I don't know what to do! Pansy… What… Tell me what to do!"

The girl stared at her friend with round eyes. "I… I don't know. Did you try to talk to him? Surely he understands the situation, what with your father-"

Draco's tears seeped down his face and his hands trembled as he clutched her shirt. "Pansy… Pansy! I never told him! I couldn't! I never told him about the Mark before!"

Pansy bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her friend. Pulling him close, she stroked his soft golden hair. "I don't know what to tell you… I just don't know. " She whispered. "But, he's a good guy right? Everything will be okay."

"Merlin I hope so… I can't… I love him Pansy…" He whispered as he drifted off, exhausted. The girl froze and she pulled back from her unconscious friend. She stared at him in awe as she laid him back on the pillows and pulled his satin black sheets around him. She smiled sadly at how small she looked. She reached up and brushed the tears from his face. Draco frowned and unconsciously leaned into her hand, mumbling a soft 'Harry'.

Pansy raised her hand to her mouth. She never thought his would happen. She never thought Draco would _actually_ fall in love… Especially not with Harry Potter. This might become more complicated than she thought.

-----

Harry woke up screaming. He was still in the plushy armchair. There was a horrible crick in his neck and there was a heavy weight on his arms. Oh… Ron. Ron was holding him down.

"Calm down mate! H-Hold still! It's just a dream right? Calm down!" He peered down at him worriedly. "You okay?" He asked as Harry clenched his teeth.

"…ke…" He mumbled.

"Wha?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"I'm going to puke!"

Harry ran up to the boy's dormitories and threw himself onto the toilet. Throwing the lid up, he heaved the contents of his stomach. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth, and placed his lips by the sink faucet. Drinking the cold water, he cleaned the fowl taste out of his mouth. Shaking, he turned to see Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Hermione crowded around the bathroom door.

"What?!" He snapped angrily.

"Er… W-We just wanted to know… You didn't _see_ anything did you? Like last year?" Ron asked nervously.

"No." Harry growled. "I just relived every horrible thing that has ever happened to me in my life." He shoved through the Gryffindors and made his way to his bed. Throwing himself onto the mattress, he clapped his hands and let the curtains draw tight around his four-poster bed. He pulled his knees to himself and his hands clutched his hair as he tried to dispel the images clinging to his frayed conscience. The curtains rustled and Hermione crawled onto his bed.

"I shooed the others away. Ron's already sleeping. Harry… I think your nightmares are worse because of the fight." The raven ignored her as he fumbled around in his nightstand. "Harry?"

He didn't respond as he grabbed a small bottle he hadn't needed in a while. Flipping open the clasp, he poured all of the golden pills down his throat.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted in a heated whisper, not wanting to wake the others lest she worry Ron again. "Is that okay? Can you take that much? Won't it hurt you?"

"D-Don't worry 'Mione…" He slurred. "She said it's okay… M'tired… M'so tired 'Mione… I don't want 'im to be gone…" The brunette watched sadly as her drugged friend fell asleep, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered across his face. Hermione watched him as he fell into a troubled slumber, sweating and crying out for his blond friend. Feeling torn, she left for her own dormitory. She would not interfere.

-----

Harry groaned as he slammed his head against the breakfast table. Taking all his pills had had a reverse effect and cut their effective time in half. Now that he'd come down from his high, he felt worse than before, and he had a bloody headache to boot.

The raven growled and forced his eggs down his throat. The food seemed empty, and tasted like cardboard. He refused to look at the Slytherin table. They were probably all laughing at what a fool he was. Yes, they were probably having a great laugh at how Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, had seduced Harry Potter. He'd been helping a Death Eater all along. He'd bandaged him, and made potions for him… Why hadn't he seen it?! Had he always had it? Harry shuddered and gathered his things. He couldn't sit there any longer.

All through class he could feel Draco's eyes on him, but he fought the urge to look and kept his eyes on the teacup he was transfiguring into a crow. Hermione watched him nervously. She nudged him, and whispered in his ear.

"Harry… Are you sure this is okay?" The bushy haired girl glanced at the blond Slytherin, her brown eyes filled with concern. "He looks like he's about to cry. Are you sure you have the whole story?"

"Story?" The raven didn't look up from his teacup as Hermione continued.

"Well, what if he didn't want to get the Mark?" Harry's teacup suddenly sprouted a set of ink black wings, fluttering a few inches above his desk. "Harry… You said his father was abusive. What if he was forced to get it?"

The partially transfigured teacup abruptly shattered in midair, falling to pieces on the table. Harry muttered a soft, 'Reparo' under his breath. A bitter tone came trough his lips as he spoke. "Voldemort wouldn't make a Death Eater out of an someone who wasn't loyal Hermione. He doesn't work that way."

"But what if it's not about Draco? What if he's ensuring Lucius's loyalty by having him offer up his son?"

Harry lowered his eyes. "I… Didn't think of that… I don't know. If… If he shows me, or proves it to me… Then I'll know." She sighed and nodded as the two of them set back to work, ignoring Ron's complaint at being left out of their conversation.

-----

Draco ran to catch up to Harry when Transfiguration let out. He just needed to explain, to tell him. Then everything would be okay. He swallowed and called out. "Ha- Potter!" He corrected himself quickly. "W-Wait a second!"

Ron and Harry stopped and turned around slowly. "What do you want ferret?" The redhead sneered. "Come to gloat about your non-existent quidditch skills? Well don't bother, because Gryffindor is dominating Slytherins this weekend!"

Draco glared. Why was this child such a nuisance? "Oh, do shut up." He muttered, flicking his wand. A bluish-black substance appeared over Ron's lips, sealing them shut.

Harry's eyes turned dark and he glared at the blond. He raised his wand to the smaller teen's neck, his voice low and dangerous. "_Don't_… Touch my friends." He grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him off to the dungeons for their next class.

Draco's hand rose to his throat. Tears threatened to pour yet again. How was he supposed to explain when he couldn't even talk to him properly? He already missed Harry. All he wanted was to be wrapped in his arms, in one of the raven's big, warm hugs. He blinked his eyes rapidly and straightened his robes. He _would_ fix this.

-----

Draco stirred his potion apathetically. He sighed and glanced over at Harry, who was throwing in Mandrake roots rather angrily, not really paying attention to the sick green color of his once purple potion. Suddenly, Draco felt something sticky hit his back. Turning, he saw the Weasel, flinging globs of Flubberworm mucus at him. The redhead snickered at Draco, as he made no move to get away from the projectile aimed at his cloaked back. Harry turned to see him and frowned. His lips quirked into a cruel smirk as a glob hit Draco's cheek, and Ron did a small victory dance.

Draco didn't even wipe it away. It hurt. This whole ordeal hurt so much! It hurt much more than the physical pain. Why couldn't Harry see that? Suddenly, a yelp was heard, and the class looked over to see that Neville had melted his cauldron by adding a wrong ingredient. The pudgy boy turned and almost cried as the Slytherins laughed and Severus scolded him yet again.

Draco's eyes focused on the small vial still sitting on Neville's table. When class ended, he slowly walked past it, surreptitiously slipping the ingredient into his pocket. He had a new plan.

When it was time for lunch, Draco walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Myrtle?"

A wispy figure popped out of one of the sink faucets. The ghost girl smiled up at him, obviously happy at his appearance. "Oh! Draco! Y-You've come to visit?"

"Ah… Yeah. How are you?"

The ghost giggled. "Still dead? You?"

"Dying."

"Really?!" She squealed. "Oh, wouldn't that be lovely! We could haunt the toilets together!"

Draco gave her a weak smile. "Hmm… I don't actually wish to die quite yet, but when I'm ready, I shall take you up on that offer." He winked at her, laughing as she gasped and flushed herself down her toilet, embarrassed.

When he was sure she'd gone, he turned and braced himself against the sink. He carefully set the acid he'd obtained on the sink's ledge. It was acid from the warts of a horned toad. He rolled up his sleeve and took a deep breath. Carefully, he held the bottle over the Mark. Then, he dumped the bottle.

He waited a few seconds, and then let out an agonizing screech as the acid burned him. His eyes shut and he sobbed as he felt the bubbling acid eat away at his skin. It felt hot, and the liquid was making a frightening hissing noise as it burned through him. The stench of rotting flesh made him gag, and he slapped his good hand over his mouth.

His cries echoed in the room, and he fumbled with the faucet, desperately. The water ran red with his blood, and he screamed as the cold liquid hit his exposed muscle. Whimpering, he shut off the water and opened his tear-filled eyes. Slowly, he glanced at his forearm. His eyes widened in horror when he saw that the tattoo was still there. The skin tattooed with the Dark Mark was the only skin that was still intact. Permanent. Draco cried and his good hand covered his eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore. He walked on shaky legs out of the bathroom and headed for his godfather's office.

When he got there, he pounded slowly on the door, letting his hand slide limply against the oak. He heard a slew of mutters and swears as the grumbling professor unlocked his door.

"What?!" He growled, swinging the door open wide.

Draco forced a sneer. "Why don't you just eat lunch in the Great Hall like everyone else?"

"Because my presence with those ingrates is only required during breakfast and di-" It was then Severus noticed the arm, "What the _bloody hell_ did you do to your arm?! Fuck. Don't answer that. You inside!" He shouted and dragged the teen into his room.

"What did you use?"

Draco looked away.

"WHAT DID YOU USE?!"

"T-Toad Acid… What Neville… Used today…"

Severus growled and tore about his room, quickly making a paste like cream. When it was finished, he lathered about Draco's arm, ignoring the cries of pain he received. The Potions Master grabbed a roll of bandages and set to wrapping up the wound, letting the paste do its job.

"What the bloody _hell_ were you thinking?" Growled Severus as he sunk into the chair next to Draco's.

Draco couldn't hold his act anymore. He inhaled sharply and bit his lip, avoiding the penetrating stare of his godfather. "I… Just wanted to get rid of it." He whispered, torn.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his rather large nose. "Draco… You can't. Only his death will remove his Mark from our skin… I know, I've tried many times." Draco swallowed when he looked at the professor's forearm. The skin around his Mark was covered with small burn and cut marks.

"Draco, you've already done all you could to avoid it… Why try so hard now?"

"Harry… Harry won't speak to me. He saw it… A-And now he hates me again! I can't go back to that! Back to being hated by him… I _need_ him. I don't know what to do!"

The greasy haired man stared at his godson. To see him in this much distress over that brat… He sighed and stood. Waling to his shelves, he opened the cabinet to his pensieve, and collected a silver phial. "There is a way Draco. You can prove your innocence…. That's what you want, yes?"

Draco eyed the item suspiciously. "If you mean _that_…"

"Yes. Show him. Let him see the truth."

"I can't! I don't _want_ him to see! It's bad enough he knows! A-And I don't want to call back the memories! Not when I finally buried them!"

"Draco… This is the _only_ way. He has to see. He needs proof. That's how he is. How _she_ was too."

"Who?"

"His mother."

Draco's eyes widened at the sudden look of despondency that flickered across Severus's face. "Draco. You have to hold tight to those you care about, or the Dark Lord will take them away from you."

Draco swallowed. "Alright. I understand."

"Good. Lay down." Draco lay across Severus's red couch, and closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. Snape took a deep breath and placed his wand to Draco's temple. "Now. Concentrate. Think about everything you want to show him."

Draco took a shaky breath. _Tea. He'd start with the tea. _His mind formed the image of his father and Nonny. _Yes. First the tea. Then… Waking up. The food, and… His father- _Draco inhaled sharply. His hands gripped the couch as he delved deeper into his mind. For Harry. This was for Harry. _His father… The Imperius curse. His clothes gone. On his knees. Sucking. Pain. The chains. The fingers. The touching. _Tears leaked out of the blond's eyes and he whimpered as he recalled the events. Severus watched on in discontent as he replicated the thin, silvery wisp of the memory.

_Legs apart. Hurt. Pain. His father inside of him. Not pain. The bad pleasure. The shame. _Draco sobbed, trying to hold his thoughts steady. He didn't want to do this anymore. _The bath. Dinner- Mother's dinner. Then… Father. The ropes, tying him down. The Dark Lord. The Cruciatus curse. Pain. His wrist was broken. A stunning spell. Kick. Who had kicked him? He didn't know. Someone used Sectumsempra… Pain. He couldn't move anymore. The Dark Lord was upon him. Pain! A wand pressed to his wrist. PAIN! _Draco screamed as he relived his marking. _Knocked out. Levitated. Thrown in bed. Unconscious. Conscious… He hated himself._

Draco sighed exhaustedly as the last of the recollection was duplicated and extracted. He cracked open his eyes to watch Severus seal it into the phial. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and held himself to stop the shaking. Severus grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Say what you will." He said shortly. Draco bit his lip and grabbed the writing materials. He thought about what he should say. This was his last chance. He _had_ to make it count.

-----

Harry picked at the food that Hermione had piled on his plate. He didn't know exactly what he was eating; it all tasted the same. He couldn't forget the blond. He wanted things to go back to the way they had been before. He wished he'd never seen the Mark. He'd been so sure, so sure that Draco was his. Stabbing his potato, Harry frowned.

"Ah, Harry?"

"Hmm?" He turned to face Neville, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Er, P-Professor Snape is coming this way. He's been looking at you a bit funny. Did you do something to make 'im angry?"

Harry glanced up, and saw that the Potion's Master was indeed coming this way. "No… Not that I- well… Maybe. I'm not sure…" The man clad in black strode over to the abnormally quiet Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Potter." His voice was bitter, as usual. His expression was still a held hateful sneer. However, his stare was even more odious than any other time he'd glared at the poor raven. But Harry, in light of his sour mood, seemed to ignore this fact.

"What?" He snapped.

Snape's eyes nearly burned a hole through him for daring to use such a tone. But again, as usual, the Potion's Master remained impassive, "Come with me please."

"Why?" Harry scowled.

"Now!" Snape thundered, and all the students jumped. Harry growled and shoved his plate back, getting up to follow the ornery man. When they were out of the Great Hall, Snape whirled around to face him.

"Look. Potter. My godson is sleeping on my couch right now, recovering from the acid he used to try to burn off half the skin on his arm. I'm here to relay his message."

"H-He what?!" Harry glared suspiciously.

"For Merlin's sake, _here_." The older man shoved the contents of his pockets into the raven's hands.

"This is from Draco. Read this alone, and watch those alone."

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the silvery essence in the phial.

"I-I don't have a pensieve."

"Find one. Those are duplicates of his memories. He suffered much to recall all of them for you, so you better watch them Potter!"

"Y-Yes sir." Harry stared wide-eyed at the phial as Snape strode off, his black robes flowing behind him in a sepulchral manner. Had he been wrong? He swallowed and headed off to the Room of Requirement. He needed to know. _Now._

When he reached the room, their lounge appeared. He walked to one of the bookshelves and pulled out the silvery bowl that had suitably appeared. He set down the phial carefully on the floor. With shaking hands, he opened the letter.

--

_Harry,_

_Please. I know you're angry… Of course, you've every right to be. I should have told you. I should have trusted you. But I didn't want you to know how filthy and disgusting I am. Despite this, I'm begging you to believe me! I didn't want this; I tried so hard to avoid it. But in the end, there was nothing I could do. Maybe if you watch these, then you might understand why I didn't tell you before. Please…_

_I love you._

_Draco._

--

Harry's fingers shook. Love? He _loved_ him? No one… No one had ever told him that. No one had ever… What was he to believe? He sighed and poured the contents of the phial into the decorative bowl. He watched as memories swam before his eyes. Slowly, mesmerized, he leaned forward, and let himself be swallowed up by Draco's memories.

_It was warm. Harry blinked. He was in some sort of sitting room. Tea. This was the tea Draco had told him about. He watched as Draco sipped the honey colored drink, knowing the blonde would soon pass out. Suddenly, Draco's father began to speak._

"_Draco, it is time we talked." Harry shivered at the cold tone Lucius used with his own kin._

"_About what Father?"_

"_Your refusal." Draco was fidgeting nervously. The raven watched as beads of sweat appeared on his brow._

"_I-It's not t-that I don't understand the cause Father, I-I do, a-and I support you. B-but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_Father… I'm s-scared."_

"_Well, grow a pair god damnit! You're a Malfoy!" Draco was shaking. Harry gripped his arm, rubbing at the phantom pain. He _had_ been wrong. He didn't want to see this. He wanted to go back to Draco, and hear it from him, not this memory. He wanted to go to the blond and apologize. Even if he agreed to get the Mark, it obviously wasn't his fault. He must have been tortured with the pressure of his father's position._

"_I implore you my son. One last chance. Will you reconsider?" Harry watched as the blond worried his bottom lip._

"_I… I'm sorry Father… No." Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He refused? But then, how…_

"_I'm disappointed Draco."_

"_I know. I'm sorry I failed you."_

_Lucius poured some more tea. "It really is a shame too. You would have done so well." The raven grit his teeth as the blond man stood. His head turned frantically between the father and son, as Draco began to sway. The blond was blinking heavily, and he trembled as he looked up from his dark lashes to squint at Lucius._

"_F-Father?" Harry shouted when Lucius swung his cane. He wanted to beat the Death Eater, but here, in this memory, he could do nothing. Draco slumped in the chair, a trickle of blood seeping out of a small wound at his temple. As the blond fell unconscious, the scenery went black. Harry closed his eyes as the memories swirled around him, reforming._

_When the room stopped spinning, Harry realized they were in the Malfoy Manor dungeon. Draco was coming to, groaning softly. The raven ran, and knelt at his side, his hands running over the manacles that imprisoned his boyfriend. When the blond's eyes opened, they scanned the room frantically._

_Draco trembled as he reached out to touch his wound. His eyes widened when the chains stopped his movements, and he stared at the shackles, horrified. Harry felt his heart wrench as Draco let out a terrified wail. Apparently, he remembered what had occurred. The blond tugged at his chains petulantly, already aware of the futility of his actions._

_Harry bit his lip and settled himself next to the blond, stroking his hair. He knew the blond couldn't feel it, but… He wanted so badly to reach out and really comfort him. Harry sat there for hours watching as Draco tried to uphold his calm appearance, as he slowly crumbled inside. At one point he began to mumble out loud._

"_What if I can't do this? I… I don't want to do this again! Hurts…" Draco started to cry again, and Harry hugged him, trying to force his way through to the memory of Draco._

"_No." Harry pulled back to stare at the blond. "I have to be strong. Have to… Harry. Harry would be strong... Have to say no." With that, the blond fell silent again, and let his forehead rest on his knees. Harry stared in horror. He was doing this for him?! Why… Why would he put himself through agony for him? Draco's words came drifting back to him. _"Maybe if you watch these, then you might understand why I didn't tell you before … Please. I LOVE YOU."

_The raven beat his fist against the stony wall. He would make it up to the blond. He'd make everything better. The blond mumbled again._

"_Need food…" Harry grimaced as he realized Draco hadn't eaten in almost twenty hours. Suddenly, a house elf appeared, bowing, before setting a bowl of food before the blond. As Draco threw himself on the aliments, Harry realized that the bowl was made for a dog, and that Draco's name had been inscribed on the side. The raven clenched his fist at the injustice._

_When Draco finished_ _he leaned against the wall. After about an hour, the raven heard a strange tapping noise. Draco seemed frightened by it, and he flattened himself the stones. Suddenly, Lucius appeared at the stairway. Harry realized the tapping had come from the black cane that Lucius seemed to favor._

"_Did you like your food little bitch?" Harry glared at the man. How dare he! He was sorely tempted to hit the man as he walked towards Draco, but he knew it wouldn't do a thing. It wouldn't _change_ a thing._

"_Hands."_ _ Draco raised them slowly, stopping only when the chain had reached its end. Draco's father whipped his wand out of his cane, steadily aiming at the cuffs. With a sharp flick of his wand he unlocked them._

"_I thought I'd try something a little different." Harry froze. Rape. He was going to see Draco get raped. No… No, he didn't want to see this! He didn't want to watch him suffer. Harry grit his teeth. Snape had told him to watch. Draco had suffered to show him this. Draco trusted him with the memories of this horrible experience. He would watch. Draco stood. Lucius slowly raised his wand and aimed it at his son. Draco was shaking._

"_Imperio!" Draco's eyes glazed over and he shuddered. Harry studied him, remembering his own experiences with the Unforgivable Curse. Suddenly, Draco's eyes widened, and his hands flew to the clasp on his robes. Harry watched as the teen was forced to remove his clothes. The raven grit his teeth. 'Come on… Fight it Draco. Fight it!' By the time he reached his pants, he was crying again._

_The teen undid his belt and stepped out of his trousers, his eyes shut. Harry gazed at him miserably, noting everything from the blonds trembling hands, to his shaky knees. Finally, the blond opened his eyes to look at his father. Harry turned to look at Lucius, and felt sick when he saw the self-satisfied smirk that played on his lips._

_Lucius cocked his head, eyeing Draco's boxers. The blond grit his teeth, steeling his eyes. He seemed to be resisting Lucius's orders. Draco closed his eyes, his face twisting in discomfort. Lucius glared at his son, the raised his cane. With a forceful swing, the man struck his son's cheek._

_Harry's fist clenched and he watched as the frightened boy quickly stepped out of his underclothes. He stood for a moment, ignoring his father's cold stare. Suddenly Draco's eyes widened and he hurried closer to his father. The blond obeyed the silent commands and kneeled. He peered up at his father, naive and confused, and Harry had to look away. Draco… His Draco was being hurt. He felt sick knowing this had already occurred. He'd felt bad enough when Draco had told him what he had been forced to do, but no… Now his heart hurt terribly, seeing the one he cared for being abused._

_When Harry turned back, Draco was spitting out his father's cum. The blond trembled, his eyes filling with tears, a look of horror and disbelief filling the silvery gray orbs. It hurt the raven to see his friend so… Broken. But he knew this was just the beginning. Harry glared at Lucius as the man eyed the mess on the floor distastefully. He waved his hand at it, and Harry looked away once more as Draco was forced to lick up the substance. Lucius snapped his fingers, and Draco was released from the spell. The blond threw himself further away from the man, shaking._

"_W-Why?!" He cried out. "Why are you doing this to me?! I'm your son!"_

"_My son should have done as his father asked of him." Lucius sneered._

"_Why this though?" He cried. "Why?! I-It's wrong!"_

"_It's the most efficient way to break you." Tears filled Harry's eyes. "I'll make you hate me now; hate yourself, hate everyone."_

"_Y-You're sick!"_

"_No… I'm powerful. Now. Before I continue… Have you had enough? Will you change your mind?" Harry almost wanted Draco to give in, to just agree with his father. He didn't want to see him hurting anymore!_

"_No! Just s-stop! Stop this!"_

"_It's too late Draco. You've made your choice… I was rushed before, but this time, no one shall interrupt."_

_Lucius threw Draco down onto his back. He snapped his fingers and the chains on the wall flew forward and clasped around his wrists. The blond cried as the cuffs broke through his pale skin. Lucius didn't undress, but advanced on his son. He grabbed his son's knees and Draco forced his legs together as tightly as he could. Harry couldn't hold back anymore, and began to sob. Draco was crying, begging._

"_Father, please stop!" Lucius responded by forcing the thin legs apart, his large hands grasping his inner thigh with a bruising strength._

"_S-Stop!" Draco tugged at the chains, watching helplessly as his father brought a hand to his mouth. Lucius licked at his fingers slowly, slicking three digits._ _Harry growled as he brought his hand down to Draco's entrance. He pushed a finger inside, and Draco's face contorted as he defiled him with his fingers. Draco bit his lip and turned away. The look on his face was heartbreaking._

"_If I don't at least prepare you, you might not survive the rest of tonight." Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped._

"_Shut your mouth boy, unless you plan on using it." Harry growled again, as Draco looked away, his eyes filling again. He winced as his father inserted another finger, stretching him wider. Suddenly, Draco gasped._

"_W-What d-did you just d-do?!"_

_Lucius sneered. "Don't tell me you're enjoying being touched by your father?"_

"_NO! N-no, I'm not I'm not! I-I want you t-to s-stop!" Lucius added a third finger. Draco shrieked in pain. "A-Ah! S-Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, PLEASE!" Harry plugged his ears and sunk to his knees. It hurt him to see, to hear… He didn't need to see anymore!_

"_Why Draco, you were enjoying yourself before… Perhaps I should do that again?" Draco screamed as Lucius twisted his fingers and thrust them in at a new angle. Draco gasped. The blond's eyes widened, and began to cry again._

"_Please stop! W-What are you - AH! - Doing?!"_

"_This? It's simply a bundle of nerves… Pleasurable, isn't it?"_

"_N-No!" Lucius removed his fingers, and Draco hissed in pain. His father hooked his arms under his hips, aligning his member with Draco's abused orifice. Draco stared at him, frightened._

"_Please… Please don't." Harry closed his eyes._

_Draco screamed in agony. The sound made Harry shiver and he began to rock back and fourth. Suddenly, Lucius held still. He waited until Draco's breath had evened a bit, and the cries became whimpers. The blond gasped when he felt his father's hand on him._

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Draco's voice was hoarse from screaming._

_Lucius laughed. "You're disgusting aren't you Draco? You tell me to stop; yet you're getting hard by my administrations. You filthy whore." Lucius spat on his son's face. Harry hissed at his words. Draco… _

"_F-Fuck you! I-I don't want - Ng! I don't w-want this and you k-know it!"_

"_Watch your language." Lucius tightened his grip and jerked his hand faster._

"_S-Stop it! Please Father! I-I don't want this, s-stop it!"_

"_You're so disgusting. It's no wonder you have no friends… No followers."_

"_T-That's - Ah! N-Not true! I h-have Pansy!" 'And me,' Harry thought desperately. 'No matter what, you have me now.'_

"_Ms. Parkinson doesn't know how dirty you are. If she knew, she'd be disgusted. She'd hate you. Just like you hate yourself."_

"_I-I don't -"_

"_Of course you do! When you look in the mirror, do you not feel disgust? Do you not feel tainted, and ugly? You are." No! Draco was beautiful! He was kind, and sweet, and pure, sarcastic, funny, and adorable… Harry sobbed and his fists pounded at the memory of Lucius. How he wished he could actually hit him! Suddenly, Draco's whimpers changed to soft moans. Draco's eyes widened, and he shut his mouth in horror._

"_You __**are**__ enjoying this, aren't you?"_

"_No! No… No, I'm not!"_

"_Don't lie Draco. I slipped an aphrodisiac into your 'food bowl'. You _are_ enjoying this. Whether you want to or not."_

_Draco sobbed as he covered his face with his hands. Lucius's hand fell in sync with his thrusts, and Draco's body arched up into the cruel hand. With a loud sob, he came, his father following soon after._

_Draco panted, before slowly opening his eyes, realization dawning on him. The blond stared horrified as his father grinned and lazily licked at the cum covering his hand. "No…" Draco whispered. "No. NO! NO! NO!" He screamed. Harry watched, miserable beyond words._

_Draco flailed, kicking and screaming, trying to hit his father. Lucius growled. Standing, he summoned his cane. With his weapon in hand, the man began to beat his son ruthlessly. Draco sobbed as blows rained down on his body. Harry buried his head in his hands. Suddenly, Lucius threw down his cane and flipped Draco onto his stomach. Harry went white. Again. He was going to do it again…_

_Harry was relieved when Draco finally passed out and the scene turned black once again. When it resettled, it was morning. Harry watched as the blond suffered another day without food. Eventually he passed out again, and when the memory shifted, Draco was being roughly jerked awake by his father._

"_Get up. You have one hour to return to your room and make yourself presentable. Your mother will be out then to eat her birthday dinner. Do you understand?" _

"_Y-Yes sir."_

"_Good, now go!" Harry followed the blond upstairs. Eventually, Draco sunk to his knees, crawling to his room. Harry followed, his eyes downcast, as Draco readied himself, taking time to bathe, and washing the blood and cum from his body._

_Harry's eyes widened a fraction as he saw the outfit Draco had chosen. It was the same dress robes he'd worn for the Yule Ball! Draco limped downstairs again, and the raven watched the sad display of family interaction during the short-lived dinner. Finally, Lucius bullied Narcissa into leaving. This was it. Fear stole Harry's heart. Shivers ran down his back and he was genuinely afraid. He hadn't seen Voldemort since they met in the Ministry of Magic last year… The pain he'd felt when the snake man had merged with him had been almost unbearable._

_Suddenly, Lucius pointed his wand at his son, and ropes shot out to tie the blond to his chair. Lucius summoned his skeletal mask._

"_F-Father? What's going on?" Lucius said nothing and pressed his wand to the mark on his left forearm. Suddenly, Death Eaters were everywhere, apparating into the mansion._

"_Father!" Lucius ignored him in favor of placing his mask on, effectively blending in with the crowd of men and women. The teen began to tremble. The Death Eaters parted and Lord Voldemort himself stepped in front of the table. Harry's heart constricted and he felt himself fill with hatred. Hatred for the man who'd killed his parents. The man ultimately responsible for Sirius's death… The man who'd hurt Draco…_

_The fear-provoking man waved his wand, vanishing the furniture between them. He continued to advance on Draco until he stood directly in front of him. Wordlessly, he removed the ropes holding Draco's right arm._

_Draco was shaking his head fervently, trying to escape from the fearsome man. The Dark Lord grabbed Draco's arm and brought his wand to his lips. He began speaking in parseltongue and the tip of the wand started to glow. Draco jerked his hand out of the cruel man's grasp._

"_NO! F-Father! I-If you were g-going to d-do this in the end, then w-why?! Why did you d-do that?!" His masked father stepped forward, separating himself from the crowd of followers._

"_I told you… It was the most efficient way to break you." Harry shook as his jaw dropped. He'd suffered. He'd suffered for no reason. His pain had been for nothing… No! He would not let that happen! He'd find a way to avenge him._

"_NO! N-No, I won't let you!" Harry wanted to cry for the brave boy, but he had no tears left to shed. His eyes were dry and he felt hollow and empty._

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the teen. He opened his mouth and spoke his first recognizable words of the night._

"_Crucio." Harry watched helplessly as the blond writhed in pain, struggling in the chair. The evil snake man kicked Draco, and he fell from the chair, sprawling on the floor. Suddenly, various spells came flying in from all directions. Harry ducked from instinct before he remembered they couldn't hit him… But they were hitting Draco. One of the Death Eaters had used Sectumsempra, and the blond was bleeding from the many long gashes that decorated his body. Curses were hitting him directly, and his pupils dilated in pain and fear. Harry threw himself over the blond. He knew he couldn't do anything, he knew that, and yet… He lay there, wishing he could have been used as a shield._

_The raven watched helplessly as Voldemort stepped on Draco's arm and wrist, crushing it beyond recognition with a force that wasn't human. The blond was near unconscious, but still whimpered as he was hit with yet another Cruciatus curse. The raven's shoulders shook as his body was wracked with dry, tearless sobs. How could he have let this happen?! He never should have let Draco go home! How could he have been so cruel?_

_Blood seeped out of Draco's mouth and nose, and he was growing paler by the second. The red-eyed warlock raised his hand, and all attempts to further wound the blond teen were stopped. Slowly, Voldemort made his way around the young Malfoy, circling him. Draco flinched as the soft footsteps came to rest and the Dark Lord's feet were mere inches from his face. Harry growled at the feet, and hugged Draco tightly. Voldemort nudged the blond with his shoe._

_Harry shivered as his cold voice rung out. "Lick them." The Gryffindor cried as Draco continued to shake his head._

"_N… N-No." He squeezed out._

_Suddenly, a foot connected with his eye, and Draco had a new bruise to wear. A foot pressed down on his wounded head, making a crunching sound. Crying out in pain, Draco stretched his tongue out to meet the other shoe, lapping at it, and leaving a trail of crimson blood in its wake._

_Voldemort's face did not change, and he glanced at Lucius. "You've made your decision?"_

_Lucius nodded eagerly. "The Malfoy family lives to serve you my lord."_

_Slowly, a sadistic smile carved the snake man's face. He knelt to grab Draco's arm and cruelly applied pressure to the broken bone. His tongue ran over the bloodied forearm, cleaning the skin. He pressed his wand to Draco's flesh._

"_No…" Draco mumbled. "S-Stop… Please," His voice dying down to a murmur._

_Voldemort's voice rang out in a loud, raspy, parseltongue incantation filling Harry's ears. 'MARK MY SERVANT, MY SLAVE'._

_Draco's eyes shot open and he let out a shrill scream as the blood in his arm ran black, and twisted under his skin, burning like a dying ember beneath his flesh. He shook as the stream formed a snake that wrapped around his wrist, strangling it. Then, it settled down and around the skull that had risen to the surface of his skin. The tattooed serpent hissed once before dimming, lying dormant on his wrist._

_Draco didn't even have the energy to scream anymore, but a soft, pained sigh escaped his bloody lips. The blond's eyes closed, and the last thing Harry heard was the cruel laughter of the Death Eaters before the scenery changed yet again._

_When their surroundings solidified, he was standing on the stairs. Draco opened his eyes blearily and moaned as he was roughly levitated. His father hadn't even bothered to petrify him, but had instead, left his wounded limbs to dangle precariously. Harry growled as Lucius dropped Draco roughly on the bed. Hadn't that man done enough?! Draco scrambled back and whimpered, obviously experiencing unbelievable pain as he put pressure on his injured wrist._

_When Lucius left, the raven took in his surroundings. Harry's eyes widened as he looked around the room. He hadn't really taken time to look at it when Draco was getting ready. He'd been too busy counting all the cuts and bruises Draco hadn't let him see or bandage._

_Even though the bedroom was ridiculously large and luxurious, there were no toys, no books, no pictures, nothing to offer comfort… Except… There it was. The Pygmy Puff. Edicius. The green ball of fluff was chirping quietly, sadly, and burrowing hastily into a dark corner. Harry watched as Draco cried, glaring at his wrist as he himself burrowed into his bed._

"_No… Why? I-I tried… I tried." Draco's good arm slung over his face covering his bloodshot bruised eyes. __ The little green and silver puffball suddenly bounced up onto the large bed, rubbing his soft fur against Draco's tearstained cheek. A whisper of a smile graced the blond's mouth and he lifted his hand to see the little creature._

"_Oh Eddy, did you get out of your cage again?" The Pygmy Puff let out a soft 'pree', trying his best to make his master feel better. Draco gently grabbed the little animal with his good hand, setting Eddy on one of the beds large pillows. Draco carefully dragged himself under the silken sheets, dropping his head onto one of the other plush pillows._

_Eddy was quick to bob over to his keeper's head, once again rubbing his soft fur against his cheek. Draco brought his good hand up, scratching to little animals green fur. "What am I going to do?" He muttered sadly. __ The memory began to fade to black, but Harry heard Draco utter one last thing._

"…_Harry…"_

_The raven wished he could've been the little Pygmy Puff comforting the blond. Both of them were so similar, so lonely, trying to please and comfort the ones they loved, only to fail, even when they gave their best efforts._

---

When he was released from the pensieve, the raved sat still, completely in shock. How could they do that to him? How could they ruin something so precious? NO… He was worse, far worse. Because… He had been Draco's friend, his protector. He needed to make this better.

Tears formed in his eyes. It seemed he could still cry after all. In this relationship, he didn't think he'd ever stop crying! He looked up at the clock. He'd missed his evening classes. Oh well… He'd talk to his teachers later. Now, he had to see Draco.

The raven emptied the bowl with a swish of his wand and pocketed the note. Running top speed, he made it to Snape's office in less than fifteen minutes. It helped that he slid down the banisters of the moving staircases. Merlin he was never doing that again! He pounded on the door relentlessly.

Snape opened the door, flushed faced and angrily. "The hell Potter! Calm down!"

"Draco, is he still here?! Can I see him?! I-I need to tell him! I have to apologize! I have to-"

"Calm the bloody fuck down." Snape finished for him. "I'm glad you understand how completely idiotic you were behaving, but Draco's recovering. I've got half his skin regenerated and he's finally sleeping. You can see him tomorrow."

Harry bit his lip. He wanted to argue, to tell him that he deeded to apologize right now, that nothing would be right until he did. He wanted to disagree with the man, but Draco had suffered enough. He nodded his head slowly.

"Alright. I… I'll see him tomorrow.'

The potions master nodded shortly and closed the door. Harry wandered off towards the greenhouse. He had forty-five minutes until dinner; he might as well collect his homework and apologize to his professors.

When he returned to his dorms, he ignored the questioning looks from the Gryffindors. He didn't feel like making up excuses for why Snape had called him out, all he wanted to do was sleep. That night, finally, he slept soundly. He was seeing Draco in the morning… Draco. He'd beg for forgiveness… Tomorrow.

---

The blond teen stretched and arched his back. Ouch. His neck felt horrible. Draco glanced around and realized he was still on Severus's couch. The professor was sleeping awkwardly in his chair, looking rather like a broken bat. He smiled weakly and got up. He wandered into his godfather's bathroom and scrubbed his face, sighing. He shook his hands dry and wiped them on his robes. He turned his wrist over and slowly unwrapped it. He blinked in surprise. The skin had all grown back. He threw the bandages away and walked back to Snape. He gently shook the professor awake.

"Mng…. Draco? Merlin's it's early." The man glared half-heartedly at the blond.

"Sorry… Because of my charmed windows… I always get up at this time."

"Ah, right… Lucius had those put in. Dolt."

Draco chuckled. "What'd you put on me? The skin's all back."

"Hmm… Just some… Er, questionably legal substances from Borgin and Burkes. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. You've already taken some anyways, when Harry made you those potions."

Draco blinked. "Oh, right… Harry. You gave him the… The note, and…"

"Yes. And he came storming back here to see you."

"He did?! D-Did he understand?! Does he forgive me?!"

"He did. And he was talking about as fast as you." The man smirked at the flushed teen. "I didn't really stop to try to interpret the ramblings of an idiotic Gryffindor because I figured the two of you could speak today. You slept through dinner anyways."

"Ah, yes, that would explain why my stomach is attempting to eat my pancreas."

The older man smirked and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a house elf appeared with a piping hot plate of pancakes. Draco ate them quickly, and then grabbed his robe and book bag.

"Thanks. Really. For helping me all the time."

Severus looked at the wall. "I suppose you're welcome… Prat."

Draco smiled and ran off to Transfiguration He muttered a quiet greeting to Goyle and shoved through the stream of kids to sit at his seat. Pansy was sitting next to Blaise, looking at him with eyes that would be considered almost immoral. She whispered in his ear and the dark skinned student blushed. Draco's stomach twisted uncomfortably. He looked around and located his boyfriend's seat by the distinctive hair of the raven's two best friends. To his surprise, the raven wasn't there. Disappointment hit him and he frowned as he took his seat.

As the lesson droned on, he became more and more anxious at Harry's absence, rubbing at the tender skin on his right arm. He'd been doing that all day, and he hoped his arm would feel normal soon, or else both Harry and himself would have the strange habit. Although he noticed the raven hadn't rubbed his arm in front of him since he pointed it out.

Suddenly, a paper bird fluttered near his head before landing gracefully on his shoulder. He plucked itoff his robes and unfolded it carefully to reveal a neat and tiny script.

_--_

'_Harry wants you to meet him in the Room of Requirement after this class. He's skipping today._

_-Hermione Granger'_

--

He blushed and glanced at the bushy haired girl. She was smiling kindly at him, and she giggled when his ears turned red with embarrassment and gratitude. He nodded slowly and bent over his work. He hopped everything would be all right now. Draco copied down the rest of the notes and packed up his books. Severus wouldn't care if he missed class, right? He was a star pupil anyways. When the bells chimed he ran towards their lounge.

When he stood before the door, his legs began to quake. Suppose… Harry understood, but only wanted to be friends? He couldn't go back to that now… Now that he'd had a taste, he'd become completely and unreservedly addicted. Now that he'd had Harry… Draco took a deep breath and opened the oak door.

The raven was sitting on one of the couches, his head in his hands. He didn't look up as Draco entered the room. "Please… Sit." Came the subdued request.

Nervously, Draco complied sitting across form Harry on the opposite couch. "H-Harry, I-"

"Don't… Don't talk… I-I have to…" Harry shuddered. He was silent for a while, and the blond suddenly became nervous. He looked up hopefully when the older teen continued. "When I saw the Mark, I was terrified. That Mark represents everything that I've lost, and everything I may lose… I was angry with you… Because I trusted you." Draco swallowed. "Because I really like you, and I… Want to be with you. So when I thought you betrayed me… I just snapped. I-I didn't… I didn't even consider… The abuse, the reason, I… I never thought…"

"Harry, it's okay-"

"It's not okay! You were beaten, and… a-and raped! It's _NOT _okay! I should have… I should've guessed- I should've listened to you!" Harry looked up at Draco. The blond gazed at the older teen's bloodshot eyes. He'd been crying. "Draco, please, please forgive me! Please… D-Do anything you want! Punch me, use the Cruciatus curse… C-C-Cage me!" Draco's eyed the Gryffindor, surprised. "Whatever you want! Just please, please forgive me!"

The blond's jaw dropped. And here he though he'd be the one apologizing. Harry knelt on the floor with his head bowed, preparing to be struck. Draco smiled softly. The raven wouldn't know what hit him.

Harry's eyes shot open wide as a pair of soft lips planted themselves on his. Draco's trembling hand cupped his face, his brow furrowed miserably. The blond's cheeks were flushed and tears pricked the corners of his eyes, escaping under the silhouette of his long lashes. Harry didn't understand, and the blond pulled away, his eyes opening slowly.

"Harry… Harry, I… I thought I'd lost you! I forgive you. So, please, please forgive me too. I didn't tell you… All a long, since that first night you saw my father and I… I've been running from the Mark. I should've trusted you, should've known you'd understood if I'd told you. Harry… I love you. I love you! Please, let me show you. I-I'll prove it to you; so you can't ever doubt me. Please." Harry stood and looked into Draco's nervous pleading eyes. He didn't know if that was true. If Draco really loved him… What was love anyways? How could he be so sure, when he was so young? The raven shook his head. It wasn't for him to decipher Draco's emotions. Even if this wasn't the truest form of love, he could see that at least the blond _believed_ he truly loved him. That… That was definitely good enough for him.

"You said I couldn't do anything right?" The raven nodded nervously. "Then… I want you to take me. Break your vow of celibacy... Please, I know that… Sex is different. I want to feel that. I want to be with you. Please… Only you." Harry's eyes widened and he felt a hot, smoldering sensation fill his chest, his heart thumping dangerously.

"How… How can I refuse you?" He laughed quietly. "This is far better than I deserve."

Draco shook his head. "We're both at fault. This… We knew this would be complicated… Unknowingly, we may keep secrets that will anger the other, but… For now, just… Let me show you. Let me show you that I love you and trust you. Let me give myself to you completely. I… I want to, please." The blond bit his lip anxiously.

Harry kissed Draco's forehead, allowing his lips to linger on the soft skin. They trailed down to his small nose, and he kissed it, causing the teen's cheeks to redden. There was no need to cheapen the moment by saying anything. They didn't need words.

Finally the lips that Draco loved so much met his, and he was kissed with a slow but fiery passion. The smaller teen moaned softly and his hands crept up the muscular raven's chest until they reached the clasp of his robes. He fiddled it, and after a soft click, they fell to the ground. Somehow, Harry had already removed his robes and shirt, and his calloused hands were rubbing against his alabaster skin sensuously.

Draco shivered and trembled beneath his big hands. His breath quickened, and his hands fumbled with Harry's buttons, trying to divest the raven of his clothing. His shaking made this particularly difficult and Harry chuckled deeply at his failed attempts. Those warm hands enveloped the blond's and the Harry's buttons were undone one by one. Finally, his eyes were greeted with the sight of Harry's chest, sculpted from years of quidditch. His hands ran over the contours as if feeling it all for the first time.

Harry's hands caressed his back and trailed down his spine, just barely touching him, skimming his skin with the tips of his fingers. The blond inhaled sharply and shivered as he arched his back. His eyes locked on Harry's and he was lost in the lustful gaze so much that he did not notice the room had changed for their endeavor. Suddenly, Harry's arm swung under his knees and he was carried bridal style to the bed. Harry showered Draco with soft, loving kisses, trying to convey the words he hadn't yet managed to say, as he laid his boyfriend down carefully against the soft sheets.

His hands smoothed over Draco's torso as if he were the sculptor to this magnificent work of art. Harry smirked at the idea. He knew, that even if he spent the rest of his lifetime creating it, he would never make something as beautiful as Draco. His fingertips traced over every scar that marred his lover's skin. Some were small, others, longer. For once he was glad he didn't scar. He could move on and forget. But Draco… Draco could never forget. His scars were a permanent documentary of all his worst nightmares.

Harry shook his head and focused on the blushing teen beneath him. He pressed his lips to the blond's sternum, and then kissed his way down, stopping only to lick at Draco's belly button while he traced a small scar on Draco's hip.

The blond gasped. He'd no idea something so trivial could feel so sensual. Harry kissed the blond's navel, then moved lower. With his clever fingers he unfastened Draco's pants. He pulled them down slowly, and with Draco's assistance, off entirely.

His hands captured Draco's foot, and he kissed the delicate appendage softly. Draco's cheeks flushed cutely at the action and hid his face. Grinning, Harry kissed up Draco's inner shin, making sure to lick the back of his knee, which brought forth quiet peals of laughter form the younger teen.

His lips migrated north until he reached dark green boxers, and he pulled the silky barrier off slowly. Draco gasped when he felt Harry's hot breath against his skin, and his arousal stirred. Harry licked slowly at the crease of his inner thigh. His teeth gently pulled at the flesh and he took his time marking him there. His tongue left searing hot trails along Draco's length, and he lapped slowly at the tip. Draco panted and hid his face in a pillow.

The Raven took the head in his mouth, and took it in deep, sucking hard. Draco moaned and his hands flew down to clutch at Harry's midnight locks. The raven's tongue swirled around his cock and the blond moaned throatily. His hands forced his lover's head down, and suddenly Draco was completely taken in. Harry licked the underside of his cock as his head bobbed up and down; sucking on the blond's shaft. The Gryffindor moaned, and Draco whimpered as the vibrations ran through him. Harry was just _so good_ at that. But he didn't want it to end too quickly. His hands that had been pushing on Harry's head tugged, and he tried to pull the raven up a bit.

"H-Harry…" He mumbled. The raven seemed to understand, and after giving the head one last kiss, he withdrew from Draco's cock. The blond looked up at the sexy vision Harry made, with his messy hair and his lustful eyes that were so, so green. "You look marvelous." He said breathily.

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he removed his pants. "I should be saying that. You... You with your flushed face, you with your sparkling silvery eyes…" Harry swallowed, looking down at Draco lovingly. "You with your silky hair, and your soft, soft lips… All mine." Harry's gaze trailed along Draco's body, not slowing until it reached his arousal. The blond blushed and closed his legs.

"No. Let me see." Harry whispered. "Show me all of you. Draco was overcome with embarrassment, but he spread his bent legs. He wanted Harry to know he wasn't afraid anymore. Trembling, his hand traveled down to his groin to spread his cheeks, showing Harry his soft, pink entrance.

The raven growled at the lewd display and loomed over Draco, staring him straight in the eyes before he bent down for a passionate kiss. It was unlike the last kiss that was all about conveying his love. This kiss was full love, yes… But it was also filled with lust, and a hot passion that swept though Draco, making his legs quake.

Draco's hands gently pressed against Harry's warm chest and his legs lifted to curl over Harry's ankles. The raven pulled back softly, his lips making a soft sound as they released his. Harry's eyes lowered to Draco's hands, and he captured the smaller ones in his own. Draco gulped as Harry's eyes narrowed at the sight of the Mark.

"H-Harry?"

The raven closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the tattoo. The blond's eyes widened and he stared incredulously at the older teen, who was devoting his tongue to bathing the evil symbol with attention. Draco shuddered. The new skin was still incredibly sensitive.

"Ah! H-Harry… Y-You don't have t-to…" He stuttered.

Harry pulled back and pressed Draco's hand to his heart. To the blond's surprise it was beating furiously. He looked up at the teen who was regarding him seriously. "Do you feel that?" The blond nodded. "That's for you. It only gets like that for you. Draco," He cupped the blond's face. "I love you. _All _of you." Draco's eyes shut as tears of relief and happiness streamed down his face.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you."

Harry watched as the boy cried, and his heart swelled. This was the first time he'd ever said those words to anyone. He told Draco that. The blond's cheeks tinted.

"That was the first time I've really meant it," Whispered Draco in response. Harry kissed Draco's neck, sucking another mark of his own onto Draco's pale, beautiful skin. The teen mumbled incoherently in his ear.

"What was that?"

"P-Please. Take me, now…" Harry nodded and pulled him into a deep kiss.

For the first time in their lives, they felt connected. Connected to life, to another human being. Emotions were overwhelming as pain gave way to pleasure, and uncertainty turned into undying and unyielding trust. In the throes of passion, the two lost, lonely, needy adolescent boys tasted the world of adults.

Draco was sure he'd died because it just didn't seem possible for life to be this wonderful. He decided, for once, not to question it, or worry about it, but instead, to watch Harry, to feel him inside… To listen to him call his name. For now, that was enough.

------Author Note PLEASE READ!!!------

. Gah!!! Don't kill me! I know it took forever! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! Wow… It kind of looks finished.. Heh.. But don't worry. I still have a few more chapters to go!!! Like 2 or 3… NO MORE THAN 4… I SWEAR!

---**SPECIAL (muy importante) NOTE**--- Now… Some of you may be wondering why I didn't write out a full _lém__o__n_ scene since I already wrote one for Dean and Seamus… The answer is simple… Harry and Draco, are, for all intense and purposes, clueless virgins. Especially when it comes to gay sex. I hate fanfics that are have no plot, no relationship, and are all of a sudden like:

Harry: "Oh Draco, I know we were enemies, and I'm straight, but hot damn, you is SEXY."

Draco: "Fuck yeah Potter, I wanna shag you. Lets find a haystack and get dirty."

Harry: "Why, that sounds absolutely fabulous… Even though we have NO EXPERIENCE, everything will be hot and passionate, and there will be virtually no pain, ending in simultaneous orgasms."

Draco:"… Ooooh Yeah."

See? But don't worry… There should be a full scene in the next chappy or two 


	11. The Unexpected Proposal

Warnings: Boy on Boy fluff/smut

Disclaimer:

Me: … So…

Harry: Well… I guess I have to give you props for not maiming anyone…

Me: I daresay I gave you quite a bit of fun Potter, so if you don't mind!

Harry: Er… Well, I suppose-

Me: The contract Harry, the contract! Come on, just sign your name. Then you'll be mine, and I'll give you all the sex you-

Draco: No! Don't you dare sign it Harry!

Harry: You… Don't want to be mine?

Draco: … I don't want to be _hers_. I mean, she's vile, disgusting, perverted, and how can I be sure she won't cause me serious harm before she finishes her stupid little story?!

Me: Er… I'll make an unbreakable vow?

Draco: … Deal.

Me: Wand out Harry.

(The spell is completed)

Harry: I hope she dies…

Draco: Hey! That means I'm near death you idiot!

Harry: Right, sorry. Anyways… BA doesn't own us. For now.

Me: GOD DAMN IT, JUST SIGN THE FUCKING PAPERS!!! (Chasing after the two)

Now… On with the show!

--Smut--

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-The Unexpected Proposal-

Draco groaned as he woke, rolling over. When he turned, he felt a warm body next to him, and his eyes opened slowly. He rolled over to find Harry sleeping soundly. He smiled and curled into the warmth of his side, resting his hand on his lover's side. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and felt his own breathing slow to match the raven's. His hand moved up to brush the thick dark hair off Harry's face. As his fingers stroked his cheek, the emerald eyes he loved so much fluttered open.

"Morning." He murmured.

"Morning." Draco replied.

Harry blinked and his eyes widened as he recalled the night before. "Oh! G-Good morning!" He stammered, sitting up.

Draco chuckled. "You already said that." He tried to sit up as well, but a sharp pain shot through his spine, causing a sudden halt in his motions. He winced. Harry noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just a bit sore."

The raven frowned and leaned over him, "I'm sorry, can I do anything for you? We've got classes in…" A clock suddenly appeared on one of the nearby walls. "Two hours."

"I… just want breakfast. But there's no way I'm going down to the Great Hall yet. I can't even sit up."

Harry nodded slowly. Then he pushed himself off the bed, grabbing his boxers and pants, yanking them on quickly. "Wait a moment, alright?" Draco nodded curiously and pulled the sheets up around his waist to regain some modesty.

The raven walked the corner of the room. "Dobby?" He called quietly. The house elf appeared with a '_pop_' and he bowed low to his favorite person.

"Harry Potter Sir! It is good to see you! How can Dobby be of service to you?" he asked, his eyes wide as tennis balls.

"Er…" The house elf's hands were clasped together in anticipation. Harry continued awkwardly, "Dobby, can you bring me breakfast here? Two plates of pancakes- make that blueberry, and some bacon, and a bit of toast and jam… Ah, and some pumpkin juice. Sorry, I know you're busy, but if it's not too much trouble-"

"No trouble Sir! No trouble at all! Dobby can bring your breakfast here Sir!"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Dobby… Can you make sure you bring enough for two people?"

Dobby blinked then looked around the room. When he spotted Draco, whose eyes had closed again, his own eyes widened comically. "H-Harry Potter, Sir… that… that is Young Master, Sir. Young Master Draco?" He stuttered, one of his long bony fingers was now pointed at said boy.

Harry's eyes found a crack in the floor and he stared at it, suddenly finding it beautiful. "Er, Yes."

"Young Master Draco is not wearing any clothings, Sir." Harry followed the crevice as it slunk its way across the floor of the room… towards the bed.

Harry glanced at Draco's bare torso appreciatively, giving a long sigh. "No, he most certainly is not." The crack disappeared under the lacy dust ruffle of the bed skirt.

Dobby stared at him, completely miffed. Then he nodded abruptly. "Y-Yes Sir! Dobby will do as Harry Potter asks, Sir!" He squeaked, disappearing with another '_pop_'. The house elf's voice had been slightly higher in pitch than normal, but Harry couldn't blame the poor creature. This had to have been a very… odd discovery for the elf.

The raven scratched the back of his head awkwardly and wandered back to find his wand. He summoned his toothbrush and toothpaste, and walked over to the small sink that was now in the corner of the room. After brushing, he tugged on his uniform, and readied his school things. As he set his bag by the door he wondered if Dobby would really do as he'd asked. He'd forgotten that the house elf had once belonged to Draco's family. Harry hoped the house elf wouldn't see his relationship with Draco as a betrayal.

Apparently Dobby wasn't too offended because he returned with a breakfast tray that smelled heavenly. Harry bent to lift the tray from Dobby's small hands and smiled when he saw that his friend had placed a small vase with a miniature rose in it in between the two platters.

"Thank you Dobby," he said warmly. The house elf smiled widely, then snapped his fingers and vanished once again.

Harry carried the food to Draco, who was dozing lightly. He set the tray on the bed and was delighted to find that it hovered conveniently above the sheets. He climbed back on the bed and settled himself next to the blond.

"Draco?" He murmured, gently shaking the blond's shoulder.

"Hm?" The smaller teen blinked groggily and awoke for the second time that morning.

"Food," he said, and Draco pushed himself into a sitting position. Harry saw his grimace, and placed his pillow behind him to cushion his back. His boyfriend smiled at him gratefully, and then turned to the tray. He eyed the rose and blushed. He took it gently in his hand and brought it to his nose to smell, inhaling the light scent.

"Thanks," Draco said sincerely. Harry smiled as he watched the blond pick up his fork, beginning to eat the meal set out before him. Harry mutely allowed himself to take credit for the blond's expression. The two ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished they put the food back on the tray, and it disappeared.

"Er… I should probably get going soon. Classes start in," he glanced at the clock again, "sixteen minutes. Unless, you'd like me to stay with you?"

"Stay?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushed and looked down, "Well… I know you were hurting last night, and I… Well, I don't want you to stress yourself."

Draco rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "You're right. I don't think I can make it through classes today. Damn. I've been missing quite a bit of school recently, and I'm pretty sure it's your fault," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

The raven chuckled, "Yeah well, you knew I was trouble from the start. With me, who knows what will-" Harry froze, his eyes widening a fraction. He looked away and cleared his throat. "You could… You could get into a lot of trouble being with me."

Draco frowned and shook his head, not liking where their conversation was headed. "No. Don't do this. Not now. Not after… Not right now."

Harry's mouth opened and closed, and he nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. Sorry, it's just… I suddenly realized… people around me tend to die, and I…"

Draco growled and shoved Harry off the bed. "You let Ron and Hermione be around you-"

"They're not as important!" Harry shouted, making Draco stare. Then the raven blinked and furrowed his brow. "I… That's not what I meant, they are…" Frowning, Harry shook his head once again. "No. I meant it. You… You are so much more important to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Draco gave a wry smile, "Too late for that isn't it? I mean, I've already experienced hell, and with my family, it won't get better."

Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the blond. "I know… I know, I'm sorry."

"And for the record," Draco continued, subconsciously enjoying his boyfriend's comforting scent as he held him, "I can protect myself."

"Yeah…" Harry said softly. "I know that. I really do. I just can't help but feel cursed. Like everyone around me will die." There was a pause. The raven's tone dropped to a low whisper. "I used to dream about that too. About Ron and Hermione dying. They died and it was my fault… I've never dreamt about you dying, but I think that's because… Being with you makes the nightmares go away."

Draco looked Harry in the eyes, searching the emerald orbs. His hands gently cupped the raven's face, and he tugged Harry's head down for a soft kiss. "I love you. So do your friends. We'll all stand by your side when the time comes."

"But-"

"You can't do this without help Harry. And Merlin's beard, who ever told you that you had to do it all alone?"

Harry blinked and stared at the blond, his mouth opening slightly. "I… That's…" And then he started laughing. It was a light and airy sound, and it caused Draco to smile as well. When the raven quieted he looked back at his lover. "Thank you."

Draco stared at him quizzically. "For what?"

"For reminding me that I'm not alone. Ron and Hermione were with me as I discovered all of this… mess. They're a part of me, and my life, so I never really realized how much they've stood by me. But you… You just say it, and it sounds so clear, and simple. So, thank you... For reminding me that I'm not alone." Harry closed his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to the blond's flushing cheek.

Draco smiled and turned his head, catching Harry's lips with his own. He sighed as he was kissed deeply, enjoying the slow, sweet pace. Finally, he broke the kiss, pressing lightly on Harry's chest. "Leave at once, or I shall take advantage of you and you'll be late for class."

The raven lifted an eyebrow and pushed off the bed. He gathered his things and stood by the door. He glanced at Draco worriedly, who was propping his pillows again. "Are you sure you're alright to be alone?"

"Of course. Now, be gone with you!" he waved a hand dismissively at the teen, smirking.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Alright… I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

-----

Draco winced as he crossed the silent corridor. He frowned; annoyed that he'd be missing classes yet again. Slowly, he crossed the school to the dungeons and made his way to the Slytherin common room.

"Pureblood," he said absentmindedly, and the blank, stone, wall melted open to admit him. He shuffled through the dark common room and carefully climbed the cold stone steps to his room. He walked into his private quarters, and shut the door firmly behind him.

"Well, well, well…"

Draco jumped around, his heart beating erratically. "P-Pansy?! What the hell?! I thought you were a hippogriff!" The black haired girl laid across his bed, leering at him, a knowing smirk playing on the corner of her lips. "Why aren't you in class?" He asked, scowling at the petite girl.

"Draco, I'm a Slytherin. I can afford to miss a day once in a while. _You_ on the other hand… You never miss class. Your _Daddy_ wouldn't like it. So why is it that Slytherin's only golden boy, should miss classes _three_ days in a row?" Her face dropped a bit and she lowered her lashes. "I was worried you know. Since you broke up with Harry you've missed afternoon classes, and today you didn't come to breakfast or first class. So… I came to find out why."

Draco sighed and walked to his bed, sitting next to her slowly. He lay down carefully, and stared up at his ceiling. After a moment, he spoke. "When Harry… Left me… I felt so alone. I didn't know what to do; I just knew I needed him back. I… Tried to burn off the mark." Pansy shot up and grabbed his wrists, pulling it towards her face. "Don't bother, Snape healed it. Turns out the only way to get rid of it is for the Dark Lord to die."

"Draco..." He wouldn't let her continue. Even by just speaking his name he could feel the pity in her voice. He didn't need that.

"Anyways… Snape helped me duplicate my memories for Harry and gave them to him. I wanted him to see what really happened. Afterwards, I went to apologize to him, er- that was yesterday before lunch, and he was a wreck! He was all… well, I mean, I can't blame him, he saw a lot of horrible things. And he just _begged _me for forgiveness! I-I didn't think he should have to apologize, I know it's unsettling, me being… well, practically a Death Eater and all, so of course I forgave him, and then I apologized and… We, er… We… _You know_…" Draco blushed and covered his face.

"What?" Pansy asked, rolling back towards him. Seeing his face, she gasped. "You… you really did it didn't you?" she asked, sitting up slowly. Draco nodded slowly, the redness spreading to his ears and neck. "Oh Draco!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. "That's great! Was it great? Was he good? I bet he was, was he?" she rambled.

His hands slowly slipped off his face and he knew he was grinning like an idiot. "Well, er… It… It was a bit awkward, you know… I mean, we didn't really know what we were doing. Of course, Harry's naturally… Er, good. But it was definitely awkward, because I… I mean, it was just a bit embarrassing because it hurt a bit, because, er, well, Harry's rather… large… But Pansy, it was the single most wonderful, beautiful thing I have _ever_ done!"

Pansy smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

Draco laughed. "Thanks. So anyways, that's why I've been gone… I don't think I'll be in classes today."

"Alright, alright, I got it." Pansy waved her hand at him as she stood. "I'll go back to class now. It's just potions anyways, Snape won't mind… Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Draco smiled at his friend and burrowed under his sheets.

Pansy walked to the door and paused. "Told you he'd fuck you senseless." Draco growled and threw a pillow at the laughing girl who ducked and ran out the room, pulling the heavy door shut behind her.

He smiled weakly and pulled his sheets higher around him, hiding his uncharacteristic grin behind the silky black. He'd finally become Harry's. It felt nice, belonging to someone. The raven had been so sweet and caring, being as gentle as possible.

--

_Draco hissed as Harry pushed further inside. The hot friction was painful and his abdomen clenched unpleasantly._

"_I-I'm sorry," the raven whispered, gritting his teeth._

"_No… It's fine. J-Just… Give me a minute," the blond said. Harry moved to brace himself better, and Draco whimpered painfully, small tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. The worried raven bent down and kissed him softly on the forehead, his slightly chapped lips hot against Draco's already feverish skin. The blond closed his eyes and gripped his lover's forearms, his nails digging into the flesh. Harry ignored the pain, and brushed the hair from the blond's face, caressing him softly._

"_Do you want me to stop?"_

_Draco's eyes shot open. "No! No, it's fine! I'm fine, just let me get used to this. I-It's different from… before." He bit his lip and looked away. Harry smiled lovingly and kissed the blond again, claiming the lip he'd been worrying._

"_Okay," he said, his voice rough. "I won't stop. But promise to tell me if you want to. I don't want to do anything you wouldn't like. I love you."_

_Draco's eyes locked with Harry's captivating emerald orbs, and he could feel his cheeks redden. The words came out so easily now. "I love you too."_

--

Draco grinned, ignoring how unmanly he must've looked, and rolled over to hug a pillow to his chest. He thought about Harry, how wonderful he was, and how brave. He thought about how beautiful he looked inside him, his skin slick with sweat, his eyes green and sparkling, and his lips rough but somehow impossibly soft… All these things he loved. Draco grinned and hugged the pillow tighter.

Suddenly he heard a muffled squeal, and Draco quickly let go of the pillow, frightened. He peered at the moving pillowcase, scooting away from it slowly. Suddenly, a ball of green and silver rolled out of the pillow and hopped over to Draco

"Eddy?! Merlin's beard, how the fuck did you get in there?" He suddenly paused, "Never mind that, how'd you get to Hogwarts?!" The fluffy pet simply gave him a small '_pree'_ and snuggled close to Draco's knee. "You must've jumped into my robes when I was at the mansion and let me carry you back here" Draco mused, further recalling probably the best part of that evening. His departure.

He patted the fluff ball and set him on the pillows. He'd have to get a cage on the next trip to Hogsmeade… That was in two weeks! He wondered if Harry would go with him… They couldn't be seen but Draco wanted to be with him, hold his hand… Draco grinned again and laid his head on his pillow next to Eddy. He'd ask Harry at lunch.

-----

Harry sighed happily as he stirred his potion. He calmly added his ingredients and watched surprised as the color continued to darken the way it was supposed to. He'd never been good at this before, but he was in such a good mood, even potions seemed fun.

"Potter! Pay attention. If you aren't vigilant, you'll blow us all up. In fact… why don't you test your potion for the class demonstration?" Snape smirked. So, he didn't hate the brat, but Merlin was it fun to tease him. Judging by the happy look on his face, he – no… He didn't want to think about it.

Harry growled and shook his head. It was hard not to think about Draco. He'd been so adorable last night, clinging to him, his breath quick and damp on his neck…

--

"_I love you." Harry said trying to even out his erratic breathing._

"_I love you too." Harry's breath caught and he closed his eyes, not wanting Draco to see the tears that were forming. It was so strange, hearing those words. He couldn't remember his parents saying them, as long ago as that was. He was sure the Dursley's never said it, and Hermione hadn't as not to send mixed signals. Ron thought it was unmanly, and even Sirius never got around to saying it straight out. But here was this boy. This beautiful blond haired boy, who had nearly hated him for nearly six years… Telling him that he loved him. His heart nearly burst with joy._

"_Harry?" The raven came out of his reverie and looked at his boyfriend. "Y-You can… Try moving again, so…" Draco blushed._

_Harry smiled and kissed the blond allowing himself to roll his hips forward. Draco flinched but said nothing, so Harry didn't stop. Slowly, he pulled out, and then pushed back in, thrusting into the tight heat. Draco groaned and Harry repeated his motions. On the third thrust Draco gasped and flung in arms around Harry's neck._

"_T-That's the spot that feels good. I-Inside, there." Draco blushed and buried his head in Harry's chest, clinging to him tightly. Harry readjusted himself._

"_Here?" And he thrust again._

"_Ah! T-There…Mmm…" the blond's eyes glazed over as he focused on the pleasure._

"_H-Harry…"_

_The raven's heart skipped a beat and he knew in that instance, that he never wanted to let him go…_

--

Harry grinned and finished adding his ingredients. Suddenly there was a slam of the door and Harry looked up to see Pansy entering the room.

"Ah, Ms. Parkinson, right on time. We were just about to watch Mr. Potter test his hair lengthening potion."

Of course he wouldn't punish her for being late, she was a Slytherin; Harry scoffed. His frown lessened when she caught sight of him. She smiled and gave him a wink, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Mr. Potter, if you please." Snape said, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"Yes, Sir…" Harry sighed and ladled a small amount of his potion into a small cup. Grimacing, he tossed the shot back, twitching at the coarse texture of his potion and the stale taste. The class crowded around him, peering at his head.

Suddenly, he felt his scalp tingle, and his hair began to lengthen. Ron's eyes widened comically and he began to laugh. "You look like a mess mate!" The rest of the class laughed and Hermione nodded in approval. Harry coughed and glanced at Snape. The Potion's Master had an amused look on his face.

"You've finally managed to make an adequate potion, Potter. Stay after class… I'll trim that up for you."

Harry nodded and cleared his cauldron. As class ended, Ron ambled over to his table. "You an Snape gettin' along then?" he asked, mildly curious.

"Er, well, I guess."

"Why the sudden change of heart? I mean, he's always been a greasy git before… Now he's complimenting you? Sure he's not up to something?"

Harry grinned, "I'm sure… Weren't you going to take Hermione to the lake today during lunch?"

Ron blushed, "Yeah. I'm, uh, going to the kitchens after Herbology. The house elves are making a picnic. Will you be alright alone?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Harry smiled, happy for his friend.

"Oh. Hermione said she wanted to talk to you after class… Anyways, I'll be going then."

"Alright, see you in a bit." Ron nodded and left the room. Harry waited a moment, then walked over to Snape's desk.

"So…"

"Sit in my chair Potter."

"Y-Yes sir."

Snape scowled and turned the chair around until Harry faced the walls. "Stop worrying Potter, I used to cut Draco's hair as well."

That seemed to calm the raven, "Really?"

"Yes. He used to grow it out like his father's, but Lucius told him that he looked like a woman, so he chopped it off himself. Lucius fixed it, but after that he had me trim it up a few times."

Harry laughed and settled back into the chair. "It's a shame, I'm sure he'd look beautiful with long hair."

Snape whacked his head lightly. "Don't spew your romanticism on me, or I'll shave your head."

Harry laughed, "My aunt already tried it… I willed it to grow and by morning it had come back… Got a week in the cupboard for that one."

Snape frowned but said nothing but began his silent, methodical movements with his gleaming scissors. When he was finished he gave Harry a small mirror and put the scissors in his desk while vanishing the fallen hair with a wave of his wand.

"You left it a bit longer."

"I thought you might not want people to see your scar… What with the Hogsmeade trip coming up. That way, you and Draco…"

Harry stared in wonder. That had to be the most thoughtful thing any teacher had ever done for him. He had a terrible urge to hug the greasy haired man, so he thrust his hand out. Snape shook it, eyeing him curiously.

"Thanks, Professor."

Snape let out a rare smile and nodded to the door. "I believe Mr. Weasley said that Mrs. Granger was looking for you."

"Ah, right! Thanks." Harry nodded to Snape and grabbed his things. When he left the room, he spotted Hermione leaning against the wall.

"Harry? Wow, you look great!"

"Er, thanks. You wanted to see me?"

"Ah… Yes well, I noticed Draco wasn't in class and I wanted to know how it went."

"Er, well… It went well." He blushed and looked away.

"Oh… Oh! I-I see." Hermione turned pink. Suddenly she grinned and hugged him tightly. "Wow Harry! Really, that's… Wow! I'm so happy for you!"

Harry's blush darkened and he laughed. "Thanks 'Mione. Now come on or we'll be late for Herbology."

-----

When class finished, Harry watched his two best friends amble off to the kitchens for their picnic basket. He smiled and felt warmth spread through him. He had the sudden urge to see Draco.

He began to walk to their lounge without even thinking when suddenly Draco's eagle swooped in and left the lunchroom, dropping a small scrap of paper by Harry's feet. Grinning, he bent to pick up the parchment waving his thanks to the majestic bird. On the off-white note, a neat script called him to the Room of Requirement. He smiled, glad that they were so in tune.

When he reached the lounge, he saw a grumpy looking blond sitting on their couch. "Hey, what's up?"

The blond sighed. "Quidditch. Flint wants a short practice after dinner. I… don't know if I'll be any good on a broom tonight."

Harry blushed and felt a small wave of guilt. "Shit, I'm sorry… Do you want me to get you something from Snape?"

"Ah, no… It's fine; it's not your fault… I just don't know how this is going to effect how well I'll play in the game tomorrow." The blond frowned and looked up. "Do you- Oh! Your hair is longer!"

"Er, it was a potion we made in class today. It was down to my shoulders but Snape cleaned it up. He thought… maybe that way, if people couldn't see my scar… we could go to Hogsmeade together, you know, in a couple weeks.

Draco blushed. "I-I know… It's on my birthday. The twenty-third. "

"Really?" Harry blinked. "Well… That's perfect. I'll take you on a date! Maybe next year we can apparate somewhere nice, but for now, I think I know where we can go."

Draco blushed. His heart swelled at the thought that Harry still planed on being with him a year from now. "O-Okay…"

"And to top it off, as an apology for… er, any pain you might feel… loser gets to do whatever they want with the other tomorrow night after the game."

Draco looked up and felt his jaw drop. Anything he wanted… Wait! Who said he was going to lose?! Grinning, he shook hands with Harry. "I hope you're gentle with me after I wipe your ass off the field." The raven laughed and leaned down to kiss the blond.

"Whatever…"

"Hey… You've got an invisibility cloak right?"

Harry started. "How'd you know?!"

"I figured it out third year, you know, when I saw your head floating in Hogsmeade."

"Ah, right… What about it?"

"I want to go into town this weekend… Eddy showed up in my room, so I need to get a cage for him."

Harry stiffened. "I-Is that really necessary? I mean, h-he doesn't really need one right?"

Draco's eyes locked on Harry's. The raven was pale and his lips were pressed together tightly. "Harry…" He said gently.

The raven blinked and looked away. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine," Draco said. But he hugged Harry tightly, feeling the raven quiver in his arms.

-----

Draco squinted as he scanned the fields for that winning piece of gold. There it was! No, dammit, it was Angela's bracelet. Fuck. Suddenly he saw Harry dive down and was quick to follow. Then, just as they neared the ground, Harry pulled up, leaving Draco struggling to remain upright. 'Fuck,' he thought, 'That little bitch pulled a wronski feint on me!' He looked up to see Harry's hand close around the snitch and couldn't help but smile at how happy Harry looked.

"And the winner is Gryffindor!" screamed Lee, breaking Draco out of his trance.

"Shit!" He growled, swerving around to land.

"What the hell was that?!" Screamed Flint.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled, heading towards the showers to wash up. Well… he might have lost, but at least he could follow through with his plan.

-----

Harry dried his hair with one hand, running the other over his sore shoulder. Sure that trick was a good one, but it took a toll on him to pull up that fast. He pulled on his change of clothes; glad he's waited for the rest of the team to leave. Suddenly, he grinned. He couldn't wait to see what Draco had in store for him.

He stretched and packed his things into his locker, then began to walk to their lounge. 'I'll bet it's not a lounge right now.' Harry thought, naughty images entering his mind. Before he knew it, he'd reached the magical room, and the door soon appeared.

When he entered, the door disappeared, and the room became very dark. "Draco?" He called out.

"Take off your clothes," came the young Malfoy's chilling voice.

"Alright…" Harry said curiously, removing his clothes. When he was finished, he stood there waiting for the next command.

"Walk forward until you reach the bed."

Harry walked forward slowly, his steps shaky and unsure in the dark. Finally, his knee brushed against a silky material, and he stopped walking.

"Incendio," Draco whispered, and suddenly the room was lit. As he took in his surroundings, Harry's eyes widened in fear. The room was black, lit by many candles. Harry stood at the end of a bed, covered in silky black sheets, enclosed in a giant cage.

"D-D-Draco?!" he said, nervously fidgeting around, his heart beating erratically.

"Shh… It's okay," came his lover's voice, and he turned to see the blond standing by the door of the cage, naked.

"D-Draco, I-I can't do this, I-"

"Shh… Calm down. I'm right here." The blond walked into the cage and closed the door.

Harry grit his teeth as the giant metal lock slid into place. He began to shake terribly and he clutched at his arm, as the phantom pain that had so recently disappeared, returned. His eyes were wide, and he his throat felt thick.

"Harry… Harry, look at me," and he did. The blond walked forward and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "I'll protect you from him… From them… From the cage. I'll protect you." The raven was still shaking but his breath slowed and he allowed the blond to lead him around the bed.

"Lay down Harry," the bond commanded softly. Trembling, the teen clambered forward, awkwardly pulling himself onto the bed with limbs that felt unattached.

"Come on now, the center… Lay on your back." Draco said softly.

Harry dragged himself back, and slowly lay down on his back. As soon as he could see the top of the cage, he closed his eyes, shutting them tightly. "D-Draco!" He whimpered, shaking a more violently.

"It's all right Harry, I'm here," Draco crawled onto the bed, and climbed over him with cat like grace. Slowly, he laid himself on top of his lover and pressed tiny kisses to his face. His forehead, his nose, his eyelids… Cheekbones… Jaw line… He trailed his lips across Harry's neck, stopping to feel the erratic pulse beneath his skin.

"Harry." He whispered. "Look at me… Only me."

The raven opened his eyes slowly, crystalline tears blurring his vision. As he blinked them away, Draco's beautiful face came into focus.

"Look at me Harry. Don't think. See my face. Only me. Only I am watching you... No one else is here. No one can hurt you."

Harry nodded slowly. His trembling arms wrapped around Draco's slender body. They laid like that for a long time, breathing deeply, taking in each other's scents.

"Harry… I love you. Okay?"

"O-Okay…" Harry said, his voice still shaking.

"Harry… I'm going to make love to you."

Harry's eyes widened. Draco wasn't… Going to take him, was he? Not that he'd stop him, but he didn't think he was really into that. The blond seemed to notice his distress and chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to fuck you. Relax."

Harry breathed in deeply. The blond leaned over him once more and his kisses trailed down the raven's chest. His hands rested on either side of Harry, holding his weight up. His lips caressed the soft skin that was quivering beneath his touch. He kissed Harry's arm, and the raven let out the breath he'd been holding. Then he kissed his way over to the raven's chest. When his mouth discovered a nipple, he opened to accept it. His tongue swirled over it, feeling it harden.

Harry's hands clenched and unclenched as he fought the urge to close his eyes. He could almost feel Professor Quinton's eyes watching, but Draco's lips were keeping the feeling at bay.

The blond moved down, allowing his hands to rest on his lover's hips, feeling them quake at his touch.

"Relax. Look at me. Think only of me," he repeated.

Draco kissed along his hip, licking at the crease of his leg, relishing the soft gasp and quickening of breath he caused. Harry shivered as he felt hot puffs of breath against his inner thigh. The rest of his body felt cold.

"Draco…"

"Shh…" The blond dragged his tongue along the raven's cock, slowly coaxing it to arousal. When he reached the tip, his lips formed a small 'O', and he engulfed the head. Harry moaned and shifted, relaxing slightly at the blissful feeling. Draco's tongue curled against the head, licking the slit, making Harry moan.

Slowly he relaxed his throat and lowered his head, taking in more and more of his lover's cock. Harry watched Draco with glazed eyes as the younger teen continued to suck him off. Draco patiently bobbed his head. It was taking longer than usual for Harry to get hard, but that was understandable. He used his hand to grasp the part he could reach, stroking Harry softly. Finally, the raven was erect, and Draco sat back to admire the teen, his chest heaving, and his cock glistening. Draco bit his lip and kneeled on either side of Harry. Slowly he settled himself right above Harry's erection.

"H-Harry… Help me. Put your hands here." The blond grabbed his lover's hands, dragging them to rest on his hips. "Hold me steady." The raven nodded, tightening his grip on the pale flesh. Draco stroked Harry's cock and guided it to his entrance. Slowly, the blond lowered himself, his body slowly engulfing the cock. Harry watched in amazement as his manhood disappeared between Draco's cheeks. His hands lowered to grab the round globes, and he spread them to get a better view. Draco grit his teeth as his body slid down and he was forced to take in more.

"A-Ah," he whimpered, feeling the painful friction. He sat slowly, until the entire cock was sheathed in his body. He placed his hands on Harry's chest, holding himself up.

"Harry… See? Look at me. Look at how well you fit inside of me." The raven's mouth went dry and he stared at Draco. "Look at how great you make me feel." Draco said, shuddering as he re-angled his thrusts for that pleasurable spot he'd come to enjoy the night before.

Harry licked his lips as Draco's hands trailed down his own porcelain chest until he reached his cock. The younger teen's hand tightened around his flaccid cock, and he stroked himself. Harry's hands trailed up the blond's chest and he played with the pale pink nipples, watching Draco writhe on top of him. As Draco became accustomed to Harry's length, he began to move his hips.

Harry groaned and threw back his head, his hands flying to Draco's hips, his grip tightening. Draco forced his body up and down, continuously taking it in to the hilt. The blond grit his teeth in pain, it still hurt from yesterday, but kept his eyes on Harry. The raven was crying. Tears streamed from his eyes, and his jaw was clenched. He looked as if he were struggling to overcome a huge barrier. He began to buck his hips, and his knees bent so that he could thrust deep into his boyfriend. Draco gasped as Harry pushed deeper than he though possible.

"Ng… Hurts." He whimpered. The blond moved his knees forward to better hold himself, and continued rocking backwards. He began to move faster, desperate to relieve the tension that had begun to build.

"Draco!" Harry called out to him, his voice shaking. The blond leaned down and kissed the raven deeply, and Harry's hands found their way back to his hips, assisting him with his movements. Draco moved faster, and for a second he was reminded of animals rutting. Suddenly Harry groaned and released inside of Draco. The blond's eyes widened as he felt the raven's hot seed fill him. He shivered and came, covering Harry's chest with the milky substance. Panting, the blond lifted himself. His arms were trembling, but he held himself steady and let Harry slide out of him. He shuddered as he felt his boyfriend's cum drip out of him and down his inner thighs. He lay down on top of the raven, feeling his hot breath on his neck. Harry was staring at him.

"Draco…"

The blond leaned up and gave him a slow, soft, tender kiss. He pulled back slowly and gazed at the raven. Harry stared at him, then shut his eyes, his arms wrapping around the thing blond in a tight embrace, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you… Thank you, thank you, thank you."

-----

The two of them spent the weekend together in quiet tranquility, and Harry felt as though a part of his heart had been healed. Without the nightmares, or the constant fear of being watched, he no longer felt the need to ask Madam Pomfrey for a refill on his meds.

Harry glanced at Draco who was finishing off a parfait. "Hey… We should head back soon. It's nine and we've got classes tomorrow."

The blond scraped the last bit of chocolate out of the glass and grinned. "Yeah… Oh, hey. There's… There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well… Er, it's just, the Halloween ball is coming up this weekend. We haven't really talked about it…. And I, well I know we can't formally I go together, but, if you wanted-"

Harry grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'd love to take you." Draco smiled brightly and threw his arms around Harry, kissing him deeply.

"Mmm… Chocolate," Harry said, making Draco laugh.

"Alright, then. I'll leave first."

"Okay," said Harry, leaning back on the couch. "See you tomorrow."

Draco paused at the door, his smile barely visible from the slight profile of his slender face, "See you."

_-----_

As Wednesday rolled by, Draco became a bit annoyed. He still couldn't think of a decent costume, and time was running out. Pansy was going as a vampire, Blaise wanted to be Petrova Porskof, a famous quidditch player, and _Harry_ was going to be a dementor. Draco smirked. Maybe he could ask the raven for the Kiss of Death. He shook his head and wracked his brain. Why couldn't he think of anything?! He picked at his food sullenly.

Suddenly, the owls poured in, delivering the mail. Draco's eagle dropped off a cream-colored envelope with a familiar family crest one it. He blinked and picked it up, absentmindedly handing his eagle a bit of toast. He eyed the seal confusedly. Why were the Parkinsons contacting him? When he opened it, three papers fell out. He picked up the first and began to read.

--

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Your father and I have discussed the future, in order to prepare you and my daughter for your coming of age. Of course, at this time, it seemed appropriate to plan for your engagement to Pansy. Your father agreed that you two would be well matched, and we saw no point in waiting. It's obvious that there is no need to look for a better partner as the two of you are very… Suitable for one another. Enclosed is a message from your father, and betrothal papers for you to sign, explaining the details of your marriage for next year after school lets out._

_Sincerely_

_Callidora Parkinson._

--

Draco's eyes widened with shock. Marry? Pansy? Insane! He hadn't even turned sixteen yet! Why should he have to marry the minute he became of age? What about his freedom? What about… Harry? Draco swallowed and looked at his black-haired friend. The girl was pale and reading a letter that seemed to mirror his. Her hand was tightly grasping Blaise's, who was sitting next to her. He was frowning, reading over his shoulder angrily. Draco shifted uneasily, and her chocolate eyes flickered to his, and they shared a worried glance. He pulled up the second letter to see what his father had to say.

--

_My son,_

_Your mother and I have agreed that it is time for you to be independent… To be your own man. Pansy is very suitable for you being that her family is… Untainted. Since we're all in agreement, it would be best if you didn't give it much thought and simply signed the papers. Need I remind you that your inheritance hangs in the balance of your decision? Make the right choice Draco._

_Lucius Malfoy_

--

Draco gulped and folded the papers together. He tucked them into his robes and tried to finish his meal, unable to taste anything. Pansy shot him nervous glances and he scribbled a quick note for her to meet him before lunch at the Room of Requirement. She nodded and tucked the note into her pocket.

During classes he avoided Harry, and told the raven he'd speak with him after lunch. The teen gave him worried looks, but kept to himself. When Professor Bins was finished lecturing, Draco made his way to the Room of Requirement, asking it for a small room in which he and Pansy could conference. At half past eleven, Pansy crept through the door, looking around nervously.

"Hey, come on in," he beckoned.

She sat down nervously across from him on the small white couch and stared at the paper on the table between them. Next to the letter laid a quill.

"Draco…" She trailed off.

"Well, obviously we both have our own choices…"

"Yeah," she shifted uncomfortably, "Look, I don't know what will happen in the future, but, right now, I want to be with Blaise… And, you've got Harry."

"Yes-"

"But," she interrupted, "There may be a few… Business reasons as to why we should consider this."

Draco shook his head. "I don't see why-"

"Think about it. We sign the papers, have a small ceremony, keep our inheritance money, and live apart."

"Yeah but-"

"That way no one would know about you and Harry."

"But… I don't want to have to hide forever… And Pansy, after a few years they'd… Well, they'd expect ups to have kids."

"Well I don't want any… At least not until I'm at least twenty-five… And, even then… I don't know."

"But-"

"If we had to, I'm sure Harry would love to have a child, and you can adopt."  
"I don't…" Draco blushed. He never asked Harry if he wanted kids. "Can we… Can we just hold onto the papers and tell them we want to wait until next year?"

Pansy sighed, "Sure… That's fine, I'll write a letter to mum so you won't… Get into trouble."

"Thanks Pansy." He stood and hugged the girl tightly, then stepped aside to allow her to leave the rom. As the door shut, the cream colored walls rolled into an emerald green, the couches darkened, and the room expanded to restore their lounge. The room supplied him with a small lunch as well. He had a turkey sandwich, and some warm pumpkin juice. He was finishing off some ginger snaps when Harry came in.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi."

Draco set his plate down slowly and wiped his mouth clean. He walked over and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek.

"Can we sit?"

"Sure," Harry nodded nervously. Draco smiled and brushed the hair out of his boyfriend's eyes.

"Well… Pansy and I… Our parents spoke… They want us to get married." Harry's eyes widened, "They want us to sign the papers now so that we can marry when we come of age. If we don't, we may lose our inheritances."

Harry sat, dumfounded. "But… You aren't going to marry her, right?"

"I don't plan on it, but Pansy wants to hold onto the papers just in case."

"In case of what?" Harry asked.

"Well… If… I mean, we could be married and live separately, so I could live with you. I-I mean, if you'll still want me after school." He blushed.

"Of course! But… I… I was hoping… I mean… Would you really marry her?"

"It… It would also give me an excuse to adopt a child… Because… I-I can't…" he trailed off, his eyes pricking, "I can't have one for you, so…"

Draco began to sniffle and he rubbed at his eyes frantically. Harry cupped his face. "Hey, hey… Jeez, Draco. It's okay. I'm just sixteen. I'm not thinking about that yet, okay? We'll… We'll think about our options when the time comes, don't worry about it now." Draco nodded, leaning into Harry's chest as the raven's strong arms wrapped around him.

"Alright."

"So you can decline?"

"B-But… What about our inheritance?"

"Money's not everything Draco."

Draco looked affronted, "No, no… It's just, for the two of us, after school… Who knows if we'll get jobs right away…"

"Don't worry about that. My parents… They left me quite a bit of money. And, Sirius did as well. I own the house of the Blacks' now." Draco's eyes widened. "We'll be fine. Just tell Pansy to get rid of the papers."

"I-I can't."

Harry pulled back slowly. "Why not?"

"Harry… What if I screw up? What if I make you hate me? What if-"

"Don't you trust me?" The raven asked, a hurt look in his eyes.

"Of course!" Said the blond, beginning to panic. "I just don't trust myself not to mess it all up. I've never dated anyone before! Pansy's my only real friend, and she's a girl! I-I'm not positive I can make you happy!"

Harry sighed and pulled him close again, his hand stroking the blond's silky locks. "_I'm _positive. Draco, you're being too hard on yourself. You're thinking of marriage and kids, money, jobs… You're _fifteen_. Think about the present… of being with me. I know you can make me happy. Don't you understand how much you helped me last Friday?!" He hugged his boyfriend tightly, "I want to be with you, so please don't tell me you're going to marry some other woman."

The blond nodded his head against Harry's chest. "Okay."

The raven smiled and stood. "Well… I've got Charms now, so I can't be late, or I'll end up getting a lecture about being unappreciative. Flitwick's been hounding me lately."

Draco smiled weakly. "Yeah, okay." He sighed. He'd made Harry upset again.

The rest of the week, the raven kept their contact minimal. He gave him brief kisses on the cheek, and wished him good night, but other than that, he kept mostly to Ron and Hermione. He knew he'd have to do his part to show Harry that he would follow him, that he trusted his decision. Friday came and went, and Saturday evening found Draco pacing his room, desperately trying to figure out his costume. He groaned and threw himself onto the bed. He had to at least look _presentable_ for Harry, since he knew the raven would look good. Draco scoffed. Harry _always_ looked good, especially with his new hair cut.

Harry also looked good in his clothes, which always seemed a bit too small for him, even if they weren't very good quality because they were muggle clothes, but he really pulled it off.

A glint of silver caught Draco's eye, and he turned to see the watch that Harry had given him laying on his nightstand. He picked it up and stroked its face, staring at its unmoving hands. He slipped it delicately over his thin wrist, loving the way it draped over his hand because it was a bit to big. Harry's watch. Harry had said wearing it meant that he belonged to him. Suddenly, Draco sat up straight and jumped off his bed. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before!

He ran out of the room, taking his stairs three at a time. When he got to the bottom he ran to the common room and looked about. Stumped, he turned to see Goyle who was sitting on a couch eating some muffins.

"Goyle!" He shouted. The other boy turned to him, still chewing. "Where's that closet where we keep all the stuff we've nicked off kids?"

Goyle swallowed his food, "It's that third brick by the candle rack, just tap it four times."

Draco walked over to the brick and tapped it with his wand. Suddenly, the wall rearranged to form a door. He twisted the knob to open it, and took a look inside. The closet was huge, stuffed to the brim with things they'd stolen from kids over the years. He ruffled through them to find what he was looking for.

When he got back to his room, he cleaned and charmed the clothes to fit him. When he was finished dressing, he polished Harry's watch, and peeked his head of his room. Everyone had headed to the dance. He quickly left the common room, and walked through the halls nervously. He headed towards the Great Hall where all the students had congregated.

There, couples were lined up, slowly making their way into the room. Pansy had on a red silk cloak over a black bodice and pants, with stiletto boots at least six inches tall. When she stood next to Blaise, she made him look rather pathetic. The dark haired boy simply donned the blue quidditch uniform of his favorite player. Hermione had on a delicate brown dress with a cat tail and ears. The tail was charmed to sway, and the ears twitched occasionally. Draco smirked when he looked at Weasley. The red haired buffoon looked like a goblin, and his face had been awkwardly charmed. Draco smiled, excitement filling him, and he began to descend from the stairs.

-----

Harry stood next to his friends as he looked for Draco. He wanted to talk to him soon. He felt bad about pressuring him before, and wanted to show that he truly cared about him. Ron laughed and the raven to see what he was looking at. Hermione's tail had snuck around to hit Millicent Bulstrode on the arm, and now the girl was glaring at her petrified, and most likely blackmailed, date.

"Why a cat 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Ah, you know… Second year and all that." She laughed, reminiscing. Harry laughed as well, remembering that year, and her polyjuice blunder.

"So Ron… Er, what are you?"

The redhead grimaced. "I was _supposed_ to look like the knight in wizards chess, you know, all white and stone… But I messed up the transformation and got stuck with this."

Hermione scowled. "I _offered_ to help Ron. But your stupid pride…"

He growled and turned away. Hermione tugged at Harry's sleeve and glanced around quickly. "Where's Draco?" She asked, whispering.

"I don't know… Do you think I could risk asking Pansy?"

Hermione looked around the room, "In this crowd? Well… If you're discreet, but be quick!"

He nodded and inched his way closer to the petite girl. "Pansy," he whispered.

The girl jumped a bit, then turned to face him. "Oh, Harry. What is it?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew were Draco was?"

"No, sorry I- Wait, look; he's over there, by the stairs."

Harry turned and his mouth dropped. Draco was walking slowly down the steps with a grace that people only possessed in the soaps that his aunt watched. He was wearing a grey H&M t-shirt that pulled nicely across his slender chest. Over it he wore a faded blue flannel that hug loosely around his frame, and was pushed up casually around his elbows. He had on light blue, distressed jeans that hugged him _so_ nicely, Harry was sure magic was involved. On his feet was a pair of dark grey, worn down skating shoes. His hair was down and flipped to a side, and on his face was an embarrassed, shy look that made Harry want to kiss him _very_ badly. Suddenly, a glint of silver caught his eye, and he stared at Draco's arm. On his delicate wrist sat Harry's watch, and the raven's heart swelled at the sight.

Harry held back behind the crowd as the students filtered into the now decorated Dining Hall, and waited for Draco by a suit of armor. As waited, he drew up his hood and tried to blend in with the shadow. When the blond neared him, he stuck out his arm and yanked the younger teen close to him. Draco's head twisted around in shock, his eyes wide. The bond shivered as Harry's lips drew close to his ears.

"Nice watch," he whispered.

"H-Harry?" He asked. The raven lowered is hood and smiled. "W-Wow, you look-"

"Don't even say it because you look ten- no, twenty times better. You look so gorgeous, beautiful…. Absolutely fantastic."

Draco blushed. "B-But you look really good as well. Can… Can I kiss you?" He glanced around, "Here? I-I know it's… But suddenly I want to, and I-"

Whatever he was about to say was swallowed by Harry's lips, lips that breathed life into his, and made his knees like jelly. When the broke apart Harry smile weakly. "Should we go in, or…."

"Can we just… stay together for a bit?" Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes pleading.

Harry smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Draco's swollen lips. "Of course." He took Draco's hand and drew up his hood. "Do you know where we can go?"

The blond smiled and nodded. It would be ludicrous to walk all the way to their lounge when he had a perfectly good hiding spot. He pulled Harry around the corridor and led him through the hall. Just when the music from the ball was becoming hard to hear, he stopped. Walking up to an elegant portrait with a silver frame, he pulled out his wand and whispered to it softly.

When the portrait swung open, he hopped onto the small table beneath it, and pulled himself into the small, square room. He glanced back at Harry, who was still standing below, eyeing the room suspiciously.

"Well, come on in," Draco motioned. When Harry didn't move he cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… This room. It isn't on my map. I was so sure I had them all, I mean, I thought it was complete, and…" his face scrunched in concentration.

"You have a map of Hogwarts?" Draco asked, puzzled. "How the hell… I mean, the building shifts and changes all the time!"

Harry's head snapped up and he blinked. "Well… I…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I can tell you, I mean, I trust you." Draco smiled. "My dad and his friends explored the castle. They found the secret passageways and marked them down. I guess… They didn't get them all."

Draco smiled. "I don't think that's it. I mean, only Slytherin's know that password, er, well, I suppose you could open it by asking in parseltongue, but actually, _this_ room doesn't exist. That password works on any portrait with this silver frame. You can see the inscriptions on them if you look closely. They're another remnant of Salazar Slytherin himself. Anyways, with the password, the room reforms behind the picture. Of course, if the room is in use, you can't call it, but since everyone is at the ball, I figured we could summon it."

Harry stared in amazement. Then he realized he was standing in front of an open portrait, and he scrambled inside. When he cleared the entrance, Draco pulled the portrait shut, and summoned a giant cushion for them to sit on. When they had settled, Harry turned to the blond.

"Look, Draco. I'm sorry, about how I reacted to the, er, marriage thing. I guess… it just proves how crazy I am about you. I don't want anyone else to lay claim to you… even if it's just on paper." He smiled weakly and let his fingers intertwine with Draco's.

The blond smiled and leaned against Harry, resting his head on his shoulder. "It's okay. You know, I'm not keeping them for me, really… It's just; I don't know how harsh Pansy's parents will be on her. If she feels comfortable just holding on to them, I won't stop her."

The raven nodded and wrapped his other arm around the smaller teen. Draco tightened his grasp and smiled, sighing softly. "So, I know were only in our sixth year at Hogwarts and you think it's silly to look to far forward but… Where do you see yourself after school? What do you want to be doing?"

Harry chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. "Doing? Well… I don't know. I suppose at some point I'll have to fight Voldemort… you know. But, I've always been interested in being an Auror."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just, I figured you'd want to be done with fighting. I figured you'd spend your time doing something a bit more… peaceful."

"Hmm… I never really thought about that. I mean, life for me has been so fast pace, if I slow down, it might get boring… But I've also thought about professional quidditch. What about you?"

Draco blushed. "Er, I don't know. I'll probably end up with some boring job at the ministry… I've never really had time to figure out what it is I love to do." The blond sighed.

Harry smiled and ruffled his hair. "You still have time. And even if you _do _end up working for the ministry, it doesn't mean you have to stay there. Or, you could get a job on the side, once you've figured out where your interests lie."

"Yeah…" Draco smiled and pulled away from Harry to look him in the face. "Hey… Do you mind if I charm your watch to work? I wanted to keep it the same, but-"

"Not at all," Harry replied. Then he brought the blond's wrist to his lips, kissing it lightly just above the watch. "I was really happy when I saw you wearing this."

"As it turns out, I like being yours."

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I… I am so glad that I saw you and your father fighting," Draco looked up at him curiously, "and I am so glad, that you found me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I'm glad that you fell out of the tree, and I'm glad you made me tell you about Sirius, and the Dursleys. I'm glad you let me hug you, even when you were afraid. I'm glad that when you came back, you let me help you. I'm glad you let me be your friend even though I screw up all the time. And… I'm glad that you love me, because if you didn't feel the same as me, I don't know what I would do." The raven looked deeply into his eyes and pulled his face close, his thumbs gently caressing his cheeks.

Draco's lids lowered and he looked up at Harry from under pale lashes. The space between their lips began to disappear as the teens leaned closer. Finally Harry closed the distance, pressing against him. The blond tilted his head to deepen it, but Harry held him steady, wanting to feel the younger teen's lips against his for just a moment longer. When he pulled back, the blond appeared dazed, as though he'd just been ravished to the point of his life.

Harry gazed at the younger teen, breathing deeply as he felt a sense of completion settle over him. "Thank you, for everything."

Draco nodded his head meekly, and laid it to rest on Harry's shoulder again. The two of them lay like that for a long time, simply enjoying the other's presence. Finally Draco sighed and lifted his head. "We should head in then." Harry nodded. "Er… Will you meet me at nine thirty at the Room of Requirement? That is, if you don't mind leaving early."

"Of course. This is only a formality anyways. I'd rather spend the whole night with you." Draco smiled and stood, stretching out his arms. The raven stood as well, readjusting his robes. As the blond turned to leave, Harry caught his arm.

"What is it?" He asked, turning back to the taller teen.

"Well, seeing as this _is_ a ball… May I have this dance?" Harry asked, waving his wand to create some slow, calming music.

Draco blushed. "I-I guess- I mean, yes, of course." He let Harry pull him close, guiding his hands around the raven's neck. "I was schooled in dancing, but… I've never danced as the _girl_. I wasn't very good anyways though."

Harry shook his head. "You're doing just fine. And I'm sure you're more elegant than me. I've never had lessons. Did you see how poorly I danced with Parvati?"

Draco chuckled and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "You weren't _that_ terrible. She was the one who looked controlling and angry… Why _did_ you ask her anyways? You didn't seem to like her that much, and you left her after the opening dance anyways."

Harry cleared his throat and looked away. "Er… I was really shy actually. I waited until the last second to ask someone, and they were already going with someone else. So I asked Parvati to go with me, and Padma went with Ron. I really hadn't wanted to invite anyone, but McGonagall said it was tradition, and I _had_ to invite someone."

The blond laughed. "You know, you would think it'd be easy for you to get a date. I mean, you're _Harry Potter_ for Merlin's sake. Take right now for instance. You have a date to the ball, and it's a Slytherin."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's forehead. The two swayed slightly, and Harry's hands tightened around his boyfriend's waist as he pulled him around in circles. Finally their song came to an end, and Draco's hands slid down to rest on Harry's chest. The blond looked up and stood on the tips of his toes to press a light kiss to the raven's lips. Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Draco's lower waist, lifting him a bit and kissing him fiercely. Draco laughed and pulled back as Harry set him back down.

He smiled at the smaller boy and Draco blushed. "Well, I suppose I should go find Pansy."

"Right." Harry smiled and swung open the portrait for his lover, jumping out after him. As the room closed up, Harry pulled Draco in for one last kiss before they made their way back to the ball.

The two parted and made their way back to the party. Harry's eyes lit up as he saw the splendor of all the magical decorations. Pumpkins floated and candles glittered in the room. Bats were charmed to swoop around and there was a fountain flowing with what appeared to be blood. He relaxed and allowed himself to eat and dance, enjoying his time with Ron, who seemed very interested in the neckline of Hermione's dress. The excitement faded soon though and when he sat down again, he found himself thinking of Draco.

He looked around and found his boyfriend in the far corner of the room. He was standing next to Pansy as he laughed. From the affronted look on Blaise's face, Harry guessed he'd just been insulted. The blond unconsciously let his hand clasp around his watch, and his thumb rubbed over its smooth surface. Harry shivered, as if he could feel the touch on his own skin.

He wanted to give Draco a special night. The blond had done his absolute best to help him, enduring a fair amount of pain from what Harry could recall. He wanted to pleasure him, and give him all the love and attention that he deserved. But… he didn't feel like he could do that with his experience. He simply didn't know enough. Harry's eyes wandered as he though about what to do, when suddenly they fell upon Seamus, who was sitting in Dean's lap and feeding him bits of a pumpkin pasty. They were completely ignoring the looks of disapproval from the teachers for their public display of affection. Apparently they had chosen tonight to go completely public. Something clicked in Harry's mind and he stood, quickly making his way over to the two. He cleared his throat and they turned to look up at him.

"Hey Harry." Said Seamus, who as dressed like an American cowboy. Dean just nodded and smiled. The dark skinned boy was dressed like a werewolf with fake scars and tattered clothes; contacts making his eyes look dilated and animalistic.

"Hey," said Harry. "Look… I was wondering… I mean…" Harry blushed. Now that he had to put it into words, it was a lot more embarrassing.

"What is it mate?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I need some advice. You see… I'm, er, I have a boyfriend," Dean's eyes widened and Seamus's slips twitched and grew into a smirk, "and-"

The Irish teen burst out laughing and he stood, giving Harry a quick hug and a slap on the back. "Brilliant! The savior of us all is a wanker. Really, that's bloody fantastic!"

Harry's blush deepened and he stared at the floor. As Dean re-hinged his jaw, he remembered what Harry had said.

"What did you want to know?" He asked. Harry looked up and sat next to them, looking around to make sure there was no one in the vicinity.

"Er… Well, tonight's special so I…"

"Ah… Young Harry's got a sex question." Dean said. Harry covered his face with his hands and nodded, embarrassed. Dean chuckled. "Well… Do you know what role you play?"

"Role?"

"He means do you top or bottom," Seamus supplied.

"Well the second time he was on top of me but-"

Seamus blushed and shook his head. "What we mean is, do you play the man or the woman?"

Harry's face reddened, "Of course, right. Er, I'm the man."

Dean eyed him skeptically, "You sure?"

"Er… We've already done it twice."

"Well then, Seamus, you should go get yourself a drink while we talk."

"H-Hey! Why can't I help?"

Dean stuttered, trying to placate his lover. "I-I just think it… Well, don't you think it'd be embarrassing to tell Harry how _you_ like it?" Seamus's brows furrowed and he stormed off.

"Ah, well… I'll deal with that later. You were bought up by muggles, yeah? Didn't you have… Er… What'd Seamus call it- oh, sexed educations?"

Harry blinked. "Sex Ed? In fourth grade? Barely…"

"And your guardians never…"

Harry's eyes darkened. "They taught me about it I guess." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh… They weren't planning on you being gay?"

Harry cleared his throat, forcing himself to calm down. "Er, yeah, you could say that. So, anyways… I know the gist of it… It's just… I don't want him to hurt. I want to make him feel good."

"Alright… Hey, you mind telling me who it is?"

"Sorry Dean, my lips are sealed."

"Damn. He's a special one though, ain't he?"

"Hell yeah."

-----

Draco glared at Dean Thomas, his eyes holding so much spite, his father would have been proud. Why the hell was he getting so cozy with Harry?! He watched as Harry's face turned red and he growled. He trusted _Harry_. He just didn't trust Dean. Wasn't he with that Seamus kid? He sighed and forced himself to pay attention to Goyle, who was explaining the difference between two treats to Crabbe. He kept a furtive eye on the clock that was counting down to midnight, the party's end. By nine he was already bored with the music and food, and took to sitting at one of the banquet tables. It shocked him when he realized that his friends no longer entertained him. Even for idle conversations, Harry was better. Draco started when Blaise sat next to him.

"Hey," he said.

For a moment the dark boy said nothing, but turned towards him slowly. "I want you to rip up those papers."

"The marriage proposal?" Blaise nodded his head curtly. "I-I'm fine with that… It's just a matter of how and when… I mean, we might lose our inheritance and-"

"I have enough money to provide for Pansy so that she may maintain her lifestyle. You… I don't give two flying fucks what you do Draco, just get rid of those bloody papers before she gets any ideas."

Draco would have been more upset if he hadn't seen the desperation in the boy's eyes. "Look. I don't know what you thinks going to happen, but Pansy and I are just friends. She likes you, and I… I have someone else." The boy's narrowed eyes widened and Draco continued before he could ask, "However she wants to handle the papers is up to her. Have a little faith in her Blaise. That's all I have to say."

Draco stood abruptly and left the table. He glanced at the clock. Nine seventeen. That would have to do. He left the room and made his way past the inebriated seventh years who had snuck some firewhiskey and other drinks into the castle. He sidestepped a blond who appeared to be on the verge of passing out, and made his way around the corridor.

When he got to the Room, he paused. He didn't want to be presumptuous and create a bedroom but… He still wanted the night to be special. He closed his eyes and asked for a romantic spot for the two of them. When he pulled open the door, he gasped and looked around the room.

Inside had become _outside_, and the traditional carpet had become soft green grass. The ceiling had been replaced with a soft sky, or what appeared to be a sky. It was a deep purple with occasional stars twinkling in the distance. There were a few small trees, and a small love seat that was hanging from between two of them. Draco smiled and took of his shoes and socks.

He walked slowly, feeling the soft earth between his toes and sat down on the bench, his hands curling around the metal chinks, his feet pushing off the ground slightly allowing the synthetic breeze to ruffle his hair. The tree to his left had a clock twisted into its gnarled bark, allowing him to monitor the time. It was nine thirty. Draco sighed. Harry should be there soon. The blond shifted and lay down on the plush bench, closing his eyes as the love seat began to rock back and forth. He breathed deeply, allowing the tick-tocks of the clock to lull him to sleep.

-----

Harry stumbled out of the Great Hall, his cheeks redder than the Gryffindor common room. He stumbled past some drunks by the front and paused. Amongst the bottles of firewhiskey lay a few unopened butterbeers. He grabbed one and downed it, letting the warmth spread through him. Then he made his way to meet Draco. When he reached the last corridor, he looked around, making sure there were no wandering students. When he was certain, he walked to the wall, his mind searching for the room his boyfriend had created.

When he was admitted, he gasped. Draco's room was a beautiful outdoor setting that made Harry smile, sighing in peace. The blond in question was sleeping tranquilly on a love seat; his soft silky hair lay across his porcelain face. Harry glanced at the clock. Ten forty-two. He was very late. Frowning, he walked to Draco and knelt by the swinging cushioned bench. He wanted to hold and kiss the blond, but he didn't want to wake him either. He was about to give in and kiss his forehead when the long lashes fluttered and soon he was looking into the depths of his favorite silver-gray eyes. As they widened and the pupils shrunk, Harry was able to pick out the flecks of blue before he realized that the soft pink mouth below the eyes had moved.

Harry blinked. "Er, sorry, what?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I said, 'you're here'."

"Yeah, I'm here." Harry said, kissing him softly, tilting his head up to meet the blond's. "Sorry I'm late." Draco curled his fists into Harry's tattered shirt, and yanked the teen up to sit next to him. Harry blinked in surprise, the smiled. "Did you enjoy the party?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "For the first ten minutes. Then Pansy's hand disappeared somewhere beneath Blaise's cloak and… Well… Anyways, did you have fun?"

Harry blushed. "Er, it was fine. Ron and Hermione flirted outrageously the whole time. I _still_ don't understand why they don't just get together already."

"Maybe Granger wants a future that doesn't involve twelve red-haired children." Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco laughed. "Sorry, a joke." Harry smiled and glanced down at Draco's watch. He lifted the hand and kissed it, allowing his lips to rest on the hand for a while. Draco shivered and led his free hand to Harry's cheek, pulling his boyfriend down for another kiss.

Harry wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed him fiercely. Draco relaxed completely, his hands resting limply on Harry's chest. The raven bit and nipped at his lips and Draco parted them with a sigh, allowing himself to be swept into the desperate sensation of his lust. Harry's hands trailed around his waistline, then traced their way up to his nipples and Draco shivered at the feeling of Harry's hands on his bare… Draco's eyes flew opened and he glanced at himself. His chest was exposed, and his gray shirt and flannel lay on the grass below. He pulled back and stared at Harry.

"How on earth did you get that off without me noticing?"

Harry blushed. "Er… Very eager wandless magic?"

Draco laughed, "How very Slytherin of you."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "You know, the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I guess my overwhelming bravery beat out my cunningness." He stated sarcastically.

Draco's hands smoothed over his cheek, tracing his eyelids, nose and lips. "I think you're very brave." He said compassionately. "Now, take off your shirt."

Harry laughed and dropped his cloak to the floor, then allowed Draco to pull off his tattered black shirt. The blond then straddled his boyfriend and Harry was forced backwards. When his back didn't hit the wooden boards of the love seat, his chest tightened and he held onto Draco.

"Harry. Turn around."

The raven looked over his shoulder and saw that the seat had expanded into a giant, king-sized bed. "Wow…" He muttered, "That's… convenient."

Draco recaptured his lips and pressed his chest flush to Harry's, shivering at the sensation of skin against skin. Deciding that he wanted to feel more, he desperately tugged at Harry's pants. The raven chuckled against his lips and grabbed Draco's hips. He flipped them over and slid his hands up the soft flesh of Draco's torso, stopping when they reached the soft pink nubs he'd teased before. He caressed them slowly, rubbing and tugging at them until they darkened to a rosy hue and stood off his chest. He broke the kiss and gazed at Draco until the blond's eyes opened.

"You don't have to do anything. Just… Let me take care of you tonight."

The blond nodded slowly, his eyes glazed and his lips moist. Hs chest rose as he breathed heavily and Harry's head bent to locate his nipples again. His lips sucked on the left one and he allowed his hand to caress the right. His tongue flicked the nub and his teeth closed gently around it, tugging. Draco moaned quietly and Harry could feel slight tremors in the blond's body. His tongue traced the porcelain skin down to Draco's belly button, and he lowered to find Draco's jeans. His fingers made quick work of the button and he gently tugged off the light blue pants. When they were past his hips he blinked. Draco had nothing on beneath the jeans.

"Eager were you?"

"S-Shut up! I've… I've never worn pants this tight before… They wouldn't fit!"

Harry laughed and pulled them off all the way, tossing them onto the ground. He bent down over Draco and licked at this belly button again. The blond giggled and sighed, his hands combing through Harry's hair. Then the raven bent his head, and he passed the thatch of golden curls towards the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Harry licked the crease of his leg, his eyes watching Draco closely as the blond bit his lip. When Harry nipped at the skin, Draco's teeth broke through his lip and Harry's eyes narrowed at the sight of blood sliding down his chin. He quickly reclaimed the lip and licked up the blood. He kissed the abused lip softy and whispered in Draco's ear.

"Just let it out. Let me hear your voice. I don't want you to hurt at all."

Draco nodded, his cheeks reddening. "O-Okay."

Harry gave a quick nod, and then repositioned himself over Draco's cock. He lowered his head slowly and kissed the base, then allowed his mouth to envelope the blond's cock. Draco moaned and his hands grasped at the soft red sheets below him. He fought to keep his head up rather then thrown back against the pillows. He forced his eyes open and glanced down to see Harry's emerald eyed, staring at him intensely, analyzing him; seeing through him. Draco blushed and draped his arm over his face, attempting to hide the blush tat he knew would soon cover his skin. His breath quickened and his chest heaved as Harry's hands joined forces with his wicked mouth.

Harry caressed his thighs, and let his fingertips trail along his abdomen, bringing forth a small whimper from the blond. "You know…" Draco choked out in an unusually high-pitched voice. "You make me incredibly… less Slytherin. I mean look at me!"

Harry chuckled, sending pleasurable vibrations straight through the blond's groin. He pulled back and blew lightly on the tip. "Really? Because I'd say it takes a cunning mind to turn me on with just that sentence."

His head dipped back down and the sheets were no longer enough to keep Draco's hands occupied. As Harry gently mouthed his balls, his right hand anchored Harry's shoulder, his nails digging deep into his flesh. His left hand clenched and unclenched as Harry's tongue traced every bit of his manhood. The raven trailed along the underside of his cock and around his balls. Suddenly, the tongue went lower, and Draco's eyes widened.

"H-Harry!" He stuttered, as he felt his boyfriend lick his entrance. "W-What... Isn't… Isn't that dirty?" He forced out in between breaths.

The raven paused. "No? It's you."

And his tongue plunged into the puckered orifice. Draco gasped and his legs spread wider as Harry buried himself deeper. The raven groaned as Draco's nails carved out his back. He ignore it though, because Draco's moans were coming fore frequently and his chest was rising and falling so rapidly, Harry wondered if he was actually taking in any oxygen.

Harry's right hand snuck into the pocket of his pants, and he was suddenly glad he'd kept them on earlier. He dug into the depths of his back pocket until his hand closed around a small bottle that Dean had graciously summoned for him. Tugging it out and fumbling with the plastic around the top and tossed it, not caring where it landed. After he managed to twist open the cap with one hand, he squeezed liberal amounts of the clear substance on his fingers. He set the bottle aside and allowed his tongue to leave the twitching pink hole in favor of darkening the love bites he'd left on his boyfriend's thighs not long ago.

Draco sighed as the intense feeling in his abdomen subsided. This was killing him. If Harry didn't stop bringing him to the peak of his orgasm before backing off, he was going to-

Draco stiffened as a finger probed at his entrance. "H-Harry... What… What are you doing?"

The raven didn't look up as he replied, a blush on his cheeks. "I-I just don't want it to hurt." And with that, his finger slid in. Draco cried out and sat up, flinging his hands around Harry's neck.

"Draco?!" Harry' asked, eyes wide and confused. He slowly withdrew is finger and reached up to hold Draco's shaking hands, prying the fingers away from his neck. "What's wrong?"

Draco shook and turned his head, averting his yes. "T-That… He… M-My father… He did _that_… W-With his fingers… Inside me, I-I can't…" He trembled as he remembered those horrible fingers and a wave of nausea rolled over him.

Harry let go of him and buried his head in his hand. Draco heard the intake of a shaky breath before Harry began to apologize. "Draco… I'm so sorry, I should have... I mean, I saw, so… Merlin, I can't believe… It didn't even cross my mind." Draco looked up at him and his eyes widened when he saw tears slipping through Harry's fingers. "I just didn't want to hurt you anymore because last time it hurt you and I can't... Oh shit, I'm such a stupid fucking idiot, I-"

Draco tugged the hand from his lover's face as he shook his head. "No, no, I'm sorry Harry. It's not your fault. I…" his eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, his brows furrowing. Then he kissed him on the lips lightly and pulled back to look Harry in the eyes. "I _love_ you. _Merlin _I love you. You're _not_ my father." Draco took a deep breath and took Harry's hand in his. Slowly he dragged it up his thigh and laid it to rest by his entrance.

Harry looked at him, eyes wide and worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He lay back down, his hands tightly grasping the sheets once again. He smiled softly and let his eyes flutter shut.

"No." Harry stated firmly.

Draco's eyes shot open. "What?"

"Keep your eyes open. Watch me… Watch _me_."

"You want me to watch you stick your fingers in my ass?" He asked incredulously.

Harry grimaced but nodded sharply. "I'm not your father. Watch me." And with that he entered once again. Draco shivered at the feeling. He wanted to close his eyes and shut it out, but his eyes were locked with Harry's and he could almost feel the desperation rolling of the raven. He took a deep breath and let his eyes drift down to Harry's hand to see the finger disappear inside him, before pulling back slowly. Draco gasped, the feeling suddenly more intense as he watched it disappear again, deeper this time. A small moan left him and he watched in amazement as Harry's hand worked his entrance.

"M-More." He whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, surprised.

"More," he choked out, pushing against the finger. The raven's eyes widened and he slowly inserted another finger. Draco moaned and spread his legs, adjusting to the second digit.

"H-How do you feel?" the raven asked.

"G-Good. Feels g- shit! There!" Draco's eyes finally shut and his head landed on the pillows he'd been avoiding. Harry's mouth stretched into a smile of relief as he pushed at the spot again. Draco whimpered and bucked his hips. Harry twisted his fingers and began to scissor them as he'd been… _instructed_. Draco's mouth opened and closed and he grit his teeth to block his moan.

"Draco? Can I… Can I add another?"

The blond nodded his head viciously, pushing his hips down on the fingers. Harry entered the third finger and pushed them in and out, carefully watching Draco's expressions.

"Harry… Uhn… T-That's… So good… Ah!" The blond's erection was back and stood glistening. Harry kissed it and began to suck the head as he fingered the blond. "Harry. H-Harry s-stop. I-I can't… W-Wait stop… In me… I want you in me!" the blond opened his eyes and held out his arms. Harry smiled lovingly down at him and removed his fingers. Leaning forward, he allowed Draco to pull him into a tight embrace. "Please." the blond whispered.

Harry nodded and pulled back, grabbing the bottle again. This time he coated his cock, shivering at the feeling. His erection was throbbing painfully, and he didn't know how much longer he would last. The raven finished lubricating himself and guided his cock to his lover's entrance.

"Okay?"

"Potter, if you don't fuck me right now I will hex you into the next century." He growled.

Harry chuckled and pushed forward slowly. He groaned as he felt the tight heat enclose him. When the head was in, he paused, checking Draco's face. The blond's face was contorted with pleasure and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Draco moaned and clenched his muscles, shocking the raven.

"Wow," He chuckled, "It's sucking me inside!"

"Shut. Up." Groaned the smaller teen. "_Please_!"

Harry grunted and pushed forward slowly until his full length was buried inside his lover. "You okay?"

Draco's eyes shot open and he snorted. "For the last time Potter, I feel fucking fantastic, but if you don't fuck me now I will flip you over and take over myself."

Harry's eyes widened and he laughed. He leaned down to kiss the blond hungrily. Then he whispered against his lips. "Got it. But were not fucking… We're making love." Draco's mouth opened and he was sure he would have said something completely mushy and idiotic if Harry' hadn't pulled out, only to push slowly back in. He continued his unhurried pace and Draco's arms wound around his neck.

"Harry…" The raven's hand found his boyfriend's cock and he stroked it lovingly as he began to quicken his pace.

"Harry! Ah! So good. Fuck!"

Draco moaned as he felt Harry's thick cock slid in and out of his passage, the friction eased by the lube. As he felt the pressure build again, he lifted his hips and pushed himself onto Harry's cock.

The two of them moved in unison, thrusting wildly. Harry's hand jerked faster helped by the precum that was flowing from Draco's cock.

"Ahh," Draco moaned, and bit into Harry's shoulder. He sucked hard, caring only about leaving a big dark mark. Harry groaned and kissed Draco's neck.

Draco pulled back and tried to keep his breathing even. "Harry… Harder! Please, I promise I won't break, just-" Harry growled animalistically and he thrust hard and fast. "Ah! So deep… So full… S-So good!" Draco moaned.

Dark uncharacteristic sounds made there way out of the raven's mouth. Suddenly, the walls around his cock tightened and Harry stiffened, arching his back as he came, hard. Draco's eyes widened as he felt the hot seed fill him and he shuddered, releasing as well. Breathing heavily, the raven opened his eyes to look at his lover.

Draco's eyes were glazed, and only half open. His lips were parted deliciously, as he panted, and his chest was covered with evidence of their lovemaking. Harry's heart swelled and he hugged the blond tightly, burying his head in Draco's shoulder.

"I love you, I love you… You're so beautiful, so perfect… I love you." Draco smiled weakly and allowed himself to be lulled asleep by Harry's sweet words.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."


	12. I'll Love You Three Times Over

Warnings: Boy on Boy XXX smut

Disclaimer:

B.A. – So… right, it's been, like ten months hasn't it?

Moose-chan - * cough * longer. Much longer. A year?

Draco – Ooooh, the hidden cough speech, creative little muggle aren't you?

B.A. – Yeah? Well this muggle's gonna kick yo ass… yeah.

Draco – If you kick my ass, Harry can't use it. So there.

B.A. – Touché…

Harry – Why is it that you always take hours to get to the disclaimer?

Moose-chan – Because she doesn't want to admit that she doesn't own you.

B.A. – FINE! Damn it all! I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters associated with him.

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-I'll Love You Three Times Over-

As November flew by, so did the leisurely days of chess and exploding snaps. The teachers seemed intent on cramming them full of information before Christmas break, and had therefore seen fit to give them copious amounts of homework. The third week found Harry and Draco in their lounge studying quietly, with the aid of hot chocolate and scones, courtesy of Dobby. Harry put down his notes, and raised his wand. Suddenly, he heard Draco cuss, and he looked over to see what had angered the blond. The blond was holding something and scratching his head, muttering curses all the while.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, as he walked over.

Draco turned and showed him the object in his hand. "It's supposed to be a rose, but it still has the material of the cushion. I can transfigure the other flowers, but I just can't make this damn rose."

Harry grinned. "I had the same problem. Hermione told me to quicken the second swish, and to pronounce the 'A' as Ah."

Draco eyed the rose and nodded slowly. "Alright."

He reversed the failed spell and set the cushion on the table. "Flosris Rosafacio." He waved his wand with quick sharp movements. Draco smiled as the rose formed velvety crimson petals. He picked up the newly made rose and bowed low to Harry, presenting the flower to him.

"A gift, dear Gryffindor, to show my gratitude," he said, and handed it to the raven.

Harry laughed and took, the offering. "But how can I pay you for this breathtaking gift? Surely this can't be an equivalent exchange for my measly words of advice," he replied, imitating the same formal speech Draco had so jokingly used with him.

Draco eyed his rose and nodded sagely. "I daresay I agree. That rose is much too valuable. I'm definitely going to need some for of compensation."

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around the tiny blond, pulling him in tight. "Would a kiss suffice?"

Draco smiled, a contemplative look on his face. "I don't know… The color, the fullness of the bud… I'm going to have to ask for two kisses."

Harry chuckled. "My my, what a cunning little Slytherin… Two kisses it is," He set the rose on the table and bent down slightly to kiss Draco gently on the lips, letting them linger, feeling the warmth of his breath. When he pulled back, Draco's cheeks had flushed a nice rosy color.

"That's one," the blond whispered.

Harry nodded slowly. His hand came up to caress Draco's face, his thumb trailing back and fourth along the smooth skin of his jaw. His other hand wove around the small of his back, and he used his grip to tug Draco's body flush to his own.

"Here's two." And with that, the raven captured Draco's lips, successfully monopolizing the blond's mind until he wasn't capable of coherent thoughts. Harry's fingers slid down Draco's body until his thumbs reached the belt loops of his boyfriend's pants. Anchoring his thumbs in the material he yanked the blond around and pushed him against the couch, slowing pressing him down onto the decorative pillows they had been using for transfigurations just moments before.

Draco let out a small breath as the raven pinned him down, hands smoothing down his shirt, then back up his chest underneath the starch white material, feeling the blond's nipples between his fingertips. The blond let out a small breathy laugh as the raven traced his ribs. Harry grinned against his lips, and the gentle fingers began to tickle the trapped blond.

Peals of laughter erupted form the blond's delicate mouth as he was forced to break the kiss. He twisted and writhed beneath his boyfriend, his face becoming flushed.

"H-Harry! Harry, s-stop!" He laughed. "Please- fuck, p-lease, I-" and he laughed again.

Harry smiled and slowed down his fingers until they ran slow soft circles on the Slytherin's heaving chest. When the blond regained his breath, his lips were stolen again by a series of soft quick kisses.

When the raven finally set him free, Draco grinned. "Well… That was certainly more that two kisses…"

Harry smirked. "What? Getting tired of them already?"

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. "Never."

"So, the great Draco Malfoy is ticklish?"

"I should tell my father," Draco adopted a more serious tone. "Father you see, the reason I refused the Mark… Well… I'm… I'm ticklish." The two grinned and Harry wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him into an upright sitting position

"So… This weekend is the Hogsmead trip," Draco said slowly.

"Last one until your birthday, right?"

"Er, y-yeah… What did you have in mind? I mean, for obvious reasons, we can't be seen together."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry, I've got that covered."

"Okay," Draco blushed.

"Er, I mean, unless there's something _else_ you wanted to do."

"Oh, no, no at all, that's fine."

"You'll need to wear your muggle clothing though. If that's alright."

"Sure…" Draco nodded, looking curiously at his boyfriend.

Harry simply smiled and laid back on the couch, letting the blond rest his head on his shoulder.

"Things have been…. Peaceful," Draco commented.

Harry nodded. He just hoped that this time the peace would last.

Harry patted his bangs over his scar nervously as he waited at the crossroads. It was noon, and Draco would be meeting him shortly. They were going out of their way as not to be seen and had chosen to eat at the small pup a few miles from Hogsmead. They wanted to be able to eat out together, without the possibility of a classmate finding them. In fact, Harry hadn't even told Hermione. Not that it mattered, seeing as she and Ron were eating together at the Hogs Head, enjoying their alone time.

The raven heard the sound of gravel crunching and he looked up to see the blond ambling towards him, his hands shoved into his pockets and his head turned down, a light blush reaching his ears. Harry smiled as the teen approached him, holding his hand out towards the blond. Draco eyed it, and then looked away as he allowed his hand to be clasped by the bigger, warmer one. He shivered, certainly not from cold, and allowed himself to be led towards the pub.

As they neared the small building, Harry withdrew his hand and held the door open for he younger teen, grinning as Draco smiled back and entered the warm little place. When they entered, an energetic blond greeted them with a smile, and quickly ushered them to their seats.

"Just two? Aright, then follow me please," she led them around the back and gave them a small wood table next to a warm fireplace, the flames lighting up their table with a warm glow. The hostess handed them menus and gave them a smile before leaving to attend to other customers.

Draco looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well it seems nice enough," Draco admitted, "For a muggle place…"

The raven grinned and opened his menu, idly skimming through the dishes to see if anything jumped out at him. "Hmm… I guess I'll have… The fillet minion. Do you know what you want? Don't worry about the price, it's on me."

The blond scanned the list nervously but didn't see any of his favorite dishes on it. "Er… I'll have what you're having I guess. And… I'll pay you back as soon as I can… They've, er… Father has cut off my allowance." The blond blushed embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, like I said, this meal is my treat to you," the raven said with a gentle smile that made Draco's heart flutter.

The blond paused, wanting to ask, but afraid of being rude. "Erm, Harry… You've been paying for everything lately… And you own a Firebolt… And an invisibility cloak… How… do you afford all of it?"

Harry blinked, then rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well… I mean, my parents were… pretty well off. Andy they left all their money and the cloak to me. And… Sirius bought me the Firebolt. He said it was to make up for thirteen birthdays and Christmas's. When… When he died, he left the remains of the Black fortune to me. So… Well, you know, the Blacks were all wealthy purebloods. I mean, your mother and aunt were from that family."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, they come from that line. So… You own the property and heirlooms? Wow, that stuff's worth quite a lot. You'll be set for life even if you don't become an auror or famous Quidditch player."

"Yeah, I mean, assuming I live that long anyways…" Harry trailed off and rubbed his arm absentmindedly. He could sense Draco regretting his question, and the raven cleared his throat. "Anyways, I don't know… I don't want the money to sit there; I want to do something with it, something good. But for now, I just want to wait until I move out of my uncle's house, so when they ask how I possibly think I can afford to be independent, I can hang the glory of two fortunes over their heads."

When the waitress came to serve them, Harry gave her their orders and chose small salads to start their meal. The two of them picked at the greens, not knowing what to say. They were so used to being alone, comfortable in a mutually understood silence. Now that they were in a public setting, it was a bit nerve wracking. Harry cleared his throat.

"So…"

"Oi! Harry? Is that you?"

The raven's eyes shot up to see Dean Thomas standing back a ways, behind Draco. The dark skinned boy was trying to peer around a server, to get a good look at the blond eating with Harry.

"Shit… Dean's here."

"What should I do? Should I leave- I- what should-" The blond's eyes darted around frantically, biting his lip in his panic.

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. "No… No it's fine. Stay. Let me introduce you to him."

"I believe we've met _Potter_."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I want to introduce you as my boyfriend."

"..." Draco's cheeks burned and he looked down at his salad, his neck flushing all the way up to the tip of his ears. "Well I… Oh, do what you want…" he sniffed, trying to look indifferent. When Dean edged his way around a table, Harry saw him turn behind him and whisper something to a boy. Seamus. Of course the Irish teen was with him.

"Er… Seamus is here too."

"Finnagin- oh for Merlin's sake-"

"Harry! What are you doing here mate?"

"I, uh, wanted to eat here with my boyfriend."

Draco buried his head between his elbows, his fingers laced and clutching the back of his neck and his forehead pressed to the cool wood of the table.

"So, this is the special guy you mentioned?"

Draco's head shot up to glance at the raven, exposing his face.

"Malfoy! Bloody hell! Who would've thought! So you're his woman!"

Draco stood abruptly and turned to glare at the taller boy. "Don't get on my nerves Thomas. Refer to me as a female one more time and I will hex you into next Thursday." He stated coldly, and Harry was reminded of just how brutal the blond could be.

Suddenly Dean was pushed sideways and his male counterpart stepped forward to see the blond.

"Blimey Draco- it _is_ you! Well, welcome to the gayberhood." Seamus grinned and winked, clapping the blond on the shoulder. Draco gave him a look, and then took his seat again.

"Well now, why don't we make this a double date? The more the merrier, yeah?" said Dean.

Harry glanced at Draco for any signs of disapproved. The blond gave him a look and sighed. He gave a half shrug and nodded slowly.

"Alright," the raven said, gesturing to the empty seats nearby with his head. "Take a seat."

Dean snagged a chair next to Harry and Seamus tugged one from another table and sat next to Draco..

"So… How on earth did you two get together? I mean… You've never been on the best of terms…"

Harry nudged Draco under the table and nodded his head at him.

The blond sighed and put down his fork. "We… Well, we've been dating for about three months I suppose. And… Well, we… I guess since we had to work together… " Draco stumbled through his explanation until he finally groaned and threw his hands up. "Fuck I don't even get it myself. This shit was like animal magnetism. Eventually, we had to learn to get along, which helped, because despite the attraction, we still had our issues. Anyways, once we learned to get along, we realized… we really had more in common then we thought."

Seamus nodded his head thoughtfully. "Who initiated it?"

"I did," Harry stated. "I, er, kissed him in the room of requirement."

"Yes, and then you avoided me like a little bitch for three days." Draco spat with narrowed eyes.

Harry chuckled sheepishly, "Ah, yeah well…"

Dean laughed. "Seamus and I've been friends since first year… Last year, we got in some stupid fight-"

"Stupid? You were kissing Ginny on my bed you dick!"

"Right, my bad… So, Ginny left for the girl's dormitory, and Seamus and I were duking it out with our fists, and I got him real good in the gut. He was crying, so… I thought I hurt him."

Seamus looked away sheepishly.

"Anyways, I asked him if he was okay. He started screaming 'I hate you' over and over again. But the he grabbed me by the shirt, shaking me… He sounded angry, but also sad… And then he pulled me close and gave me the biggest kiss… Well, you can imagine I was shocked right? I didn't move or nothin', so Seamus here backed off looking at me all wary like… and he turned to go, but I realized, damn, my best friend was a good kisser, and bloody hot! So I decided to leave girls alone, and make Seamus fall deeply in love with me."

Seamus blushed deeply and reached over he table to smack him slightly. "Damn it Thomas, I was already in love with you ya twink!"

Dean laughed and grabbed the hand, pressing his lips to the palm. Harry grinned at Draco who blushed and returned to eating his salad.

The four of them had a nice meal and Draco was pleasantly surprised at the fine quality of the food. Harry and Dean paid the bill, and the couples split, taking separate routes back towards Hogsmead.

"That was… nice." Draco commented, glancing at the raven.

"Yeah… Yeah, it was."

"So… I… I was wondering about Christmas. Are you… Are you going home?"

"Wha? Hell no, I never go back on holidays."

"But… The Weasleys… Don't you spend time with them?"

"Ah… I guess normally I would. But, they've only just got Percy to agree to come home, and I don't want to mess it up. He's still not a fan of me, he thinks I cause too much trouble for the Ministry."

Draco sighed in relief, "Well… er, I'm not going home either… So… If you wanted… Maybe we could spend it together?" The blond blushed and stared at his gloved hands.

Harry grinned and slipped his hand around Draco's "I'd like that."

The next two weeks were particularly frantic for the teens, both worrying about what to get the other. Finally, breaking down, Draco sought help.

The blond peeked his head into the library nervously. He saw a pile of books with brown curls peeking over the top and headed toward the table.

"Hermione?" he called.

The brunette pushed some books aside and blinked owlishly at him. "Draco? What is it?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Er, well… Christmas is coming… And I wanted to get Harry something special… But I… I don't really…"

"You need help picking out a gift?"

"Er… Yes…

"Well… Why don't you get him a ring?"

Draco looked skeptical. "A ring? Really?"

"Yeah, like a promise ring- only it would look more like a graduation ring."

"A what?"

She removed a small silver band from her right ring finger and set it on the table. She tapped her wand against it and it transfigured into a larger ring, bulky, yet elegant. "Something like that. I'm trying to get Ron to buy me one, but… he's just so thick headed. I figure I'll just tell him that this one is from Viktor Krum, maybe he'll buy me one then," she rambled on mumbling about the stupidity of men.

Draco eventually tuned her out and nodded slowly. A ring for a promise. It wasn't a bad idea.

Christmas arrived and Draco woke with his nerves on fire. He and Harry were to exchange gifts before dinner then meet in the room of requirement afterwards to spend Christmas together. He had dressed in his nicest clothes, forgoing his cloak, and slipped out of the room of requirement. He walked along the hall happily smiling at other students, regardless of their house.

He reached the knight in armor and waited patiently. When Harry arrived the raven looked flustered and out of breath. His hair was surprisingly straight; his bangs swept sideways across his forehead covering his scar. He was wearing black dress robes for the banquet, with an emerald green vest over a fancy white dress shirt.

"Wow…" Draco said with an appreciative sight. "You look amazing."

Harry grinned and bent down to give him a small kiss. "You do too."

Draco smiled, pulling a small green box out of his pocket. "Here" he said, "Your present."

Harry beamed and pulled a small red box out of his own pocket. They exchanged gifts quickly, Draco grabbing his by the gold ribbon, immediately pulling the lid off the fancy little box. When he pulled off the top, he nearly gasped. Harry had gotten him a ring as well. It was practically the same design, yet somehow a little more slender and graceful – a gentle white gold in comparison to the 24K gold he'd picked out for the raven. It was absolutely beautiful, the emerald glinting in the soft candlelight of the hall, and Harry helped to slide it onto his right ring finger effortlessly.

Draco blushed and bit his lip giving the raven a tight hug. "Goddamn it. Looks like we both had the same idea… Ask Hermione for ideas."

Harry blinked and stared at Draco's small box. The raven grinned and pulled off the lid, seeing the bulky gold ring, topped with a ruby.

Harry's eyes brightened and he laughed as he slid the ring on. "They're great. Shall we go to dinner?" he asked holding an arm out to the blond,

Draco took it and smiled, leaning up to kiss the raven on the cheek. "Alright. See you at nine."

Dinner was awkward for Harry. He sat across from Neville, Dean and Seamus, with Lavender Brown on his right, and Luna, who had left her own table, on his left. Lavender was picking questions at Harry about Ron, and why exactly Hermione had gone with him herself this Christmas.

When he'd finished his second piece of pie, he glanced at the Slytherin table noting that Draco was already gone. Clearing his plate, he pushed back his plate and stood from the table.

"Going already Harry?" Seamus asked, a knowing grin on his face.

"Ah… Well… You know… It's been a long day."

Dean smirked. "Well then, better get some shut eye. Don't want you being too exhausted tomorrow."

Harry grinned and nodded, leaving the table. He trotted off, through the great hall, passing the library to get to the Room of Requirement. As he reached their meeting spot, he paused, grinning to himself thinking that this was the first time he'd ever spent Christmas with someone he loved.

Harry pushed open the door and stepped into the room, shutting it gently behind him. He chuckled seeing the ridiculously opulent decorations Draco had procured. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. When he saw the bed his eyes widened. Draco was laying in a curled position on the surprisingly small bed, his knees bent up and inwards towards his chest. His shoes were lying by the side of the bed, and his dress robes sliding off onto the floor.

Harry smiled and shook his head. Draco must have been tired if he'd passed out on the bed. The raven quietly toed off his shoes, tugging off his robe and loosening his shirt. He unclipped his tie and set it to rest on the rest of his clothes, which he folded neatly and placed on a largely cushioned chair near the door. He padded through the room sidling alongside the bed until he got behind Draco. Slowly, he lifted a leg on to the bed, and climbed on with as much delicacy as he possessed.

He grimaced when the bed squeaked as he put his weight on it, but the blond didn't wake up, so he pushed onto the bed and turned over slowly, curling himself around the blond's small from. Wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's torso, he breathed in softly, taking in the scent of the smaller male. Smiling, he rest his head on the newly materialized pillow, nestling himself into Draco's hair.

He tugged the teen closer to his body, undaunted by the size of the clearly one-person bed. He sighed happily and pressed a kiss to Draco's neck, and snuggled down, not noticing as the room blessed them with a second blanket that carefully draped itself around their bodies. The raven drifted off into a pleasant and deep sleep, and he couldn't help but think that there was no better way to spend his Christmas.

As Draco woke, he blinked his eyes, allowing his silver-gray orbs to become used to the light streaming in from the enchanted windows. He yawned slowly, and tried to stretch, only to realize that his movement was restricted by a pair of large, strong arms that encircled his waist. The blond smiled softly and snuggled back into his boyfriend's chest, sighing as he reclaimed the peace that sleep had given him. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he sat up straight, knocking the raven behind him back and off the bed.

"Oh! Harry, fuck, I'm sorry!" the blond apologized as he watched the raven struggle to comprehend the situation, rubbing his head and wincing.

"S'alright… I knew it would be a tight fit when I climbed in."

Draco's brows furrowed together. "Why… Why didn't the room just expand the bed?"

Harry blinked owlishly before a sheepish grin crossed his face. "Maybe because it sensed that we didn't really need a bigger bed. I just wanted to be close to you."

The blond blushed and drew the sheets around him. "And now? Do you want to be close?"

Harry smiled warmly, and knelt, taking Draco's hand and pressed his lips to the black ink on his wrist. The blond shivered and used his other hand to hold the blankets together. The raven pressed a kiss to the blond's knee. "I always want to be close to you."

Draco swallowed. "Then… maybe you should start by returning to the bed."

Harry stood slowly, taking in Draco's ruffled and breathless appearance. If that wasn't an invitation to get naked, he didn't know what was. Suddenly Draco frowned, his face tugging into a moue of disappointment.

The raven stared worriedly and rubbed the blond's shoulder slowly. "What's wrong?"

The blond shook his head, his soft hair moving about his face. "Last night was supposed to be special. I was going to wait for you, and we'd spend Christmas together, and it would be the best Christmas, but… I just fell asleep." The blond looked up at Harry, his eyes wide and full of disappointment.

Harry smiled and pulled the blond into a hug. "Regardless of expectations… It really was the best Christmas I've ever had."

Draco pushed away, his hands pressing against the raven's firm chest. "Don't… Really, I know you spend Christmas with the Weasleys. Why didn't you go this year? Won't they be missing you? You can't seriously tell me that you had a better time with me." He stated crossly.

Harry stilled, and then smiled again, irritating Draco with the overwhelming sense of patience that dripped from his words. "Really Draco. I mean it. Sure, when I was a kid, having Christmas with the Weasley's was the most wonderful thing I could have possibly imagined." Draco's face dropped. "But, now… Now I'm just like any other kid. Any other kid that has had Christmas with his family many times, and can afford to take it for granted. What means the most for me now, is to be with the person that I love." Draco still didn't looked convinced, so Harry held up a hand. "On my parents grave, I swear it's true."

Draco grinned and blushed deeply. "So you don't mind… that we didn't… youknow… _do _anything?"

"Draco, we have all the time in the world for that. We don't necessarily have to do that _all_ the time. Sometimes it's nice just to be together. Like when we first met. I mean, really. It took us both a lot to even get to that point, being physical. It doesn't mean that just because we've gotten there, that's all there is. Right?"

"Right." Draco sighed softly and pulled Harry back into his arms. It really _was_ all he needed for Christmas. He just needed to be close to Harry.

"… I love you."

Draco glanced nervously over his right shoulder. He knew Harry was there, but it was strange, not being able to see him. The raven hand insisted on wearing his invisibility cloak while they do their shopping. The blond made his way through Diagon Alley, occasionally stopping at stores to buy small trinkets. Finally, Harry pulled him away from the road pulling him down the small sloping hills.

"Harry… Where are we going?" Draco asked nervously as he stared to recognize their surroundings.

The invisible boy said nothing but continued to tug his hand urgently. Draco felt a chill down his back.

"Harry?" Draco felt the hand tighten on his as they as they reached a worn wooden fence.

Suddenly Harry tugged off his cloak, revealing himself. He's face was flushed and his mouth was pulled into a big grin. He pulled himself over the short fence then turned to look at Draco.

"Well? Come on then!"

"Harry… The Shrieking Shack? Why on earth?"

"You'll see once we get inside. You'll love it, I promise."

"B-But, Harry, Ghosts haunt that place, haven't you herd?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh I've heard. But I also know that those rumors are totally nonsense. Do you remember Professor Lupin?"

"The werewolf?"

"Yeah. He was a student at Hogwarts as well. When the full moon came around, he would be taken here. The sounds people heard were all him transforming and stuff."

"But… It's so far from school."

"Ah, not really. It's a secret passageway to school grounds as well."

Draco stared for a minute, his mouth opening. "Well, you're just full of surprises aren't you?"

Harry laughed. "But of course. Now come on. I have something I want to show you." He tugged Draco around the back to where he had pried to boards off earlier. He helped Draco inside; then climbed through as well.

Draco was waiting patiently, his hands fiddling with his green and silver scarf nervously.

Harry smiled and took his hand, tugging him up the stairs and into a small room. Draco stumbled after him into the dimly lit space.

His eyes opened in wonder and he stared at the display before him compared to the rest of the place, this room was a paradise. The walls looked newly painted, the carpet was a plush red, and the room appeared to be newly furnished. In the center of the room was a large rack of branches, upon which sat various candles, glowing dimly to light up the pretty room.

"H-Harry… How on earth?" Draco questioned.

"Hermione helped me with some of the trickier transfigurations, and she fire-proofed the room… I, er… had a bit of an accident earlier." The raven averted his eyes and scrathched the back of his neck nervously.

Draco gazed at the candles. Below a chair there laid a basket with a bottle of firewhiskey and some glasses. Harry swooped down and produced two glasses from the basket.

"How about a drink."

Draco blinked and nodded. 'Sure…"

"Have you ever had firewhiskey?"

"Er, well… I've had some… mixed in other drinks."

Harry chuckled. "Ron and I nick some from the kitchens occasionally."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Draco scrunched his nose. "Why do they have it at school?"

"Well some teachers, I'd imagine, take a little alcohol to loosen up. Take Snape for example. When you were at home with your father, I saw him toss back a few shots." Harry grinned and poured a glass for his blond friend. "Here. Drink it slow."

Draco nodded and took the glass. He brought it to his mouth and sipped leisurely, enjoying the slight burn as it melted on his tongue. Harry joined him, pouring his own glass as he watched his lover.

Draco felt his stare and looked up, seeing Harry's bright green eyes locked on him, studying him as if devouring his image. The blond blushed and averted his eyes. He lifted his glass and downed his drink.

The raven smirked and refilled his glass. "I was thinking, for your birthday. From me, you may have whatever you like."

Draco glanced up questioningly. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, if you happened to want a new broom, I'll buy it for you. Should you wish to see Ron's hair bright pink, I'll deliver… If you want me to be your servant, so I shall be… So Draco, I ask, what will you have me do?"

"Anything?" Draco asked. The blond turned pink and fiddled with the glass in his hands. Finally, he looked up at Harry and cleared his throat nervously. "Then… Would you maybe… do you think… Tonight… Could we stitch roles? I-I mean, i-if you don't want to, that's… but I-"

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's silencing him immediately.

"If that's what you want Draco, I'd be happy to. After all, you're a man too."

Draco smiled gratefully at the comment. "Well, for now… Why don't we finish this?" He lifted the bottle and smirked at the raven.

Harry grinned and nodded, allowing Draco to refill his glass. The two talked and laughed and drank, the alcohol lowering boundaries and inhibitions, and as time rolled on the two of them relaxed in each other's arms. When the small bottle was empty and the candles nearly done. Harry stood carefully and offered his arm to Draco. The blond took it and stood, stumbling and leaning on his lover. Harry grinned and helped the younger teen find his balance before leading him out of the room with a coy glance. Draco flushed and followed him up the stairs further into the house, towards what would no doubt be their room for the night's festivities.

When Harry opened the Door, Draco's jaw became unhinged. The room was large and opulent, a large bed with many decorative pillows. The blond turned to look at Harry, his eyes narrowed.

"You… were preparing for this?" He asked, his voice light.

"Ah…" Harry scratched his head. "Er, well, I'd hoped, but…" He shrugged helplessly. Draco gave a wicked grin.

"I had planned on being gentle, however, now that I know how enthusiastic you are, I won't bother."

Harry's eyes widened and he was about to protest when Draco stunned him, sending him backwards onto the bed. He groaned when he sat up from the pillows, his eyes opening wide again when he saw Draco before him.

"Strip." said the blond coolly, his wand pressed to Harry's skin kissing his neck slightly with its point.

Harry swallowed and did as he was told, stripping himself of his clothing. When his shoes and socks had been toed out of, and his clothes dropped beside the bed, Draco lifted his wand and muttered a short _carpe retractum_ and ropes shot out binding Harry's hands and legs to the bed the course material biting into his wrists and under his pulling them apart and blushed as his body was posed lewdly as a girl in playboy.

Draco put his wand aside on the bed and crossed his arms to pull his oxford gray sweater over his head. Harry stared up at the blond who regarded him, his hair mused, his eyes shrewd – glazed over slightly from the alcohol, his bare chest… suddenly he didn't look quite so delicate. He looked like a cunning Slytherin about to devour his prey. Draco's hand trailed down Harry's face and the raven shivered. The hand smoothed down the side of his neck until if found a small pink bud that it pinched and teased, circling it with his thumb. Harry breathed out heavily, staring up into those silver gray eyes. The blond grinned at him and allowed his hands to wander lower smoothing the skin on his belly, feeling the soft flesh of his thighs, spread open of him.

"It's a great view." Draco commented with a smirk.

"Perv." Harry laughed.

Draco gripped the hot flesh at the apex of his thighs, "Really? I'm the pervert? Because if _this_," he gripped the erection tightly, "is any indication, I'd say you were the dirty one.

Harry glanced and turned his head away, embarrassed for some reason. He'd never been shy about his body before, but now he felt like covering himself.

Draco sensed his pulling back, saw his knees bending in, felt Harry's pulse speed up. He grinned and grabbed one of the extrapolate pillows. He leaned over and breathed over Harry's length. The raven shivered and Draco allowed his tongue to delicately lick around the head, teasing, torturing Harry, never getting to close, never giving enough. The raven groaned and arched his back, tightening against the ropes that bound him. Draco took the opportunity to shove the pillow under Harry's lower back, straining Harry's legs tightly, forcing the rave' pelvis up, giving the blond a better view of his present.

Harry shuddered as Draco resumed his activities, taking him in, inch by inch until he reached his limit. The raven teen's legs quivered and ached as he felt the delicious heat settle in his belly.

"Draco…" He groaned, and the blond pushed his knees farther apart, allowing his hand to drop even further.

The blond allowed his gaze to drop as he tilted his head, getting a better angle. He could see the small puckered entrance contract as Harry's muscles shifted and clenched. The blond's hand reached for his wand again and he pressed it to the cleft of his boyfriend's ass. The raven gasped and struggled against his binds again when he felt a cool substance invading his passage.

"W-What?" He mumbled, and tried to sit up, tried to close his legs, but he ropes held him down. "Draco-"

"Oh hush, it's just the spell for lubrication," the blond said before resuming his earlier ministrations.

The raven blushed as he felt the cool trickle drip out of his ass, and onto his sensitive flesh. The blond's eyes flowed the drip and this thumb smoothed the line of the soft skin and back to where it had poured. His thumb rubbed over the opening, pressing in lightly and circling with his thumb. He kept his tongue busy though to keep Harry distracted. His thumb ran over the orifice over and over pressing softly at it, and smoothing around it until he finally felt the muscles relax.

When he knew the raven was comfortable, he slipped his hand down, and slowly pushed a finger inside. He felt the raven stiffen, but he soothed him with his wicked tongue, moaning around the ever-hardening erection. When the contracted muscles once again relaxed, Draco began pumping the digit in and out with slow patient movements.

As he added a finger, he noted Harry's scrunched faced, the gritting of teeth, and strained breath. Immediately his mouth left his lover's cock in lieu of kissing him with all he had. The raven reciprocated his kiss with much difficulty, attempting to relax his face, and his body as the blond's hand began to move more freely. When the blond released his lips, Harry breathed out slowly.

"Is this… How you fell… Every time? Burns…"

The blond chuckled. "No, not really. I've gotten used to it. My _body's_ gotten used to it. It gets better, believe me I wouldn't let you do this to me if it didn't."

The raven's brow furrowed and he looked away.

"Harry… Harry. I would let myself do this to _you_ if I didn't think you'd like it."

The teen looked back up at him slowly, nodding and giving him a shaky smile. "Yeah… Okay."

The blond nodded, rested his hands on the teen's hips, his hands smoothing out the soft skin of his hips and thighs, rubbing away the tension as he moved to kneel between the raven's legs, pulling Harry's thighs up over his own. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again. His hands left the body beneath him to unbutton his jeans, and pull them down a bit.

When the cool air hit his cock, he groaned. He wanted so bad to thrust into the tight heat, but he wanted it to be good for Harry. After all, Harry worked extra hard to please him, so his pride as a man couldn't allow for Harry to be _better_ then him. No. He'd take this nice and slow, so this time _Harry_ would be the one begging for more.

Draco pulled away from his lover's sweet lips and smiled. Harry opened his eyes and stared at Draco, his eyes flickering, looking for something. Apparently he found it because he nodded and smiled. Draco grinned and nuzzled the ravens face, allowing the tip of his nose to trail up the other teen's face until he reached the raven's forehead. There he let his head tip back until his lips touched gently against the lightning bolt etched into his lover's skin. It was burning. Draco wondered if the scar heated every time they made love.

He drew back and guided himself to his lover's entrance and pushed slowly into the tight welcoming heat. The raven groaned and shook, his diaphragm raising and falling much faster, his eyes squeezed shut tight at the feeling of the foreign invader pushing inside him. He shuddered and his muscles clenched trying to force the invader out.

Draco gasped as the sphincter tightened around him almost painfully, causing him to sink even dipper into the warmth.

"Harry. Relax, you've got to relax." He demanded, rubbing smooth circles on the teen's abdomen. "Come on, breathe. Breathe and relax."

Harry inhaled sharply, held it, and freed it slowly, allowing his body to relax. He grimaced as he felt Draco's cock enter him completely.

"Harry, open your eyes. Come on, look at me Love."

He forced them open and looked up at the blond, trying to focus his gaze.

"See Harry, that's it. Look at me."

Harry nodded, his breathing relaxed just a bit, and Draco smoothed his face, brushing the bangs slick with sweat, off his forehead.

"You okay?"

Harry forced a smiled and laughed. "Hell yeah. It's nothing compared to the Cruciatus Curse, right?"

"Yeah… Yeah, so… Can you loosen up a bit?"

The raven blushed and exhaled slowly, relaxing all his muscles. His legs relaxed and the tension left his lower back.

"Can I move now?"

"Ah, yeah, um... J-Just-"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." The blond smirked he placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips and withdrew slowly. " You okay?"

Harry winced from the burn he felt. "Yeah."

"Good." Draco thrust back in, pumping his body in and out, slow undulations the raven groaned and threw his had back, his hands clenching and unclenching in their bindings.

The blond leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth and allowed his tongue to caress the already made sensitive nub. Harry pushed his chest off the bed, his head falling back, thing to get more of the blond's devilish mouth. Draco groaned around the nub, sending pleasant vibrations throughout Harry's chest. He snaked his hand down to Harry's cock, trying to awaken the passion.

The brunette moaned as his sensitive flesh was stimulated, his erection coming back, he bent his knees a bit and thrust up into Draco's hand.

"Are you okay Harry?" he asked again, moving a bit slower.

"God, yes, right there-" Harry swallowed as he recovered from the shock of pleasure that had flared through him.

Draco grinned. Finally. He grabbed his hips and drove in hard, the raven cried out, struggling to lift his hips, to move, but the ropes bound him tight.

"Draco! Please, ropes!" he stuttered.

The bond nodded, disoriented and brought his hands up towards Harry's bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss while he undid the ropes binding Harry down. The raven drew his hands down Draco's back, his nails dragging upwards as Draco snapped his hips with renewed vigor. The raven's hands lowered until the reached the soft sweet ass he loved so much. His hands closed around it and he used his strong, quidditch muscles to draw the blonds cock deeper into his body, closer to that spot. Draco stilled his motions just long enough to lean back and fumble with the rope around Harry's left ankle before yanking off the ones on his right.

When both his legs were free Harry brought them up around Draco's back, urging him deeper, his hands slid back up the blond's back, soothing over the freshly healed scars there, and he held onto to his boyfriend, feeling the hot flesh cling to his. The bond leaned forward and Harry moaned as his cock was pressed between them.

Draco grimaced, he could feel the tension building in his abdomen, the warm slick heat filling out through his chest and thighs, but it wasn't enough. Growling fiercely, he pulled out and gripped Harry's arm, forcing him to turn over. The teen gasped from the forceful feeling of the withdrawal, and he blinked with confusion when he as he was pressed into the pillows, his ass high in the air.

Suddenly, Draco spread him and thrust back in, giving him no time to ask what had happened. That's when he felt it. Draco was in him, all the way, touching that spot. The raven moaned and allowed his right hand to pleasure himself. He jerked his hand with rough turgid movements while the blond pounded into his ass. The blond grunted moving faster and bit into Harry's shoulder. Hard. The raven shuddered and twisted to capture the blond's mouth. The teen shuddered into the kiss and thrust deep into the tight hole, groaning as he released deep into his lover.

Harry shuddered as he felt the warm release inside him, and drip out of him. Suddenly, Draco's hand joined his and he stroked him towards completion He felt the blond collapse onto his back, breathing harshly into his ear, still coming down from his euphoric high.

"Come Harry. Come for me." And he did. The raven gave a great sigh, releasing his seed onto their hands, quivering in the aftermath.

Draco carefully withdrew and Harry winced as he felt much of the cum follow, and travel down the cleft of his ass. He shuddered and sighed, laying down and pulling the blond close to him. The blond stiffened and sighed, allowing himself to be pulled under the sheets.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Mmn… What for?" Harry mumbled, shifting under the silk covers.

"That… It didn't seem very be good for you, and I… got over zealous. I should have controlled myself."

Harry shook his head and gave Draco a soft kiss on his brow. "You were fine, it was good," he said tiredly.

Draco frowned at the unenthusiastic response. He sighed and turned over. Harry opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. Seeing his dejected state he sighed again, and put his arms around the blonde, pulling the smaller teen's back flush to his chest.

"Hey. Really, It wasn't bad, I'm just tired."

"And sore?" The blond shot him a look.

"No..." Harry blinked slowly, surprised at the realization. "No, actually. You were… You were really careful weren't you?"

Te blond blinked, surprised. "You… Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I still feel your dick in my ass, but… Like I said, that's not a bad feeling."

Draco's eyes widened. "So, it wasn't bad?"

"No?" the raven laughed. "Now, I'll admit that I prefer 'loving' to being loved, but any time you feel up to taking over, I won't be opposed to it."

A small smile spread over the blond's face and turned over to hug Harry tightly.

"That's okay. I actually prefer being loved myself."

He felt the raven relax in his arms and he chuckled. Harry was definitely relieved. "Harry? It's late, can we stay here tonight?"

"Of course. No blood way I'm walking back now."

The blond grinned and kissed the raven's collarbone.

"Night Harry."

The raven smiled and pressed a kiss to the blond's forehead. "Goodnight Draco."

By the end of January the two had settled into a comfortable lull once more. After their night in the shrieking shack, Harry was much more gentle with him, knowing from experience how he needed to be treated. Draco felt a greater sense of respect, and his male pride was able to rebuild itself.

After a few occasional silent offers to switch roles (which he took of course), and other more regular steamy nights together, the two decided to ease up on their skin relations, and focus on being intimate in other ways. They'd begun playing their favored games at night, and even went as far as to invite Pansy and Hermione to play with them, giving the two girls the opportunity to get to know one another, having been the silent supporters for so long.

The girls got along surprisingly well, both being clever and sarcastic. Draco was pleased that Pansy had someone else to talk to, a girl, because he knew she had much on her mind. Most of it had to do with their impending engagement, and her relationship with Blaise, so she couldn't very well discuss the matter with him. The two girls began to speak often, on their own without the boys.

As much as Draco enjoyed being in a group, he missed his alone time with Harry. He also had this creeping suspicion that they were being watched. Whenever Pansy followed him to the Room of Requirement, he couldn't help but feel another pair of eyes on him. He wanted to voice these feelings to Harry, but he didn't want the other teen to be worried or feel paranoid about spending time with Pansy, because the two had just finally begun to get to know one another, and Draco greatly appreciated their newfound comradeship. Pansy was his best friend, and Harry was his most important person. He really wanted the two of them to get along.

When February rolled around the blond was truly glad that the girls were preoccupied in their own romantic endeavors so that he could reclaim his alone time with Harry. Unfortunately their teachers interfered with their free time, adding piles of homework to their already massive load. Harry had gone as far as holing himself up in the Gryffindor tower, studying with Ron out of fear that he'd fail his History and Greenhouse exams.

Draco, undaunted by the amount of work, found himself alone during his free time. He took to strolling the halls, and meandering around the dungeons, helping Severus with various tasks to avoid boredom. It had been so long since he'd had to entertain himself, he'd nearly forgotten how. He couldn't understand how he'd dealt with it before he'd become friends with Harry.

Another Hogsmead trip came around, a few days before Valentine's Day, and Draco was really hoping to spend it with Harry, but the raven was swamped with work and rather preoccupied. He apologized when he saw Draco's disappointment, but was adamant. Hermione had apparently created study time-tables for Harry and the weasel that left practically no room for relaxing. She'd offered to make him one as well initially, and Draco almost wished he'd taken her up on the offer so he could pull Harry down from the tower to study with him instead of Ron. Almost.

Spending some time alone really was giving him a chance to sit back and think on the past few months, happily remembering special moments that had helped him grow as a person. As much as he'd grown to appreciate these moments to reflect, he wasn't as happy to go to Hogsmead alone. He almost declined the trip, but decided to go anyways. There was only a bit more time until the romantic holiday came to pass, and Draco wanted to get Harry a personalized gift.

When the students were released, Draco found himself wandering down old paths, his feet naturally dragging him along the roads towards Knockturn alley. A part of him felt like he shouldn't be there. He knew Harry certainly wouldn't appreciate him venturing back towards some of the black market vendors, but he had something in mind he wanted, and it took a bit of dark magic to do it right. He wanted something special for Harry, and Borgin and Burkes was the place to get 'special' things.

Harry frowned, leafing through his book to find a name of a particular goblin that had beheaded his victims with a beveled scythe. Suddenly he heard a small squeak and he turned quickly to address the small creature living a small cage beside his bed. Harry shivered when he neared the metal contraption, but steeled himself and put his hand on the clasp, releasing the door. The fluffy animal squealed and jumped out to nuzzle his hand. He breathed out a sigh of relief and chuckled, withdrawing his hand from the wretched contraption and pet the furry little creature.

He smiled at it and continued petting as he sat on the floor and leaned back against his bed. He knew Draco was feeling slightly neglected, but if he wanted to keep this secret an actual surprise for Valentine's day, he'd have to hide away for a while to take care of the little guy. He had a lot to say to Draco on Valentine's Day. This gift was a good way to segue into more serious topics. He knew Draco would love it.

Draco scarfed down his lunch quickly, occasionally patting his robe pockets to assure that the small parcel was still tucked safely on his right. He was barely listening to Pansy, who was gushing about how Zabini had left roses by her quarters, and focused on gulping down the remains of his cider. Fluttering cupids annoyed him as they dropped letters here and there amongst the students, some of them even bursting out into song when they reached their usually horrified recipients.

Suddenly a thick stack of pink and red cards were dropped in front of his plate, and Draco jumped, surprised. Pansy leaned over him to look at the pile and grinned at him.

"Wow. You've gotten quite a bit more than last year."

Draco blushed. "I don't see why. I haven't engaged myself with barely anyone this year, even in my own house."

"Ah, but you've been nicer lately. You've been so happy you don't have nearly as many insults rolled up your sleeves. You smile at people in the halls. Plus, you exude a greater sex appeal now don't you think? Even I noticed. Right around your birthday they just soared. You've gotten sexy."

Draco could hear muffled grunts coming from Zabini's direction, and he frowned at Pansy. "Please tell me you didn't write me one of these wretched things."

"Of course not. I sent for Belgium chocolates like I do every year. You'll get them at dinner." She smiled obliviously as the dark boy next to her ground his teeth as he viciously attacked his turkey sandwich.

"Ah. Well then, as long as it's not a declaration of love."

"Speaking of which, did you get something special in that pile?" She grinned rakishly at him.

Blushing, he slid off the twine and began to sift through the letters. A surprising amount were from Hufflepuff girls. He blinked as he saw a simple white envelope with familiar writing. The loopy, delicate writing belonged to Hermione Granger. He glanced at Pansy, who obviously noticed the same thing, and opened the envelope. There was a small handmade card inside, muggle style with no moving pictures or music. The words were simply printed, unmoving on the paper.

'Dear Draco,

Harry would like it very much if you would meet him after lunch at the large oak tree you fell out of. Happy Valentines Day!

Love,

Hermione'

The blond grinned and showed it to Pansy who smiled back instantly.

"Well, have at it why don't you? You haven't been paying attention to me anyways."

He grinned sheepishly at her, and handed her the cards. "Put these away for me will you? I'll go through and deal with them later."

"Sure."

Draco stood from the table and felt his pocket again for the small trinket. He shook his head happily and walked out of the Great Hall, heading for the grounds.

Harry paced around the tree nervously, his gift for Draco hidden underneath a red sheet beneath the oak tree. He didn't know if he had the perfect gift, or if he was totally missing the mark. Either way, he'd find out soon. He traced his fingers along the gnarled bark of the tree wistfully. So much had happened in the past few months. They'd both grown so much, but there was such fragility in their relationship, even now. He wanted to remove that. He needed stability. He wanted to know that this would be forever. Thinking logically he knew it was too much to as for. Forever. It was something nearly unattainable, and it certainly wouldn't be fair to force Draco to make such a promise… But he loved the boy so much… If he had to, he'd make the blond perform an Unbreakable Vow someday, so the boy could never leave him.

The blond wandered across the field to the oak tree where his boyfriend was standing. He grinned and quickened his pace.

"Harry!" he called.

The raven turned and smiled at him. "Hey. You're here."

"Yeah. I came as soon as I got the message." He smiled at the other boy.

Harry scratched his head nervously. "I, er… got you something."

Draco lips stretched into an easy smile, and he looked up at the taller teen patiently. Harry turned around and pulled something out from behind the tree. Something under a red cloth. The raven pushed it towards him and motioned for him to reveal it. When he pulled the cover of he gasped. Beneath the crimson sheet, there was a small cage containing an adorable red pygmy puff! The body was a deep rich red, while the feet and facial markings were a soft golden color.

"His name is Leo," the raven commented nervously. "So, I… hope you like him."

"He's amazing! I love his coloring!" the blond replied happily. "But… the cage…" Draco tilted his head his eyes wide and worried. "Didn't it bother you?"

The raven looked away, his cheeks coloring a bit. "Well, yeah, of course it did… But I really wanted to get him for you, so…"

The blond put the cage on the ground and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

"Thank you so much. He's amazing," he breathed out slowly. He felt a warm kiss on the top of his head, and he pulled back slowly.

"I have something for you too."

Carefully he pulled the parcel out of his pocket and held it in front of Harry. The raven took it wordlessly and unwrapped the small gift. The paper gave way to reveal a small metal snake, straight and pointed.

"I need you to open in for me Harry."

"Open?"

"It has to be commanded in parsletongue."

Harry shifted uneasily. "So it's dark magic."

"I know it seems that way," the blond replied, "but I promise it's not bad."

Harry nodded and parted his lips to let the slippery command come out. The teen watched in amazement as the snake glowed and it seemed to almost come to life, its jaw unhinging revealing a sharp dagger like tongue. Draco picked up the metal snake and pressed his finger to the tongue, flinching a bit as the sharp edge drew blood. As a seal was made, the drop of blood fell to the back of the snake's throat, and it's mouth closed, the jaw sealing forever.

Harry blinked in amazement. "What was that?" he asked, bewildered.

"Actually, it's an earring." Draco admitted. "I was hoping you'd wear it for me."

"An earring? Why the blood than, what was that?"

Draco smiled softly. "It's a special talisman. It'll let you know if I'm in danger, and it'll guide you to me. I bought it because… I want you to know that I'll be by your side forever. I'll never leave you, not even if I have to face my own family, or even Voldemort." The blond prided himself in saying the name without stuttering. He'd certainly practiced in the mirror enough.

"I don't want you to worry about my safety, so this is a direct line to me… Will you wear it?"

The raven swallowed, his heart beating rapidly. The words he'd felt, Draco had been able to say them so easily. He nodded slowly, feeling a strange warmth fill up his chest.

"Of course I will."

Draco smiled and placed the snake's tail against Harry's earlobe. Tracing the skin gently, the metal activated and swiftly left Draco's fingertips to pierce through the skin. After the earring was through, the tail curled downward, leaving Harry with a thick curled ring in his left ear.

"It looks amazing," Draco breathed, happy with how his gift had turned out. He had turned his attention back to the pygmy puff when Harry cleared his throat.

"Hey. I… actually wanted to do one more thing," the raven murmured.

He grabbed Draco's hand and took out his wand. Slowly, his eyes locked on Draco's, he etched a heart in the tree with his wand.

"This is an old muggle tradition, but… I would really like it if we could put our initials here." Harry said, his face flushing.

Draco beamed, taking out his own wand. Pointing it at the bark, he engraved a cursive D, leaving half of the heart for Harry to add a plus sign, and his own rough lettering. When it was finished, the two stepped back to admire their handiwork. Harry turned to look at the blond, overcome with a great sense of fulfillment. Leaning forward he captured the blonds lips with his own, hoping to retain this feeling forever.

Near the school, a dark figure watched the pair with narrowed eyes. They would not let the blond get away with this. There would be punishment. There would be pain. And perhaps… The Potter boy would finally die.


	13. Devotion

Warnings:

-Boy on Boy XXX smut

-Brief MOLESTATION, and brief description of Rape.

-It's as tasteful as I could make it in the story.

Disclaimer:

Yeah…. I don't own anything.

…. At least I finished it.

Harry Potter and the One At Fault

-Devotion-

The dark haired student made his way along the corridor quickly, as he knew classes would be ending soon, and come dinner, students would flood the halls. Weaving his way expertly along the unending passages. He turned the last corner abruptly and was almost startled when he found himself face to face with a particular griffin statue. He paused then muttered some of the previous passwords he'd heard of from students. When the statue didn't budge, he pulled out his wand. He recited the numerous spells in his repertoire, hoping to come across something that would budge the stone passageway.

Swearing at the motionless figure, he stepped back and scratched his head, his blunt nails momentarily relieving is frustration. Suddenly the stones rumbled and the statue made a grating noise as they began to turn. The boy quickly jumped back and rounded the corner, looking to see who exited. His eyes widened as he saw royal blue robes, and long white hair. Grinning at his luck, the teen quickly slipped behind the old man, and ran up the twisted steps that led to the headmaster's office.

Finding the Floo powder was no easy task but eventually it was procured from behind a brick on the fireplace with a tap of his wand. Tossing a handful onto the grate, the young man leaned his head into the green flames and snarled.

"Malfoy Manor."

He was greeted with the sight of a startled house elf, wearing a dishcloth around his mid section. The terrified creature looked at his looming head, and gave a short bow, his trembling hands nearly dropping the small broom and dustpan he held.

"Fetch your master," the boy growled, and the elf nodded then disappeared with a pop.

He waited a moment before hearing slow and steady footsteps accompanied by the echoing sounds of a malevolent cane. When the man appeared, he did not look pleased.

"I'm a very impatient man, Mr. Zabini, and I do not like to waste my time. So I ask, perhaps, not as delicately as I should, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Blaise shuddered, as the man's voice slid over him like ice.

"Er, yes Sir, sorry Sir. It's your son Sir."

Lucius's eyes finally focused on his, "What about my son, boy?"

"He's er… Well, I know you planned on him marrying Pa- er, Ms. Parkinson, but, sir, he doesn't seem to be willing to do that Sir."

"I hardly see how this is a concern to anyone, Mr. Zabini, marriages are not hardly about will. Now, if that's all," the man turned and began to walk away.

Blaise felt his face harden, and he straightened his back to rise in the flames.

"What if I told you Sir, that your son is friends with Harry Potter?"

Lucius turned rapidly and moved to the fireplace quickly causing Blaise to lurch back in fright. The blond man grabbed him by his school robes, and pulled him forward onto the stone floor, so that his forearms dug into the hot ash of the real embers. When the man spoke again, his voice was like poison ripping into his tender eardrums. Cold and slow, the man let his words drip out of his mouth and into the air.

"What did you say?"

Harry walked along the stone corridor of the dungeons, his feet treading softly on the cold floor. He drew his outer cloak tighter around his body staving off the chill that was drafting in from Merlin knows where. When he rounded the corner he came to a rest, his eyes trained on the Slytherin common room entrance. Reaching up to his left lobe he delicately stroked the snake that hung in a curled loop.

Hermione had certainly not approved of his new daring look, but it had been well received from most and Ron likened it to Bill's dragon tooth earring and considered getting something pierced as well, until Hermione set that dream to flames with a particularly scathing look. He was rather put off since he'd been hoping he and Hermione could get couple's tattoos, since there'd been advertising for the exciting moving forms in Hogsmeade. Unfortunately the bushy haired girl made it clear that she wanted no body modifications beyond her ear piercings, which she concluded, were not for boys. But Harry rather liked his new addition to his appearance. The weight was oddly comforting, and he felt more connected to Draco than ever before.

Speaking of connected… He stroked the earring again and grinned. The blond should be coming any moment.

Draco gasped for breath and shot out of his sheets like a shot. Doubling over he put his hand to his back with a grimace. He never should have given Harry that damn earring, he'd become connected to it, and Harry had begun to use it to alert him of his presence. Every time the raven touched the blasted thing, Draco's back was immediately assaulted, the skin sensitized to the slightest touch. Now, it felt like Harry had run his fingers up his back along the spin, and Draco had to admit that he was entirely susceptible to the 'contact'.

The blond shivered, not from the cold, and stood to put on his slippers. He rounded his bed and grabbed a royal blue bathrobe from the post. Tightening his belt he rubbed the back of his fist along his spine one more time and left to get Harry.

The boy traipsed along the common room, glad that the other students were in bed. Despite Harry's invisibility cloak, the students might still question his opening and closing the entrance door. Draco pulled open the heavy door and stared out into the darkness.

He looked around and called softly, "Well, come on in."

Harry reached out and gently clasped his hand allowing Draco to pull him into the room. The blond led him up the now familiar steps to his private room. When they entered the room, Harry removed the cloak and folded over his armchair.

"What's wrong with the Room of Requirement," the blond asked. "I thought I was meeting you there in a half hour?"

"Your bed is big and comfortable, we don't need that place to conjure one. And besides, your windows will have us up by six, right? Plenty of time to go back and get ready. I always sleep too late there even when we set alarms, that place knows I want to sleep in so it just shuts everything down."

The blond shook his head and sighed. "You are impossible Mr. Potter. But I swear, if you pull that trick again, I'll be taking the earring back."

The raven grinned and wrapped his arms around the boy. He pulled the smaller frame against his own, and pushed the robe off of Draco's slender shoulders. When the thick material fell to the floor he took the opportunity to slide his hands up his boyfriend's back. Draco arched against him, curving against his touch, and let out a small gasp.

"Really Mr. Malfoy? Because I was under the impression that you liked it."

The blond moaned softly, and lowered his head. He pressed his forehead against his lover's bare chest and let out a small whimper. He hated how Harry reduced him to such a state but would not stop him for the world. Draco lifted his head and pressed his lips to boy's collarbone, inhaling the musky sent that was uniquely Harry's.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco whispered, tugging the boy to his bed.

Harry lifted the smaller male by the waist and set him down on the grand bed. Draco lay back on the mussed sheets, scooting towards the pillow with practiced motions. Harry climbed over his legs, crawling forward to surround him on all sides. The raven leaned down and captured his lips for what must have been the thousandth time. Draco mused on the fact that no matter how often they kissed, the butterflies never left, and the breath never came.

Harry was inspired tonight. He slowly divested his boyfriend of his sleepwear, and pleasured him. The blond was writhing on the sheets, not used to the slow, sensual pace of his lover, and he began to ache for more. He urged Harry frantically to continue, and his lover obliged with obvious delight. Their lovemaking was the slow and unhurried type, full of deep kisses and passionate promises of the night and of forever.

As Harry worked himself deep into Draco, he watched the blond's face. His chest tightened with a very newly named feeling and he smiled, seeing his boyfriend's pleasure build. When Draco was at his peak he pulled back to coax him on. With sudden inspiration the raven reached up and stroked his earring, his finger stroking along smooth metal from front to back. At that moment Draco's eyes shot open and he cried out, his back curving upward thrusting himself into Harry's waiting hand.

The blond came with an intensity that frightened him, and he trembled in the wake of his orgasm, riding the bliss for longer than ever before. Harry felt Draco tighten around him repeatedly, following his spasms. Groaning, he felt his own release approach, and he came, filling Draco entirely. When he'd finished, he pulled out tenderly, and twisted to curve against Draco's side, nestling into the sheets with his lover.

Draco's breath was coming in short waves. He put his arms around Harry, and smiled up at him as the taller boy wrapped him in a warm embrace and pulled him close. The raven reached around Draco's form to grab his wand from the night table. Waving it over them, he cleansed their bodies from their lovemaking then laid the wand back done. He lowered his head to administer a series of short, sweet kisses to his lover's face.

"I love you," he whispered.

He'd always thought that the words would become cheap if he used them too much, but every time he watched his lover he felt his chest swell with so much emotion, he'd only be relieved if he expressed it in words. Thankfully Draco seemed to feel the same way.

The blond lifted his hand to stroke his face, his thumb rubbing softly back and fourth along his cheek. Draco strained his neck upwards for a moment, and pressed his cool lips to Harry's scar. The raven breathed out a sigh and relished in the feeling of the soft lips against his heated skin. The blond looked at him adoringly and pulled in closer.

"I love you too."

Draco hummed to himself throughout Advanced Potions thoroughly annoying the Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike. Finally Snape gave in and told him to "shut his bloody trap" and deducted twenty points from their house. It was hard to stay quiet though- the blond felt as if his whole soul was humming. There was a thrum thrum feeling from within his chest- it tickled and was warm and delightful. Every time he put his hand to his heart, a wide smile stretched across his delicate face. Class went by in a haze and he felt himself daydreaming of Harry and his bright green eyes. Finally, a rap on his desk shook him from his reverie and he realized that the students had all gone.

Draco looked up at Snape in surprise. The tall man sneered and took a sip from a tall goblet the smelled strongly of fire whiskey.

"Class ended seven minutes ago, you now have three minutes to get to your next class. I do suggest you hurry."

Draco shot up from the desk and grabbed his bag, "You ass!"

"You were the one ignoring my lesson, prat."

Draco burst out of the classroom and into the dungeon corridors. Twisting around the great stone pillars he bowled head first into a tall figure.

"Sorry I-" he froze. He recognized the broach at his eyes. He trembled and began the dreadful glance upwards. A white collar, a pale throat and long blond hair.

"Come Draco- we're going home."

Harry twirled his fork around the pasta and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there yet- but that wasn't unusual. The blond had taken to practicing his spells in the room of requirement, and often grabbed his meals in there as well. Dropping his fork he sighed and gathered his bag. It was no use picking at his food here while Hermione and Ron were lost in their own little world. He left the room and headed towards Draco's presumed location when a flurry of movement caught his eye. Blaise Zabini was scuttling down from Dumbledore's office, his eyes shifting wildly. The boy met his gaze and froze. Paling a bit, the Slytherin turned and ran in the direction of his common room.

Puzzling, Harry continued towards his destination. Upon reaching the entrance, no room appeared for him. Puzzled, he wondered where Draco had gone. He made his way to the Gryffindor common room and resolved to find him when he'd completed his homework.

Halfway through his history essay his ear became cold. So cold, he felt as if it had been burned by a hot coal. His hand flew up to the earring. The minute he touched it, the snake tightened in his ear. Draco was in danger.

He dropped his things and ran to the Slytherin common room.

When Draco woke up it was dark. Dark, and cold, and dank. He recognized the stone floors of the Malfoy Manor dungeon. He worked his jaw and cracked his neck before attempting to sit up. So far there didn't seem to be any damages. He glanced at the room from beyond his metal prison and saw nothing. The chair from before had been removed and the lights were dimmed. The slim boy wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the stone wall trying to block out the memories. He knew it would be pointless to think of memories of his father, when the real thing would surely be appearing shortly.

Not fifteen minutes later he heard the tap tap tap of his father's cane against the stairs. His father stood before him, dressed in a regal green cloak, clasped at his throat with a serpent broach, and thrown over his left shoulder revealing a silk black shirt and dress pants.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Draco placed a hand over the mark on his wrist and looked at his father uncertainly. His father laughed, his cruel tones reverberating against the stones.

"Oh, you wish that was the reason. Tell me son, just when did you decide to get so close to Harry Potter."

Draco's eyes widened in fear, "H-How did you-"

"I was informed by Zabini. Now. I just want to know one thing. Did you fuck him?"

Draco quivered and bit his lip. He nodded.

"I thought as much. I guess there's no need to explain that you'll be punished. You won't be attending Hogwarts anymore. You'll be confined down here. And Potter, shall be killed."

"No!"

"Yes. Now you can make this easier or harder for yourself. Are your going to take your clothes off or not?"

Harry pounded on the door of the Slytherin common room, but the entrance wouldn't budge. Finally the door swung open to reveal a second year Slytherin.

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

"Is Draco Malfoy in his room?" Harry asked, panicked.

"I don't see why that's any of your concern."

"Look- just tell me if he's there or not, or I swear to Merlin I'll hex you into next Thursday."

"Harry?" a voice called from the common room.

"Pansy? Oh, thank Merlin you're here."

Pansy grabbed the second year by his robes and yanked him back into the room.

"Get out of here you worm," she looked at the raven, confused. "Harry what's wrong? Come on in."

"Something's wrong with Draco- he's hurt, or in danger- have you seen him?"

Suddenly, a cough was heard from the couch. Blaise rose from his seat and sheepishly headed towards the boys dormitory. Pansy eyed him suspiciously and hissed.

"Stop right there. You know something, I can tell. Get over hear now, or your ass is toast."

Blaise shuffled towards the girl and kept his head low until he reached the girl.

"What haven't you told me Blaise? Spit it out."

"I, er, may have told Lucius…"

"TOLD HIM WHAT?!" Pansy shrieked.

"That he and Harry were friends," he whimpered.

"So help me Merlin, Blaise, if Draco is hurt I will murder you."

"B-But Pansy, you were going to marry him, I couldn't-"

"What, you couldn't let me be happy?! He's my best friend Blaise, and that's my choice to make."

"Actually," Harry muttered, "I wasn't happy about that either."

Pansy smirked, "Obviously, but now's not the time for that. She turned around and grabbed her school bag, digging inside it for a long moment. Finally she procured a brass compass. She muttered a spell, and whispered 'Malfoy Manor'. The compass glowed for a moment then dulled.

"I've programmed it to point towards the Manor, Draco should be there."

Harry nodded and grabbed the compass, pulling the chain around his neck so the thing hung delicately on his chest.

"Thank you. I'll go to him now," and with that, Harry turned towards Blaise, his fist raised. "I'm not waiting to see if Draco's hurt or not- you're already dead to me." And he hit Blaise square in the nose. The dark skinned boy clutched at his face and wailed as blood begun to drip from his nostrils.

"Don't even think you're getting away with one hit," Pansy snarled and grabbed him by the ear and dragging him away.

Harry turned and ran from the common room and towards the front doors. It had gotten dark, and there were no students left in the hall. He quickly summoned his invisibility cloak and his broom, swinging on to it as he left the castle. Once he was in the air, the compass lifted around his neck, and swung violently towards the right. The snake in his ear constricted, and so did his heart.

Harry made his way, following the compass over vast mountains and valleys. It grew colder and colder, until Harry was forced to use warming charms to un-thaw his hands. Finally he saw the upper towers of the mansion. He pulled down low and hovered near the entrance of the Manor. His toes skimming the dew grass, he rounded the large building until he came to the large and imposing walls of the back. He noted a small door, and wondered if he'd be able to enter.

Dismounting his broom, he shrunk the firebolt and tucked it into his pocket. He could feel magic in the air surrounding the mansion, and realized that if he got too close, he'd set off the family's wards. He scratched his head, thinking for another way in. He had an idea, but he had no idea if it would work.

"Dobby?" he whispered, "Dobby I need you!"

There was a sudden pop, and Harry felt his mouth stretch into a grin as the house elf appeared before him. He quickly pulled down his hood, revealing himself to the elf. The small creature looked at the manor, and at Harry his large eyes wide with concern.

"Mister Harry Potter sir, what are you doing here?!" Dobby asked.

"Draco's in danger. I think he might be in the dungeons. Can you take me in there?"

Dobby's eyes widened even further, and tugged at his pillowcase outfit.

"Dobby is no longer being a Malfoy house elf Sir, but Dobby can take Mister Harry Potter into the anteroom. It is being near the dungeon entrance Sir."

Harry considered this for a moment. Then nodded his head. Too often he barged in without considering the situation. This time, he'd find out what was going on first. Dobby reached for his hand, and Harry felt the house elf's magic reach out and touch his own. One moment they were on the grass, and with one blink, they had moved into the anteroom.

"Thank you Dobby. Now, where is the entrance?"

Dobby pointed to a large serpent statue at the end of the hall. "The password has always been Salazar. Mister Lucius is always being pretentious Harry Potter Sir," the elf grimaced after saying his words, and glanced around the manor as if expecting to be punished. Harry reached out and touched him before the elf began any self-harm. It would do him no good to stay where old memories haunted him.

"Dobby, go back to the castle and wake Professor Snape. Tell him to prepare space for us at the infirmary, okay?"

"Will Harry Potter sir be all right?" Dobby asked, lower lip trembling.

"Aren't I always?" he responded.

The elf nodded, and disappeared with a pop. Harry gathered his cloak around his body, ensuring his invisibility. He walked to the serpent and muttered 'Salazar', and he quickly silenced the statue as the stone moved away from the entrance. It revealed a long stone stairway leading into a candle lit room. He slowly made his way down the steps, trying to glimpse more of the room. As he entered the dungeons, he started to hear voices.

"…. Draco…. that's…. more…."

The raven shuddered when he recognized Lucius's voice. Horror dawned on him, and he realized that he was about to witness something horrible. Chances were high that Draco was being raped. Harry grit his teeth and hastened down the steps. More words met his ears.

"Good. Come on then, let's get that shirt off you."

"No- stop! Get off! Fuck- Ow! You bastard, Fuck you Fuck You FUCK YOU!"

Harry nearly tripped down the last stairs. Finally he could see. Draco was in the middle of the room, his hands chained together with some kind of manacles. He was lying on his stomach, wearing only a white shirt that was stained red from the numerous wounds hidden below. Only his chest, arms, and head touched the floor, as his lower half was pulled up against his father's nether regions. Lucius was kneeling between the boy's legs, one hand gripping the slender hips that were forced against his thighs, and one hand was holding his wand, while began pushing up the crimson splotched shirt, pulling it up the thin wounded back of his son as he thrust into the fragile body.

Harry ran towards Draco, scrambling to grab his wand out.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, pointing his wand at Lucius. As his spell hit the man, the snake released its terrible hold of his ear, and curled back to its regular position. The older man had been forced from Draco's body, causing the boy to cry out in pain, and was slammed into the metal bars of the prison cells behind him. Harry strode forward, and knelt by Draco. He gripped the boy's face and pulled him up onto his knees.

"H-Harry?" the boy whimpered.

"I'm here love, I'm here." Harry spun his cloak off his shoulders and around the half naked boy, trying not to see the blood trickling down Draco's legs. When the boy was safely hidden he spoke again.

"Come, if we go to the anteroom we can call Dobby, and he can take us to Hogwarts."

"How would he get us inside?" Draco asked from inside the cloak, his voice strained.

"Apparition wards don't affect house elves, come, let's get you out of he-"

A hand grabbed at Harry's collar and yanked him to the ground.

"Did you think it would be so easy!" Lucius growled, "I've been waiting for you! And you took quite long enough didn't you? I enjoyed Draco three times before you came here, isn't that right boy?" he snarled, his head whipping around the room.

"Where is he?!" he shouted, not seeing his son.

"Gone," Harry lied, "I sent him back to Hogwarts."

"You lie!" Lucius screamed, and struck him in the face.

Harry's body flew across the room, and his wand rolled away towards the staircase. The raven groaned, and he felt blood bubble at his split lip. It dripped down his body and onto his shirt as he coughed on the stone floor. He heard a soft thud, and realized with horror that Draco had fainted.

Lucius seemed not to notice though, and advanced on him slowly.

"What a prize you'll make, when I turn your dead body over to the Dark Lord. How pleased he shall be with me. Tell me Potter, was fucking my son worth dying?"

"I never fucked your son," Harry spat.

"Oh, that's not what he-"

"I made love to him- I love him!" he shouted, unashamed.

"How touchingly disgusting."

"You're far more disgusting! To lay your hands on your own son! And when he was no older than fourteen!" he screamed.

Lucius's form now loomed over him. He seemed surprised at Harry's knowledge, and his brows pulled together. He stopped, his legs on either side of Harry's feet.

"So he told you then. And you still came for him? How curious. Did he tell you how he moaned for me? How he came from his own father's touch?"

"He showed me!" Harry was worming backwards now, trying to find his wand.

"Even more curious. He was a mess afterwards wasn't he? It was delightful. I was actually surprised to see his state when I took him this time- so full of spirit. I suppose that was your doing. I wonder how you would take it Potter. I wonder how he would feel, if I did the same to you. Harry's eyes widened in fear, and he twisted over to run.

Lucius pointed his wand at his back and shouted a binding spell, and the raven couldn't avoid the chains that snaked their way from the cell and around his wrists. The cold metal bit into his flesh, quite literally, and he could feel his skin rip and tear around the bonds. He groaned as the chains retracted and pulled him into the cell. His eyes widened as he saw his destination.

"No! Please don't! Not in there, please!" Harry screamed, ashamed that he was already pleading.

Lucius just laughed, "What's this Potter, afraid of being locked up?"

As his body was dragged into confinement, he stiffened; his muscles tightening- and he lay still on the cold stones. And then Lucius was upon him, ripping off his shoes, and his pants, until he was left with one sock- while his t-shirt was pulled over his head, and trapped on his bound arms.

The sick man trailed a large hand over his chest, and Harry bit his lip, praying that Draco's wouldn't wake up. The hands wandered over his body, feeling and touching, making the raven's insides turn and shift, making him feel nauseous.

Finally, the long fingers slipped between his legs and touched his entrance. Harry grit his teeth and closed his eyes. He trembled as the fingers pushed inside, two at first, slowly probing deeper. Harry shuddered and hissed, trying to keep his voice down lest he wake Draco.

"Stop," he pleaded.

"No."

The man pressed deeper and moved his fingers around, searching. Finally, he crooked them back, and found the place that made Harry see stars. He cried out, his eyes widening. His green orbs met Lucius's stony blue gray ones, and locked still. The man was grinning cruelly, his frightening teeth taking up most of his face. Harry knew that he had lost. Suddenly, there was a movement from behind them, and Harry's eyes shifted beyond Lucius's face. Large silver gray skirts swept the floor as delicate, shaky fingertips picked up his wand. Lucius saw that his eyes were watching something, and he glanced over his shoulder to see the woman behind them.

"Narcissa?" he asked, clearly shocked.

"Avada Kadavra," she whispered, her quiet voice filled with hate.

Her husband's eyes widened as the green light hit him, and he crumpled atop Harry. Narcissa collapsed, and Harry's wand rolled away for a second time. Harry blinked for a moment, then growled. The dead man was heavy on top of his chest, restricting his breathing, his fingers still buried deep inside of him- it was disgusting. He lifted his leg to kick the man off when he saw Lucius's wand, still clutched in his other hand. The raven grimaced, and stretched his foot towards the man's sprawled arm, reached his toes out to the wand. His leg was too short, and he had to shift over to reach it. When he moved his body, he felt the man's fingers move inside him, and he let out a shout of disgust.

He bit his lip and furrowed his brows together and concentrated on getting the wand. Finally, it was between his toes, and he brought it to his chained hand. He quickly freed himself from his bonds. He yanked his bleeding hands from the restraints and shoved the dead man out and off of him. He wrapped his arms around himself, allowing for a moment of quiet, and he trembled on the cold stones. The he glanced around him and took in the situation. Narcissa was out cold near the stairs, and Draco was still under the invisibility cloak

Harry stood quickly and retrieved his clothes, yanking them on in a hurry. When he was dressed, he looked one last time at the dead man on the floor, and lifted his foot, before crushing it into his skull, a sickening crunch pervading the air. He ran to the slumped woman, and gently placed a hand at her throat feeling for a pulse and listening for breath. The woman's breathing was shallow, and her pulse was slow, so he gently laid her against the staircase.

He looked around again, looking for signs of Draco's body. If he had to, he'd do a sweep of the whole room. That's when he saw it. A small bloodstain was seeping out by the front stair. He quickly knelt down, and felt about for the body. He found it, and lifted the cloak from Draco's fallen form. Draco was limp, his shirt all but red now, his breaths coming in sharp pulls. Harry groaned and pulled the boy to his chest.

"Don't worry Draco- I've got you. I'm here."

He lifted the frail body and draped the cloak so it covered all but his head. He strained himself on and made his way up the steps out of the dungeon. When he reached the anteroom, he was surprised to see that Dobby was already there. He knelt down and lay Draco on the oriental rug.

"Harry Potter sir! Is you being all right Sir? Dobby did as you asked, and came back, but Dobby is not being able to get to you Sir!"

Harry nodded, "I'm alright Dobby, thank you, but Draco needs assistance. Take him back to the hospital wing immediately."

"What about you Harry Potter sir?"

"Come back for me Dobby- I have to get Narcissa, she's passed out."

Dobby nodded slowly. "Yes Sir," he replied as he wrapped his arms around Draco's body.

"And Dobby… Tell Professor Snape that Lucius is dead."

The house elf's eyes widened before he disappeared with a 'pop', taking his and Draco's body away from the manor. Harry made his way back down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he stood still, his breath quick, afraid that somehow, Lucius would be alive again- that he would capture him, cage him, touch him. He swallowed and completed his journey, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the man's crumpled form.

He turned and found Narcissa still slumped against the stairs. He gently wrapped her hands around her thin waist, noticing the dark weary lines under her eyes. She was surprisingly light, but Harry had trouble finding a place for his hand beneath all her skirts. Finally he resolved to rip the outer layer off, leaving her in the simple gray ankle length cotton skirt. He lifted her in the same style as Draco and quickly left the dungeons.

When he reached Dobby, he shifted Narcissa over his shoulder, balancing her with one arm, and extended a free hand to the house elf. The small creature quickly grasped his hand and took him back to Hogwarts.

They were standing in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey turned from what appeared to be Draco's bed and caught sight of Harry's bloody wrists that were wrapped around Narcissa's pale form.

"Oh dear," she muttered.

Professor Snape quickly made an entrance and walked towards Harry. As the man's form shadowed over him, Harry froze, and stared down at his shoes. His body was telling him that he was in danger. He stiffened further and his free hand formed a fist.

But Snape merely took Narcissa off his shoulder and carried him to the other end of the wing, where a curtained bed waited for her. Madam Pomfrey poured another potion down the blond boy's throat, and then rubbed her hand over his throat until he swallowed. She pulled the covers over his shoulders and turned to face Harry.

"Bloodied wrists again Mr. Potter?" she asked gently.

"This time, it's not my fault," he said, his voice quiet.

Then Snape returned, and Harry felt himself fill with fear again as the large man towered over him. He wanted to lash out, claw, hit- do anything to keep the man from pushing him down and-

Then he was being hugged. Snape had wrapped his arms around the teen, his cloak pulled over Harry's chilled form. One hand at his shoulders, and one at the back of his head, he felt him being held in a secure and warm embrace.

"Idiot boy," Snape muttered, "Why did you not get me?"

"I- I don't know. I didn't think- well, you know I never do."

"Thank you for saving my Godson. You were very brave."

Harry felt his eyes fill with tears, and was embarrassed to find that he was crying on his Potions professor.

"It was so horrible! I was scared, I thought… If Narcissa hadn't-"

Snape drew him in closer and shushed him. "It's alright now. You did well. You can sleep now," the older man waved his wand, and Draco's bed was enlarged. He drew Harry towards the bed and prompted him to lie down.

Madam Pomfrey huffed indignantly, "Now Severus is that really necessary?"

"Yes," he stated, then strode back towards Narcissa's bed.

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue, and then transfigured Harry's clothes into pajamas.

"Alright then, go straight to bed- and I want you to take the dreamless sleep potion, I don't care how you think it tastes."

"Yes Ma'm," he said and drank the foul tasting potion. He glanced at Draco's face, noting that his strained features had smoothed out into a peaceful face. He sighed and lay next to the boy, wrapping his hand around Draco's and falling asleep.

When Draco woke, it took him a while to regain his memories. He blinked a bit, and lay still as they flooded back. He frantically looked around the room for Harry- then realized the boy's hand was tightly gripping his own.

"Harry?" he murmured.

The other boy mumbled and turned before opening his deep green eyes.

"Draco?"

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're alright!" he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close, "What happened?"

He felt Harry stiffen and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Well… What do you remember?' he asked.

"You put the cloak on me… but… then I got dizzy. I think I fainted."

"You did. Your father hit me, and I lost my wand. I told him I loved you." Harry's hands reached around him and hugged him deeper.

"Then… he locked me in the prison- in the cage. I was still- it was still so scary. And he-"

Draco covered his mouth in horror and stared at Harry. Slowly he dropped the hand and whispered, "Did he touch you?"

Harry nodded. "It… It was just fingers. But then- your mother came-"

"My mother?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes. Draco… She killed your father," Harry grabbed both of Draco's hands and waited for the news to sink in.

First the boy's eyes widened in horror, his mouth coming unhinged. But then his face hardened. His eyes closed, and his jaw clenched tight.

"Good…" he said, "Good."

"She passed out, and I used your father's wand to break free. I check on your mom, and found you. I brought you upstairs to Dobby, who took you here. Then I went back for your mother."

"Where is she now?" Draco asked, panicked.

"She was here until a few hours ago. I woke up when the MediWitches arrived. They've taken her to St. Mungos."

Draco stared at him, then nodded slowly, taking it in.

"Your dad's been controlling her for a long time. She's a little addled, but… they seem to think she'll make a full recovery."

"Okay," Draco whispered, leaning his head into Harry's chest.

They sat like that for a while, while the sun came up. Then, Harry grabbed the bedside curtain, and swung it around the bed. He grabbed Draco by the waist and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, and I would go to the ends of the Earth to save you."

"Silly boy. Haven't you learned, the Earth is round?"

Harry grinned, "Prat," and kissed him again.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Live with me," Harry said.

Draco's eyes widened, and he was about to speak, but Harry continued.

"Not at the Dursley's. I'm not going back… We could… We could get a flat, in Hogsmeade, or anywhere, and we could live together, just us two, and-"

"I do," Draco whispered, and kissed him.

"Oh thank God," Harry whispered, his lips moving against Draco's.

"Merlin Harry, how did we wind up here?"

Harry pulled back, his eyes sparkling.

"I don't remember. But I know it was your fault."

Epilogue

Harry and Draco did move into a flat, in a town just outside of Hogsmeade. Dumbledore allowed Harry to leave the Dursley's care with the promise that they use the Fidelus Charm to hide themselves. Finding a secret keeper was easy, they chose Snape.

Severus had taken to keeping to Narcissa's bedside; caring for her as she recovered, only occasionally leave to check in on the boys. They passed their OWLs with flying colors, except in History of Magic, which Harry blundered something pretty fucking awful. They had each other, and all their love, and sex, and money (which, let's be real, is pretty awesome), and lived happily ever [after Voldemort's conquer like three years later involving ancient magic and a lot of help from Hermione, Ron, Pansy (who did end up marrying Blaise after reconstructing his face with her fist), and Neville Longbottom.

The End.


End file.
